Silent tears - Deadly Game
by LadyDiamond92
Summary: "It's not over, Alexander and we are ready with a plan of revenge" asserted his colleague with a sadistic look painted on his face. His hazel eyes left leaked pure evil and were reflected in the blue ones of the twenty-five. The blond gave a sadistic grin and replied coldly: "That our games begin, Ivan."
1. A dark past between us

It was strange for them to find themselves in that room after all those years and with those people who did not take too long, and yet no one dared utter a word.

They were there, gathered in the back room painted in white, surrounded by several computer technology advanced resting on fine wooden tables, several chairs lined with white skin were placed behind each unit with redundancy, while a huge painting of that group towered inside the hall and those kids who were depicted in the image had lost their innocence.

They had become adults.

They had spent a lifetime together, shared joys and sorrows in a not too distant past, and yet, after many years, could no longer be defined merely friends but acquaintances persecuted from their adventures.

It was too difficult to speak of their memories and in their teenage years, was too complicated to remember what they had done, but nevertheless were there, ready to discuss what they should have or wanted to do. After all that had always been their place, although that did not exchange glances hateful and anger, now aware that it had happened because of them.

They had to do harm, and this was to have unleashed hell on those innocent young people. It was just their fault.

They could not do anything, he was forbidden to intervene, but, after seven months they found themselves in there to discuss topics they would like to forget.

They had been spectators of the dramatic story, had witnessed the violence they had suffered those kids to their loved ones without being able to say anything, without being able to tell the truth and could not comprehend it.

They were the real perpetrators, they had forced young men to divide, they had destroyed everything, they had allowed the young men to be destroyed physically and psychologically.

They could not do anything.

Anger burned their hearts, choked their spirit, destroying what little good that bound them yet. The reality became too heavy to bear, but he was not allowed to redeem himself.

Those small and dirty secrets had been their personal ruin, had destroyed the happiness of their loved ones, had besmirched the honor of those families.

"Do you believe that this time we will do?" asked a woman with hair blacks wearing a white coat with a worried tone.

Hearing that voice faint, everyone turned to her giving her a look askance and ready to do battle for the cause.

"I don't know, Midori. This time I really do not know what to say" said the oldest of the group, as well as head of the company, with a serious tone.

"We should act! We are tired of staying in the shadows," said a grizzled forty vigorously flapping his hands on the table.

"They have to learn to fend for themselves. They are adults now" snapped a woman from Russian accent coolly, ignoring the protests of her husband.

"When it came time will tell them everything," declared the head with a tone that brooked no argument, and then turned a benevolent to his colleagues.

He knew that nothing would be easy to see that group and created with so much effort crumbled into pieces ached. He could see the expressions of disapproval his paintings the faces slightly aged by time, yet he could not hope to turn the tide of those lives so precious, "I know you can do it, I ask you just a little 'time," added a little later, smiling good-naturedly .

"Because they are risking our life, especially her. You knows that the girl is innocent and nevertheless decided to make her feel this career. It's not fair!" added another man in his forties with a gruffly, looking angrily all his former colleagues, looking at their support.

"It is, but when the time will come to you to tell them the truth," asserted another man with a determined tone, and then disappear quickly from the room and ignoring the comments of other colleagues.

They knew what would happen from then on, now aware that the war already gave off the fetid smell of death.

* * *

In the cold Russian night fire quickly raged around him, hugging in the deadly grip her home and prison. He does not know what to do and how to act, the heat around his young limbs seemed to weaken more and more, but that did not matter.

The dark smoke forced him to cough again and again, his throat seemed to burn, almost as if the heat had penetrated inside the exile from the body.

He madhouse that was burning slowly and he was still there, trapped, unable to move. No one would come to save him, it was just weak ... sick. It was only their fault that they was in that situation deadly.

Never mind if other people would have died with him, he wanted to die.

The dark flames and dense reflected in his blue eyes in a spectacle of devastation and destruction, everything had changed in a matter of seconds and he was too young to understand the strange events that would change his life.

The white curtains were inflamed and different tongues of fire flickered in different parts of the room, the iron of his bed was searing and he had no way out except the window, through which you could see a vast expanse of snow, while several white flakes landed on the cold ground in Russia.

Out there it seemed no peace while he, a small eleven, was living hell in what had been her prison for the last few months.

A nightmare purely wanted and where he hoped to find peace.

The heavy door creaking echoed in the room, overlooking the violent sound of the fury of the fire, immediately attracting the attention of the small Moscow.

"But then you are alive!" cried the child caught a hint of a smile innocent.

"I've never died, they did not succeed," said the man from the heavy Russian accent, avoiding a hot beam of wood that had come loose from the ceiling, extending his hand toward the blond.

The moment their hands touched another plank of wood fell to the ground, making them wince, then start racing at breakneck speed along that corridor flanked by metal doors, through which you could hear the desperate cries of the prisoners of the asylum , filling that void with absolute pleading words and booming in that place without escape.

There was no smell of death, and despair seemed to be the undisputed master of the prison, but this did not matter to Alexander.

By now it was certain that he should learn to fight alone and only when there would come a time he would have his revenge.

They could consider him crazy, crazy, sick but that he did not care; It was a living being who had seen his soul to evil, was a stranger to the concept of love, a child deprived of the family.

An empty box, a body without a soul but hateful and evil unnatural for any child of his age, he liked to inflict pain to the people, the same he had felt on his skin a few months before when he had been locked up in that dirty place Ivanov's family.

He remembered with pleasure Yuri's blood smeared his skin and the expression of petrified red, basically was extremely easy to find a weapon.

The same knife that was then used for the attempted murder, the red liquid was splattered everywhere, staining each object that was in his path, while through the deep cut of the shirt was possible to see the huge gash drenched in blood that triumphed on the back Yuri, who lay on the ground unconscious.

No, Alexander did not feel guilty, but he said he was the victim. The victim of that messy Moscow blue-eyed and black-hearted, that beast that had alienated the affection of Elèna and Sonja.

Yet he wanted to be Yuri, craved the perfect life from which he had been excluded and, in order to take his place, he had to slay his enemy.

"Hello sisters, now I am Yuri".

That phrase kept echoing in his head during that endless race, forcing him to gasp several times to the lack of oxygen increasingly absent from that deadly place, as long as his savior not opened a huge door through which he could be glimpsed a wonderful snowy landscape.

The fresh air of Russia hit them violently but it did not matter. After all that wonderful natural spectacle was their freedom.

Snow white and soft seemed to glow in the sunlight, while snow covered trees triumphed in the huge clearing.

They moved a few steps, and then start running at breakneck speed, neither would be able to say how long they were running away, but he did not care.

They were safe and soon they could get what they really wanted, when, suddenly, a small black-edged human appeared in the steppe wild now devoid of wildlife.

"Stop you" shouted the woman with a defiant tone, pointing the gun at the man.

"Irina Petrova" hissed poisonous, recognizing her who had been the bane of his family and that he was allied with the enemies.

"Leave him, right away" she ordered in a tone hard watching the child.

" Never" replied the dark, hiding behind the small self.

And then nothing, except for the sound of a gunshot. The bullet had gone through with fury and violence the human heart that he fell to the ground, while small drops of blood stained the snow.

Alexander was alone, but he knew exactly what to do: run away, but would be back in some way.

Alexander jumped dramatically, trying to ignore those hateful memories invading his mind for too long.

Nothing had changed and he, in spite of all that had passed in the course of his life, had been the usual man eager lookout on Yuri and hateful family that had ruined the past and he was sure that this time he would need of 'help that person, the one who had saved his life seven months before saving flames and certain death, the same that would have to face as a child and, once again, life had offered him a chance for redemption through the pain physically he felt.

And then there was her, Mariam, the same girl who wished for too long and that had deserted him and he still wanted next to him, and he was sure that he wanted with all his strength, although the pain and the 'bitterness of rejection was still burning in his soul torn.

"It's not over, Alexander and we are ready with a plan of revenge" asserted his colleague with a sadistic look painted on his face.

His hazel eyes left leaked pure evil and were reflected in the blue ones of the twenty-five.

The blond gave a sadistic grin and replied coldly: "That our games begin, Ivan."

* * *

 ** _Note Author:_**

Hello everyone, this is the third and final part of my fanfiction and I advise you to read "Silent tears" if you want to understand a little more about this story that will be very complicated and full of emotions and events.

Thanks to my beta and friend Lonee that gave me the go ahead for this first chapter.

If you want leave me a review I'd appreciate you ^ - ^

see you soon!

Lady_Diamond


	2. I'm back for kill you

It had been a long time since that evening Hilary, Julia and Mariam had spent together, though they were often forced to come together to work.

Everything seemed to have changed too quickly and serenity that had found a year earlier seemed to have dissolved slowly, like snow in the sun. Now they learned to live in the dark and spooky atmosphere caused by that crazy guy who had destroyed their lives, but nevertheless none of them wanted to break that friendship, and the same was also to their friends, even if too often conversed, merely looks funeral and understanding.

Everything seemed to be over after that terrifying event took place seven months before and all had tried to start living again, despite the difficulties; simply they did not want to surrender to the evil that had been injected under their skin and in their soul.

The three sung, that sunny July afternoon, were at the home of Mariam, lay on the bed without a word, although their eyes constantly communicated with that nagging feeling of loneliness that they were trying but no one dared to voice their thoughts, convinced that everything could change with any word wrong.

Yet, somehow, they continued to feel linked by a thin unbreakable bond, certain of the fact that, despite the tragedies and the killings they had witnessed, there would be one for the other. Always.

It was impossible to say the least, to think, they have been through too many in those years to be able to divide and continued to support one silently, despite the emptiness, day after day, it seemed to become more and more often and deep.

It was a deep pain that was burning sadness of their hearts torn and destroyed.

Hilary constantly moved her gaze between Julia and Mariam, while torturing her hands nervously.

She had many things to say to her friends, she wanted to reveal her secrets, fears, nightmares, desires, but could not do it. It was too difficult for her, unfortunately.

It was she who had lost everything but, after all, had also become stronger emotionally, although she continued to feel guilty for Takao's death.

Every night before going to sleep, too often Hilary found herself crying bitter tears, as the memories came back constantly to burn in her chest.

The laughter shared with Takao, the quarrels, the jealousies, the problems of daily life, seemed to come alive in those moments of loneliness and she indulged, swaying with those memories so painful how precious that she did not want to leave nor forget.

She still loved him in spite of everything, but she wished she could go on without him, though it made her feel guilty, but she was pretty sure that he, his Takao, would always live in her heart hurt and that the Japanese would not have tolerated all those negative feelings. He was a wrestler who had sacrificed his life for Hilary and his friends, he was a strong man but also an overgrown kid who had marked the life of the singer.

"Girls," the Japanese said suddenly, breaking the non-verbal communication "I think we should talk, we need it. All" she added shortly after pointing a faint bitter smile.

"About what?" Julia asked, raising an eyebrow, sounding curious.

"Everything we've been through in the last few months and now I wonder: is all right between us? Lately we talk so little and basically I feel I have lost a part of me, that you, my friends," said Hilary heartfelt , carefully scrutinizing the two interlocutors.

"No, it'snt okay, but it will be when all this is over. Why is not over, and that you know it" said Mariam coldly, and then add " Alexander is still alive, we don't know what really happened after that night and I'm not going to relive the bloody hell. "

"Hilary, we've lost, it never happened despite all the crap we've been through, but talking about it is not easy. We all lost something, unfortunately. It hurts, you know? But you know that you are there for me it is really nice "Julia exclaimed in a voice choked with emotion, bowing his head slightly sideways and narrowing his eyes, trying to suppress the tears that stung the eyes crystalline.

It was still too painful for her to start living again, and it was even more so to see her boyfriend slowly fall into oblivion, but Julia was fighting for that life, did not want to get carried away by the current malevolent, nor was going to forget. She knew that she could not do it. All they'd been through, after all, had served to grow slowly and, unlike her boyfriend, had learned to live with those cruel memories.

"I know, girls, but sometimes go without a friend to talk is difficult." Hilary answered with a look that showed all the sadness and the pain who she was feeling, then added: "But I also feel that there is something strange in this time, it's like ... I felt always observed. And this is not not normal, I guess. "

Julia and Mariam exchanged a startled look and full of terror, being confirmed in one another, and with one voice asserted: "Me too."

Hilary covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hide his expression stunned and with a subdued tone, he mumbled:

"Oh my God".

Mariam clenched her fists with rage, going so far as to whiten the knuckles and sticking her nails into her palms until they began to bleed.

Her mind was still deep scars after what he had done and Alexander, after all these months, she still had difficulty looking at her reflection in the mirror, but what hurt the most was the desire for revenge and fear of that return unwanted.

"All this will end, I swear," added shortly after the Japanese firmly, certain that, together with her friends, would soon overcome all those difficulties.

"We could lose everything, but to me you are not friends, we are sisters. I love you, Barbie," said the former cheerleader from Japanese origins with a dull tone.

"Hey, but what that ring that brings the ring?" asked the Spanish, pointing to the right Mariam's finger, which slightly blushing, replied: "It's a long story."

"You will tell us everything, now!" Julia asserted giggling, dreamily admiring the circlet of white gold, on which was set elegantly an emerald, which shone on the finger of Mariam.

"Exactly," chimed Hilary, smiling sweetly.

"You are two impossible girl" snorted the Chinese with an annoyed tone, despite her eyes hadenormous happiness. "You know the patio that is located in this house?" she asked shortly after softening her voice trembling slightly.

The two girls nodded, urging her to continue the conversation.

"Last night, when I returned home, I found all the lights off and I had a lot of fear, it is strange to find the absolute dark in here, and then I started calling Ozuma loudly, but there was no trace of him ".

"And what did you do?" interrupted Julia, looked a look smart and curious painted on her face, which seemed to be illuminated by a new light.

"If you interrupt me again I will not say anything."

"Nasty!" shouted the godmother in a tone of mock offense, crossing her arms at the breast.

Mariam rolled her eyes, showing her displeasure, and, after a few seconds, began to tell: "So, I started to move furtively, trying to find the possible thief when, suddenly, I notice small lights that seemed to dance in 'air, and then I found out it was the candlelight "she chuckled merrily, looking at her friends with a sweet look, as his voice became more and more unstable.

"It was amazing actually, I did not expect surprises or anything like that, but because we live together already for a month and the first thing I said was: what you need to be forgiven?".

"You're crazy" asserted the two singers, then burst all three into laughter fun, getting a look grim from the emerald-eyed singer, who began to tell:

"In fact, my boyfriend's face has taken a look absurd. However, we had dinner and later he wanted to take me on the beach, by the sea, while the full moon was shining in the sky. I understood that he wanted to tell me something and she put the I said that if he had to tell me something he had better not waste any time. "

It was strange for her to tell those secrets so intimate and personal, yet she liked to share that joy with Hilary and Julia, and although she felt a strange feeling in the heart, she knew who she could reveal them her true emotions, certain of the fact that the two singers would including everything.

"He had a serious expression on her face and both hands were shaking slightly, and suddenly kissed me, gently took me a lock of hair behind her ear. I honestly was starting to get worried, kept shut up and suddenly He said: - I love being with you, together, in our house, even if you are messy and so I was wondering if you would go to make another step forward - "she said with a broken voice and a tender smile and sometimes childish on her face.

"And what have you answered?" asked the two singers curiously, anxiously awaiting the response of her friend, who waved amused, the ring in front of their eyes.

"And you, Julia? When will the wedding?" asked Hilary hinting a weak smile.

At that moment the young twenty-two felt lost, her best friends were about to marry the boys they loved, instead she was alone and confused, conscious of the fact that, sooner or later, she would be happy again.

The Spanish shook her head sadly, then answered: "We should get married in December, but I start to think that Yuri wants to cancel everything."

For several months she had noticed that the cold Russian had started behaving in an unusual way, she seemed to have returned the boy usually cold as an iceberg, but she loved him and could not find any way to get closer to him.

"If Ivanov leaves you, it will be a dead man," hissed a voice suddenly, startling the three girls exclaimed, sounding surprised, in unison: "Ozuma!"

"Expecting someone?" he asked, smiling and taking a seat on the bed next to his girlfriend.

The three singers exchanged a knowing look, sensing their intentions playful, and in unison they said, "No", then throw him affectionately to their drummer, beginning to tickle him and laughing happily.

Whatever it was, or it would have happened in their lives, that small group born between the classroom and recording studios would always be united.

After all, they had everything always so simple, they loved; They were a small family bound by a thin unbreakable bond.

* * *

Slight drops of rain had started falling slowly from the sky, producing a slight and steady ticking, while flashes were reflected in the kitchen, giving the room a ghostly appearance.

Sonja turned her worried look out the window, while the worried voice of a woman was spreading into the environment through his cell phone.

"Ivanova, what I have said should remain between the three of us. Is that clear?" repeated again the Moscow with a commanding tone.

"I understand, Irina Petrova, but I still have my doubts," Boris replied sharply, grinding his teeth furiously.

"Huznestov, I fully understand the situation but it is necessary to do so. I cannot let my daughter know my child. We have too much to lose, you know," she replied with a somber tone.

The platinum sighed heavily, trying to weigh his words carefully, especially because she had to make her understand that she could not enter into their lives and subvert them in that way totally unfair.

He hated Irina.

It was presented in their lives without saying anything and never mind their past. She, the mother of an insane murderer, had asked for help.

Boris grinned maliciously and in a voice full of malice gave vent to all his lowest of thoughts.

"Listen well, Ms. Petrova, we're asking you crazy things. You can not ask for help after all that your son has passed. You live here in America with your daughter under a false identity? Great! Keep it up. I'm not going to destroy the lives of my children and my wife still "

"I agree with you," asserted Sonja coldly, moving hastily hands on the computer keyboard.

By now it was sure that Alexander was alive and what caused her constant feeling of fear and terror and, without realizing it, she was losing control inexorably of his young life.

"He is not just ..." mumbled the Russian concern.

"What do you mean?" the couple asked in unison, looking appalled painted on her face.

"I cannot tell more." whispered the forty-five, and then add heartfelt "But I will tell you everything.

Sonja, I turn to you as mother, is very carefully and I am sure that you would do anything to save your children.

They are terribly angry with you, I beg you, be very careful, "concluded Irina, holding her breath scared.

Everything was getting too complicated and she had now learned that the secrets were only of deadly spikes, ready to claim victims.

Suddenly the couple heard a familiar voice weak, and soon the two exchanged a questioning look and doubtful.

There was no way, surely had confused the voice. Or maybe they were right?

"Arrival" screamed the woman gently turning to that voice, abruptly ending the call.

Boris laid eyes on Moscow and in a tone annoyed, asserted: "No, definitely not her."

"With Alexander everything is possible" Sonja grunted doubtfully, looking gaze of her husband, reflected in his eyes.

"I know," mumbled the platinum thoughtfully.

A heavy silence fell in the room, neither dared uttered word and comment all they had learned in those minutes.

Both were afraid of reliving painful hell, but had no intention of giving up, knowing that if they acted that way, would have lost everything.

Sonja looked away from the computer, and with a lightning shot rushed into the arms of her husband, hiding his head in the crook of his neck, sighing softly as tears came down from his blue eyes.

They held each other for a long time, trying to forget all the pain they had experienced, though they knew the final result would be reached soon.

They feared that time, and were more than certain that, this time, nothing would have been easier.

Wanted to be able to forget everything but nothing could be helpful to them in their minds and that pain cruelly inflicted, unfortunately, still burning in their minds.

"We'll find a way," asserted Boris with a serious tone, trying to remain calm. He could not let those people ruined their lives again and was willing to do anything to achieve his goals.

Sonja gave a faint smile, and softly whispered: "I know, I trust you and this time we will succeed, together."

How she wanted to believe in those words but she, by now, had stopped believing in these fantasies.

She was no longer a strong woman, she had become a fragile and precious crystal.

* * *

The small room they were in was decorated with soft pastel colors of pink, but the atmosphere that is breathed into it was not at all relaxed.

They were there, together in a long time, to celebrate the birthday of the little Hope, which turned funny smiles to boys who had cared for since the early age.

Yet among those kids there was no joy or happiness.

Everyone seemed to be dull and lifeless, continuing to exchange full of silent words that filled their minds, sentences that they wanted to be spoken but that no one dared to reveal. Everything had become too complicated.

"Sorry," said those eyes and those fleeting glances, but their lips seemed to be paralyzed, but nevertheless they were there, together, ready to sustain such intimate conversations with those silent and scary.

They just wanted to be able to forget, put an insurmountable barrier between what was and what they were experiencing, but they were also aware that acting in that way it was no use.

Indeed, they hurt theirself.

They need help, but no one dared to ask.

Psychological pain that had started to hurt and that distance smothered their spirits more daring.

Hope, however, was running everywhere pulling with it also Kei (although he tried to escape the weak grip), seemed to be happy, almost as if she had completely forgotten the pain she felt on her skin diaphanous seven months earlier.

"Uncle" suddenly shouted the little Russian leaving her father's hand, hopping to Yuri, who looked at her with a coldly monstrous and apathetic, almost as if he felt any emotion.

"What happens?" asked the young man with an apathetic tone.

Hope smiled tenderly, showing teeth missing, and immediately put her arms forward waving the barbie that had been given.

"Can I give you a small kiss for this doll you gave me?" she asked hopefully, batting her thick black lashes that lit up her eyes.

The young Russian nodded unconsciously a weak smile.

She had forgotten those sweet moments with her granddaughter and those wonderful feelings that she could give him.

Every month, every day, every single moment of his life lived, had asked the meaning of that life in half, he had asked himself whether it was really continue that way, he thought constantly to those who had suffered violence, and yet not He could give a complete answer.

But at that moment, watching his granddaughter watching him admired, he began to understand his mistakes.

He had really struggled that night from hell, he had to fight his demons and had been defeated but did not give up. "because Yuri Ivanov never gives up," he thought.

And he had finally realized his mistakes, now certain and tired of being stupidly fell into that trap misleading.

No, that was not life, Yuri had to return.

Instinctively lifted the girl, making her sit on his lap and wordlessly placed a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Hope looked at her uncle with a look excited and immediately embrace excited, enclosing the narrow all the affection he felt for the boy.

Elèna was watching that scene excited in those difficult months rarely spoke with his brother, but kept hoping that soon she could get some attention from him.

She understood perfectly the relative but she missed those moments with the young man from the cold heart.

"Ivanova" said Kei apathetic, a hint of a friendly smile.

"Hiwatari" replied Elèna gently, then add maliciously "Are you here with Crystal?".

Elèna hated the blonde girl could be called an understatement, she did not feel guilty for that secret affair made of betrayals, and yet she felt that, continue that way and slimy fake, would not allow her to achieve happiness.

The Muscovite raised an eyebrow, smiling mockingly. He noticed the expression pleading that had taken Elèna and he liked to see her in that state confused and in need of affection.

He got what he wanted.

"The problem, my dear Ivanova, is that you're afraid to be happy. So yes, I'm here with her."

The lesser of Ivanov laughed sarcastically, ready to pour out all her anger on Moscow. She had used too many times and Elèna not bear to see him in the company of Crystal.

The girl felt jealous of the apparently happy couple, a happiness that was not meant for her, unfortunately.

"In reality the problem is another: I'm too good for you. For years you've been with so many girls, Queen, Hilary, Mathilda, Crystal, but none of them have had a genuine relationship. The problem is you, Hiwatari not I "she asserted, daring him with a sly look and icy not leaked any emotion.

Between the two seemed to have created an invisible veil load of repressed emotions but both had no intention of losing the tacit challenge.

"Boys," Jason shouted, drawing the attention of everyone present, waving a letter "came this for you."

Hilary looked at the young man with a doubtful expression and immediately took the letter in her hands. Immediately she opened it, noting that inside the envelope was something dear to her: the necklace that she had placed in Takao's coffin.

She winced visibly, her expression was totally distraught and her body was shaken by violent tremors.

"What does it mean?" asked the singer with a voice trembling and scared and then a mechanical symphony began to echo in the room.

All pulled out their phones, petrified by what they had read.

There was no way, he seemed to live again in the macabre thing of the past.

Boris cleared his throat and with a deep tone and worried he read the message, turning a worried look at his wife, who seemed to be in an unconscious state.

"I came back from the dead to kill you.

\- Alexander "


	3. We want know the true

It was enough for a second, one second and a single sentence and disturbing their world was once again plunged into oblivion.

They were again lost in uncertainty, now sure that that threat was back, ready to massacre their lives, invading it with arrogance, brutally severing those moments of peace, demolishing their lives.

And it was for this reason that Yuri, Mariam and Hilary were in the silent car, ready to go toward that goal, and the only source of certainty, the only place that could provide answers.

The three marched quickly towards the car, while the placid moon shone in the sky without stars, the same ones that seemed to have extinguished in their minds.

The silence and peace that reigned in that place seemed to be unreal, and yet they were afraid to find those eyes cold and icy, feared to relive that nightmare, but knew perfectly well that they could not live that way anymore.

It was to say the least absurd to continue the inner struggle that forced them to wander in the dark and evil oxen. It was enough for a single glance to understand what to do and in a matter of seconds, rushed out of the room.

"Stop!" Julia screamed angrily.

She could not let Yuri to make gestures and reckless actions and allow him to fall to the emptiness from which slowly recovering.

She was afraid.

She was afraid of losing him again and was willing to do anything to stop him and her two closest friends.

She wanted to save them but Julia did not know what to do and the only certainty she had was to face the painful and winding path with them.

The three guys, as soon as they heard the sound of Spanish, stood paralyzed.

Their minds seemed to have brutally dominated their instincts, yet they continued to want the end of that battle.

Slowly they turned, finding in front of their eyes also Ozuma, looking at them with a stern expression on his face.

Among them there seemed to be a heavy veil static covering their emotions, their eyes met and clashed incessantly in a dance full of mixed emotions.

"Where do you think you're going?" snapped the Chinese with a cold tone, concealing any concerns he was feeling.

"That's right. Where do you think you're going?" added the singer with vehemence, crossing her arms under the breast.

"You cannot stop us, not this time," said Yuri, arrogant, openly ignoring the grim expression that his girlfriend was giving him.

"We will do it if we have to," asserted Ozuma and Julia in unison.

"You cannot understand. He is free and we do not know anything. It's all closed in that file and we want answers. Now" hissed Mariam with determination.

The girl could not appoint that cursed name and know that Alexander was still alive and free burned and filled the soul of hatred and shame.

The evil that the blond had provided was still alive in her.

Mariam could not forget, she knew she could not.

The open wounds exposed constantly to that suffering, and that was the reason that led her to run out of the room.

"Alexander has killed my boy and my childhood friend. He murdered our best friends, has destroyed our lives. He deceived us" exclaimed Hilary clenching her fists with rage, while her eyes filled with bitter tears.

For her it was increasingly difficult to live that life empty, warning her increasingly distant from her, did not want to give up, nor be observed at the next move of Moscow. It was impossible to think. She had grown up, had become stronger and would not be impossible to weather that surrounded her life.

Julia and Ozuma were completely disoriented and unable to utter a word, although they understood the reasons that were pushing their friends, but they could not help but feel that nagging feeling of uncertainty and fear that gripped their hearts, they knew they could not do anything for them, they were certain that nothing would change their minds, but they did not want to attend to that massacre. They understood that they had to work together for the love and unconditional affection that bound them for years.

Drummer he walked over to his girlfriend, and with a furtive gesture stole the car keys, and then give her a bright smile and reassuring.

"I'll drive," asserted shortly after in a tone that brooked no argument, making a slight nod to Julia notice to follow him.

"Technically it would be my car" protested Mariam irritated, then mention a weak smile grateful "but this time I let you use it."

"And technically I have the keys" the young man replied, chuckling slightly, hoping that the atmosphere around them soften slightly.

The Spanish seemed to be surprised, and then take the hand of Yuri in his, whispering: "This time we will succeed."

The Muscovite smiled grateful, and seeing the girl with a look tough and expressionless.

"Fernandez, promise me that you do not bruise. I'm not going to assist you."

Those words were the blades to the heart of the singer, were a deep wound to her, and at that moment he understood everything: Yuri care only of his revenge, he did not seem to feel any emotion, nor concern.

He just wanted to kill Alexander, now she was sure.

"I take care of myself," she snapped, grinding her teeth with rage.

"I know, I trust you," whispered the twenty-two with a passive expression on his face, as he entered the vehicle, surpassing she.

* * *

The warmth of that night seemed to struggle against those souls ardent and eager for revenge, causing an apparent slowing of time that seemed to stand despite the miles that have already passed.

They ran quickly down the street, while their hearts were pumping rhythmically and quickly in their chest; their breathing seemed to be long and deep, while their minds were shaken by strong tremors, eagerly awaiting the moment when they finally got the long-awaited answers.

They were more than certain to find what they wanted in the archive of their agencies, but they feared to uncover all the demons of the past in their obscure but, nevertheless, needed to know everything that had been concealed.

"Are you really sure you want to do?" asked Hilary, torturing fingers, breaking and penetrating silence that had been created in that car.

All her concerns seemed to have come to life at that moment and was not sure she wanted to find out all the details.

She was afraid ... was not ready and never would be, but the desire to find out the details about the life of the murderer was great.

Hilary wanted to know every detail, every single piece that she composed the life of the man who had broken Tyson's live and he had brutally raped and disfigured the fragile beauty of their lives.

He wanted to know the true identity of the man who had compromised those relationships, he wanted to know and understand how to destroy it, yet he could not help but be afraid.

She was terrified and, at that time, needed the help of her friends.

Mariam watched the Japanese and Yuri through the mirror, looking at their confirmation to his thoughts.

"Absolutely," she replied with a deadpan tone.

The singer was now determined to uncover the truth and nothing could stop it; not after the hell she had lived on her own skin after the evil she had witnessed. Mariam knew that this was not the time to surrender; anger that burned in her heart he wanted to be quenched, while her wounds wanted to be soothed by the truth.

"You always end a mission," concluded Yuri with a stern voice and a look impassive and gloomy was painted on her face.

The Russian still could not understand the reason for angry, but the hunger for knowledge was huge and wanted to use those tests to learn how to defend against Alexander.

The hatred he had in his chest was constantly growing in him, wanted to understand, analyze and destroy the psychopath who had reduced his life shattered, he wanted massacre that vile human being who had stolen his life.

He wanted revenge, and he was sure that when the time came, he was unwilling to let him live without torture.

Death would have been only a liberation for Alexander, and Yuri did not want to release him from his torment, not after the evil that he had caused.

The redhead showed calm and relaxed, although he was feeling a powerful sense of cruelty and malice that flowed inexorably in his veins.

They could see in the distance the white outlines of their agency that loomed on the horizon, contrasting lights dark night without stars.

Their hearts beat in unison in the chest, trembled visibly and were more than sure you want to conclude the endless path, but also felt a nagging feeling. Everything had been too easy.

Ozuma swerved violently, loudly screeching tires on the cold asphalt, forcing her friends to hold on to the seats, then smiled ominous Mariam, noticing immediately that she was not quiet and, basically, it was not even him.

He was ready to defend Alexander and anyone would try to hurt her. She was his light and wanted to avenge her at all costs.

"Nothing will happen. I promise," whispered the drummer in a voice barely audible.

Mariam smiled a confident and grateful, forcing herself not to give in to stormy emotions he was feeling at that moment.

"We're armed and we know to defend ourselves and, above all, the archive is impenetrable to ordinary people."

Those words were true but were uttered to appease these spirits at war.

A few moments later the five came out of the car, while the light summer breeze gently moved their hair, intoxicating their nostrils with the sweet smell of salt; watching with a look uncertain and Yuri, taking command of the mission, he said in a commanding tone: "Let's go."

* * *

Sonja was shaking like a leaf fragile shaken by the wind, now aware that her treason would soon be discovered.

She had fooled everyone, even herself, catapulting her life in a swirl of no return, peace and forgiveness, she lived a life in half, in a world of dark secrets she wanted not to know.

But she knew she could not change the past, she had decided her path and could not change it, now there was too much at stake for remorse or change their minds.

It was her decision to betray her closest friends in exchange for protection and help, but could not help but feel that way.

Sonja had become a frail woman, insecure ... unworthy.

She had become a mother without remorse, was a traitor who had sold her loved ones to get what she wanted ... it was nothing; now she had lost all meaning for herself.

The girl began observing the cell, pondering with meticulous attention to every move, wondering if she should really dial that phone number.

She sighed deeply, hoping to make the best action and, moments later, she brought the phone to her ear, looking forward to a response of his interlocutor.

"Hello?" asked a male voice calm and gentle that the young Russian was familiar.

"It's me. I wanted to tell you that they are already en route, and soon reach the destination," she said in a tone insecure and broken by conflicting emotions.

She was doing the right thing? Yes, absolutely.

In all those years, unfortunately, Sonja had learned to behave in that way, trying to drown out all the remorse and guilt that gripped in the vice painful and deadly.

"We are already in place." the man replied calmly, certain that everything would go according to his plans, and then added, "If that's it, I'm going."

"No!" He shouted the girl concerned.

"Anything else, Ivanova?".

"Yes. Those documents, everything that connects me to that person. Everything. I want them all disappear," he replied the young Muscovite with an imperative tone, fervently hoping that everything was going according to plan. Yet, in part, he was hoping to be discovered.

Sonja shook her head slightly to chase away those dark thoughts, waiting impatiently for the answer of her interlocutor.

"Still, it is our interest to get rid of those documents and you already know why. We're all caught up."

"I hope everything will be fine," whispered in a tone Sonja uncertain, then abruptly quit the conversation.

The twenty-two he looked worried at the sky, lulled by the gentle breeze that shook the hair, wondering when it would all end.

But this time everything was complicated and she had to find a way to disappear permanently.

* * *

space author : First Hello everyone and sorry for the delay but my desire to write was zero and I warn you that by next week the rating will be increased to M 


	4. Bloody secret files

The atmosphere that is breathed in that store was tense, while the rain poured slowly, tapping noisily against the windows that open, windswept, heavily cracked, giving the environment a dark and spooky, almost as if He was moved by dark forces.

Everything seemed to be different, even the pictures on the walls seemed to be mobile, making darting eyes fictitious at various points of the room.

The lightning tore the sky, filling the deafening roar that dimly lit room, while the reflection of lightning reflected grotesquely on the walls, accentuating the look of that dreary place that day appeared calm and ethereal; creating a deadly struggle between light and shadow in the sky, he dirompendo with its immense brutality in that file, making it appear dark reflections and images on the walls; which they seemed to be immense and evil, evil enclosing the passage of time.

A visceral pain, consisting of secrets and lies, written words, printed on paper from the color of blood, the same documents that contained the hidden truths in the world, those same phrases still wet from the pain and the wounds never healed.

There was everything in there, but nothing had been made public; there, in that file secret, there was only pain, suffering true that he had saved the world from all those tortures, softening life with lies.

Those shadows had purchased humanity, undead beings back to life, showing sharp objects and deadly, non-existent objects, and the result of their minds brainwashed by torture lived in the past.

The hearts of five researchers of truth fought violently in the chest, their bodies were shaken by deep chills of fear and, at each step, the sense of being stared became increasingly strong in that place haunted; They knew perfectly well that they had very little time available to them, but it was all too confusing, different, changed the ordinary daily and the absence of light did not help at all their task.

They moved stealthily among all those shelves that engulfed the store, trying to figure out where the file was they were looking for, but that, unfortunately, seemed to have dissolved into thin air.

The smell of yellowed paper and dust thin pinched their noses, even causing several sneezes, their hands were moved quickly on all the selected documents and disorderly placed on a long tottering stack of documents to be inspected.

"Hey, I'm not hysterical and prone to bouts of violence obsessive compulsive" asserted Hilary with a squeaky voice, nervously closing the dossier that contained all the information concerning it.

Mariam, Ozuma and Yuri turned a look to the young singer, not conceal their disappointment.

They were to say the least incredulous and impatient, now aware that the time available to them was flowing inexorably, and were still in there, locked and without any useful information.

"Tachibana," hissed the Muscovite with a stern voice "is not the time for personal matters"

"Yuri, curiosity and woman," she asserted, a hint of a wry smile, but moments later her expression changed, becoming a grimace frown.

She had to reveal what he had read? Or had to keep those secrets for herself?

Even she was able to provide a clear, concise answer, but was aware that those concepts just learned were certainly helpful to their questions, but she was also aware that everything could be a red herring, and that Hilary knew.

She cleared her voice slightly and, sounding uncertain and shaky, she took the word:

"Guys, I suggest you open your file, there are things that we have never been told. They lied to us all these years and ...".

"What do you mean, Hilary?" Mariam asked with a questioning tone, noting the documents that was holding her friend, and then take those sheets with a puzzled expression.

"Open it, surely you'll understand what I'm talking about," said the Japanese, through the various files and their respective owners, except for Julia, who had been designated to collect those precious files.

Yuri, Mariam and Ozuma was stunned, unable to formulate any logical thinking. Everything they were seeing was to say the least absurd, their eyes darting from one photo to another, reading each word slowly to imprint in the mind, then carefully flip the pages that followed one another.

All their lives, their childhood, was there, on those sheets where towered the word "predestined".

"Ivanov, Yuri.

Born on twenty-seven in March 1992 in Moscow, Russia. Anna Ivanova and Adrian Ivanov's Son.

Former spies "whispered the Muscovite through clenched teeth, marking with a snarled the last word but without showing any expression, although in itself proved troublesome emotions.

His parents were spies, and he knew about it, the whole situation was frighteningly real, and it was becoming a nightmare shades funeral and indefinite.

"Kirsty, Mariam.

Born October 15, 1992, Beijing, China. Daughter ofMidori Wong, a former research scientist, and Kirsty George, former spy. "Said the young woman visibly stunned, then added angrily." No, certainly this is a joke. A damn joke! "Asserted the Chinese with a tone between the incredulous and angry.

Her parents, her family. All they had lied, had been told wild stories about the company where she worked, had told her that she loved so much that agency was created to look for and create a relationship with her grandfather and her father. But all had lost importance in a moment, her life, her memories were only fruit of lies; nothing was more real, including the friendship that bound her to her friends.

she clenched her fists and looked away. At that time did not want to show weakness, dhe knew he could not give in again, trying to master her emotions with her whole being.

Basically it was what she had been taught, and while a new lightning tore the sky again, urged her boyfriend to read his file.

Yet immense anger continued to invade his heart.

Excruciating pain and destructive, a pain so strong that he had totally destroyed his life.

"Kurosawa, Ozuma.

Born on the twenty-four in July 1992, Hong Kong.

Kurosawa's son Lee, doctor, and mother: private identity, still alive. "

Drummer shook his head with an expression stoic, impassive and cold on her face.

No, all I was reading was absurd: his mother had died several years earlier, and her father had remarried. That situation was absurd and those were definitely slanderous lies.

The three young men exchanged a puzzled look, no one dared utter a word, nor express what they were feeling at that moment, not until Mariam pulled the phone.

"What do you want to do?" Hilary asked quizzically, watching her friend.

Mariam and smiled mockingly, turning on the camera's flash, began photographing the pages of the dossier. She looked up at the partner and with a serious tone, she asserted: "There might be useful, is not it? No one will ever know we were here and we could read this information without problems."

"You really think you find something in here? Pathetic" Yuri muttered sarcastically, certain that in those files would not find anything important.

"You're probably right, but you could also go wrong. We found news and information of which we were unaware. So, I strongly believe that it is necessary to take any road," Mariam said acidly.

She was sure of what she was saying, she could also continue to seek undisturbed, but she knew that the time available to them was flowing too fast and still not had the desired information.

Ozuma continue gaze shifted his two young people, trying to dampen electric atmosphere that had been created and, after pondering well every single thought, he added:

"I think it's a good idea, but you may also send images to your personal mail. I have a strange feeling, almost as if I were observed by something or someone."

Hilary shivered visibly and with a mournful tone, exclaimed:

"Me too".

She too felt that feeling of cold, was an icy grip that made her feel negative emotions, almost as if the place was inhabited by presences unknown paranormal, ghosts of the past awakened by their presence that were feeding their innermost fears.

* * *

A heavy roar filled the archive again, while other dismal figures appeared and disappeared from those fears, distorting images with macabre reality.

Alexander moved convulsively, heavy creaking floorboards under her feet, while the unnatural light radiated monitors that small secret room, the same place where he loved to hide when she was just a teenager.

Yet, at that time, his usual calm seraphic had abandoned him, every fiber of his body quivered, eagerly awaiting the right moment to act.

He was tired of staying in the shadows, he wished he could go into that room and enjoy the terrified eyes of her dolls, but knew he could not nor had to perform any action.

The memories that lived in his mind were still vivid, those frightened eyes were a sweet memory for him. He loved to see the terror, the fear that had threatened in the hearts of his victims, knowing that he had caused to those emotions and he fed them.

They penetrate his soul, were the emotions that had lived in the past and that he had come to love.

The Muscovite watched with resentment the image of Yuri, nervously grinding his teeth, producing an unpleasant sound and left, and then slowly slide your finger on the screen, stroking slowly manic figures.

See the look of Yuri during play of the levers was extremely fun and filled his soul.

The melodious voice and inhuman was explaining the rules of his game and he waited with trepidation devastating that time.

* * *

 _Five ..._

 _Alexander smiled sadistically, admiring the signs and cuts dripping with blood flowing from the wounds on the body of Yuri, smearing the pale skin, echoing the macabre symphony grim and deadly._

 _He knew that soon he would get what he wanted._

 _He knew that the human mind was weak and cruel._

 _He knew that soon he would destroy that vile being and he enjoyed that evil, he longed to break the human life raped and devastated by his immense desire for revenge._

 _Four ..._

 _Those few letters seemed to be a slow litany timeless._

 _Yuri saw turn a blind eye choleric, although those harbored anger and he did burn the soul of blonde swollen._

 _He smiled sadistically, hissing words bleak and imperceptible._

 _His voice seemed to crawl like a snake ready to attack, admiring its prey weakened from its own poison._

 _"It's really easy to play with human life"_

 _Three ..._

 _Alexander pulled out a small knife he had previously hidden in the pocket of the coat, sfoderarndolo with slow movements and without any frenzy, though anxiously awaited the long-awaited moment._

 _He slid slowly cold knife on his arm, but not sink it in the flesh. She knew exactly what she was pointing with that gesture gruesome and deadly certain that Yuri had understood the meaning of that gesture._

 _The Russian ice eyes had shown for a split second a look of terror, while the raucous laughter and cruel blond filled that narrow place._

 _Two ..._

 _Now the time was running out and soon he had what he wanted._

 _His heart was beating fast in his chest, his breathing became increasingly heavy and the blood ran quickly through his veins._

 _Again he turned his gaze to Yuri, noticing immediately that he had locked eyes, his hands were shaking nervously, trying to move them away more and more from the levers._

 _The chains rattled mechanically against the marble, making a sound left and unreal._

 _"I know you can not hear me, but I have not finished playing with you"_

 _The time was coming and the end of Yuri soon her pain would disappear._

 _One ..._

 _That was the end, it was the moment of his birth._

 _It had risen from the ashes like a phoenix shadow._

 _Because he, Alexander, would never have been a being of light but, when Yuri would sacrifice his family - and the twenty-five he was certain of this - he would come back to life by sacrificing a part of his carnal spirit, in killed that spiral of pain the diseased part of his soul._

 _The time was up and at the precise moment when his prey pressed that button, Alexander did the same with the blade, making it penetrate with strength in his arm, remembering the time when he had done the same to Yuri, using as a weapon the same dagger._

 _The blood appeared on his pale skin marred by scars, licking the red liquid that smelled of vital life and death, saying goodbye to a part of his past._

 _The pain he felt at that moment was excruciating, the wound throbbed, but nothing was comparable to the lefty that weighed on his heart for years._

 _But now certain, nothing had yet end in that murky perverse game ... it was not over yet._

* * *

Ivan smirked colleague, and with a macabre tone, he asserted:

"Quiet Al, you're back from the dead to do nothing. Uccidermo them all."

Alexander smiled macabre, staring undaunted screen, startling conspicuously colleague. He knew perfectly well that the dark and it was feared that, secretly, he hated it.

But the dark did not dare utter a word, but he preferred to conceal those feelings unspoken, certain that soon they would get everything they wanted.

The twenty-five looked away from the monitor, then gently put a hand on his shoulder ally, turning his face into a sadistic grin and full of desire for revenge, while the dim light that penetrated the room contornava his face, accentuating quell 'aura of evil that surrounded the members of the young.

"A slow and excruciating death. They do not know that this is just the beginning."

"I'm really puppets, it was so easy to involve them of our plans. You are indeed a good puppeteer" hissed the dark with a mellifluous tone and voluptuous, slowly sliding your fingers on the keyboard.

"Students are always greater than the master, remember" Alexander hissed with a grim tone, turning a smile malicious ally.

Ivan was just a tool to use and remove in due time, ignoring the blood ties that bound them.

The sound of pouring rain violently had become deafening as the wind continued to blow strongly.

* * *

New lightning were tearing the sky, painting it and lighting it with sombre colored purple.

Suddenly they burst open all the windows, producing a sound abrupt and cicogolante, and then close all at once, followed by the sound fragments and shards of glass that is smashed to the ground, accentuating that aspect unreal.

Darkness had fallen back into the room, where hung the bitter scent of the candles now dull and worn from the weather.

"Boys," said Hilary in a voice filled with fear, clinging to Mariam "I fear ... let's get out."

"No, we need those files" Yuri asserted in a tone that brooked no argument, and his face was darkly lit by the natural light of the storm, showing her grin full of anger.

A huge shadow appeared on the wall, its shape was edgy, while several spikes were scattered down the figure.

A shapeless mass of hair waving in the wind, seemed to see the faded reflection of a corpse that time forgot.

The four guys were startled scared, backing away quickly, until a desk blocked their way.

Their hearts seemed to explode in a symphony full of concern.

They trembled.

They were alone in there, they were hunted down and helpless, while Julia seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Fear was again threatened in them, was sharp and slithered sinuously in their troubled minds, they were firm, real estate ... paralyzed. Unable to move and to formulate coherent and logical thoughts.

A dull thud filled the room again, followed by the sound of books and the disastrous fall of the shadow and a cry of pain.

"Help!"

It was clearly the Julia's voice.

"You brood of stupid, are flooded with books. Help me!" she yelled again squeezed.

Hilary, Mariam, Ozuma and Yuri looked at each other perplexed, knowing that they had been mesmerized by those events.

It seemed to be an eerie silence fell between them, until the Muscovite, sounding gruff and sarcastic, he asserted:

"Fernandez, I would willingly leave under the rubble only to have said that they are stupid."

"Yuri, when I get out of here you should start saying your last prayers," said the Spanish fury, trying to break free from all those heavy volumes that were blocking the movements, making the girls giggle.

"I will kill you two. I hear you!" she whispered back, grabbing a dossier close to his hand, and then throw it at a target indefinitely.

"Congratulations Julia, you did bingo" Mariam said with a tone of surprise, looking through the file with an expression that they were looking for.

"God ..."

Mariam could not believe what she was seeing.

Once again her whole life had been upset and distraught, she could not believe those words, it was absurd.

The singer spent one page dossier to her friends, their expression was incredulous and frightened: Sonja, her friend Sonja, had been complicit in Alexander.

"These are all lies" Yuri hissed incredulously.

His heart seemed to have lost heartbeat, his eyes conveyed concern and sadness, and his fists were clenched tightly.

She had betrayed him, she had betrayed him and his family, had betrayed his unconditional trust, she had lied to him.

Sonja, the only person he trusted blindly , had allowed a crazy to destroy the life of his twin brother.

"Mice in a trap. Funny" asserted suddenly someone with an ironic tone, while a thousand shivers of fear had begun to shake the bodies of five young.

"Exactly."

That voice cold and ice, the blue irises and cruel could only belong to one person, until he showed himself, smiling slightly cruel, out of the shadow that embraced still a part of his body.

"No way," shouted scared, looking for an escape from that battle, now sure that they were still the Alexander's dolls.


	5. Between life and death

They backed away quickly, trying desperately for a security object, and yet there was nothing in there that could save them.

There were only them and the absolute void that hounded their bodies into oblivion, prevent them from escaping from the prison of ice that trapped them in that room.

They were prisoners of their own thoughts, they were incapable of reasoning. They had again lost freedom, victims of the perverse game moved the skilled hands of their puppeteer who at that moment turned their sadistic smiles and bursting with malice and revenge.

They were trapped, locked in that prison deprived of any escape, while their minds conjured up the torture and suffering they had experienced, creating images fictitious and misleading, that they were unconsciously misleading.

Incorporeal screams hammered into their minds, making vivid those memories gory, blood appeared thick and dark as he slid on the white walls, imbrattandole with the phrase "Soon you will do the same end", while those bodies's dolls appeared mutilated and disfigured.

The heat of the fire embraced their bodies tired and tested by the torture, devastated their souls, marred their lives, by blotting with those black tears and somber.

A cry that smelled of death and pain, lonely and suffering of words, while the blood still wet their hands, showing those young people for their sins.

Them, a group of simple students, had ripped the life from their chest, they had murdered their soul, they had destroyed all the good that had flooded their lives in all those months.

Yet they had really tried to change trying to rise from those ashes but it was enough for a simple moment and everything had changed.

That look crystal clear and emotionless again had aroused in them all that they had tried to forget, tearing back the flaps of flesh from the scar from which was again gushing life.

The deafening roar of thunder broke their sad thoughts, bringing Yuri, Julia, Mariam, and Hilary Ozuma to normal, singing for a few moments with a purple light, illuminating theatrically Alexander, who was still smiling gruesomely, making darting his eyes bloodshot on the bodies of opponents.

He was aware that that was not the final duel, but was more than happy to have those five young people at the mercy of his desires, now certain that still dominated their lives.

"Well, well, well," began the blonde with a mocking tone, too much like the sound of a deadly litany "what an honor to have you here, in my canvas. And there is you, my favorite."

The spy group narrowed his eyes to slits, pulling in a semicircle close and protective. None of them had understood the meaning of those words dark and sinister; were simple words spoken with little emphasis, however, conveyed to those young people a pervasive feeling of anxiety.

"What do you mean?" Hilary asked in a voice filled with anger, clenching her fists with force, making knuckles were white, while her blood was boiling and staring angrily that he had destroyed her life.

Alexander put his gaze languidly on Mariam's body, and, with a voluptuous tone, exclaimed:

"There's my princess," then remarked coolly Hilary and Julia, uttering voice greedy "my two favorite dolls," then peered Ozuma with a scowl and sadistic and, after a short pause, continued: "He is the one who keeps the secrets, and finally ... "

Yuri and Alexander exchanged fierce looks, their eyes seemed to escape huge lightning bursting with anger and repressed emotions. Around them, everything seemed to have dissolved into thin air, obliterating and destroying every object and person around them, enveloping the two young men in a gloomy dark veil that covered their view, by connecting with a thin invisible thread their looks angry and glacial.

"... And finally you're here, Ivanov, my object to be destroyed. With you it's all so easy, you're just weak. A vile object to destroy, deface. Yuri was nothing for him, was the sole architect of his pain and his suffering, was the one who did not deserve the eternal rest until he suffered.

He had to destroy him.

Those words were grim and sadistic brutally penetrating into the epidermis of the five spies, shaking and broken dream from the deep hibernation state where even poured.

Finally it was the long-awaited moment.

Finally they understood that they should not stand still in the corner to pay those silent tears bathed in the blood; the same red liquid and viscous that bathed their hands for too many months.

"Alexander" Julia whispered in a voice cold and hard, taking a small step forward, spreading her arms in the sense of protection "Fuck you."

Mariam and Hilary joined by her friend, and the Chinese asserted:

"You cannot help it, we don't belong you. We aren't your toys."

"You are just a psychopath, you are nothing. We are no longer your dolls, nor we have ever been!" shouted the singer with brown hair, her eyes were filled with anger and seemed to have assumed the reddish around the irises.

Ozuma look the two girls looked stunned, and even a few moments he mimicked.

"We no longer afraid of you, you do not broke never our friendship, nor can never destroy us."

"Why all the evil you have done to you has backfired" Yuri hissed coldly, grabbing Julia's hand, giving her a slight smile affectionate.

"Sonja, Elèna Julia and I would never hurt you, nor I would do to them. Your was just a game of perversions. We all, we are a family. You have nothing. You're just an empty worthless person ".

Alexander smiled mockingly, while grim expression on his face was painted.

His irises were reduced to slits and peered ominously five young. At that moment he realized that his plans had to be modified and that the torture they had prepared, had become even more sadistic and cruel; He was already aware of the fact that those souls were not so strong and bold, but could still be molded at will.

"Ironic, really," Alexander hissed, clapping sarcastically.

"You five guys cannot do anything against me. I have all the means to destroy you, I kill people. Think of Takao, it was so easy plagiarising and delete it."

Hilary, hearing those words, narrowed her eyes, her breathing became increasingly heavy and labored.

Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest, felt immense pain and destructive anger grow in her mind, combined with the more sad and gloomy emotions that were flooding the body and intoxicating the senses.

He wasn't worthy to utter the name.

He shouldn't dare to say those words.

He was nothing but a mad murderess, a being slimy and disgusting, an unworthy person to be appointed by the words.

He, he, he, and even him.

It was a mad, ill, a ruthlessness and deprived of feelings.

"You shut up!" she shouted, enunciating slowly and angrily every word "You don't dare say that name. Never again!".

Then take a narrow footpath towards Alexander, hitting him with all the strength I had, and making to fall with a sharp crack on the floor.

A trickle of red blood staining his pale skin, giving it a macabre.

The blond slowly stood up confused, Hilary watching with sadistic and amused expression that made her shiver.

"You Have courage, Tachibana, but now you will pay."

A wicked grin came over his face, pulled out the knife stealthily hidden in the pocket, and were close to the singer, thrusting the weapon with all his strength in the belly of the young.

The eyes of the Japanese conveyed sorrow and fear, blood was gushing from the wound slowly, smearing her clothes and hands with which he was trying to remove the knife, which was stuck even deeper in his body.

A scream of pain filled the room, while the four guys watched the gruesome scene totally paralyzed and unable to utter a word.

* * *

"Ivanova, plans have changed," hissed a man from the cold voice, as he settled the headset.

"What do you mean? What does that mean?" Sonja snapped worried. Her voice was high and serious, showing with those few words that flurry of adverse emotions that had seized her.

Once again she had made a serious error and, again, the victims were her loved ones that she was cheating.

Friends and family who had secretly abandoned to their unfortunate fate, pulling and moving the reins of those lives.

She was not anything.

She had ceased to live years before, had given up his freedom when she struck a deal, that pact with Alexander, sacrificing her sister Elèna and condemning her family.

It was the absolute vacuum.

"Dimitry, I definitely want to know what the heck is going on in there. Now!" she snapped back with a tone that brooked no argument, nervously tapping her fingers against the window which fell placidly soft droplets.

"Alexander is with them and wounded the Tachibana" the Russian mumbled darkly.

"Damn! Don't tell me they found the dossier. In there is anything you do not have to know about me and about their" screamed the Moscow impatiently, beginning to fidget.

Had hidden all those secrets for more than a year, she had concealed and changed all the truths she had told her friends, although she was also conscious of the fact that in every confession was always a lie.

Everything she had believed, the demons of the past are always present in her, all he had done was present in those documents of blood.

She was broken and destroyed ... an infamous traitor who had brought in her hell Boris.

Every single thing seemed to have destroyed and nothing, now, could be adjusted. Anymore.

Sonja wanted to just be able to disappear and he would.

"They have more of a dossier" retorted Dimitry, waiting for the response of the young colleague.

The red-haired woman gasped, weighing her words carefully and confused thoughts that crossed her mind. "I knew the mail, I will remove everything and you will have to subtract those files without harming them. And do not you dare touch Ivan. Is that clear?" Sonja ordered with an imperative tone asking calling, fiddling with the computer.

"Why must everything be so complicated. Damn!"

Tears of pain slid slowly from the eyes of Hilary, who was trying to stay cool before the cold eye of Alexander, who soon pulled the knife from the girl's body, pushing it to her friends.

* * *

Scream again, giving vent to the moral and physical pain that she was feeling, wishing to be reunited with her beloved.

That deep gash on her belly burned like fire, while the blood was still dripping uninterruptedly from her slender body, but nothing could compare to the fear of dying.

After all, she was attached to life and wasting that way the gift that had Takao would have been a betrayal.

"Alexander, you were not exaggerated ... these pacts" hissed Ivan ear of his colleague, who giggled.

"I'm just having fun," he replied, then turned his attention back to the five spies "and now, my dear friends, you have something that belongs to me."

"Never," they shouted in unison, and then lift Hilary, running non-stop for the stairs.

They knew they had to hurry, now sure that the life of Hilary was hanging by a thread.

The young girl was more pale, her breathing was becoming a slight panting tired and distressed and afraid to see her die in front of their eyes became more and more strong.

A powerful roar had occurred behind them, followed by the thunderous noise of broken glass crashing loudly to the ground, accompanied by icy winds.

Soon they also heard the gunshots, until a small woman dressed in a black suit as night and masked, did not interrupt their escape.

"Move" Yuri ordered, keeping his usual cold and detached attitude.

"I'm sorry, I cannot," she asserted, in a tone that marked not bode good.

"Yes you can," said Julia, railing against the Russian, making her tumble down the stairs.

"Go! Now!" Mariam cried, starting again to run between the various floors of the building, reaching quickly the car, racing in the wet.

The roar of the car screeched loudly, muffling the noise of the powerful storm that still raged, while the road was dimly lighted.

But soon another vehicle beside them, while Alexander hoped to burst against the car, producing a series of thumps and metal.

Another car began to ram the car in which the boys were forced to swerve and accelerate in that race and potentially deadly nonstop.

Inside the vehicle the air became increasingly rarefied and fear had again taken possession of their hearts, although Ozuma trying to drive the car without letting it throw too. But soon, as he turned the wheel violently, another violent hit rammed the car, causing him to lose control of the car, forcing them to stay as best they could to each other, while their terrified screams filled the room.

A small railing appeared among the mists, which broke down a few moments later, producing a powerful roar, while the machine hovered dangerously on that slope, slamming disastrously against a massive tree.

The scene that was shown before the eyes of Sonja -which she was hidden-, which just coming up on the site, was chilling.

The glass was completely destroyed and all the interior was completely crumpled into a heap of metal splinters and sharp, while his friends were wounded.

The blood that covered their bodies was too, several bruises and bruises were visible through his clothes torn and pierced by offering a scene macabre and brutal.

But, fortunately, Yuri, Julia, Ozuma, Mariam and Hilary had been rescued by her colleagues and lay away from the car, a few moments later, caught fire, showing a ghastly spectacle and unreal, while the warm colors of the fire They are fighting against the dark night, burning and destroying everything that the five had gathered.

"You got what you wanted," decried Sonja visibly upset, staring at the body of his brother with an absorbed and full of pain.

"No, Ivanova, we lost both tonight," asserted Alexander, disappearing into the night, wrapped in a heavy veil of darkness and pain.


	6. Silent Tears

That had been a difficult night for Sonja but she knew perfectly well that it was time to leave and leave for good.

It was time to disappear, to leave that world that had betrayed but secretly she always continued to protect and who lived in her heart.

The moon shone in the sky timidly, illuminating Boris's profile lying quietly in bed, sleeping like a baby prey to nightmares.

He now knew so well his Sonja but, this time, he had decided to let her go momentarily but he would continue to protect it secretly.

She, after all, risked too much and it was right to protect that.

"Why is everything so hard?" mentally asked her, trying to hold back tears as she watched the silent face plagued her husband.

"Why we had to fight tonight?" she asked again, placing a soft kiss on of the man's lips who she loved so much.

The shy kisses they had shared in the past remembered them all, exactly as rimember yet their furious disagreements.

Those were the sweetest memories that she possessed but, now, they had also taken a sweet and bitter that flooded the mind, spraying her face.

Boris had actually changed the lives of Sonja, illuminating and heating it as a faint ray of sunshine after the storm.

She had filled her soul with new feelings and emotions, feelings that she had only met with him.

But for Sonja that parting was heartbreaking, so intense and painful to the soul shatter them into a million pieces.

And she really had changed her life but, by now, had reached the end, forcing her to rejoin the darkness that enveloped her life, making her heart again blind.

She looked again at Boris's profile immediately before she get out of their room, while a gush salty descended slowly from her eyes bright, saluting with slight moans her beloved.

"See you, Boris. Remember me, remember us, remember all that is part of us.

Not be long now and soon we will be really happy, I swear. "

It was really complicated and suffered from having to make the gesture, but she knew she had to do everything that still believe, in spite of the triple betrayal that had built in those years.

* * *

Sonja went to the Hope and James's bedroom, sitting down on the chair in the middle of the room, caressing and kissing the two small children.

The girl felt empty and scared again, still had to face trials so terribly frightening and insecure.

Again she was forced to say goodbye to her family ... she was alone, with no one.

Weak.

Frightened.

Hopeless.

Alone.

She was again lost in the darkness, was simply Sonja, the eternal unhappy.

It was always her, without her children.

It was always her, whitout Boris.

It was always her without herself.

She was always her, a girl, a woman and a mother from the broken world.

"If you tie you in this chair, you would find still a way to go" Boris whispered sharply, placing a hand on the shoulder of his wife who winced.

"You know me, you know I would do it," she said with a serious tone, getting lost in the emerald eyes of Moscow.

All her certainties had collapsed in an instant, they were destroyed in the tacit silence and melancholy that had crept between their bodies and dividing their hearts broken, while another silent tear moistened her face, which she promptly Shee wiped.

Sonja could not show weakness before him, and yet, in that moment, she felt another sharp break in her.

A hole so small but that deeply pained, and that Boris knew. Now he knew perfectly and Sonja, to stop affecting the situation, he preferred not mumbling word.

"Yes, the idea is brilliant tie you. I know it is dangerous out there, I know all the difficulties that you face, but I'm with you. Always. But not having you here makes me angry. Yes, you understand, it pisses me off because I will not be present and have threatened a couple of people, ordering them to protect you, "said the platinum with a harsh tone, but also concern that concealed.

At that moment he felt the same emotions of Sonja, but he knew that, at least for that time, he had to let go, even though he was aware that everything could transform in an instant, turning the bitter reality into a nightmare with no return.

She chuckled softly, certain that Boris would never stop to amaze me.

"Really you have threatened?" she skeptically asked, frowning.

Boris snorted annoyed, dragging with unkindness his wife in the bedroom.

Again he had to say hello and tell a sad goodbye, certain that, this time, Sonja would not be alone. He would secretly protected, anyway.

He was willing to do anything for her and for them, knew her plans and all the painful secrets she kept and she had shared with him.

Yet he could not help but feel weak at the time, but could not reveal the gloomy thoughts that gripped her mind in that vise lethal and painful.

"And if Sonja fails?

And if She do not come back?

And if fail I? "

No, he had to stop making those incoherent phrases and without sense. His wife, that crazy woman who had married, would return.

They were both lying on the bed, stroking softly as they did for some time, while the soft pink hue of dawn filtered shyly through the window, illuminating their faces.

"Sure you do not want me to tie?" Sonja asked suddenly, with a slightly shaky.

"You have to do it and I know for sure that you lie to everyone but me" Boris replied coldly, leaping feline with a shot off the bed, collecting the bags of Moscow and accompanying it in silence at the door.

The couple stared with a vacant look, by looking for relentlessly and inextricably into the inner turmoil that gripped their being.

They quivered, challenged each other, fighting against yourself, trying to dominate the emotional volcano that fought against them in that fight sad and painful.

Sonja watched her husband again, leaving his luggage fall with a loud noise, and then take possession of his lips in a kiss heartbreaking and furious, filling the void for a while and forgetting one another.

They huddled, trying and walked away, pouring in that sweet contact their innermost emotions and tortured.

"Ivanova," he growled, shaking suddenly "don't crap or you'll regret it."

Sonja smiled mockingly, whispering acidly: "Huznestov, I could say the same for you. I am everywhere, remember."

Those words were not really been spoken with malice, but it was their way of communicating implicitly all their unspoken fears.

They observed again with a cold eye, ice against ice, winning again not to collapse.

The young man opened the door, while the fresh morning breeze penetrated into the room and bring it with those smells unusual, seraphically saying "Hello, my friend."

"Goodbye, little girl," he said, slamming the door, and at that precise moment, the cold and frost down again in their lives.

Boris abruptly closed the door, and then slide down slowly on the cold floor, watching with a blank look the environment, remaining in silence.

Had he done the right thing?

Not at all. Once again he had allowed to dominate the fate of his life, broken slowly, piece by piece, giving him a laconic suffering and lethal.

* * *

The soft light of the day had begun to warm the atmosphere, while a soft rainbow of rich colors and delicate shining triumphed majestically in the sky still pale.

Sonja snorted loudly, wondering when it would be truly free from all those insurmountable weather that raged in his complex life.

"He will not be at all happy when he finds out the truth," she murmured with a subdued tone, raising the the stereo's volume, trying to suppress those gloomy thoughts, joined at the thought of the next goodbye.

Yuri.

That name was a boulder painful for her, a simple name that contained all that was between them. Again had to say goodbye and, this time, Sonja was unsure of her return. Not only she would leave her family but she betrayed them with the enemy.

Alexander had won again and the same was true for her, had obtained the freedom to Elèna and Yuri, but had lost herself, and that was enough.

At that moment the red parked car, rushing briskly inside the hospital, eluding surveillance, heading briskly in the corridors.

Elèna was there, firm and still sleeping with her head resting on of Kei's shoulder. Both appeared to be calm, but Sonja could not understand why he was there with her sister and not with Crystal.

The moved the long bangs from her eyes, watching her eyes softened a mother.

Would Elèna understand or would have thought?

She would understand her motivations or would accuse her of treason once again?

Those questions continued to swirl in the minds of frighteningly Moscow, accentuating her discomfort.

She even knew how was to fulfill that difficult task, but she knew it was necessary to have to act that way, shaking all the rules he knew. Yet he could not help thinking that she was a traitor.

It was a dark stain of blood, it was she who, once again, was staining the honor of her family.

Even Sonja was judged by living in that universe dark and melancholy that it was an inseparable part of his being.

Sonja wasn't Elèna.

It was not as brave as the sister who had mastered her past, nor was Yuri. Perfect, rational and proud, a man capable of living and rise again after all the bad weather that had lived. But she preferred to lie and get away and she was sure that, by behaving in that way, everything would be easier.

The Russian turned around quickly, when someone grabbed her hand, forcing her to turn around.

"Going somewhere, Ivanova?" asked Kei unstressed, watching her with a coldness disarming.

"Hiwatari, there are things about you," she retorted acidly, with little difficulty freeing herself from the grip of her friend, and then lay on Elèna's eyes.

"Hiwatari, even if you hate me, please ... take care of her."

"Ivanova, you are the mother of my daughter. Do not do anything stupid," he asserted with a serious tone, peering angrily.

Sonja smiled falsely, pondering the words and, moments later, she asserted:

"Do not worry, it's just a business trip and before games I want to see my brother."

Kei gave her a skeptical look, sure that she was lying, but, after all, none of his business and so he preferred to say no more.

"Well. It goes well" he replied, nodding a little smile that resembled a worried grin, closing his eyes again.

Sonja entered in Yuri's room, and immediately heard the annoying sound of those mechanical appliances to which it was connected.

The twin was diaphanous skin, giving it a unhealthy and unnatural, while several bruises stood out on that body was swollen and covered with bands immaculate.

She shivered slightly as a vice violent and painful gripped the heart tired and aching limbs.

Sonja felt stuck, unable to move a step towards Yuri, making darting his eyes on the young man's body, trying to memorize all the lines.

"Yuri, I'm sorry," she muttered, taking a seat next to him, shaking her hand as she did as a child and he was sick.

"There are so many things I want to tell you and, in this way, it is much easier."

The girl smiled bitterly, trying to hold back the tears and suppress the feeling; her throat seemed to be free of the vocal cords and the lips seemed to want to make a sound.

Gently stroked the twin's face, and then resume her speech in a voice trembling.

"We are grew up together, you do you take me by the hand when I had problems and I did the same with you. You and I, I and you. Sonja and Yuri. Whatever happened there we were always for each other but Unfortunately, things have changed. I have changed, and you were there always, ready to reach out to me, you would not have abandoned.

Yet, now I'm abandoning you and you do not understand why. "

Sonja narrowed her eyes, relaxing next to Yuri, crying again those silent tears and cursing the shadows of her past.

"You would not understand, I know ... and, honestly, I don't understand anything about it myself. I just want to apologize to you. None of this would have happened ... if only I had decided otherwise last night, now you would not be here. It's my fault.

I'm sorry, Yuri ... is my fault. We will meet again, this is just a goodbye. I hope. "

Wept bitter tears, ignoring her brother who had opened his eyes momentarily but, unfortunately, because of the drugs, the Muscovite went to sleep immediately.

Sonja left the room, trying to wipe her eyes when she saw some doctors run fast while carrying a stretcher.

Hilary was on that cart, cold and motionless, while the various doctors predisposed actions to be undertaken.

The most absolute emptiness again seemed appropriate to Sonja, who continued to observe with a blank look that sad image that he walked away from her quickly.

At that moment she could not think of absolutely nothing, if not in that oblivion in which she had slipped unconsciously.

Her mind was off and her heart had begun to pound strongly in her chest, hammering and demolishing all that was positive in her.

The girl left the hospital, finding leaning on her car that he was the cause of her pain and her evil.

"Ivanova, are you ready?" he exclaimed with an icy tone, smiling victoriously.

"Yes, Alexander. Do with me what you want" murmured Sonja with a firm tone, while her eyes seemed to be animated by the fire of hell.

She hated him, wanted him dead, longed kill that disgusting with her own hands, but could not do it.

He was bound to him and it would be for his entire life.

"It's time to act. And now, my dear, let's go."

They went into the car and while the two were traveling to an unknown destination, Sonja died.

Her there was nothing, except for her body made of blood and bones enslaved and submissive to her master.

* * *

My space:

Hello everyone, I'm still me, Lady ... first of all thanks to all of you who support me, especially Marchellv but now I'm here to tell you one thing.

So, I had and still have a serious health problem in the hands and, unfortunately, we are currently unable to write ... but I'm trying, despite the pain I'm trying to write and I'm sorry for everything, I will continue to write but, unfortunately, I do not know what I can to be punctual.

I'm sorry... Anyway, listen to the chapter with the song "Goodbye My Lover" by James Blunt, I was inspired by that song.

Thanks to all =)


	7. The demon inside me

Alexander once again was burning intensely, compromising and wearing out his soul in a mental dance, absurd, exhausting and relentlessly.

Condemning him in that empty world, reinvigorating his soul withered by grief and devastated by the horrors they had smeared his past, yet this was not enough to soothe her pain.

He needed more, needed to review the hot blood that anointed inexorably his lowly memories.

Again in front of that mirror he was reliving his past, the same object that depicted what they really had become.

The spectrum of his body.

In fact, the huge slab surrounded silver showed his soul devoted to the cult of his hatred, painting the spirit of the man with colors dark and grotesque, among which stood out violently prominent colors purple to black.

He lay quietly on that cold bed, throwing himself into the dark world, a parallel universe who knew quite a few people, a place away from time and space, the same place where, a few years free, also had imprisoned the young Elèna .

Alexander knew that this was a mere opening dream, and yet, in that wasteland devoid of life, lived his inner pain that he had embraced years ago.

He walked slowly, while its reflection appeared along its path on those cold glass plates, leading to tacit silence through time, until he noticed the huge brown door that dominated the place boundless.

Here, there, still and staring at that gate with languid eyes and eager to relive what was in his sad childhood.

But he, at that moment, he felt a deep sense of fatigue and pain. That feeling was not fictitious, nor could be a retaliation of the experiment.

Those emotions were real, living in beating him, creating an icy abyss of hell in his soul; he was there, motionless. Smiling mockingly cruel destiny.

He was there, alive, animated by hatred and rancor that enveloped his limbs wrapped from evil.

It was there, the liar, manipulator Alexander, was ready to take its fate, watching with a blank look that gap.

That was the pain that tore his heart on which they were brutally driven into a thousand pins, once again destroying what was left of his conscience troubled and demonic.

He was a wandering demon, was the master of his life, was the one who possessed the souls of his enemies. He was the one that soon would destroy the race of Ivanov. He was master of death, and one who could determine who could survive or die during his torture.

And it was for this reason that he had saved the lives of his enemies, as Alexander wanted to leave a tangible mark in them, had designed the project voluntarily sadistic and crazy, scratching those young people with the most cruel torture, inflicting on their deep scars They represented his brutal passage.

But it was not over yet, but when the blond had decided to demolish even those people would act, catapulting those spies in his crazy world.

He grabbed the handle firmly, decisively crossing the threshold of oblivion, while several light beams radiated environment, giving it a unreal.

The atmosphere soon became thinner, while the outlines of several houses were becoming clearer, while the frost penetrated the Russian in him, intoxicating her senses of smell of winter white.

Alexander grinned again, he could never forget that place, nor would forget the mistakes that kept the house, the same one he had seen breaking all his childhood dreams.

A shiver of pure terror struck the diaphanous and bruised his back, while the nostalgia crept into his eyes cold and ice.

"Irina," he muttered in disgust.

He remembered the woman cold and austere, unworthy to be called "mother", his mother.

She who had betrayed his family, the same woman from the wheat-colored hair and blue eyes and sweet but they were able to strike a devastating terror in him.

"Anastasia. I have to find Anastasia".

He remembered very little of that little girl with soft curls and clear emerald-eyed, yet, after all these years, the Muscovite well remembered his little sister.

The anguish crept back into his mind, but he did not want to fail, especially after the immense efforts that had been forced on those long years of loneliness and anger never concealed.

Anastasia was a simple connection between his past and his future, represented the carnal figure that had allowed its relationship with Sonja and Elèna. She represented the affection denied, a link which was to be demolished and, although he did not know anything about her.

The man, now twenty-six, suddenly narrowed eyes, straining her mind and forcing her to dig deeper into his past and the secrets that were hidden in oblivion sick of his soul.

Slowly, small beams of light appeared before her eyes, and slowly those little colored flashes thinned out, leaving the young man at the mercy of his distant past.

A huge room had appeared, while the figure of little Alexander, who at that time was only three years old, smiled slyly to his sister, who was grimacing fun, while the child was dancing happily to her.

A vice painful shook the heart of man, startling him fearfully.

He had removed too long those pleasant memories of his past, while that child clear that he still lived in him had momentarily taken to live in his soul.

Alexander reached out a hand, but it seemed to be paralyzed, slamming abruptly with a thin invisible glass, raising the young from that memory fictitious.

He bowed his head momentarily, trying to hide the tears secret that belonged only to that world and smiled.

But that expression was different from his usual grin cruel, however, was a bitter smile, a simple reminder that wanted to print in its memory, a memory dictated by the tenderness that he had been denied.

He heard a heavy cry that echoed in the environment, capturing the attention of the Alexander the present and the past, and together, united by a bond and murky secret, exclaimed in unison, smiling slightly reassuring: "Quiet, Anastasia, I come back immediately ".

They went down the stairs quickly, hiding their figures behind a pillar next to the immense living room.

Four women sat around the circular table and between them seemed to have gone down a dead silence, while their eyes darted quickly from one point to another.

The rustle of the snow storm penetrated with a muffled sound inside the hall, waving curtains with slow and barely perceptible, while the wind howled with rage wildly impetuous.

* * *

 _Cold expression was painted on the faces of women, concealing very well the anguish that plagued their hearts._

 _Alexander was still small, but already showed great intellectual abilities and had learned to recognize every single gesture that could unmask the real emotions of those who surrounded his life, and he knew those women._

 _"Irina, you have to do the right thing. You can not back out now. Not after all we've done for you" debuts Anna Ivanova with a calm voice, clutching her hands those of the blonde._

 _The Red Moscow was willing to do anything to preserve its principles and values, and yet, in that moment, he felt a strange emotions that filled her heart._

 _"Anna, I'm sure Irina knows what is right or wrong, but I am also worried, but I'm sure it will do the right thing, right?" Morena Fernandez began, turning a confident smile childhood friend._

 _Morena had long auburn hair, while her blue eyes expressed any concern she was feeling, conscious of the fact that the lives of her twins, in a not too distant future, could be seriously endangered._

 _It was not certain that those decisions could have changed what it would be, but she knew perfectly well that any order they had created, could soon be brutally overturned._

 _Midori, a girl was just seventeen, looked at her friends with a haughty look, and then pull out of her bag some documents, which all looked stunned, while the echo of their more lowly thoughts became increasingly heavy and dull roar._

 _"Documents of blood, that's what we are and this is what we will be. We, our families and our children, we are bound. So, dear Anna, you'll do what we have been told. Your husband must be handed over to the authorities and we will We will help you to escape. We colleagues and we have the duty to ensure that offenders are brought to justice and, as you know, your husband is a criminal. "_

 _"Midori, you're just a little girl proud and haughty" began Alexander's mother acidly, turning to the Chinese a look angry and full of hate, but she also knew that the student was right._

 _Yet she continued to torture the mind with its dilemmas._

 _How could she sacrifice her love for a project?_

 _Hows he could deprive Alexander and Anastasia of a father and a family?_

 _Yet she was also aware that she had to act for the good of her company. Irina could not allow an insane to destroy her whole world "but you also have reason, Midori. I will do everything possible if you will help me," the blonde continued, angrily putting his signature on that document secret._

 _That was the defining moment that would change forever the life of Alexander._

 _The Muscovite was shocked. A tremor of rage through his body, striking suddenly his soul destroyed._

* * *

Solitude had taken possession of his mind, while a heavy ice barrier was erected around his weary limbs, dividing his mind dreamlike oblivion, while the dark vortex drew him back into the inferno of sheer terror.

She screamed with all the strength he had, but he was too unstable to be able to react, and then swoop back in that bloody whirlwind of memories harrowing.

He was totally disarmed, unable to oppose everything that had corrupted the soul, turning a sweet child into a demon unable to love.

His heart was a simple muscle, but inside it is not positive emotions flowed.

It was cold, hard and bloody awful. That simple heart had turned into a hard stone cold and swollen by the atrocities he had lived.

A man just ... broken, a human being who lived only for revenge.

* * *

 _Around the young Alexander there was nothing._

 _A small light illuminated the gloomy small room, and his eternal prison._

 _A powerful feeling of emptiness had crept into his heart, giving him an unspoken pain that could not externalize the world._

 _It was there, stuck in that world that had torn brutally feelings from his chest, leaving deep scars still bleeding in his troubled soul._

 _Again and again he tried to dig a tunnel. His hands, his fingernails and his clothes were frayed and worn by time, making it impossible to understand how long it was locked up in that hostile place._

 _The blood bathed his body, dirty among his greasy hair._

 _He was afraid to rebel against his enemy, his father, Maxim Petrov. His tormentor._

 _One who was taught to hate, who would educated that way of life._

 _"Well, Alexander" the man whispered in a tone falsely friendly, and that the child knew that._

 _That person was delighted with the torture, but the little Russian did not have the strength nor the courage to oppose this torture._

 _Slowly, day by day, minute by minute, was forgetting what it meant to love._

 _His mind began to feed hatred towards that cruel father, hated his mother for allowing Maxim Petrov to make havoc of his body._

 _But Alexander did not understand the reason for all the violence, was too small to do so._

 _"Today I will teach you what it means psychologically torturing someone," he continued in Moscow, while a savage grin appeared on his visa._

 _That expression uneasy truce and the terrified child, and yet he wanted to learn the basics, certain that he would soon be free from that prison would have his revenge._

 _"Yes, father, listening" snapped the little boy, taking as a military cadet._

 _It was a matter of a second and hit him a heavy slap in the face, causing him to turn around, while a trickle of blood slid on red lips._

 _"You are a failure. Your mother abandoned you, choosing your sister. You're incapable, inept. A miserable burden to society. You live in the dark."_

 _Alexander was totally paralyzed, those words as the cold Russian winter had again penetrated into his soul._

 _Those brutal sentences, those words were cruel become the truth._

 _He wanted to answer but his throat was dry, totally incapable of uttering a word, but he was there. His eyes were cold and impassive, but the anger that had been simmering inside was stifling and pungent. A blinding hatred, impossible to tame._

* * *

They burned and wounded his soul but Alexander would not yield to the nth violence.

He had to be strong and soon would understand.

Here's what he had taught Maxim: deep and visceral hatred.

A new black vortex wrapped the limbs of young, catapulting him to a place he hated with all his strength: the Institute of Mental Health.

 _Ramen'e in Dmitrovsky district, a sad and desolate, surrounded by nothing, while the fact that madhouse of heavy stones and plates stood imposing, instilling a sense of fear and loneliness to anyone who approached._

 _But in there was worse._

 _There were joys and happy moments, but reigned the fear and the fear of losing, traveling powerfully with the darkest fantasies, drifting from the emotional storm._

 _Nothingness._

 _Only pain and suffering was reserved for those children - apparently disturbed, as Alexander-. There were Christmases, there were no friends to play with._

 _Only the most absolute emptiness, the same emptiness that had withered soul, surely spotted the little eleven year old._

 _Total darkness, thick and dark, ready to swallow any any positive emotion, and he, a little boy of just eleven years old, was sentenced to live in that place._

 _The anger in his heart grew more and more, while the desire for freedom became day by day a distant memory._

 _He was alone, with no one._

 _Locked up, locked ... prisoner of himself and of his madness._

 _He just wanted to get away from that wild place, and that night he would be gone forever from that place, helped by the man he most hated in the world, to rescue that person who was believed dead after the raid took place in his home six years ago._

 _He stole a lighter and a cigarette, ready to falsify evidence and, in the middle of the night, escaped from his prison, setting several outbreaks in that madhouse, throwing the cigarette butt next to a bed._

 _This would be the perfect escape, but the little Alexander continued to be afraid, although he continued to hope the rescue of Maxim Petrov._

 _And if they had been misled? By now he was beginning to doubt the existence of the father who had tortured him for years._

 _The fire was blazing fast, and the suffocating smell of smoke became increasingly bitter, squeezing the baby's lungs._

 _The air was getting thinner and breathe more and more painful, while the heat of the flames had raised over the body temperature._

 _It was hot, too hot for a child like him and, moments after he fell to the ground, totally exhausted from the deadly situation._

 _He was lost and was going to die in that deadly place._

 _The heavy door creaking echoed in the room, overlooking the violent sound of the fury of the fire, catching the attention of small Muscovite, who looked tired eyes his savior._

 _"But then you are alive!" exclaimed the surprised child, smiling slightly innocent and full of hope._

 _It would be saved thanks to the man who had destroyed his life, breaking it with violence and, once again, Maxim was giving him life._

 _"I've never died, they did not succeed," said the man from the heavy Russian accent, avoiding a hot beam of wood that had come loose from the ceiling, extending his hand toward the blond._

* * *

All around him went dark, while small glimmers of light were projected into the room, beaming with their bright colors that wasteland.

The huge mirrors broken in unison, then shattered with a loud noise, while a black hole was spreading more and more under the feet of blond, swallowing back into that vortex.

He coughed loudly, feeling his breathing become more calm and regular. Alexander was afraid to open his eyes, but a worried voice caught his attention.

"Al? Al, can you hear me? Are you okay?".

Ivan was talking, as he shook worried colleague.

"I hope he's dead," asserted Sonja poisonous, still staring at the lifeless body of Moscow satisfied.

"Would you like, dirty Ivanova" said the blond grim, cruel giving her a look, then get up abruptly from the table and out of that room shrouded in mystery.

Now he knew where to start the search and soon his revenge would be made.

He would be the sole ruler of the earth, dominating and subjugating every living being to his will.

* * *

 _Hilary heard a phrase like a melodious noise, but was not able to understand by those who came that voice as sweet as worried._

 _"Honey, we've done our homework, but now it's up to you. You're strong, baby, I know you can do it."_

 _Yet still the east could hardly believe that tenuous whistling. She felt stuck and afraid, totally unable to open her eyes, almost as if she were trapped in that world that she felt her longing to sink in that universe so kind and peaceful but that, after all, was the outsider, but not She feared that._

 _That place seemed to infuse a joy surrounded and lost, allowing her to be reunited with those positive emotions long forgotten and that were intoxicating soul._

 _Warm neutral colors wrapped his limbs, and a pleasant feeling invaded his mind, leading her along a path lit feebly._

 _Hilary did not feel lost, but kept wondering what was going on, although she continued to think in that wonderful world._

 _"Hilary, strength come. I am here, my friend."_

 _The new female voice seemed wat family, singing softly in the breeze that shook the hair. That melody so sweet could belong to one person, but she had died seven months ago._

 _Still, hearing the words of this girl continued to fill that environment ethereal, stirring the soul of the young singer, causing a shiver of worry and joy._

 _How was that possible? Perhaps Hilary was dead?_

 _"Who are you?" she snapped, moving constantly look at different points._

 _And so, in a moment, the anxiety began to grow in the heart of the singer, who was starting to feel a growing sense of anxiety and dismay, until the spirit did not say again: "Hilary, follow the friendship's light . You can do it, focus. I have many things to tell you. "_

 _"Hilary, you're not alone. We are here to save you," said a male voice sweet and seductive._

 _"Who are you? What should I do?" she asked again with an incredulous tone, then close your eyes unconsciously._

 _A swirl of yellow light enveloped her limbs. Those tongues of fire gave off an immense heat but did not burn, indeed, were pleasant to the touch and accentuated several positive emotions, almost as if they wanted to protect the girl from the darkness and negativity, the most intriguing young girl._

 _A flash of yellow light appeared before the girl, while the sound of an explosion resounded in the room._

 _She opened her eyes bewildered, while two figures wrapped in a simple white dress watching her with a look sweet and thoughtful._

 _Immediately she puts her hands to her mouth, covering the stunned expression that was painted on his face._

 _No, there was no way._

* * *

The group of men and women had gathered around the circular table, showing clearly the fear in their eyes.

Dimitry and stood motionless, holding his head resting in his hands to hide his emotions disturbing.

No one dared utter a word, yet all felt the same emotions disturbing.

Yet the time their hands were stained with the blood, bringing back that huge boulder criminal on their hearts, giving him again a deep emotion distressing.

"We were heroes, the best. We thought we uphold the law, but we're just criminals. We are exactly like him, we like Maxim Petrov" Pablo asserted in a tone submissive and full of hate, speaking venomously that name that recalled the many macabre bitter memories.

"We are acting for the good of the world. We'll make it, the little Ivanova is with us, she will help us," asserted Irina hinting a weak reassuring smile, though she did not believe fully in her own words, now certain that nothing could be certain or sure.

That secret project had become a mighty boulder built on truth and fake at all safe.

Organization, a job, everything and nothing.

That's what had become their life.

"You really think Ivanova can help us?" asserted the doctor with a sarcastic tone and bad, resentfully eyeing her friend with red hair.

She also feared for the lives of those young men who had attacked and injured, but her emotions were different from those of his.

She had tacitly covered those secrets for years, but had become so difficult to cover, forcing her to create a thin veil between what was his family life and what it really was.

And that does not tolerate more.

"Midori, stop" snapped Mei with a bad tone, intruding and blocking the discussion about to be born.

The woman did not care about his colleagues - especially her ex-husband - or the crazy projects of her enemies. She was there for one purpose, and was willing to do anything to achieve it.

"I have a plan and you have to follow it to the letter" she uttered a few moments later, staring with a stern look those people in her care no more, while his emerald eyes burned with fury.

That damn plane had to work.


	8. A cruel message

_"The evil you swallow,_

 _Wide mouth, big pain,_

 _Anger blinds you, bugging you the truth._

 _Darkness envelops you, your senses will leave,_

 _It all goes away, what remains is sadness ..._ "

* * *

That white graying of time, now slightly crumbling wear, it reigned supreme over those sad hospital walls, which towered several phrases and dates, in memory of all those who had spent their time in the damn sad and empty waiting room .

A room off and lonely, animated only by an annoying buzzing noise and the fetid smell of disinfectant and alcohol, harassing everyone present of the aseptic and cramped, almost claustrophobic, deeply angering Eveline, now tired of stillness that had been forced.

It was restless for that expectation so painful and full of thoughts. The same people who embraced her mind for several months, but that place so cold and unnatural recalled the sad memories of the affair that had lived months before, tumefy her free spirit. But she still wanted to live, wanted to revise again the of her friends's smile, she wanted to spend more indelible moments with those colleagues, and yet, at that moment, the young American felt the anxiety of waiting for her.

She did not care of insomnia and even the six-hour flight from New York to Los Angeles, she knew quite well that this was the place to be. She was ready to do anything to help support her best friend Mariam.

The singer was not just a friend, nor was a colleague, but was a sister-in which was inextricably linked.

In the exact moment when Eveline received the news of the hospitalization, the designer, regardless of the protests of Max, he threw their clothes in bulk, darting quickly in night traffic, looking to buy as soon as possible a ticket to California. And as soon as she came in that state, she rushed to the hospital.

Eveline felt different emotions that fought violently with each other in order to excel, her restless mind required it to move, snapping furiously at irregular intervals in all directions, her nails are no longer perfect, and with the glaze candy pink scratched completely scratched because flow continuously between her teeth, showing openly all the excitement she was feeling.

The American girl jumped up, coming briskly from one unhealthy room, until the mellifluous voice falsely Crystal not forced her to turn around.

"Where you are going?".

Eveline turned sharply, a hint of a wry smile and cold.

"I need a ride," she said in a voice barely audible, so as to show a slight hissing those words that were scattered in the air.

Hated with all her being that little girl and the woman who had stolen the of Mariam's affection. The jealousy she felt for Crystal was immense. The feeling was penetrating, so as to be painful and ill-concealed, making the young designer, once again, a victim of her emotions.

What she felt the US was pure anger, combined with a profound sense of irritation caused by acute and shrill voice, an anger so intense that it created a powerful feeling of uneasiness, while sadistic images appeared in her mind.

How she wanted to grab for those bleached hair, as much as wanted to kidnap her and lock her in an underground bunker and icy cold in Alaska, only to abandon it to her fate. A cruel fate for Crystal.

But Eveline certainly could not, nor wanted, to show the killer instinct she felt, moreover preferred to preserve that mask kind of goodness and altruism that had arisen, but if he had heard another word from those lips, his anger would explode, engulfing all his anger the girlfriend of Kei.

It had been difficult to share that bond with Queen, which too often was a big bitch, although Queen aroused sympathy, but Crystal… Eveline couldn't tolerate she.

That was a spoiled child and false, always ready to stir up trouble and discussions, and hated her for it. The he hated even more to the friendship that had created with the singer.

And so, so that he could continue to keep your nerves tested in that situation, she came out of the waiting room without a word, openly ignoring the looks malevolent that had addressed the east.

The cool morning air intoxicated the senses, with the warm scents of summer flooding kindly came to her nose, relaxing for a few moments the young designer.

The sea horizon merged with the clear sky, creating a picturesque landscape and artistic, while the sweet sound of the waves was a delicate eco transported by soft breeze that gently made her blond curls danced in the air.

Everything seemed to be perfect, yet for Eveline was not so, it was almost as if the delicate natural show contained all the melancholy that she was feeling.

She missed Mariam, forcing it again to remind all the past memories that had lived with her; She feared that all the good times we had with her became a washed out by time. Image precious and rare, but terribly bad and the imprint of bittersweet memories.

She was not given to know the Mariam's conditions, she knew nothing, and that made her feel empty and dull, just like her soul was brutally dismembered tiny.

* * *

Hot tears began to moisten her blue eyes. It was frustrated because of that depressing situation, frustrated by a sense of futility and the 'anxiety she was feeling, and finally she had succumbed to the devastating whirlwind of emotions that had emptied the soul, putting her in the silent tears tacit desperate cry.

"Eveline".

The blonde knew all too well that voice cold and hard that caused a thousand conflicting chills, bringing them back to mind the sensuous moments spent in high school bathrooms.

A slight blush reddened cheeks of Eveline, who promptly wiped away tears, giving him a shy smile and warm.

"Hey," she managed to say softly, then curse himself for the stupidity of those words whispered with obvious embarrassment. "What are you doing here?" she added a few moments later, softening her voice and looking away in a vain attempt to mention a box that looked like a speech.

Boris snorted loudly visibly annoyed. At that moment his mind was at the mercy of his inner torments. He felt confused by the absence of his wife, who seemed to be again disappeared without a trace, was adrift, yet he was also angry with that psycho bitch who had again dropped, causing a deep rift in their marriage. He was disappointed by the life and from that relationship more and more confused and suspicious, lacking sincerity and wounded by a fragile love.

He was tired, tired of everything.

Slowly he brought a cigarette to his lips, sucking the intense flavor of nicotine, then turned her emerald eyes Eveline.

"Actually, I'm here for an hour. You have invaded my space" said the Muscovite mocking, but without any malice in the tone of voice, although not felt any tenderness for that woman.

"So you saw me cry ..." murmured Eveline with a hushed tone.

She did not care to show his weakness, yet with Boris, perhaps because of those cold eyes and glacial, or those for her brusque and unkind, she did nothing but feel small and insecure. Bringing it back to high school.

Yet at that time he did not want to feel that way, just wanted to be strong and, at the bottom knew perfectly well that the words of platinum were nothing more than a barrier against himself and what he had been.

"I don't care what you do. I for one can shut up and disappear from the face of the earth."

Eveline chuckled loudly, making it vibrate in her silvery laugh.

"I knew you'd like answered, Huznestov. You'll never change," said the American in a voice devoid of emotion, then turned back toward the horizon.

"You know, Boris, in these years I know you've been through so many things, but if you needed advice or just a friend, know that I'm here. This time I want to fight with you."

The Muscovite showed apathetic expression, although he felt totally baffled by the disarming sincerity and purity of the soul of this young girl.

"If you care to say goodbye to your life does well, I will not stop you," he added a little later, while a tacit veil quiet and full of emotions taken down on those two guys, soothing for several minutes their deepest wounds.

Two guys, two souls struggling against their psyche. They were strangers, yet they had never been closer.

* * *

 _"... I follow my own destiny,_

 _Of memories that accompany my path,_

 _Hope my path is made,_

 _but I do not see it, light contact._

 _Sooner or later I will reach the goal,_

 _Full of obstacles along the way,_

 _What matters, it is someone close. "_

* * *

 _No word dared to escape from on Hilary's lips, as if she was not able to utter a word. She could not mumble anything except a slight yelp amazed, full of a wonder that had completely transformed._

 _Her gaze kept wandering on the bodies of the two ethereal figures, which were wrapped in a bright white beam, while their limbs were wrapped in a white tunic that reached their feet._

 _Their faces were painted a serene, smiling._

 _They are smiling happy, as they did long ago, showing a tender expression boyish and lively that had not been murdered by the brutality of their deaths._

 _The singer was confused, while a slight noise invaded his mind, causing her to wonder if she were dead, yet she could not help but feel happy, almost as if the pain of those months had suddenly died down._

 _"No, Hilary. You're not dead, or rather, not yet. You have to decide," murmured Mao's spirit, a hint of a faint affectionate smile._

 _"What do you mean? What does it all mean? Please, explain to me everything" pleaded the Japanese alarmed, backing slowly visibly perplexed._

 _"It's actually a very simple concept. Right now we're in limbo and you must simply decide whether to pierce this world and reach or awaken" Rei said, holding out a hand to the girl, then added: "Follow us, we'll show you what lies in your heart. "_

 _Hilary stretched out her hand to the Chinese, and then withdraw it a few moments later with a confused expression on her face._

 _"What will happen? What if I wanted to stay here?"._

 _"Quiet my friend. I know you're scared, but you will not die, I promise you. At this moment six mistress of your life and if you want to return and wake up from the coma will accept it, but if you do not, it is necessary for you to see a what "Mao asserted, embracing the girl, then whispered tenderly:" Don't forget you "._

 _That loving contact seemed to have infused a new burst of hope and floods the soul with joy, although cold shivers of fear of continued to shake the soul of the singer._

 _Hilary sat all around, warning an asphyxiating feeling of fear._

 _Their minds were totally lost, absorbed by the aching void and wild that had captured any positive feeling. An empty harsh and cruel, which created in them a heavy feeling of uneasiness, forcing them to draw dark thoughts and dark, with no way out._

 _Continued to be victims, unable to react, people, simple guys, completely condemned in hell that would not allow them to heal and nothing could ease the pain of those intimate scars. They had a deep cut that dripped profusely from their soul, with macabre reducing light to the left and pale color of the night, crushing again those troubled souls._

* * *

They were weak and none of them could not understand the reasons for that battle they were experiencing, trampling with immense force their bond.

Neighbors had gathered, but their minds were separated, tying their hearts in the narrow silent, enclosing it in all their tears and feelings.

They were empty, lifeless ... overflowing with loneliness.

Julia and Mariam were sitting beside the bed of Hilary, by assisting with making thoughtful, whispering softly sentences desperate and affectionate.

Their hands were joined, you touched and caressed by looking at the gesture all the support they needed, but they could not help but feel alone, totally separated from their little group.

Jason was beside them, but was unable to utter any word of comfort.

He knew too much, yet he could not stop torturing his mind swollen from the past, although the brunette could not help but be there.

Every event, every situation, everything. Everything was always connected to the man who had been his childhood friend.

But Jason could not reveal that confession, just had to be careful and do its job of protection.

For Elèna, for the Blue Roses, but especially for Hilary.

Only a small white rose lay at the bedside of the Japanese. A delicate flower pure and elegant, to pay homage to her who had captured her heart.

But he could not admit that truth.

"Instead of acting like mummies, can you tell me where is Sonja?" Yuri snapped with a grimly, watching with a cold eye and penetrating all present and making moan of pain Julia.

Once again she felt betrayed by the Russian, experiencing a throbbing sensation of inner solitude.

She was tired of witnessing the destruction, tired of hearing those phrases that turned bad at all. She was wounded, tortured by love without return, totally locked in its past, bound by the past.

"Yuri, you have really broken," snapped the Spanish fury, giving him a look fiery "we pretty much locked up in here, excluded from the outside world and, while you're her, you going to a psychiatrist. You need it.

You're so locked in your world and in your plans for revenge, as to not understand who is close to you and I do not know what to do.

All they need you. I need you!".

Yuri smiled maliciously, approaching with slow, measured steps to the door and, without looking into his eyes, uttered with an icy tone:

"I didn't ask to you to do this, Fernandez".

Julia's eyes filled with bitter tears, while his body was being shaken by violent tremors, so strong and loud to make her wince again and again, and then begin to cry in despair.

"I ... I do not what to do with him," muttered, almost in a painful sigh.

Mariam embraced her with a rush, wrapping it with all her affection, although she too was aware that nothing could be helpful to comfort her friend.

"We are in this shitty situation for too long, I'm just an object to be company for him." whispered Julia with a harsh tone.

And at that time he is including everything.

What she had done for Yuri was not no good, she had slowly destroyed him, falling to a doormat. Nothing more.

Yet she could not react, she was not ready to do it, almost as if her whole life force had dissolved like snow, burning his life as a deadly outbreak, reducing his life to a pile of rubble.

Her there was nothing but smoke and ashes.

* * *

 _"The past marks,_

 _Needless to escape,_

 _Wherever you go,_

 _You cannot avoid "_

* * *

The door opened suddenly, revealing the presence of other friends who had finally been allowed to enter.

"What the hell happened here?" Elèna snapped in a tone that brooked no argument, immediately noticing the tears of his girlfriend's brother.

The girl had immediately understood what had happened, but she preferred to wait for a reply which, unfortunately, never came.

"I asked: What happened here? Speak now" yelled again, turning his attention back on the three convalescents awake.

"Yuri has gone insane. I don't understand ... more" Julia screamed in a desperate lament laconic, getting lost in the crystalline eyes of young Russian, too similar to those of her boyfriend.

Elèna was visibly shaken. She was losing her whole family, now reduced to small bits of dust and she was tired of living that way.

No longer tolerate those attitudes so detached Yuri, could not stand those cold eyes and eager for revenge. Hated with all her being that cold that transmitted, she hated that void that separated her from her family and from those who had become his friends.

Why? Why had she to continue to live that way?

Elèna ran out of the room quickly, she had to find Yuri and do come to your senses at all costs. She needed him.

Suddenly someone grabbed her roughly by the arm, forcing her to turn around, immediately noticing those pools amethyst watching her with a stern look.

"Hiwatari" she murmured with a subdued tone.

More chills began to take her back, while her arm tightly in the hands of Moscow became incandescent, almost scalding.

"Ivanova, give a lesson from me to your brother for me. You're the only one who can do it."

Elèna smiled surprise and, in a mocking tone, retorted:

"Then you trust me."

"Although I will have to save more, I know that you possess good skills," he replied coldly, trying to be cool and aloof, but as soon as she joined her lips with her, everything changed.

That simple kiss was not dictated by necessity, was not a cold contact between two faithless, but was a stunning dance them chained to each other.

Those sweet touch was something more, and they both knew just fine.

They pulled away, trying to inhale air as possible and, despite the great difference in height, as soon as their eyes mirror , again warned a strong tremor full of crazy emotions.

"Well, Kei ... I go and now you know what to expect from me. Leave Crystal, I know what you need" uttered with a sensual tone, and then run away, leaving the twenty-two in a dream state and totally at the mercy of those emotions turbulent.

* * *

 _Hilary kept wandering with an absorbed, until a huge sheet of ice was erected from the ground, shaking all over._

 _"What the hell is going on?" snapped the singer, holding on to Mao's spirit, who was still smiling tenderly._

 _"Do not worry, you'll face a great doubt that afflicts you," replied the Chinese, surrounding it by the shoulders, "this will be a painful ordeal, but I'm sure you can do it."_

 _"Well, of course you're weird. You say it will be an easy test but it will be painful. It makes little sense," the singer snapped angrily._

 _Those sentences cryptic the induce fear, yet he knew he had to rely on her friends, although she also did not know what might have been expected, nor what would happen._

 _Hilary was afraid of being trapped in the her mind's limbo, to give up her earthly body in the comatose state, pushing her soul to regain her lost freedom._

 _"Hilary, search your heart. There's something I have not done anything and that forces you to stay in here. Dig in your memory, face your fears. I know you can do it and we are with you" whispered Rei thoughtfully , giving her a reassuring look._

 _"Close your eyes focused ..." he added shortly after, while their limbs, slowly, were again absorbed by the small intestine vortex of light that gave off a sweet color reassuring._

 _Hilary felt a deep sense of perdition destabilizing, while hot tears began to moisten her face. One name echoed endlessly in her mind, a simple name._

 _Heavy as a boulder, but at the same time so sweet and light, almost sweet memories for the young singer._

 _Takao._

 _She opened her bloodshot eyes, feeling a nagging feeling that he had totally paralyzing locked to the ground, and through that ice appeared more and more distinct the outlines of the boy._

 _No word dared to escape from the lips of Hilary, but a surprised scream of pure amazement, while an overwhelming feeling and spectacular again wrapped her body; Hilary held out her hand to the ice, ignoring the chill that it conveyed._

 _The singer did not care about, the only thing she wanted was to be able to embrace her love, but did not dare to dissolve that iceberg, in fact, became more and more often, further muffling all the sounds and colors._

 _At that moment Mao's words began to echo in her head, hammering and assiduously repeating those phrases._

 _It was perhaps this Hilary's fear? Yes, absolutely._

 _This was her opportunity to be able to understand what had happened months before, it was time to let go of her fears and his innermost fears, had to be free from those chains which had set and, above all, she had to free Takao from her tyranny. Yet she was still afraid._

 _Hilary was afraid of collapsing again as a tower, disintegrating her violently disruptive, but she was tired of giving, aware that she had become a powerful warrior._

 _"Hilary" said Takao suddenly, scratching her head absently._

 _"Takao ... thanks for everything," muttered Hilary, in a voice broken with emotion, placing her hands on the sheet of ice at the very place where Takao's soul had affixed his._

 _"I would do it again for you. Always. But something stops me here, or rather, you hold me still here. I cannot go away knowing that you're not happy," whispered the Japanese, trying to hold back tears, "but now I know ... "._

 _"That'll be fine, you're still living in me, you want me to be happy and one day, perhaps, we will be together again. My love, our love, it never turned off and for this reason that I apologize . I'm sorry for everything, Takao "ruled Hilary, pointing a tender smile through her tears._

 _It was a thrill to meet again immense, albeit spiritually, in a long time. Their hearts beat in unison, crumbling with a silent sound that barrier, then reunited for the last time in an embrace full of all the feelings and emotions they felt._

 _That was an early close, an open flame and burning intensely burned by the flame of their love._

She gasped heavily, slowly opening his eyelids heavy, trying to figure out where she was.

Concerned voices seemed to become closer and closer, until she heard Mariam', Julia and Ozuma's voices pronounce her name in unison, looking at her with a serene expression.

Finally was good about herself in the arms of his friends, in that pure and serene place that could be called "home", aware that she would not be alone.

Finally she and Tyson were free from those chains, saving each other.

* * *

Elèna ran between those desperate hall so empty and the same, she hated that place and all that it contained.

The hospital seemed to hold all the terrors that they lived like the demons of her past, reminding her with brutal force all the horrors she had experienced in those years.

She was about thirteen years old when he was torn from his family, was too naive and fragile, yet he was still alive.

She was so fragile and weak but also strong and determined, could not afford to live in that world yet cold and dilapidated, she wanted her family.

And she loved that life, the same she wanted to return to her brother.

Elèna did not want to be alone anymore, although she warned a deep ravine with no end between her and Yuri, but she wanted to fight for him.

And finally she saw him, still and motionless before a glass, staring into the void. The Russian's eyes seemed to be cold and full of malice, snappy like a soldier ready to carry out its mission and this, Elèna, could no longer tolerate it.

"Yuri Ivanov!" thundered the girl, marching combative toward her older brother, but she did not pay any attention.

The nineteen it turned with a jerk, looking at him with a cold look that concealed all the inner turmoil she was feeling.

"You have to stop! Fool that you are! You are playing into Alexander's hands, you know? He just wants you and you're helping. Thank you for your stupidity, little brother. If Sonja were here ".

"Sonja is not here, is with him. She always helped him. Your ideals are nothing but illusions, there is only revenge and I'll have."

Elèna was shaking with anger.

How dare he say those things? How dare he say that he was deluded?

Who he had left to subdue the web of deceit was saying those things?

No, this situation was absurd and paradoxical to say the least, raised her hand lightning, hitting him in the face, throwing up in the gesture all the pain he was feeling.

She hits him again, until he dropped on the cold floor, screaming phrases of hatred and malice.

"You're not my brother. The real Yuri was an asshole psychopathic, cold and gruff but he had a big heart. You are nothing, you're just a war machine. You're useless, full of malice and projects. You are like Alexander. Did you understand?" cried the girl, standing up with one click, and then turn your back to not show her tears.

Yuri was stunned, unable to react, visibly shaken by her words true.

What had he become?

He is trembling with rage, trying not to give in to his pride, though his heart was suggested to apologize. But he could not do it, it would have been too much even for him.

He ran wildly, looking for Elèna's black hair, then embrace it, getting lost in those feelings dormant for too long.

* * *

A few hours later, after several medical examinations, a small parcel was delivered to the young group.

Everyone seemed to be shaken by the small gift that read "cell".

In fact, after the incident, their mobile phone was not nothing left because they were fired in the scuffle, while others were scattered, so now unavailable in all that rubble, since they could be flown out of the car at any time.

But, at the very moment in which kindled those smartphones, their expression transformed, becoming a grin full of fears and anguish.

Five photographs appeared on the screens, they were in a coma, while a huge knife was facing their throats, causing their sheer terror that shook their tired limbs and try.

All the phones began to ring in unison and Mariam, realizing that no one dared mumbling word, read the text in a trembling voice.

"I could kill you, but I spared ... for now. I am an life and death's master. Your fate is in my hands. Tremble, the coffin is waiting for you, friends."

* * *

 _ **space author:**_

The verses in quotation marks are pieces of various poems written by my boyfriend that I was authorized to use them.

They are found in Italian on the site EFP in the "poetry" with titotolo original Italian "just words"

see you soon, whit love

Your lovely Lady_Diamond


	9. What the Hell

Pure tension is breathed in the air. All had their eyes fixed on those disturbing images, almost brutal, representing the grim reality they had lived unconsciously.

They were fragile, subjugated by sedatives that flowed in their bodies wounded, their numb limbs livid. They had been stupid to the point of being at the mercy of Alexander unconsciously falling into that vortex deadly endless.

They were slaves to him and, as they tried to deny the evidence, to contradict that world in which they were brutally dragged, bringing deep and gruesome mental scars, they were unable to dissociate himself from that life ungrateful and malevolent.

Were weak, easy prey to catch and destroy: nothing more; poor objects made of flesh and bones.

Just like a spider weaving its web, he had moved the threads of their lives, those young people bending in that tight grip and lethal, dominating their lives at will, severing with enormous cunning and cruelty all those bonds, allowing them to conduct more the reins of those destinies and that now it was more than certain.

They had been reduced to silent spectators who looked disgusted and admired that work simultaneously cruel, feeling that pain deeply, as if it had crept under their skin.

Suffering a silent and deadly, like the hissing of a snake, which tore all that lived in the good of their souls, in that dark vortex swallowing their lives tired and swollen.

Two sensations so different and contrasting, yet they continued to live in them, hiding very well that insidious titanic conflict, transforming the young men in grenade ready to explode, forcing them to remember that, at the first sign of danger, would win the human instinct, outclassing and raping all the positive emotions that bound them.

And they were allowed to fall into the abyss of that madness, becoming victims and toys humans who delighted in cruel man.

They were sick and unable to heal, prevented from doing so, but needed to get out of that infernal pit but could not. By now it was much easier to suffer the cruel oppression. Their forces had cleared as a thin mist, gliding slowly on the skin wounds, tearing those spirits that once had been strong, tearing mercilessly those feelings faltering.

Alexander's touch had torn all, she had managed to crack those guys, shaping them like clay and shaping their lives at will.

This we knew, were no longer anything.

Yet, despite the painful flame of hope still she lived in them, but it gave off nothing, if not tacit assent of the inner death, dying constantly in the focus of their icy hell.

Each of them was totally immersed in their silent thoughts, so thick and impenetrable.

It felt so painful and massacred, almost suffocating, so as to prevent them from breathing, cropping their breath in that arid dance wandering relentlessly in the air, breaking anything hinders his unhealthy way.

Crude and harsh words were repeated in their minds as a laconic litany, while that text s'imprimeva increasingly in their minds as fire.

"I could kill you, but I spared ... for now. I am the master of life and death. Your fate is in my hands. Tremble, the coffin is waiting for you, friends."

Those on display slightly obscured was still possible to see the blood that stood out vividly on candid bandages, shining faintly macabre to moonlight, while deep cuts tore their skin now surrounded by the livid purple color, almost deadly.

They lay helpless on those beds, so they seem rotting corpses ready for an autopsy morgue, while the round-handled dagger was directed toward their limbs.

There was nothing but the filth and the mental illness smeared with dark shadows those fragile bodies at the mercy of fate, hovering between life and death, impressing in the crude images and sterile the fragility of their minds.

"What will happen now?" asked Julia worried, making her eyes wander on the green lawn silent figure of Yuri, in the faint desire to get a vague response from Moscow. Hope so fragile that it broke with a faint rustle, leaving in the heart of Madrid a feeling bitter and laconic.

Slow as a laconic litany, dark as night, totally emptied of her exuberant personality.

She turned off, so as to reduce the dim light of a candle that was fighting to live.

But nothing came out of those thin lips and severe, expanding with arrogance that huge chasm between them.

Elèna winced frightened, in the vain hope of removing the memories of her past from her mind, but she couldn't..

That inner emptiness macabre had devoured all his hope of survival, forcing her to swallow again the black poison that now permeated his life.

That message read by Mariam was a tacit signal of death, while still dripping blood memories resurface in the minds of the young.

Those sentences were cruel and sadistic already been repeated in the past, and this time, she had witnessed the massacre.

She, too, was a killer, and still smiling smugly to what she did. After all, she had never changed, that drawn continuing struggle between angels and demons who lived in her.

It was a bitter and violent battle, but in strength.

"We must become invisible. Only then we might have some hope. If not ...".

A slight tremor shook again the spirit of the young, making it once again plunging into that distant past never forgotten, totally perverse and deprived of human feelings now crushed by the wickedness.

The madness grew again in her belly, shaking soul troubled by delusions of her past that she had starred, and cruel executioner.

* * *

 _"And now what will you do, Alexander?" Elèna asked coldly, trying to get away from this man who hated but who worshiped._

 _She assisted him in those silent moments, learning carefully and eagerly every word that he whispered._

 _Elèna had no fear of him, although arouse that obession that the condemned to the infernal world in which she lived, the only one who knew._

 _She lived with hatred and resentment, nourished her soul with pain, yet she was also lonely and that was the feeling that most hated of all; Elèna Ivanova lived alone in the shadows of the past, oblivious to the world around her._

 _Elèna was only fifteen, but on her face there was no trace of childhood, but what attracted people's attention were her eyes. Two deep pools of blue, but they were cold and spirited, gave off an unusual light that imposed your terror and fear; in those eyes powerful demons lived in constant struggle, but she had learned to dominate and conceal her emotions._

 _A young girl who broke in could reveal what kept._

 _Her hair blacks as pitch illuminated that face tender, giving it an ethereal beauty, almost frighteningly grotesque and terrifying._

 _But when Elèna uttered word, everything became dark and then penetrate and sadistic tone similar to that of Xander - as she delighted to call him - was always cold, building a thick glacier around her._

 _"You'll see small, you'll see," he replied, waiting for Ivan and Katherine ceased, their work. She was to preserve the small Ivanova, knowing that her student would be a perfect war machine, as well as the perfect weapon to build his kingdom._

 _Sonja Ivanova was nothing more than a tool that already had plagiarized in France with that covenant (appropriately sealed in those documents sagas) and would soon be back among his troops, but Elèna was different, valuable._

 _The fifteen year old youth had a different charisma, almost macabre and cruel, there was something about her that reminded Victoria. After all, he had always been linked to that bitch with long black hair._

 _The two exchanged a knowing glance and without bestow additional benefit to his victims, they ran out of the building, carefully clutching their weapons._

 _Elèna carefully clutching the MK23 present from Moscow. That gun seemed to infuse an insane courage, she was not afraid of death, but longed to be able to break those lives inflicting suffering._

 _She was the mistress of life and death, that he told Alexander when they reached their enemies fallen into their trap._

 _They had hunted in that room, locked up like animals reduced the wild, while Elèna and Alexander smiled complacent, enjoying the horrors they had planned._

 _And in a moment, the Russian pulled the trigger, hitting the head of an opponent, while the latter's blood splashed against the walls, and then hide behind a pillar._

 _That was the first time he had killed, and she liked it, she had no remorse or fear, however, was satisfied with what she had accomplished._

 _Lawless gesture had infused joy as sublime as appalling, it felt like a sadistic deity ready to claim victims in the amok._

 _she fired and fired again, performing to perfection all that it had been given, pouring in those cold and mechanical gestures all the anger he felt, impressing in the pure hatred that weapon and, at each stroke, she moaned smug, observing those malignant open eyes still alive but that belonged to the poor by eliminating enemies._

 _"Hello friends, the coffin awaits. The underworld await" declared Alexander, now except that hell fatal, while those deadly fires engulfed the building._

 _That was the first time Elèna, and only at that moment he was able to remember it that bitter past now indelible._

* * *

"Or else what, Elèna?" Yuri snapped, giving her a look malicious.

He hated to see her sister tremble like that, seeing that slender body startled scared, yet yearned to learn what would happen to him and, although he had been told that he was a sadistic self-defeating, longed to devise a plan of salvation. He would do anything to get freedom from the coveted captivity.

"Everything could change if we found his weak point. Being ghosts, act in the shadows, disappearing for a bit 'and I know someone who might help, someone you know well," said the Muscovite with a stern tone, while on his face seemed to have dropped a heavy shadow macabre.

"Who?" Boris blurted, snapping rushing out of his chair in a moment of madness, reaching the girl in a few strides, lifting her off the ground.

"New York," she hissed, hoping that all understander the real meaning of those words.

Everyone looked at each other perplexed, seeking comfort in their eyes restless but suddenly something changed.

The neon lights began to shake violently, giving the room a heavy feeling of movement and disrupting their eyes, immediately followed the sound of gunfire echoing in the hall, with its renaming sound deafening and deadly in those rooms.

Desperate cries coming from the lower level, while heavy footsteps resounded in that building spotless.

It was a sound dry and fast, almost grotesque, which joined other noises, doing everything to resemble a deafening symphony inhuman.

"What the hell is going on?" Eveline yelled worried, looking for fast something that would be of help.

"Eve, now we have to defend ourselves," said Boris, by loading his gun relishing the dry sound that it emitted.

For too long, he did not use his colt python and was more than happy to be able to finally use. A flash murderer stabbed her green eyes and immediately rushed out of the room, followed by the rest of the group.

"Bring me your sister and kill anyone obstacles in your way, including Huznestov. You're the leader of the team, you don't have no mercy."

Those cruel words and devoid of any emotions echoed with majestic arrogance in the minds of Sonja. They were slimy and hissing, slithering in his mind, drawing a road steeped in human blood.

How could she betray her friends?

How could she work in the shadows if it was exposed that way?

Those moments so ambiguous they could be lethal, yet the Moscow knew it was forced to act that way, but felt something very wrong with that plan.

Something very disturbing and very sincere in that plane, she felt used. It was nothing more than a tool to be used only for giving a macabre displeasure in his friends. It was nothing.

But Sonja knew, in fact, knew the Machiavellian mind of Alexander, but could not find neither the strength to react, nor the will to counter that situation, although she herself had understood that nothing was left to chance. It was only his fault, but Moscow could no longer blame themselves, nor believed to be a treacherous bitch.

It had become what it really was, allowing his natural instincts to embrace her limbs obscure building around her that impenetrable ice that separated it from the world.

Sonja Ivanova, the cold light without mercy, had returned.

"Ivan?" asserted the red unstressed, without putting emphasis on the phrase "three hundred fourteen room, Elèna is there."

That command was released spontaneously from his lips, suppressing with all her might that feeling of oppression.

It was really willing to do anything to save herself? Yes absolutely.

She was willing to do anything to get what they craved consciously, including her sister and not just because of that treaty on which he had affixed his signature years earlier.

"Ivanova, if you're lying I swear I'll kill you."

Sonja chuckled, but that was not his usual laugh, but contained something chilling and frighteningly disturbing. It was a devilish grin and evil dictated by hatred for the man who hated with all his might.

Those quick steps beating heavily on the floor, which was soon joined by the other scary sounds. They were trapped, again at the mercy of their enemies, but this time, despite the impediments caused by their wounds, were willing to do anything to destroy those who were maneuvering their lives.

The desire for revenge beating in their hearts, in their bodies while the blood flowed quickly, driven by a powerful rush of adrenaline and electricity.

Turned empty, hunted in that huge hospital, totally prisoners of that place that had reserved their disastrous surprises; animals were trapped.

Whenever you were in front of their eyes an enemy seemed to relive the same scene.

The blood was everywhere, innocent corpses were scattered in those corridors mortals, smearing with the red liquid splashed with violence from their bodies now tests, the white walls. That place no longer appeared as a simple hospital, nor was a gruesome morgue, rather looked like a minefield, did not secure the trenches on which triumphed with uncanny power of death and the smell of gunpowder.

They had to reach the fire stairs that were in the bottom, next to what appeared to be the haunt of nurses, but of salvation that yet seemed to grow more and more distant.

Soon came the deep echo of gunshots and a bullet grazed the shoulder of a few millimeters of Jason, who railed for pain.

That scratch hurt like hell, as if her skin had suddenly become red hot, but he knew it was necessary to continue to escapd. They could not stop for nothing.

Mariam and Ozuma hung back, trying to provide cover fire. They looked restless, waiting with trepidation the enemies, using as simple weapons auctions a tent worn by time, recovered from adjacent rooms where they were.

Their hearts beat in unison, shaken by adrenaline. They wanted to spend the best moments and most intimate, but at that moment nothing was more value in their lives.

Those heavy sounds were getting closer, their breathing was slow, and were waiting for the signal to act, remaining cautiously crouched behind those walls.

"Now!" Mariam hissed, catching the light shot made by her boyfriend and promptly acted, striking with those weapons bland two men, throwing them with force against a wall.

A loud "crack" broke in that sterile until it came upon two other enemies and then another, and two more still.

That could be the end of them, failing miserably in the suicide mission.


	10. She is a killer, she is Elèna

It was a hard race and on and on. They walked along the path on tiptoe, totally full of adrenaline that flowed rapidly through their veins, so strong and irrepressible, much to dampen their breaths, now increasingly short and labored. Their legs were shaking, they were totally unstable and heavy, as if those limbs had been turned into a soft substance, gelatinous, while new burst bullets reached their position. The sound that they made those weapons was deafening, so strong, penetrating fill that tunnel ever closer.

A light layer of dust filled the floor, while several walls were crumbling and stained with blood that slipped on the cold surface, drawing lines uneven, which gathered in a huge puddle vermilion.

The stench of death was penetrating, transmuted that wing of the hospital in a makeshift morgue; but sometimes were the same doctors - including orderlies and nurses - to be the corpses of that place now nefarious.

A small object thrown from a small window, fell with a slight thud on the white floor, and immediately susseguì a ticking just mentioned, from the rhythm and unusual, almost unreal, but those numbers were continually moving, causing other noises coming from quell'ordigno deadly.

"Get down" Kei yelled, pulling with it Elèna in an adjacent room as quickly as possible, and then jump on the cold tiles, looking inside that place a spartan shelter.

After all, that had little important detail, since all needed to save their lives, so that they could carry out the suicide mission.

A deafening roar was profuse in the air, sweeping away several walls with immense power, which fell to the ground, producing a hollow sound and thud.

The sound echoed through the ceiling into the environment, now falls to the ground in unison, that place filled with the sound thick and dark, while a dance of glass and sparks glowed with immense brutality, to which were added immediately sharp shards bloody, ringing lethally in this tunnel deprived of life.

All emerged from their shelters, moving on that carpet of rolling, creaking with unrelenting drama their shoes.

They turned their eyes towards those walls upset seeds destroyed, lost for a brief moment in their torpid thoughts; only a slight tremor could awaken from this nightmare in which they were unwittingly catapulted.

The anguish and fear, slimy and deadly, creeping silently in their bodies, in the shape of a deadly snake. That feeling was so bad, much to paralyze them in that terrifying oblivion, viciously slaughtering their subtle ties that, once again, had been moved by the turns lethal Alexander.

What they appeared before their eyes appeared to be a show unreal, too similar to the scene of a horror movie where they were actors, as well as victims of homicidal maniac causal.

Although they tried to get out of the catatonic state and far-fetched, they were not able to react in front of that scene, although this was the unfortunate reality that they lived.

What they should do? They would find the strength to suture the wounds?

"Are you all ok?" asked Julia with a voice barely audible, breaking that unreal silence, sensing that tacit wormwood and the overwhelming feeling of self-denial of the sadistic reality in which they lived, although it was someone else to disturb the soul of Madrid'.

She could not mumbling word, neither was able to formulate any logical thinking, but continued to feel the oppressive weight of that relationship still in the balance.

She pointed her green eyes in those glacial Moscow, giving him a look angry and irate. Her irises were reduced to slits cold and sharp, ready to freeze the bloody man who tormented soul.

"Ivanov," she hissed, sounding cold and resentful, now ready to beat up the man stranger "Now you direct this mission. Get us out, now!".

"Fernandez, I don't accept your orders. Also, I do not care nothing about you, and I am and I will always be the best," he replied, sounding gruff and arrogant, turning sharply and then mention a faint bitter smile. Julia just did not understand ... nor would never understand what was behind that mask haughty and impassive.

"Listen, head of artichoke, we are a ..."

"A team? A group? ... Friends? Fernandez, stop believing in these lies and false gooders. Follow me, we must get out of this run-down place."

The Moscow spat out the words slowly, by injecting in them all the hatred he craved for Alexander, turning that cruel speech in an icy mound of ice. He had used that mask serious and sadistic in the vain hope of her away on their own, despite the searing pain that tore his heart dark, splitting it in half.

Julia began to nervously biting her lips rosy, injuring up to bleed, now aware that she had lost that battle sentimental.

* * *

Mariam and Ozuma were engaging in a vigorous fight, back to back, attacking and protecting each other.

That seemed to be a battle without rest, were completely surrounded by a small group of people who faced them recklessly.

The young couple was not afraid, though the pain of the accident had caused a slight slowdown in their movements, which were less fluid than usual. A man the slender body is flung on the girl, trying to hit it with a boxcutter, but she dropped quickly, allowing his boyfriend to counterattack, which landed a powerful kick in the pit of the stomach of the opponent.

"Nice shot," hissed Mariam, moving with a snap feline left, rolling the curtain rod, then hit and break the neck of the enemy in a loud "crack", which immediately collapsed to the ground.

"You too" replied Ozuma, grabbing her hand, and then start a new to safety.

That was not the time to remain mired in the deadlock that was rapidly burning all their energy. Loud noises and buckets were repeated with relentless frequency, echoing in that hostile and eerily unreal.

They found themselves before a crossroad, but did not have much time to decide what they should do and the only thing they could do was rely on instinct.

They went inside a room completely ransacked, cabinets, where medicines were kept, were destroyed by showing all those bottles empty seeds, while the shards of glass were scattered along the perimeter of the room.

Tables and chairs, however, were overturned, blood still dripping fresh profusely from the furniture, while two bodies were lying next to those objects. Those two bodies, torn by deep wounds, their eyes still alive, although their faces were painted expression amorphous, distorting the gruesome reality.

Mariam and Ozuma jumped frightened, no words flowed from their lips as they both did not know what they should do. Their breaths were shorter and shorter, while their hearts stamped trembling violently in the chest.

They went out quickly from the lab, desperately trying any way to salvation, hoping to find their friends live.

It was a matter of seconds, Ozuma grabbed his girlfriend's hand, by closing out the mouth with a slight pressure of her hand.

From there he was passing someone.

* * *

Elèna walked with a brisk pace, ignoring the direction it was going, as if before her there was no one, locking themselves in gloomy thoughts that plagued his mind.

Yuri's words continued to swirl strongly in his mind, brutally suffocating everything he believed in. "Sonja is not here, is with Alexander" had said Yuri, yet he could not consider her sister the same way as a traitor.

How was that possible? Her sister had always protected, had been the one who had saved by Alexander and allowed her to live peacefully, protecting it from the cold and violent world, though still young he felt a slave of that grim and miserable life.

Those words so cold and grim echoed in his head, making a sound dry and unnatural, icy words were burning more of the eternal flames of Hell, brutally tearing those scars that tore his soul into pieces.

yet another shot in the distance catapulted back to reality, and immediately went into an adjacent room, in the false conviction had followed her colleagues.

At that moment there was a noise in the shadows, forcing her to jump quickly to a wall.

"Hello, my sweety Elèna".

* * *

Winced frightened, lost in the deep tone and unstressed that he caused chills even after all these years. Hertormentor, who had brutally torn from her family was there, ready to reclaim her again.

The breath in their lungs was less and less, to the point that even a simple breath painfully fire to their throats increasingly arid.

They found themselves before a corridor that had an L-shaped branch, and, looking for a temporary shelter, they crouched behind the wall, seemingly safe.

"Are you OK?" Ozuma asked in a faint whisper, longing for a moment of calm after the escape that had exhausted; However, he know the state of health of her partner.

"I take care of myself," she replied tartly, giving him a look angry.

That phrase had hurt her deeply, although she was determined not to show her emotions in that situation very dangerous, yet she could not help but feel that feeling irritating.

After all those years with him, after all those fights had together, despite all the suffering that still burned herskin, he continued to doubt her ability?

"I know, we have to complete this mission and I would not want you to hurt yourself," he retorted with a seraphic tone, concealing the irritation that had crept into him, and then turning around.

If she did not understand his point of view, he had to provoke her and make her understand where he was wrong. They were a team that was facing a complex mission and suicidal and could not talk to stupid reasons.

Mariam clenched her fists and fury, without understanding the real reason for that action unexpectedly, he found himself shouting: "So they are only a means to complete this mission and therefore save you?".

She had been wounded pride, and that feeling so sharp and penetrating that allowed her to argue that desperate life, poised between the static and the madness.

The young man smiled mockingly, arguing the state of mind of his girlfriend, only to spring up before her.

"No, but sometimes six hateful and you need to say things I don't, nor have ever considered, and although you are always so sour I love you. I fear for your life. This situation is dangerous and we are in it. Do not I want to lose you, too, not after what we went through in the last year, not after seeing friends die. Everything, but not you. "

"You're just a ..." she tried to reply, but the phrase bad it was going to be uttered died in her throat, gently killed by a tender kiss that filled her soul.

It had been a slight contact, made of soft touches just mentioned, but they were warm and eager to those caresses hanker for days.

It was a simple kiss, mild and light, tender and reassuring but enclosing within itself all the love they both felt.

They were observed for a moment, unable to utter a word, tacitly confessing their deep love and sparkling.

They started walking, supporting himself along the wall, until the dry sound of a thud echoed in the corridor, alarming the senses of the young men who found themselves suddenly thrown to the ground by the impact.

* * *

"Heck, that blow!" Eveline snapped, railing against the two mysterious enemies ready to fight at any time, blatantly ignoring the pain in his head, which ached horribly.

"Evy? Are you?" Mariam asked, trying to observe the movements that came from beyond the wall, that limited his vision.

"It depends. Who are you?" replied the American, leaning slightly, now conscious that it was necessary to adopt a cautious, then relax briefly as he was assured of being safe.

Immediately they resumed running, knowing that the time available was diminishing and that the henchmen of Alexander could hit at any time.

They walked through the rubble, looking frightened with a look that bleak and desolate place.

A faint moan came from behind them, it was a voice full of suffering and despair, whispering pleading for help.

Julia turned, searching among that mass of debris and rubble that suffering body, until a hand came not within those walls, creating a noise dazed, while the cold stone rolled down from that pile. The Madrid screamed scared, while in his mind - now visibly, enchanted - formed terrifying scenes, worthy of a horror movie or a zombie apocalypse.

Slowly, a slender body he emerged from the rubble, showing the figure of a woman who was about twenty-five years or so.

Her body was covered with blood and wounds, while a deep gash on his leg triumphed mortally. She screamed in pain and promptly Julia's help to get up.

"Who are you? What's your name?" She asked the singer thoughtful.

"I... I'm Cassandra" she replied softly, with a strong Italian accent, and then fell into a deep sleep. Her chest rose and fell slowly, despite the red liquid continued to flow from his weary limbs.

"Come on, we need help," cried the Madrid, arousing his friends from the catatonic state in which they were inexorably sealed, incredulous at seeing that vision unreal.

"Boris, Max! Come on, help me lift she" ordered the European, raising the young woman injured. Readily they lent rescue two young friend, when suddenly came upon new steps behind them.

"They are here," hissed Yuri, arguing that someone alien to them was about to reach their position. He scanned his colleagues with a blank look, and only after a few moments he noticed the absence of her sister.

"Elèna! where is she?" he asked to himself mentally; a surge of pure terror took hold of him, gripping his heart in that vise brutal and mean.

They were under attack and the small Ivanova there was no sign, but he could not allow his emotions to win the inner battle, now certain that it was necessary to get out of that place nefarious.

* * *

Elèna fell to the ground, crouching behind a movable half-destroyed.

She was afraid to die, but what terrified her was something else. She was afraid to face Ivan, who had forced her to numerous tortures, forcing her to forget the serene world he knew.

A surge of anger crept into her soul, while the poisonous words of that slimy Moscow followed each other in a slow and gruesome litany.

Her instinct told her to flee, but his enemy had pursued, reserving the time to get away and this aroused the concern of Elèna, conscious of the fact that this man wanted to play with her.

"Sweety Ivanova, let me see."

Elèna trembling, frightened and anxious, although he was also determined to eliminate Ivan, heard those footsteps getting closer and while his seemed to have taken a sound dense and dark.

She hugged him her gun, and in a fit of madness, she jumped up, pointing the gun at the teacher.

"Hello, Ivan" asserted poisonous, pulling the trigger quickly, echoing the smell of gunpowder in that environment, and then roll on the cold floor, hiding behind a table, previously turned upside down, in the vain hope of using it as a shield.

She felt the exact location of Ivan, and again snapped, opening fire again.

"Die Ivan" she hissed grim, finding Ivan ready to shoot her, and together they opened fire.

Only a single shot, straight and lethal, while a desperate cry filled the room, joining the heavy noise, which still echoed in the room theatrically.

She leaned against the cold wall, trying to regulate his breathing. He had done it for the first time in his life had beaten one of his captors.

Slowly she approached the man, smiling slightly malicious and sadistic. Full of complacency.

At that moment she felt a thrill killer warm them the heart, catapulting back into the hell that had denied.

It was reborn as a phoenix rising from its ashes, more bad and evil, greedy for a slow and bloody revenge, wanting to kill in the most truculent man disgusting.

"Poor Ivan," she whispered in a tone falsely polite, showing him a look full of hate, then place one foot on the wound full of blood, kicked the gun away opponent.

She began to slide her weapon on Ivan's body blowing words silly and tragic.

"Oh, poor little Ivan, totally at the mercy of sweety Elèna. It is so much fun."

She chuckled amused, increasing the pressure on the wound, delighting the yearning melody that flowed from Ivan's lips.

"You're just a bitch," he spat poison, trying to recover his gun, in a gesture that accentuated her deep sorrow.

"That's what we are. The Ivanova's sister are little demons, just like you or Xander. To hell with your pact od blood follows, to hell with it."

She fired three more shots, hit his knees and one shoulder, admiring her work with grim satisfaction.

The blood flowed freely, slowly covering his body torn by grief, while on Moscow's face was painted an expression of suffering.

Elèna satisfied, taking a bold step by the door, but a few moments before leaving, focusing her gaze again on Moscow, hissed grim:

"This is just the beginning".


	11. Sonja, you're a bitch

Around them, now, there was nothing in that devastated place, showing the ancient memory of a place that contained in its own joys and sorrows. A simple hospital that had seen the birth of many lives, increasing the flourishing seed of love. Others, however, had been severed, causing an immense pain in those who had witnessed the ordeal, sometimes slow and other painful, ending the continuous circle of life that drove that building in ruins.

That simple place covered with white, embraced by the warmth of love and suffering of life, now, no longer contained any trace of those feelings.

It was an ominous hospital, swollen by this sudden attack, creating the false image of a morgue vital, which actually was on the lower floor of the building dilapidated.

That group had only one goal: to reach the emergency exit which was located on the third floor, although rubble would make the task difficult and complicated, highlighting the difficulties in carrying out that task.

Shaking like a leaf at the mercy of the storm, he shook from that perpetual war who were forced to live, but insisted to remain quiet; They could not allow their emotions to demolish their escape plan, nor could indulge in that hell. They longed to escape from this nightmare, but fear had paralyzed them and, together with the low light that enveloped the environment, helping to make those ghostly images blurry, transmuting that simple hospital in an icy oblivion deprived of life.

They walked slowly, with their backs resting on those icy walls, keeping the weapons, previously provided by Eveline and Boris, on the lower abdomen, near the groin, ready to attack.

You could not hear any sound, and only silence enveloped those tired limbs and terrified. They had been swallowed by darkness and by that unreal absence of sound, emphasizing that weak whistling coming from their bodies.

The faint sound of blood repeated mechanically, constantly repeating that sound fast and flowing. Almost ghoulish and unreal; the faint sound of their heart drummed in their chest, choked breaths those just mentioned, joining in the dance full of anxiety and terror. Bad and poisonous, insidious and dangerous as that path disturbing that they had voluntarily undertaken years ago.

They were from the surrounding unhealthy silence, which transformed itself into all that madness unhealthy and ungrateful.

A small stone rolled to the floor, producing a hollow sound, making them wince scared.

Promptly snapped back, pointing the gun at a point indistinct in the hallway, lost in their memories relentlessly terrifying.

Before their eyes appeared again that fire that had almost killed months earlier, overwhelming them in that emotional labor, and the fruit of their imagination.

They had hot enough to begin to tremble; victims of that psychosis hidden in their mind.

Prisoners of the nightmare of no return, victims of the saturated world of evil.

A deafening screams and echoed in the dark, so dark and suffocating, forcing them to cover the ear, longing to awaken from this nightmare collective.

The floor seemed to glow, wrapping them into oblivion, while silent tears moistened their trembling hands.

Yuri tried to get up, forcing to distance itself from the images of Julia who was being tortured, feeling again the smell of warm blood of the girl, while screaming suffering propagated more and more in his mind.

He would not bow to the attack of panic, nor wanted to be overwhelmed by the emotions and brutal killer. He could not give up; his pride would not allow him to indulge in the feeling, forcing him to take the vigorous fight against himself.

Her legs were weak, the air was getting thinner, making it difficult to breathe, and yet he could not help but argue that violent reaction psychophysics.

That whole situation was absurd and fictional, was also triggered by the slightest thing, again recalling those dark moments he wanted to store in his mind.

Everything had started to ache, indeed even his heart began to beat wildly in his chest and immediately put a hand on his chest, in the vain hope of appeasing the crazy beat.

"Julia ... Julia."

That was a faint whisper barely audible, but that sounded painfully in his mind. A simple cry of pain, powerful and heartbreaking, a perennial cry, dark like the oblivion that surrounded him for too long.

"Julia ... Julia."

That name was repeated again on his chapped lips, but the words are so cold, but at the same time kind, also took a new bitter sweet smell. A faint scent containing the fragrance of a broken love from him.

His eyes widened; Yuri gasped, trying to regulate his breathing irregular, almost painful.

He crawled on the bare floor, ignoring the debris that tore his flesh, pierce with their sharp points and stained the dense color deadly.

Psychosis that had to be appeased and would appease the attack, but he did not know what to do.

He felt fear, had been dominated by the emotions of the past, but still wanted to fight turbulent emotion.

Julia was near, her green eyes were surrounded by two deep furrows, were glassy and dull. Like those of a corpse. But the European Union was still alive, fortunately.

He tried to strike her, but she did not answer.

"I'm here, I'm still here."

But she said nothing, in fact, looked at him with a sgurdo amorphous. A chill enveloped the members of the young, covering it in the omnipotent feeling of emptiness and destruction; everything had become dead.

He was afraid, afraid of losing what little good that still knew.

After all, Yuri was alone and no one would have seen that his concern and his most lowly weaknesses. It was still an Ivanov.

* * *

Sonja sat relaxed on a small chair, cleaning her gun mechanically mechanically. Her face was painted a tight smile and outstretched, looking up with a blank look at an indefinite point of the room.

She felt cold, it was lost in that world isolated and empty, mulling over what he had done: she would deliver Elèna from Alexander, aware that she would take over from there.

She already knew Ivan's fate, because she had overheard the argument between Elèna and the hated colleague, and a shiver of terror had suddenly shaken her soul, tearing it to pieces dark.

What had become her sister?

The redhead was aware that it was her fault, and the only one responsible for what had happened to her, also had not even been able to protect herself. It was too late now.

Looked up, angrily slamming her fist on the table, ignoring the deep pain that burned her reddened knuckles.

She hated that sister, and she who was always cruel, cold and perfect, yet she loved her deeply. Yet the bond that united them was still vivid, causing her to suffer for that gesture she had done, even though she was working for a good purpose, although the circumstances did everything look more sinister.

She was just an Ivanova, she was just a bitch.

* * *

That darkness slowly thinned out, leaving those young astonished and terrified, knowing that everything was a cause of the past and the torture they had suffered.

"Guys, when we get out of here we should talk. All" declared Julia energetically, called herself such as a leader's group, turning a pitying look at Yuri.

"Fernandez, know the way, I hope," asserted Kei with a clipped tone.

The girl put her hands on her hips, smiling slightly mocking and victorious. "Obviously, Hiwatari, I know how to act. We have to turn the corner and turn right, we have to go down the hall and turn right again. After that we will find the emergency exit."

"Perfect, Julia. And now let's go "Mariam hissed, following the girl.

They walked silently, along with brisk that long and jagged, feeling a twinge of fear combined with a feeling, although the Chinese suspected of that situation too calm, almost false.

Mariam was afraid that soon he would see Alexander and what the mind constantly tortured, yet she was determined to fight. When it out of that damn place, and especially after reaching New York, she longed replace those pieces that invaded her calls, insinuating venomously in her heart. And one of these was its Queen.

Those documents, now lost, made her doubt the relationship he had with that girl; the blood shed in those years, that word without any response on those stained sheets, echoing like a heavy echo in her mind, in a dazzling swirl of negative emotions that had not felt in a long time.

Everything had become too strange and not normal. Different from what she knew, bogus and bad.

Moving in the shadows of dusk was increasingly difficult, and yet he had no intention of giving up or giving in to the temptation to escape miserable, who kept shouting to do so. He was giving way to oblivion.

"Is anyone here?" Hissed a voice amused, revealing moments later the figure of a man who had smiled at them maliciously.

One shot, one single bullet was fired, and the deafening echo profusely in the environment, while a volley of bullets had opened the ball.

Soon other figures showed before those young people, while the scenes of war appeared repeatedly.

They tried to run to a shelter run-down, leaning against those walls crumbling. A bullet struck the wall behind which were hidden Yuri and Julia, and the Russian immediately pulled the trigger, in a continuous of sounds and noises.

Fatal and painful cries were repeated in bulk, until a new enemy appeared behind them.

They were trapped, completely prisoner in that valley of tears and blood.

Boris struggled from his position, before the enemy hit him whit a powerful kick to the back, then lift the man - rather puny - smiling mockingly, then throw him forcefully from the window, while those shards of glass fell inexorably to the ground , so as to make it look like that scene in slow motion. It was enough for the simple cry of Madrid to put him on alert, detaching it from the action that he used to do constantly: continue its struggle, ignoring its enemy-

"Thanks, Huznestov" whispered Julia grateful.

"Well done, Boris" Yuri replied blankly, but those words do not even touched the platinum, accentuating the sense of guilt he felt.

He was on Sonja's side, then with Alexander. He would do anything to save the family, but at the same time he'd seen Yuri distressed, he realized that this was not the right thing to do.

He had to give up those stupid ideals.

Another small group stepped in front of the three, again unleashing a hail of bullets, and one of them touched the shoulder of Julia, who groaned in pain.

That scar was incandescent; It was a deep pain and penetrated, surrounded by a pool of blood slowly dripping from the wound, which forced the woman to slide to the ground, and then tighten the gash in his hands stained.

Yuri dragged her out of there, yanking with little delicacy. He tried to keep a straight face in front of that view obscene, but his eyes, usually cold and icy, conveyed a sense of unease. Emotions could be assassin in those crucial moments, and Moscow was aware that nothing could be left out. Instinctively he tore a strip of cloth from his shirt, shaking as he could that bloody wound, in faint hope of appeasing her blood.

Meanwhile, Boris was fighting against a girl, taking with her a strenuous physical struggle. That blonde had something ghostly and demonic. It seemed to be a demon of evil loaded, totally different from the usual automata that sent Alexander.

The Moscow tried to hit a fist, but she parried the response to his move with a strong kick to the knee, causing a slight wobble in the platinum, which immediately went to the backlash. But that was too fast: levered on his hands, and then make a leap backward, hitting with two quick kicks unstoppable Boris, who fell to the ground.

He tried to pull the gun, but the weapon seemed to have stuck.

"Express your last wish, Huznestov" ruled her mocking, with a chilling tone and unhealthy. Her eyes appeared to be flashes of hate and fire, darting venomously on the body defenseless opponent.

The platinum slid slowly to the ground, determined not to be demolished by the woman. He had no intention of letting go that slow and painful death, knowing he had to fight. He needed to. When, suddenly, she pointed the gun at him, observing the object with a look Saving Silverman.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the moment when everything would end. He saw everything he knew, tasting with those melancholy moments forgotten. The sound of a bullet sliced through the air, reverberating in that environment with a fierce and deafening sound.

Boris slowly opened his eyes, looking unconsciously believed that pain to find, but before him there was a very different scene: that blonde was on the ground.

His body was immersed in a pool of red blood was pouring in that mirror plasma scour so dense that he had conferred purple tint to the hair light.

Eveline was there, it was placed between the two and was still holding the gun. She seemed to be in a state of shock, totally immersed in the catatonic state which would not come out.

Tears flowed from his eyes, while his clothes were completely worn out by the blood of that enemy, smearing with tremendous violence also the soul of the sweet stylist (and spy).

"Victoria, are you?" mumured the young Bulgarian, while a trickle of blood coming out from her lips painted red, changed that spot in a show macabre and deadly.

"It's me, Ekaterina Vjazikova".

She tried to add other word, stretching her hand cadaverous and increasingly cold toward that American, but moments later, the Russian woman turned her head, opening her eyes, Brown successively exhausted and decadent, showing an expression shapeless and terrifying.

Eveline sighed, while the new so unusual echoed in her mind, forcing her to remember where she had already heard. But nothing had help at that time. She was afraid to find out the truth about her past, did not want to strip those who knew the truth, neither wanted to take this painful path.

Yet she was still there, still and motionless, undecided about what she had to do.

Was that her task?

* * *

Elèna walked silently, her pace was slow and quiet, but her face was painted a vacant expression. The slight torpor the sun illuminated the body, making it iridescent and unreal.

It did not seem to be human, but looked like a ghost, and a fragile reflection of her own soul.

Soon the anger had evaporated, leaving her at the mercy of the violent emotional storm, eviscerated and brandishing whole filthy that she concealed for too long.

The pain of that loss was violent, had crept venomously in her chest, and then implode with cruelty in this act insane.

She was a murderer: the perfect machine, but that thought so cruel was eager to resurrect those embers, although the same Elèna continued to refuse that options lazy.

She could again fall back into the dark world, nor would suffer again. Yet her instincts suggested to yield, to slip back into that world unjust, requiring it to satisfy the cruelty that was part of her.

Felt a sudden exhaustion, her breath seemed to be getting shorter with every step, forcing her to lean on the cold wall.

Many colored dots began to dance before his eyes. That show had herself something unreal and deeply grotesque, but she felt he could trust that light, despite her senses were going to give in because of that pressure.

Slowly, all those colored dots began to join, forming a simple reflection of what we had.

A sudden heat burned her body, then drag it with her to the serene world that secretly craved.

With her last strength she dug her nails into the ground, ignoring her quills minerals under the nails. Needed to survive in the inner torment, while the faces of her loved ones slowly thinned out, while the austere smile Yuri suited her the strength to react.

The project Justice Wings still had effects that woman, yet she kept insidious and vigorous fight against his true feelings.

* * *

They were tired, their bodies were covered with blood and dust, the wounds they were encrusted, leaving streaks and dark unhealthy.

Scrapes and cuts covered their limbs but, fortunately, even then had survived that battle.

Those little gashes and cuts were nothing compared to the scars they carried on their souls, but at that moment could not help but smile.

That expression was different from the seemingly serene happiness, it concealed a smile sideways, hiding the soft happiness had also passed that test, together.

But something disturbed their souls: Cassandra.

Who was that woman who lay helpless in the arms of Boris - forced by Julia - without showing any sign of life, except for his breathing slow and regular.

"Juls?" Hilary asked plaintively, alongside the Spanish.

The brown looked at her worried, aware that her friend was about to ask what she was thinking.

"Yes, I'm sure. Cassandra will be with us."

That woman had inspired in her a feeling of confidence, prompting millions of questions unanswered.

"It could be …"

"Dangerous? Yes, I know," she added a little later, those words still incomplete, then added, "but we cannot abandon it. She needs help."

"Okay, Julia. But we must be careful, now everything is uncertain, our agency also works against us. There are too many things that do not add up" ruled Hilary, pondering his words.

Since he had found those documents, too many questions had corrupted his mind, forcing her to recall all the memories of his past.

Everything had become suspicious, dragging in thta sinister and dark world.

"What do you mean?" asked Julia, continuing the constant flow of questions and answers.

"Those documents ... are linked to us. I'll explain everything as soon as we're out of here."

Boris's voice was broke the slight buzz, which was screaming out loud:

"We are free!".

The pale sun warmed their limbs, bathing with her warmth that small group, but Yuri could not feel any emotion.

He looked around bewildered, looking fragile absence of her sisters.

He felt anger at what he had done Sonja. He hated with all his heart for this sudden betrayal, yet he could not help but fret.

What had happened?

Because he had betrayed his trust.

Why? Why?

* * *

It was a continuous succession of points ask, too similar to a continuous wail of sentences and remember now gone, dissolved into thin air, forcing it to evoke all those sweet moments and cryptic that he wanted to keep in his heart of ice.

Was fragile ... tormented, but he had no intention of giving in to his emotions, nor to show his colleagues all those questions that were slowly and inexorably destroying, forcing him to relive quell'asfissiante inner torment that he had lived a year earlier.

Moreover, he feared for the life of Elèna.

He remembered that look eerily expressionless who had reserved months earlier, just moments before the trial against him. He was afraid of losing again that sister who, after all, had grown fond.

He winced, coming out of the catatonic state and without a word, moving away from that group.

Julia reserved a look angry and shouted loudly:

"Where you going?".

The Muscovite smiled a cold, watching the woman with a haughty and insolent. "What you could never do. Get in car, Fernandez. Here I'm in charge and I do not need your help."

* * *

That naked contact with the cold was cold and icy, almost brutal, causing a slight feeling of numbness and pain, albeit slight, it caused the abrupt fall of pressure had.

She had lived too many bad experiences to indulge in that cradle of perdition, although everything revolved around her assiduously, in a whirlwind of images that followed one another more and more slowly, until, suddenly, she was able to focus more and more clearly her surroundings.

She opened her eyes tired and heavy, revealing two blue irises cold that concealed a huge fear, staring obsessively every single point of the clean room, until his attention was not drawn to a red hair.

To Sonja.

Elèna winced, then mumble: "Ivanova, are you?".

Uttered that phrase with a stamp chilling and hateful, waiting hungrily that her interlocutor to turn around.

"Yes, Elèna" Sonja replied firmly, sharply driving out all those catastrophic thoughts that were condensing in her mind.

"Well," said Elèna, pointing the gun at her sister; flesh of her flesh, and she who had shown the tiny traitor she was. "Turn around," she added with a commanding tone.

Elèna's heart had taken a pounding furiously in her chest, muffling his breath because of that painful waiting.

Sonja turned with a jerk, she also showing her weapon, showing a sad smile and dull.

"Really? Really you shoot your sister?" she asked in surprise.

Elèna smiled mocking, gritting her teeth. "I would never kill the sister that I knew, but kill the traitor you've become, Sonja Ivanova".

She moved quickly toward the red, trying to hunt against a wall, but his every action, her rival replied perfectly her moves, sensing and anticipating every Elèna's move.

Between the two they followed each other violent bursts of punches and kicks, injuring their skin and tearing the edges of clothing.

Elèna, with a click feline, slammed his sister in the chest, making her stumble and, quickly, as a result of that action, it was succeed a violent volley of punches, Sonja plunging to the ground, while streams of blood down from the nose and mouth, tumefed Sonja's appearance, whose face, now covered with bruises and cuts.

Se groaned in pain, and then wipe the liquid greedily blood, but did not give up: grabbed her gun, pointing it at the Elèna's chest who smiled victorious.

Those eyes seemed glacial enact hate and despair, combined with a piercing frustration.

"It's over, Sonja. You come with me."

"It will never end. You don't know my real intention" screamed the redhair, transmuting those words in a desperate cry of pure horror. He kicked his legs Elèna, then hurry out of that room, trying to dodge the bullets discharged that had reserved Elèna.

They began a desperate race, alternating escape the hellish roar of those weapons, hiding behind shelters Spartans.

Both were a few meters away, crouched behind the cold walls, keeping a considerable distance of safety.

"Sonja, get out immediately outside" thundered the Muscovite, uploading as soon as possible her gun and, at that juncture minimum, Boris's wife came out of hiding, bounding down the stairs, landing painfully on the ground.

They began to run, but a dead end hounded the woman, forcing her to stop his desperate race.

\- She is no longer with us-.

Yuri 's words began to reverberate in Elèna's mind, blinding her with the fury of revenge. Lunged Sonja, peering with a murderous look, closing herhands into a fist, that it went to crash on Russian's face, doing sketch a new stream of blood on the clothes of nineteen, as she prepared to make that gesture, she exclaimed: "Now the empty lot, bitch."

But Sonja, cleverly, took off the clip from the hair, which actually kept a boxcutter, then hit vehemently on her thigh sister, spilling a large amount of blood, while Elèna writhing in pain.

Elèna looked at her opponent, unworthy to be appealed, with resentment, then she too pull a knife under her skirt, stabbing the woman's arm, while the long blade was spilling across the limb, leaving it in the body of Moscow.

Sonja punched to the Elèna's diaphragm, causing her to gasp.

Elèna took again her MK23 in her hands, strongly determined to kill that woman.

"Like I said, Sonja: I'm not gonna kill my sister, but only a traitor. But first, tell me everything you do."

Bitter tears began to flood the face of twenty-two, who was waiting for the fateful moment sighing, now aware that his game of deceit the had backfired.

She felt only a deep bitterness, combined with disappointment. She, her sister, had been able to reduce it in that state, had been incapable of understand and accuse, preventing it to reveal its real motives, albeit shady, they were for a good purpose.

"I love you, little sister. One day you'll understand. And now, kill me"

"Sonja, ripete: you're just a bitch."

Suddenly everything became dark, was enough gentle pressure to the shoulders, at the parasympathetic nerve scapular, to deprive Elèna priors senses, leaving her falling into puddle of Ivanov's blood had merged into a single mirror that reduced death .

Sonja's eyes widened, meeting those veiled her savior. She was surprised to say the least, although she already knew her complicit's identity.

"Go away, Sonja. I'll take care of her and Yuri. I know what to do."


	12. From Los Angeles to New York

In that warm gentle warmth of the sun in July, three young women admired with a vacant look that their summer was passing slowly, turning those expressions jovial in a faint reflection, by no means clear that, desperate and fearful of what life had reserved . Awaited with trepidation the moment when they closed the house, and the place where they lived after escaping from the hospital, conscious of the fact that they would face a long drive that would last more than two days. They would have much mileage, observed streets and landscapes, impressing on their minds those serene moments that probably would be the last.

From Los Angeles to New York. A long journey, despite the short time available, now more and more fast and ephemeral, burning passion and desire of their hearts.

"Mariam?" asked suddenly eyes the US, she reflected in those emerald of her friend, because she had herhead resting on the legs of her friend, while the singer gently stroked her hair.

"What's going on, Eveline?" asked Mariam, turning her gaze to the Queen, reserving expression grim and cold that it gave her the time, now gone, high school

"I was thinking of Vjazikova's words and I was wondering ... what you have discovered the archive? What the heck happened? Why she call me Victoria? What are the documents of blood? What?" asked the blonde with a rather agitated tone, bringing to light all those emotions and those doubts turbulent that filled the heart.

At the exact moment in which Mariam had heard all those questions, winced visibly, continuing to caress of her friend's curls, she too began to ask themselves continuously and troubling questions. She opened her mouth in a vain attempt to utter a word, but from the leprosy was not delivered an groan.

A heavy silence fell over the three women, broken only by their breathing rhythm and cadence, until, suddenly, Queen declared:

"They are documents of blood pacts as I was already aware ... years ago."

The two young girls looked the spy stunned, totally unable to mumble words.

Now the singer felt a addictive feeling of nausea and disgust, anger united. Those words, and the speeches had injured her restless mind, supporting totally her hypothesis: in her Queen's view had to do the entire situation, and in the sudden (and unexpected) change that occurred years earlier.

She would not give in to those emotions ephemeral, deciding to use cunning. Mariam grinned mockingly, almost maleficent, carefully pondering her actions.

"So, Quenny," began with a slightly sarcastic "you know what these documents are, right?".

Mariam nodded without hesitation, adding with a cool tone, a hint of a smirk: "Perfectly, I would say. I have helped over the years. I hope you understand what I'm talking."

"Otherwise you would never have achieved what to yearn, right? You're always so subtle."

"Shut up! If it was not for me, you would never have found out nothing," replied the ex- cheerleader, abruptly closing the book and getting up from the chair, then stand in the middle of the living room.

"Raelly?" the singer retorted sarcastically, before divided her friend.

"Exactly."

The two women faced with the angry rage, raising with a single gesture, again, the cold wall of hatred and envy that had separated in the past. It seemed like a constant struggle between two opposing but complementary natural elements. They challenged each other with their eyes, giving vent to trench warfare. It was a psychological battle, without winners nor won, much to generate an invisible veil that cut through the air.

"Enough is enough! Stop it, both of you. I demands to know what the heck is going on, because I got to do in this situation," cried Eveline, announcing with ardor that would (metaphorically) both made out if they had not done that futile brawl.

The two spies rolled their eyes, clearly showing their disappointment, for to whisper softly: "It does not end here."

"Well, Eveline, I do not know why you've called Victoria but what I have been told for a project ..." began Queen, who shortly after was interrupted by the designer.

"The project Justice Wings"

"No, not at all. That's just the tip and comes from the documents of blood, which is a condition that affects our agency ... and some people that got to do with our parents."

Queen's voice trembled when he made that statement.

Cold chills shook her back, forcing her to recall all the turbulent events that had filled her life.

She and her friends there was nothing, except for the dark abyss emptied from all the excitement. She was alone, yet.

How many years she had passed to pursue her dreams? How long had watched with greed all that had been cruelly denied?

Queen sat down heavily on the couch, allowing his body to fall on those soft cushions, hiding her eyes blacks in the casing of its own hands.

But she did not want to surrender, but she would rather die rather than be defeated again.

"Documents of blood ... what the heck are they? Why they involve our parents?" Mariam mumbled with a reflective tone, while her mind began to wander a confusing myriad of thoughts.

Those words echoed in his mind like a lullaby, conscious of the fact she has been in contact with documents, but was unable to define the moment when she heard obscure mystery.

Yet he could not remember when. Only one name leaped to mind, veiling his face sad.

"Alexander! He knows everything!" Mariam said, collapsing on the couch she too, making sure to stay away from the prying eyes of Queen and Eveline, and then type a quick message to the man.

 _\- I want answers. Immediately! Just games and deceptions. I demand a meeting, only you and me. -_

She could not justify her action, and even motivate why she had instinctively opted to send the text to the of blond's private number, but she had done, by acting in that way at nothing short of reckless.

But it was necessary because of the weather.

Mariam sighed heavily, then utter, addressing Queen:

"In what way those secrets helped you?"

"It's a long story about our work. I just know that it was all organized ... there are shadows from the past, always. Those famous file that you found are partially true. There are documents of blood," said the ex cheerleader with a tone softly, then added: "And in all this frenzy of madness does the murder of the Eveline's parent".

The American's eyes widened, aghast. For years she had been told that her parents had died due to a car accident and instead, after little more than two decades, it was revealed that the crime was the work of a murderess.

Eveline clenched her fists to stick nails into the palms of the hands, moaning that slight punishment.

A sudden feeling of tiredness took possession of her limbs, thick and dark as darkness began to swirl before the eyes.

There was nothing, only emptiness and darkness.

A flash formed in Eveline's mind, showing the destructive chaos that she had forgotten that she had witnessed when she was a child.

* * *

 _A blurred face, afflicted by terror, appeared before her eyes, showing the faint outline of a blond hair and shiny._

 _Sheheard a frightened voice accented indefinite screaming desperately: "Do not, please do not do it." She succeed another sentence, weak and innocent, squirming in that climate confusing._

 _"Mom? Mom? What's going on?"_

 _A dry sound and deep developed a few moments later, showing a pile of sheet metal and tires, fully embraced by hellfire._

 _The faint sound of an ambulance could be heard in the distance, and then disappear again, bringing everything in that situation of apparent calm._

* * *

Eveline opened her eyes brimming with tears, showing a terrified expression on her face. Those dead eyes and languid were the perfect portrait of the despair and fear, as well as one who had lived again, awake, those dormant memories and bound in his mind.

She trembled, shaken by those mourners who were rekindled , then shouting desperately.

It was a cry bursting, much to cleave the air, and then fell to the ground, moaning desperately, slamming his fists furiously on the cold marble.

She looked up, peering with those pearls emerald her friends, mumbling between sobs:

"What does it say about me? What!?".

Queen shook her head sorry, shyly whispering "Nothing ..."

"I ... I don't understand anything."

Eveline shouted again and again, warning the deafening noise of her heart that was breaking into a million pieces, allowing the blood-stained smear again his soul.

The two girls, instinctively, they called on her, wrapping her in a gentle hug that smelled of sweet heat that Eveline had forgotten.

A simple touch of love ... she knew of life.

They stayed like that indefinitely, by looking for her eyes and ignoring for the first time all the evil that they had swallowed.

"New York ... it will be a long journey and I think you will find your answers" Queen whispered, ignoring the look that slanting Mariam had given her, which had also whispered a violent volley of epithets, and then say:

"You could confess these secrets long before, bitch."

They giggled and with a new spirit, strengthened and simultaneously dazed after all those tears, reached the rest of the group.

* * *

An impenetrable wall, made up of silences and gloomy thoughts clouded by lust to excel their views, shared those women who, as had happened in the past, sat around a circular table.

They could not make any logical thinking, totally oppressed by those links that still could not comprehend.

Now lived in anguish, some eagerly fed their fears, forcing them to increase the network of deception and truth fictitious.

After all, those secrets so dirty and devious were nothing more than the reflection that worn  
surround their soul, by blotting inexorably with the blood that would be shed.

At the center, Mr. Nodoka, heard those words, and the faint whisper of a faint cry for help, much to turn that light buzz in a hollow sound and addictive.

It was destructive, painful and full of evil.

"Thats enough!" He hissed quietly, allowing the simple words to penetrate the soul of the five women who promptly poured their eyes on the head.

"You believes that the Delta agent can really be helpful to the case? The history is repeating relentlessly".

Anna was talking, charging that simple speech with all the rage and fury that flowed into his chest.

"While Sonja… we can no longer trust nor Alfa agent. Everything has escaped from our hands, sir. With Alexander ..." Midori whispered, trying to suppress the disgusting memory of her daughter covered in blood, the same girl who had grown up alone and that she had seen pieces months before.

"Ivanova is just a stupid and, for the record, was removed by the agency. It is a loose cannon overwhelmed by - you know what-" Alexej Huznestov hissed, interrupting with little grace useless discussion. He then added, grinning macabre: "The children go to New York?"

Mr. Nodoka nodded, looking at his sniper with a quizzical expression, urging the man to continue.

"I believe that the time has come to discontinue the research. Time is the enemy, you know. Someone deserves a nice visit and Original Design must be destroyed. No longer it makes sense to act according to the rules. He does not." .

"To destroy and massacre, that's your watchword," said Irina mocking, amused chuckle.

Alexej not picked up the challenge, but he walked over to the blonde, placing a hand on the table and the other on his holster, peering with a stern look and diabolical, so freeze blood.

Their breathing merged, warm against the cold, but their hearts drummed in their breasts, accentuating the tension that had fallen on them. There was nothing else except disquieting feeling of anguish that had united them in that dark moment.

The Russian drew his gun, pointing it at his temple woman, continuing to observe it with a look of eager blood, ready to satiate his desire deadly.

"Victoria, where is it?".

Irina swallowed, remaining motionless against the cold metal of the murderous weapon, and then respond:

"Look, maybe you'll find something. Their path you know."

"Petrova, tell me immediately her false name. If Alexander wants your death, so be it," hissed the Russian, modulating the tone of his voice.

"It is still my daughter," she replied, moaning in terror.

"Maxim was your husband, and he died because of you. You have his murdered, thou hast brought to us. The name of your daughter, right away!" Huznestov replied, increasing the pressure on the temple of women, blocking instinctively even wrists.

The Moscow shivered, aware that Alexej was not ranting.

That slight pressure seemed burn her pale skin, forming a thin red circle in the point stuck in the hands of man.

A shiver of fear shook her back, while that name came out from her lips rosy, profaning again her past and what she believed.

"Her name is…"

* * *

Blurred images followed each other quickly through the car window, making it almost impossible to perceive the real contours that she could see, except for the sea, seemingly placid, that stood out triumphantly horizon, joining sublimely with the blue sky blue, finally deprived from the gray storm clouds.

How she wanted to be reunited with brackish water, as well as the natural element to which she was closely tied, could not.

Before her saw nothing, nor could feel the emotions dormant in her heart of ice, which had been trampled by the one who had believed in love and who abandoned her.

And after all that time still he did not understand how she managed to be dominated by a feeling futile as love so much praised by writers and poets, as well as a source of pain and suffering.

It was an emotional bond or a carnal love did not matter: everything would be inexorably swept away.

That feeling, by now, had no meaning. It was only the hot ashes of a brazier that had burned the last block of wood in the fire feebly luminous.

Only emptiness and lascivious repulsive, so violent and cruel, powerful and sarcastic enough to weaken a girl like her.

It had always been a strong and proud young, had removed all her emotions, forcing them to sleep in the dark and not return, the same that, after all that time, had backfired, dragging it to the limbo deadly.

She was only nineteen (almost twenty, actually), yet her life was punctuated by many disappointments and each of them had been a deep stab to her heart more and more bloody. Those blue gems embedded in her face imperfect were excavated from dark purple eye socket, so as to give those eyes as beautiful as sad look amorphous, almost glassy.

She was tired and exhausted because of the long journey that lasted more than two days, so as to make them impossible to understand where she was.

Beside her lay Yuri, who was sleeping peacefully, and it was natural for Elèna rest her head on the Yuri 's shoulder, enjoying that contact long coveted.

She began to scrutinize those little freckles that **surround** the young's face, smiling innocently, as she had never done.

Admiring satisfied that unique touch that really had.

She remembered Sonja and their confrontation, only to find themselves with all of herself to hope that the woman was dead.

The deeply hated, much to wish evil and death for the woman unworthy. She who had lost everything, even that last name that, ironically, once also Elèna had detested.

"What are we going to New York?".

Elèna smiled, hearing that voice tinged with pain and love that he loved.

"Yuri, I'll know everything. I am with you and will protect you no matter what happens. You did it for me."

The Muscovite smiled, visibly stunned, but he just mumble tenderly:

"Stubborn little brat."

They stared for a moment, enjoying the warmth of his touch forever, continuing to scrutinize with laughing eyes, joining in that particular way that only they knew.


	13. Sheet of Blood

They were tired, physically and emotionally, because of those travel days long and intense, and yet they could not help but watch in awe that chaotic American city that dominated majestically immense space without life.

Through the tinted windows of the bus that had hired could peer indiscreetly the metropolis: no one dared turn their gaze to the obvious means of transport, they were all totally immersed in their thoughts or in work.

New York, after all, was not. Citizens ran quickly in all directions, followed by the heavy noise of car horns and the roar of the engines, creating a symphony deafening and chaotic. That was a confusing city that pulsed with life and energy, reinvigorating briefly those spies.

A slight smile grotesque appeared on their lips, conscious of the fact that, this time, they were dominating the game sick and twisted, while their stunned eyes admired the lights and colors that caraterizzavano the modern metropolis, watching the towering skyscrapers that s 'they dipped in the sky.

Soon, a sad veil of tension came upon them, making palpable and addictive, dragging them into the swirl of negative that had swallowed them months ago.

Questions about questions followed one another in their mind, preventing them from mumbling word.

In there you could hear the faint sound of their breathing, fast and short.

They got what they wanted? They discovered that the true motivation of the betrayal of Sonja? They would have unmasked those who had attacked Elèna behind, without manifest itself?

Longed for answers, they desired to know the truth. Yet, in that situation, there was something wrong ... the dark, an evil so great that they would rather not know.

And, after all, they were aware that the long path would hurt a lot. It would have been long and painful, inexplicable.

Perverse, ill. Just like Alexander.

The girls began to observe with a look voluptuous elegant shops of the street, admiring ecstatic objects of their desire, until Boris burst sarcastically, looking angrily colleagues: "Of course, we are here to shop."

"Do not be silly. We have other projects and we will need a little outside help, "he said Elèna, mocking, coming out of the car.

The Moscow shrugged, visibly annoyed, quickly chasing the young nineteen.

A feeling of uneasiness wrapped her limbs platinum, now aware of the fact that he knew he could be found, and along with those petty secrets danger of falling too.

She gave him a coward mentally, berating herself had again succumbed to the lies of that Sonja, cruelly, it was only used, replacing it with a new colleague.

Try anger at the woman, he hated his wife, to the point of wishes for the death.

It was a grudge chilling and cruel, like a deep scar, which had demolished those sincere feelings he felt for the light lazy.

A hatred painful. Fierce, unhealthy. Moved by jealousy and foreboding (and certainty) that he was mocked by the mother of his child.

He too had been a victim of Sonja, although the wrong that had been done was far more cruel and disturbing.

Eveline's voice, who had fallen out of the car, brought him back to reality. "My boutique is the perfect place for our secret."

The Muscovite smiled in satisfaction, knowing that the blonde had not said something stupid. At the bottom was the one who hid the weapons and items more absurd in the fabric of his clothes and probably had a lab or something that could help him.

"Do not tell me you're hiding a secret lab. It would be absurd, "said Boris with a mocking tone, mocking chuckle.

The designer smirked and with a proud tone, said, "Did you go near, Huznestov. But in there I better. "

"Seamstress, I hope you're not lying."

The designer he walked over to his colleague, focusing his eyes angry at those of Boris and reflected in those irises cold.

"I am a loyal person. I do not betray who I love and, no matter how strange, I want to you. Do not forget who helped me when I needed it, "she turned, looking Max's hand, showing him with a simple and sincere, secretly intended to express a long time:" I went ahead without you. "

In the past, the blonde would be the right choice, but the Muscovite had preferred a different love. Only then he realized he had the wrong choosing a corrupt love, but not wrong.

He never would have imagined to feel jealousy for that sweet woman, but that feeling is not bothered him, instead lit in his soul a new emotion. Inexplicable.

"Fine. After these futile discussions could continue our research. But if you want to continue doing well, Alexander certainly will stand by turning thumbs and maybe we will also bring a present of apology "asserted Yuri sarcastically, turning a gaze full of hatred to his friends, he was also visibly annoyed by the useless uproar. He just wanted answers and useless diatribe went only disruption to his plans.

"Yuri, follow me. It's time to act. Quick, boys, "said Elèna, smiling slightly.

Emily Watson, known researcher of that agency secret, sat comfortably in a chair, admiring with a curious look all files and notions that ran fast on the monitor, trying to read those phrases that quickly followed each other with a staccato rhythm and adjust.

She had to do the job quickly, making sure that nothing gets lost. And, although those were only the primary file, although relatively important, had to be sure that nothing was left out, aware that any information could be the key to solving that riddle complex.

Emily tried to stretch her back, and quench the burning that bothered her moist eyes and furrowed by deep shadows, but suffered a slight sound forced her to look at the screen again.

Arched her eyebrows, astonished by the sentences he was reading in the paper that explained the relationship that elapsed between Sonja and Alexander.

* * *

 _"November 16, 2007._

 _Final analysis of the project Black Diamond; corroborated the theories of project Original._

 _Charlie the team is ready. The four elements chosen will be sent to Moscow were called again in Los Angeles, on May 15, 2008. *_

 _Below is a list of the five agents._

 _\- Petrov, Alexander._

 _\- Bykov, Ivan._

 _\- Ivanova, Sonja._

 _\- Bane, Jason._

 _Team leader:_

 _\- Felicis, Cassandra._

 _Note: The Agent Ivanova, albeit minor, therefore under legal protection agents Ivanova, agreed the presence of the Petrov._

 _This will be monitored closely, although in recent years has done a good job_. "

* * *

She shook her head, looking listlessly a sheet and a pen to write down the events, trying to remember what had happened in that year.

"What else can we hide, Sonja?" She murmured, starting to trade again between the data collected. Yet there was nothing in there that would bring it to her friend, Emily causing a feeling of emptiness and failure.

She had no intention of giving up, continuing unabated the exhausting search.

* * *

 _"September 13, 2009._

 _The projects have been stolen._

 _Supposedly due to some agent, albeit in circumstances that remain mysterious._

 _The agent Petrov, today, is suspended with immediate effect, abandoning Mr. Nodoka, as well as his legal guardian._

 _The reasons are not present in this dossier._

 _The agent Ivanova was again used in the first team. The corporation female Gamma back again operational._

 _Woe agents and Felicis are again employed in psychiatric and general team._

 _The agent Bykov was declared a deserter "_

* * *

A slight rustle aroused the attention of the researcher who, with his uncertain eyes, continued unabated to transcribe all those valuable information, ignoring the slight breeze that was penetrated.

"Well, well, Miss Watson, I note with regret that the concept of private property is the very clear," said a harsh voice, with a slight hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Dr. Watson," said the red grim, hard specifying its title, and then add "Cassandra, what the heck they mean these files?"

The Italian sighed, while on herserene face was painted a pained expression.

She had not worked out any thought or theory that could be of help in that situation, aware that anything could be his Death Cross.

"Emily, where is Kenny?" The woman said, throwing open the door, allowing the small group to get in that lab.

"It's his day off and you still have not answered my question," Emily replied sourly, crossing her arms under the breast.

The thick veil of silence filled the room, making palpable that electricity static emanating the two women, who continued with impunity to compete with the look.

"Do not kidding when you said you had something better," said Boris with a flat tone, addressing Eveline, who retorted, smiling amiably: "I told you so."

That phrase came out spontaneously, straight from the heart. In all those years he had wanted to respond that way to Moscow, proudly showing all the work she had done on her own, learning to grow and soften her shyness.

Yet, despite everything, she still felt an immense distrust of her qualities.

"Congratulations, seamstress, slightly surprised."

The blonde laughed sarcastically, ignoring once again the pettiness that reserved the platinum, although he felt inexplicably wound.

"Emily, to what extent are the research that I asked you? It was quite a long journey and I would not be coming this far without having achieved what I wanted, "he began Elèna, approaching the colleague, and then position behind the screen.

It had been just over a month after the end of the strenuous battle against Alexander and, as usual, also Elèna had decided to actually want to get into that agency of espionage.

* * *

 _That December afternoon had been sent to New York, so that she could allow the company to rebuild a part of that weird story that had lived._

 _"Hiwatari, you booked the hotel? "He asked the raven, clutching his coat. The nineteen loved the winter weather, but hated to see all the Christmas decorations that, according to his point of view, appestavano the city._

 _She hated that time, hated with all her strength and, after some time, but understood the real reason._

 _Elena clenched her fists in anger, to whiten the knuckles gloved, trying to ward off the pain that was slicing the soul. Moreover, it was aware that, for the first time, he had to confess all the secrets that devoured it and the frightening, terrorizzandola deeply._

 _Looked at the huge Christmas tree glistening in the sunset, too similar to that triumphed in the garden of her home, in Russia._

 _"Ivanova, that you?" Kei asked coldly, noting shining eyes of teammate. In the past he never would have dared to ask what was behind the unusual attitudes of corvina, but for her had been able to create a slight glimmer of light in his wall of ice._

 _Elèna had aroused strong emotions in him, very far from mere physical attraction and unique feeling that bound him to Crystal. The feeling was deep, daring, the same one that forced him to want to know everything on that slender woman._

 _The girl gave him a furious look at Kei. If he could he would have incinerated._

 _"There are things about you," was her terse reply._

 _The young man smiled faintly amused, and then lift your face with a finger and reflected in those eyes dull and gloomy, feeling chills unexpected. Restless._

 _"You're a Ivanov."_

 _"I'm tired of hearing this phrase idiot. I know perfectly well who I am, Hiwatari. You're worse than my brother lately. "_

 _Elèna snorted, visibly irritated by the sarcastic laugh of Kei, then declared: "But you're not my brother."_

 _She raised herself on the tips, blowing on Moscow's neck, ready to inflame it with the thrill of the secret passion that she longed for._

 _"And I want you, Kei. Although it will be only for one night, this night. "_

 _The Moscow regarded her with a curious look, then whispered, "Only if you tell me what that terrified you."_

 _Elena immediately fell silent, trying to tidy up the chaos that reigned in his infinite mind. He exhaled, and then respond with a tone barely audible:_

 _"Christmas. I hate these lights! I remember the day when I met Alexander and saw for the last time my parents ... "_

 _Suddenly a woman approached the couple, cheerfully waving her hand._

 _"Hiwatari are here," Emily said, reaching them quickly, smiling at the new links, adding: "And you're Elèna. Nice to meet you. Come on, let's go to the store to Eveline, there we could talk without gelarci. "_

 _"He's so good here, however," said the Muscovite sarcastically, following the US, and then hang the anchor of salvation that Kei had unconsciously offered._

 _"Never doubt me," Emily declared, addressing a doubtful look to the psychologist of the group. "Cass, tell me, I know you've worked with Alexander."_

* * *

The Italian winced, briefly losing its swagger. He knew all too cruel man who still feared, despite not worked more on the field of action.

"Yes, Emily. I was in Los Angeles so that they might not discover the past. "

"What we should not find out? "Said Yuri lapidary, lowering his eyes to slits.

That story, much more crowds, caused him more and more agitated and, at the same time, disturbed him, dragging him increasingly thrust into that abyss of madness with no return.

He was tired and angry. No longer tolerate the web of lies and deceit.

"Ivanov, I want you to know that Sonja Ivanova signed a treaty here that Jason knows this just fine."

All pointed their gaze puzzled and upset about moro, who hissed, "The time has come to reveal part of the truth. Now you find out what are the pats of blood ... "


	14. True or false

_A light summer breeze, albeit cold, blowing on Paris, offering a spectacle pleasing to anyone who could look at the light of dawn that illuminated the city. That was a romantic city. Alive and immense, but kept himself in various secrets, made of dreams and hopes ... that love romantic and passionate ardently coveted by lovers._

 _Now it is missing a few days to departure for Los Angeles, and with it approached the beginning of a new school year._

 _Sonja stroked her round belly, sinking once again into turgid dance murders of her thoughts. From that moment everything would change, assuming contours distorted and infinitesimally small._

 _That year had proved rather difficult for Moscow, almost hostile, much to want to remove the memory of that 2010 had been sad and cruel to her._

 _Two years had passed since the first mission they had fulfilled two years before, but everything had dissolved, and with his world, now in pieces._

 _She was afraid for what would happen from that time, and although she was worried, she looked up, showing a stern look and proud and then plunging into the glacial ones of her colleagues, trying to must capture the tacit signals, conscious of the fact that the non-verbal language could be of assistance. But Alexander and Ivan did not express any emotion, no signs of discomfort or fear. They stood there, sitting on a couch, with your back relaxed and a mean and expressionless mask painted on her face. Of pure ice._

 _Only Jason, sitting beside her, with his hands clasped in her, seemed agitated, as if that immense psychological torture ended as quickly as possible._

 _The two men stared at the two teenagers with a grim look and overflowing of wickedness, searching violently terrified souls of the two._

 _Sonja swallowed nervously, that painful swallowing rump piercing her throat. Exhaled and inhaled deeply, then begin with a sour tone:_

 _"So what do you want from us again?"._

 _"We need your help," said Alexander, theatrically grinning, then added: "Remember, Ivanova, I could kill your beloved little sister or your family. The choice is yours, Ivanova. "_

 _The Muscovite gritted her teeth to hold back the murderous rage that burned his limbs but Alexander ignored that response, then turned to Jason, hissing, "or I could reveal your little secrets to your beloved mom."_

 _"Leave her alone! You have affixed your signature on the pact of blood and she would risk too. Do not you dare challenge me, "she shouted the dark, while his face was painted an evil. "You know perfectly well that I could destroy you."_

 _That crazy psychopath was to leave Mei out of that story, absolutely. That woman, his mother, had a shady past and dangerous, too much like Jason._

 _Their lives, though different, as were two tracks that intersected in the dense web of deceit and lies, united by that name to their enemy; that of the family Petrov._

 _"Otherwise? We have already challenged, do not you think? "Said Ivan with a mocking tone, smiling slyly._

 _"Shut up, Bykov. This is my game, now. "_

 _The Moscow frowned, visibly thrilled by that._

 _He sprang to his feet, resting his hands on the table in anger, causing a coarse laugh and enjoyed the blonde, who immediately asserted: "You thought that I'd asked to defect without having a self-interest? I needed your fake death. It does not exist, Bykov. You are mine now. "_

 _"Damn! Damn son of a bitch, "shouted Ivan, ready to eliminate the man who had trained in all those years._

 _The three claimed their weapons, pointing against Alexander who smiled in amusement, then burst into a guffaw._

 _Soon the atmosphere became tense, and a tacit veil of silence fell on those four damned. Their breaths, slow and silent, had joined in that wicked spiral, broken by the words of Sonja._

 _"Say your prayers, Xander," he hissed Sonja, slowly running out those words._

 _"Well? Poor Ivanova, is' as well. Kill me, run me through with your hate but know that will never end. For any of you. "_

 _He said those words with an icy tone, capable of freezing the blood in your veins. His blue irises were dilated, completely bloodshot. Lustful to hear that last sigh lethal._

 _"What do you mean?" urged Ivan, skeptical._

 _"Our little secret. The blood pact. Bykov, you got fooled by stupid. A year ago, when I operated, and now, making everyone believe that you were dead. Everything would be ... "_

 _Alexander fell back, breaking the glass table that was destroyed in a thousand sparkling pieces, inexorably bloodstained. The right cheek was irradiated blood. He throbbed, as the liquid blood flowed slowly from the nose of the young, while Jason clutched in the hand itself harmed by the scuffle._

 _Sonja and Ivan continued to watch that scene shocked, continuing to roam their eyes on the two men, completely at the mercy of the exhausting inner struggle they were experiencing, preventing them from mumbling word._

 _Alexander smiled mockingly, slowly licking the blood that moistened her lips, then wipe with the sleeve of his jacket._

 _"You cannot challenge me and, above all, I will not violate our agreement. But if anything happens all it will surface. All"._

 _Marked harshly the final say, searching his puppets with a stern look and interrogation, nothing short of chilling and evil. "Besides, I am protecting you. All of our oppression and deception that we have hidden for three years are protected by the Covenant._

 _No one confessed and no one dies, but if one of you will all die, "he added, continuing that monologue with a cryptic tone._

 _"The first principle: protection and cooperation" confirmed Sonja with a trembling voice, shaken by violent chills of terror that shook the soul, causing her to wonder how he could have been so stupid when he had accepted the presence of the devil in the group._

 _"Exactly, Ivanova. Have you tried to deceive me hiding the projects that we needed, and now you will pay the consequences. Original documents must be mine, " ordered the blond with a commanding tone, settling elegantly on the chair covered with red velvet, pointing to his soldiers the door._

 _Once again he had won._

 _Moments before leaving Sonja turned to him, giving him a look overflowing with hatred that Moscow gave them back with a sarcastic laugh._

 _"By the way, Ivanova, this is your last mission. You can then go back to school but just certificate you come back to me. You're still my favorite doll. "_

 _The redhead turned pale, visibly upset, mentally cursing the devious psychopath from the Machiavellian mind, and the same who had defeated, burning those lives in the limbo of despair and humiliation perennial._

 _Jason stared wide-eyed, totally at the mercy of the welter of conflicting emotions._

 _Only confusion reigned supreme in their head, upside down and putting into question everything they knew, forcing them to wonder if that question sooner or later, would end, drowning in that reality increasingly alien._

 _Hilary bent her head forward, staring pensively at the floor, immersed in that turgid swirl of emotions that flashed voraciously in his mind. Once again the trust he had placed in someone had been destroyed, trampled by that ordinary folly of which was under the thumb._

 _His legs were stretched as nailed to the floor, while the memories were taken to swirl fiercely within him, ripping the last stretches of the bloody scars._

 _Once again, the reality had backfired with cruelty. That deep pain had reduced hysterics, blurring the mind of vague terrors of the past. for too long._

 _"She," he mumbled with a subdued tone, without gaze to the dark. "You! Really you! "He repeated, increasing the tone of the notes more and more hysterical, moving a few steps toward the man._

 _Sonja lifted her head, showing two dark irises and injuries, which gave off a disturbing feeling of hatred and infinite sadness._

* * *

The atmosphere suddenly became tense, addictive. No one had the courage to say a word, because immersed in that enchantment cursed, especially Elèna, which showed a strained ... lost, while she twisted her fingers through those of her brother.

Both were stunned, shocked by the unexpected revelation. They had been guilty and mean, and accomplices operated by the madness of Alexander.

Who wanted to take the piss? They knew that they were lying to themselves, blaming someone in that situation. Those choices ruthless and violent were born from the deep desire for revenge that continued to covet and admit that reality was painful. Unthinkable, petty.

Hilary continued to face Jason furious, her warm eyes seemed to come out glowing sparks, showing the anger that her lips tightened refused to enunciate.

"You knew and you never said anything. You have preferred us to believe the lies, half-truths you have chosen, you wanted to betray us. You have chosen to deceive me in the worst way, you mock my friend, " hissed the angry singer, grinding her teeth with rage, treading furiously angry the last sentence. "God, how stupid I've been," added the singer, dipping her fingers through her hair to hysterical, ready to rant again against her colleague, turning away from him.

"No, not like that," he exhaled, showing a look veiled with tears.

Hilary turned with a jerk, more and more furious, nailing her angry gaze in that of Jason.

"No more bullshit, just. I do not want to hear anything from you, you understand? You lied to me right now, what would it hear other? Nothing. Absolutely, damn, nothing. " She shouted, sounding harsh and bitter.

Hilary heard the faint sound of her heart being destroyed on the ground, wounded pride and confidence he had placed in him. She was again in parts of her own soul.

"Hilary ..." he tried, in vain attempt to patch up the edges of those scars, but as soon as he saw her eyes mist over with tears felt a worm, a small, slimy worm.

"No, nothing Hilary."

It was a matter of a second, and a resounding slap on the cheek Jason crashed, forcing him to turn his face to the impact.

That gesture was burning more than that vile contact, hurt him and destroyed, but he did not get upset, dropping his head in shame when he saw the singer run away, sobbing, crying with a loud voice, he had: "Jason, fuck you."

Just she had to stop acting like a girl and good understanding with everyone. For once in her life she wanted to fight.

The other guys had been watching aghast, without a word, until Yuri asked sharply, bluntly:

"How did the blood oath? ».

That question was born immediately in his mind, he had chosen the right words, thoughtful tone, imposing on it a stamp cold and imperative. He had to know the truth, longed to find out what had driven his sister to the brink of the madness.

Jason sighed, shaking his head, then take a seat on a chair and began to tell in low tones the demons of his past.

* * *

 _Thesis sneaking glances wander in that small study, studying and observing everything, as if they wanted to take pictures in their mind every detail of that place unknown and friendly outlook. The warm spring sunlight filtering through the heavy window, sprinkling with the crystalline light immaculate environment, stressing the candor of those warm cabinet, also white. Of that room you could say anything, except that it was aseptic or sterile, giving life to every single object that decorated the room._

 _The only color was a painting depicting two young men who smiled joyfully, hugging in a sweet embrace, as their eyes, brilliant as emeralds, gleaming softly, as if they were alive._

 _The president sat comfortably behind his mahogany desk, turning a genuine smile to his five favorite._

 _"Fine. This 2008, we are offering very many research ideas, agree with me? "He asked politely._

 _The five boys nodded, waiting impatiently for the next move by the manager._

 _"Mr. Nodoka, when we are sent into the field?" Alexander asked in a gentle tone, while maintaining a tone of respect for the man who had cared for with affection during those last two years._

 _The man smiled, amused by replicating "What do you think of this evening?"._

 _The Muscovite smiled, showing many months living expression, totally different from the typical coldness that characterized it._

 _"Fantastic! I would say that is nothing short of excellent. Thank you, sir, " replied Alexander, showing an expression excited._

 _"President, what the challenges are? What can we expect this time? "Jason came, sounding cold and apathetic, almost bored by that situation. Now she knows all too well the sentences of the head and when he said it would be simple, the dark knew that even then they would risk their lives, or would baffling discoveries. Now anything was possible._

 _Basically it would not be the first time._

 _"Sonja, Ivan. You do not say anything? "Alexander asked curiously, turning a smirk to his colleagues. That would be the night he would get everything, including the coveted revenge for too many years._

 _She had spent months to develop ways of escape from that place, locking themselves in the depths of his dark mind. Everything had been premeditated and the presence of Sonja in the group favored his plan._

 _He already had the little Elèna in its clutches, being able to use the experimental projects on her, distorting the memories and memory._

 _Everything in his power and who would suspect the best agent of the company, as well as the favorite of the president? Nobody._

 _Slowly the thick veil night fell over the city, while the faint light of the street lamps illuminated the interior of the building where they were._

 _Ping broke the electrical panel, while sparks incandescent splashed furiously from the security zone, dancing and clashing in the air._

 _"Cass, what happens? " asked Sonja, taking the headset hidden in the watch at the lips._

 _The Italian tried to restore electricity through a device of his own invention and, with a gruffly replied: 'Ivanova, code black. "_

 _The Muscovite, who was on the lower level along with other colleagues, gave them a look bewildered and terrified. "We're under attack."_

 _Everything changed in a matter of seconds._

 _The sound of windows breaking seemed immortal ... endless, immediately followed rumors of bombs on the top floor, while sinister shadows appeared on the wall._

 _Black figures, enormous and grotesque showed a pair of enemies ready to kill them. Those seemed to be the shadow of evil, evil and ruthless people who were to be eliminated without any hesitation._

 _Alexander drew his gun, calculating precisely the trajectory of the projectile, using the edge of a mirror as a point to divert its projectile._

 _Infallible, fast, and then there was the blood, combined with a soothing cry of pain of the two, while a crimson puddle you went on to form under the feet of Sonja._

 _"But how …"._

 _But she could not finish the sentence, because his lips were covered by the hand of blond, and with a nod of the head pointed to the places where she had hidden enemies._

 _The barrel of a gun touched the back of the two, and a cold voice exhaled:_

 _"Never meddle in our affairs."_

 _Sonja shook, shivering that caused her eyes that had crossed his. They were cold, impetuous ... devoid of any emotion._

 _Yet, in that look he read even fear._

 _Alexander chuckled angry and gruff, whispering in a voice barely audible: "Now!"._

 _And at that moment all hell broke loose, making the place like a trench of death for those opponents pounced._

 _Ivan ran quickly, reaching two colleagues and fired in bursts, striking with his weapon to kill the woman who was his student, touching with surgical precision the two friends; while Alexander did the same, slaughtering with enormous brutality the two men were about to shoot the dark._

 _Sonja was shocked, bewildered, and exactly how Jason had opened my mouth, but it is not leaked any sound._

 _"Cassandra, go ahead," said the blond, opening with a snap documents that should never have read._

 _"We cannot! We have to return them, "asserted Jason, trying to close the case, but the Ivan abruptly pulled his hand and pointed the weapon. "Shut up or die."_

 _He swallowed the cold air, so as to cause a slight burning. What the heck was going on?_

 _She gasped, trying to look away from the gun that was pointing again against Ivan, but he seemed hypnotized by that object, until Petrov ordered with a commanding tone:_

 _"Read"._

 _The five began to slide their eyes on the papers, reading each sentence with a look deep, empty. Incredulously._

 _"Not possible," they exclaimed Ivan and Sonja unison, visibly dismayed and angry about the harassment they had experienced in those years._

 _I met again the blood, their blood, soggier slowly from injuries, smearing their bodies; They remembered the monstrous machines, gigantic and terrifying; remembered screams undeclared, the silent tears of their hearts, remained guarded in their souls destroyed._

 _They had it all: money, power, fame (within the agency) but, at the same time, they had nothing. Because the objects were still objects, while the value of a friendship or a hug would always have a different meaning. Best._

 _Alexander bowed his head desolate, and then raise it up right away, showing a crooked smile, totally covered by hate he craved to those who believed to play with his life. He wanted revenge._

 _"Let us make a covenant of blood. Let's pay these assholes. "_

* * *

Elèna clenched her fists in anger. In her mind whirled fiercely the last words uttered by Jason and if at first she felt compassion for Sonja, now felt a distressing emotional chaos, combined with the deep anger for her sister.

Had been a stupid fool to be that way so stupid. Moreover, it was also pretty sure that the red at the time knew nothing about the kidnapping.

How the heck did she do?

By now it was certain: Sonja had acted only for her or her family. Elèma had chosen the way to undertake alone, compromising even her life.

As? How could she act that way? How he dares circumvent Yuri?

Yet she knew that the situation was much more intrigued by what seemed, nevertheless it was also aware that he was falling to pieces, feeling a deep sense of revulsion for herself and her family of liars.

Sonja was not her, it was just a warm memory of her past.

But the truth was still bad. The broke.

Turned with a jerk, raising her right hand to mo 'greeting, imitating Kei.

"I look to the hotel."

Everyone looked at the slender figure of Elèna dissolution of anything, except Boris, who continued to stare with a look that does not exist Jason, in a vain attempt to catch any wrong move.

"Well, yours is a bunch of liars," he began, sounding stiff and inflexible, aware that the dark, sooner or later, would have succumbed.

"Not really, Huznestov. We were fools. "

"It's the same, do not you think? Sonja had warned you from the beginning. A blood covenant ... this situation is ironic, for my taste. "

Yuri frowned, turning a questioning look in-law.

He shrugged, taking his usual mask cold and distant, demanding, without any real questioning tone:

"Our society? ».

"Obviously. They fucked without even asking permission. Whatever happens Alexander will always be covered and will be the same for them.

Now it's up to us to fix this situation of shit, "said Boris, lowering his eyes to slits, confessing a fraction of the bitterness that had settled in him.

Sonja owed him an explanation, after which she could die, as he was concerned.

She had abused him in every possible way and now, Boris, was willing to create scorched earth around that cruel woman, ready to repay with the same coin.

If up to that moment had placed a minimum of trust in her, he realized that everything had been destroyed by the pettiness of the red crowds. Sonja did not deserve anything, not even the words.

How she could even omit those details?

"How much finesse in one sentence," said Mariam, ironically. "However, from the legal point of view there are within me more than you. It concerns the company that I run. "

The singer had felt wounded pride. For years he had longed for a family, someone who loved him, and just as he had deceived.

She felt a bitter feeling invading her mouth, forcing her to repress those evils facing his father and grandfather.

Yet, in part, she wanted to understand what had driven her family to deny the truth and perhaps, if only she knew, would also have avoided the pain he had inflicted Alexander.

Mariam felt humiliated by her parents, betrayed by those who had brought her up. Used as a mere object or a doll hidden in the world, hidden by a canvas of glass.

Boris smiled maliciously, continuing to develop the torture to be reserved for his wife, when, with a stoic tone, declared:

"Perfect. So surely you know the password of the computer and you know where to look. "

On hearing those words, the singer snapped on alert, while the prospect of being able to preserve at least part of that group and to have revenge intoxicated the senses.

"On one condition, Huznestov." She announced, sounding cold and seraphic "My name will never come out from here."

The platinum-watched first with a serious look, and then transform its expression in a mocking grin. "It's obvious. And this is where that comes into play Dr. Watson. "

Then turned his gaze full of significate to Cassandra. His emerald eyes seemed to have become a dark pool and overflowing with hatred capable of intimidating anyone observe them.

"And you, Cassandra, say nothing. It will disappear from circulation, in every sense. "

He drew his gun, pointing it at the woman screamed hysterically, filling the room with the helpless fear, glacial. She had her mouth wide open in a grimace of pure terror, while his legs seemed to have become two pieces of wood. Hard and rigid, nailed to the cold floor.

"Boris!" Groaned in unison, visibly upset by the disturbing scene, while the deafening sound a hollow sound and thunderous spread in the environment, booming heavily in the room.

Cassandra fell to the ground, breathing heavily, while a hole rippled glass, creating several broken branch, placed a few millimeters from the head of Italy's.

It had all been calculated.

The platinum turned first to his friends, pointing a mock amiable smile, then he turned to the psychologist, and leaning toward the woman whispered:

"This is only a warning. At the first false move you're dead. "

Cassandra nodded feebly, avoiding to meet those eyes that inciters an unpleasant feeling of anguish and fear, and then jump when Boris added, "Come on, guys, I was just kidding."

They sighed, and after a number of pleasantries left Emily alone, ready to work.

* * *

That night no one had rested, nor their senses had found peace. They kept constantly rethink the speeches that had been undertaken the day before, yet no one was able to accept that reality inconvenient. The same one that had broken down their lives, reducing it to small pieces and sharp invisible and, without paying much attention to their actions, they found themselves at the laboratory of Emily.

They knocked, but did not come from inside the room no response, except for an annoying mechanical hum, combined with a sharp smell and metallic they knew all too well. That was the smell of blood.

They tried to knock with greater vehemence, but still nothing. With a slow and creaking noise the door opened, but there was no trace of Emily, though her computer was still warm, so the doctor had to be there.

Slowly, with prudent behavior, they approached the desk of Kenny, and a crimson stripe, thin and dark, slowly began to thicken, creating a dark trail and very reassuring.

Several papers were scattered everywhere, stained dark shapes and red.

"Blood," said Yuri, staining his finger and sniffing the smell.

Immediately their breath became short, alerting instinctively senses, following the blood trail.

They found a dead body curled up on itself. Her hair, once reddish, were sticky and dark. Violet.

The pale face was scary, while the string impaled in human flesh surrounding dark lips like those deadly clots, blocking her ability to scream.

They cried out with all their strength they had. Hysterical, angry with themselves and with the cruel life, still too shocked to understand.

Next to that body swollen lay a red rose wilted, symbol of beauty ruined by those pitfalls and ugly by the time, who had tied a piece of paper scorched.

"Never talk about what you know. You could lose your life. "

In the distance Sonja was sobbing, wiping those tears cruel and mocking. "Yes, I run the mission."

She was a monster.

Sonja looked at the empty again. It was time to call it quits.


	15. Broken heart

The wind had been blowing furiously in September night, sweeping power with the thick blanket of gray clouds that had darkened the sky, leaving a slight breeze pungent and crisp, while the sky was slightly colored with the warm colors of dawn.

Sonja was lying on theyr bed a few months earlier she had shared with Boris, who was sleeping peacefully, ignoring the unwanted guest.

Suddenly she turned, finally opening her eyes, immediately noticing the lightning shot that had made the woman, as if she wanted to run away from him, run away from the life she had destroyed with her own hands.

Their eyes met once, mingling in a swirl of conflicting emotions and destructive, generating an emotional chaos that in a few minutes would generate a controversy.

The cold eyes of him were angrily, full of hatred and resentment, frustration and anger emanated. Boris could not help but strike her that way, craved her feel tiny, useless. Totally indifferent to him, but could not control the emotions that had sent her gaze.

Empty, lost. Deprived of the light of life that usually gave off those blue eyes. They were clear and beautiful, despite deep circles blacks who triumphed gruesomely on that ashen face furrowed by sleepless nights.

"What you do here? "He said angrily, waving a hand in the air as if to chase away a fly, mentally comparing his wife to an annoying bug to be deleted.

"Boris ..." she exhaled, visibly confused.

Just she could not understand what had happened, nor could justify that change rabid had perceived in the of her husband's eyes.

Yet she needed him, she wished he could confess those dark demons that was guarding, and the same ones were wearing out his soul for too long.

"You you show up here after this time, in the belief that you and I have something in common! What do you think I am? Your personal doll? Ivanova, what do you want from me? "He exploded, angry.

"It's not like you think, absolutely! I love you, Boris. I love eight years, I love you always and I need you, "said Sonja, screaming, while the tears streamed down her face desperate deprived of joy.

"I love you," he said with a sarcastic tone, smiling slightly disparaging "It is so easy to say, right? I know what you did ... "he added bitterly, continuing to challenge it with hatred and rancor, without leaving the comfortable position.

She had hurt him deeply, had betrayed him by deception, manipulating it and then abandons him she could and that was the worst injury.

The certainty of being able to be so easily replaced with any person. Others, but not him. That was the wound that burned more, a scar that probably would never heal.

Sonja winced disoriented, and then sit on their bed, in the vain hope of finding a minimum contact with the man she loved.

And yet she could no longer bear to look at inquisitorial that seemed to want to rip his lowest of thoughts. "I did not mean ... I was forced to kill her," she mumbled, shuffling painfully those words.

"I did not want. I did not want to kill her but I could not allow him to hurt you ... I did not want, I did not want. She was a friend of mine. "

Boris's eyes widened in disbelief, clenching his jaw but those accursed words could not not take life, whispering:

"Who you kill?".

Sonja lifted her gaze again, showing two blue pools completely devastated by guilt.

"Emily," mumbled, shaking upset, observing hands which saw again the blood, while her mind was showing her impetuously scene.

Sonja was just a dirty murderer, nothing more.

The Muscovite shook his head. He could not allow her to deceive him again with his eyes which, though sad, the emotions aroused still insufficient. "It is not the first time. It is useless for you to cry, "he added arrogant, struggling with all his heart against those intense emotions and overwhelming.

He wanted to give in, take it and kiss it, declaring that he loved her.

But he could not, he was subdued pride and disappointment, although the words "I did it to protect you" burned her skin her, marking the memories of their past.

Did not recognize most, he loved Sonja but shewas not so, the woman before him was nothing more than the shadow of those miserable torture.

"Boris ... please, look at me. It's me, I'm still me, " whispered the Muscovite with a barely audible tone, shaking the man she loved, trying to look at herself in those emerald eyes.

"Go away," he said, moving from the bed, giving her a look full of anger, catching up with a few strides the door.

"Please listen to me! There is another "mumbled the Muscovite, crying desperately.

That burden that weighed on his heart was more and more unbearable, had completely destroyed, she killed those intricate web of deceit and betrayal.

The young man turned with a jerk; He was painted on his face an impassive mask and cold that it leaked the inner turmoil he was feeling.

"I said we have to leave now! I will not see you, nor paths. Go away. Go away. "

He started to touch the handle, when the shrill voice of his wife broke with brutal force.

"They will not give me back the identity. I'm a special agent working undercover to capture Alexander for years. Last year, when they found Katrina's body is complicated ... but I can tell you that they have never returned identity "Sonja exhaled a faint breath, hoping to get the attention of platinum with the truth.

But Boris said nothing, disappearing in a few moments the room, hiding that single tear that had escaped. She did not deserve to see him in that state.

Yet he is suffering. He knew the truth and wanted to help her, give back what was his, saying goodbye forever, now aware that he would always be in danger because of him. It was nothing more than a means of blackmail.

He remained blankly staring at the floor of the room, torturing the mind with these strange thoughts.

He felt off.

* * *

That life was a painful ordeal, a pledge to pay for all the little evils that had created the other. After all it was one of the best agents of that society; Boris was determined to fight and fight, but at that time he had seen his defenses give way inexorably dragging that dance cruel and masochistic.

What had he done ?.

"Boris."

He heard Eveline's faint voice nearby, which was holding a tray on which was painstakingly resting a cup and a croissant, but he gave her no intention, remaining in that state catatonic poignant.

The blonde tried to recall him with uncertain tone without any success.

She had never seen him like this, and immediately was attacked by his natural need to help friends, drives to his exhausting curiosity.

She walked sadly, trying to attract the attention of young, beginning with a very simple "I brought you breakfast."

She gave the stupid when he felt the icy gaze scrutinize him insistently. Evidently she had disturbed him but she did not care.

"You have a fever again?" She asked in a tone of vague and polite.

"Get your fucking business," was the terse reply him but Eveline, that was impertinent, he decided to continue that little box.

They peered long, searching his the Cold War, accentuating the electrostatic voltage that hung in the air.

She folded her arms with a wild shot, trying to contain the anger that was slowly dominating rushing, trying to convey with that gesture that would not give in to the provocations.

"Do not be so stubborn, not need," asserted Eveline, opting for a strategic plan easier. He had to lead him in the right direction. "Besides, you know what serves us too. We are always colleagues, no? ".

The Moscow shrugged nonchalantly, letting him slip down those speeches gooders him but could not, and then assert mocking: "Who cares to know that Sonja was here? You're not like her. "

"Ah," was the only comment laconic American girl, stunned. He never would have thought to hear that answer that, unexpectedly, caused her discomfort.

He felt envy and jealousy grow again in her irritated more. Yet it continues to be compared to that stupidly Moscow, accentuating the feeling ineptitude lapping aggressively his life.

She had been hurt by the bad sentences, albeit true. She is bleeding, vomiting all the hatred that he longed for the woman.

Sonja, after all, was all that she would never be: loud, proud, stubborn and independent. Eveline, however, was closed, insecure. Always she needed the support of the people she loved, denying what really had become.

Yet that envy that lurked in his heart was consuming, preventing her from saying anything.

He fell again silence, broken by the faint sound of their sighs and the chaotic noise of their mind confusing.

"Cat got your tongue? You're such a fool. It is useless to help those who have no need of you, " mocked the Muscovite, smiling grimly.

It was fun to see him in trouble, but she could not understand the real reasons for the interest she showed him and what tempted him.

Maybe he could really talk to her, maybe they would understand.

Maybe, maybe ...

Was it worth it to open with a person who had revised after all this time?

His sadness turned bridled, preventing him from hiding for the first time the inner mound unbearable, much more painful than the boulder that had guarded the secret for too long.

It was a matter of a moment and a sweet and unexpected warmth wrapped her limbs, confusing.

Eveline was embracing him affectionately, hiding her flushed face in the crook of her neck, but she did not return the light touch, letting her arms would fall stiffly at his sides.

"You will overcome this as well. Try to talk, "she whispered softly, a hint of a faint smile sincere, albeit suffered.

The attraction for him, no longer dormant, had begun to throb vividly in his chest but was not going to yield to it. She could not do it, could not expose themselves to something that had no form or destination.

She wanted to insult him, tell him that those words would have to reserve them to his wife, not her. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to be there but he wanted to send it to another world for not accepting its proximity.

And that was the feeling that the more it hurt: she would never be important to him.

Eveline loosened her grip, when, suddenly, his arms encircled her body, silently thanking her for trying to help him any way he could avoid meeting his gaze.

No one would ever see its fragility.

They stayed in that position indefinitely, enjoying of that torpor that there would be no more, inhaling with all their being the tacit peace would soon be gone.

By now it was wartime.

* * *

Soon sit had arrived in the evening, bringing with it the faint smell of salt from the sea.

Julia watched spellbound the vast expanse of sparkling blue horizon, getting lost in those dark colors which gave off a feeling of calm and peace.

She wanted to be like that ocean, free and calm, a feeling quite different from that which she lived.

She was forced to come up against the chill of snow, fighting the cold eyes that were waiting downstairs.

Had spent more than a month and a half from the latest adventures that had lived, but had not yet had the courage to face Yuri limiting unconscious that relationship made sterile looks intense and fleeting kisses, so as to allow the frost to make it insecure and confused . And more time passed and more becoming aware that that relationship had assumed gray shades. Completely insane, both for her and for him.

turned hergaze in the mirror, watching warily the image that was reflected.

She was beautiful in her black mini dress, made special by the plunging neckline that left her bare back, yet you do not recognize. That was not her.

Indeed it was possible to observe his mood from his deep green eyes lawn: they were dark, dull. Not emanating any light.

Slowly down the stairs, with steps silent and stealthy, praying with all her being not find the object of his nightmares downstairs.

Obviously someone wanted to hurt. He was there, sitting on the divine reading a Deaver's novel.

Her heart missed a beat, and then accelerate suddenly at the exact moment when their eyes meet.

The Madrid smiled fair, past him without mumbling word, quickly reaching the bathroom, leaving a few moments with a couple of red cleavage feet.

Filming again to parade before Moscow's eyes, swaying sinuously, and reached the stairs as quickly as possible.

Julia grabbed the flick, in the vain belief that he saved from likely questioning the boyfriend.

When, suddenly, Russian's voice cold filled her head.

"Are you going out?" He asked, without looking away from his beloved book, with a coldly detached and belonging.

He hoped with all his heart that Julia told him no, fearing for her life.

Now he understood that groped to push it away was not useless. He had hurt her just to protect her, certain that, probably, would have lost the battle with Alexander.

At least would not have suffered, she was said.

But it was nothing short of useless act that way, because he understood that with its Julia had spent the best moments of her life.

And now, he seeing her so far, brought him pain. Aware that this distance was the same cruel that he had placed between them months ago.

Julia raised an eyebrow, displaying a false tone, secure, and then inflict yet another jab.

"I'm going to the disco with my friends. They make me feel good. "

"Perfect, fun. I imagine the headlines on the tabloids tomorrow "the Blue Roses and their friends have lost their minds" " asserted the Muscovite sarcastically, gesturing with his hands in the shape of a television.

To say that he was upset was a real understatement.

The last sentence was enunciated by Julia was yet another stab to the heart but he would not give in to that game, because his girlfriend had yet to understand that this relationship still had value for him, despite everything.

Julia laughed sarcastically, clearly pointing to the heart, grinding her teeth with rage.

He groaned in pain that was inflicted, catching up with a few strides the red, pointing her eyes overflowing with hatred for the blue ones of him.

"What do you think we could do so absurd? I thing I could do so absurd? You ignore me covertly by the bitch, sometimes pretend I do not exist. Tell me, Yuri, what do you want from me? It does not work well in a couple! "She exhaled angrily, without posing a real questioning tone in that sentence nervous, shaken by the violent tremor of anger that had invaded the heart.

"Funny," began the grim grinning red, pierce with a bad look, "you made the prude for months and now want to do the offense? Now do you remember me morals? I've always known who I am. Are Yuri Ivanov, the lamp cold and cynical that avenger. You, however, who are you? Julia singer and then? Stop it, you're not the girl I love. My Fernández would fight really. My Fernández would have slapped him for the shit that I committed. You are only Julia, you are not my Fernández. "

The young man bowed his head, avoiding to meet those cold eyes that were still watching. He felt the anger grow more, stabbed by those bad words that he hoped that he had actually heard.

She had been stabbed to the heart, destroyed piece by piece from the one she loved with her whole being, while the black tears had started to moisten the face, smearing the skin pearly singer.

Those sentences set out maliciously had burned his heart, setting it on fire of destructive anger.

Mechanically lifted a hand, aggressive hitting Yuri.

"You do not understand anything about me," she hissed through clenched teeth, then quickly remove your head shouting: "Nothing."

Julia ran away from the house, away from the person he loved, and the same who had brutally injured, breaking his heart, oblivious to the fact that Yuri was the same.

The Muscovite smiled bitterly, staring blankly the point where Julia was gone, gone from his life.

He never would have thought it would hurt so much that altercation, nor had realized that those bad words were the fruit of evil that she brooded.

His heart was broken and wounded, trampled by his own hands, yet he knew he had to.

It could not end like this, not like that sounds absurd, perhaps ...

He had to find a way to shake it from the limbo.

But it was not going to take it, nor would run behind. It was not yet time.

And so, with the bleeding heart in his hands, he kept looking at that point, lost in his dark and gloomy thoughts.

The soft light of candles lit by its light a small table decorated elegantly, giving the room a sober and intimate.

* * *

Crystal's eyes watched the glitter with a lost look, while on its face the tears coming down copiously, then turn off those candles with a slight sigh. She would not come this time and even the next. It was no longer his, for what little that was really belonged in the past.

For months he continued to believe that the distance was only her miserable concern, insisting not to consider what Kei had said, obsesived him constantly.

"I love another."

Do not believe him, he had never done in those months, forcing him to stay with her and maybe this was herbig mistake.

Yet only then became aware that those words were true, she was not nothing but a passing cloud between Mathilda and this new girl.

She stood there, firm and motionless, waiting for the last candle in the heart died that night.

Never had experienced similar feelings for someone. Hatred and anger. Frustration, disappointment.

Used. Because, after all, was only a means sex. And that was the certainty that most annoyed. Crystal had become aware of being a mere speck in the void relation, maintained and built only in her mind.

Kei was the only disgust for what he had done; had deluded, he had been playing with her for almost a year.

Crystal had not realized that he did not belong, nor had understood that among them there was never anything serious.

Their relationship was nothing more than a stupid, miserable, dirty game.

Yet she did not want to give up, she longed to find out who was the alleged new Kei's girlfriend just to know what was in her senior.

Victim of the ruthless and deadly dance of her feelings arose, with a sad off the last candle, when suddenly her cell phone vibrated.

Inhaled and exhaled several times, praying with all her being in a response to Kei.

Crystal was really hoping it was him, watching with tearful eyes the mockery when he saw the photos that had been sent.

Kei and Elèna, Elèna and Kei and a kiss on the lips, while smiling accomplices, he had never smile for her.

Dropped the phone on the table, dipping her hands through her hair, torturing them with your fingers.

Was in disbelief, appalled, unable to mumble the word, until a new message interrupted her inner bad language.

 _ **"It is so easy to be deceived, right?**_

 _ **-A"**_

The blonde grabbed the smartphone and the keys's car, and then start the race aimlessly in the street, ignoring everything around her, with blurred vision and heart to pieces, belting pass any song on the radio, by venting the anger that was torturing, but nothing seemed to relieve her.

Pinned the car along an isolated path, hitting the horn that resonated strongly in every shot, crying desperate accompanied by the slight sound of the rain ticking rhythmically on the glass, combined with the sound of her heart broken into a thousand pieces.


	16. You should follow your heart

Laughter and chatter filled the car, combined with girl's voices euphoric, happy that, after all those months of terror, they finally had some time exclusively for them, free from the oppressive thoughts of that life confusing.

Yet Julia could feel those emotions serene sliding on his skin. Even Mariam, usually cold and controlled, laughing and joking, sometimes even raising her voice to be heard by her companions but Julia was impossible to live that moment, preferring to observe intently the road obscured by night.

The fight with Yuri had upset her to the point of destroying the joy and eagerly waiting who accompanied her during the day, leading to a vacuum of no return.

Basically it was always easy for her to pretend that all was well, indeed often she showed her loved ones loving smiles and full of affection.

She had been punched in the stomach: painful and stinging, while the last of Yuri's word had taken to buzz in her mind, alienated unconsciously from that reality that had slipped from her fingers unconsciously, matting vague reflection of his image.

That was not her.

What on earth had become?

And in that moment she realized the mistakes she had committed, awakening her soul numb from the dreamless sleep, ignoring the stern gaze that Mariam was addressing through the mirror. After all she had heard only the latest misfortunes of Madrid, which was now conscious of having to resume fighting. Really and with all her might, rowing against the wind with every fiber of his body.

"We're here," announced Mariam, passing the keys to her boyfriend, who promptly replied:

"Well, whatever happens, that it is dangerous or not, call."

"Okay, we will get away from the sun," she replied, making a tongue to her boyfriend, who rolled her eyes, apparently annoyed by the behavior, and then draw it sharply to himself, kissing her on her lips.

"I know that you know what to do."

In response Eveline appeared between the two front seats, divided between the pair, whispering in a cheerful tone:

"Yes, yes. I know that you love but do not steal my best friend. She is my property. "

In response, the young man put his hand on his forehead, smiling for the nonsense that had affectionate gives the stylist, who immediately reached out to the drummer, embracing, and then give him a playful grin.

"You know that I joke, stupid." She asserted, then slightly harden the tone and reflected in his eyes. "But if you hurt again, this time I hurt you. Very bad".

"Oh my God," said Mariam, eyes amazed by those words, theatrically placing a hand on her forehead.

It was not at all surprised, yet when her friend said she wants to defend a sword, could not help but be impressed, even serene for the new attitude of the most brazen fashion designer.

"How much love in the air," said Queen sarcastic, smiling slightly.

"Obviously. Love is in the air, la la la, "added Julia, singing the famous song, sparking laughter collective that helped to further relax the environment.

"Okay," said Hilary, giggling again, leave the car followed by Eveline and Queen "we go. See you later".

* * *

Even Julia opened the door, finding Mariam who was waiting at her right hand, locking it by the wrist, waiting for the car departed.

"I know what's going on?".

Direct as she usual, did not deny to have observed with stern look through the rearview, although her face was painted a friendly expression.

She had hurt to see her in that state hours before, reminding her with shy embarrassment that she felt those same emotions.

The Madrid bowed her head, slamming repeatedly blinked in disbelief, and then raise it again with a quick jerk, smiling a little sad.

"I combined a big question with Yuri" exhaled angrily, while her lip began to tremble nervously.

"Have you tried talking to him?".

Mariam could insult, reproachd maliciously what Julia had done a year before extolling its Yuri.

She did not deny that he had decided to repay with the same coin, but she did not, because she too had known the emotions, choosing a simple and direct response, hoping to help her friend.

"Yes, indeed, no. That is, I try to talk to him but I do not find the courage to face him as I would like, "I agreed Julia with a defeated tone, holding back tears, though her face did not hide her impetuous vulnerability.

Talk about what had happened a few hours before it hurt. It was painful and bad, forced her to have to dig in her mind to try her heart out, now aware that this was the only way she could take.

"Honey, he sure you have clear ideas," hissed Mariam ironically, then added, with a serious tone and kind: "You are better than that."

Julia puffed out her cheeks, mock offense, then she replied: "Shut up, Mary. The last you have done worse. "

"What do you mean?" asked the singer, approaching threatening, putting a hand on her hip, looking at the brown-haired grinning mockingly.

Mariam understood what she was implying Julia, who promptly started running, staggering dangerously on high heels, shouting:

"Your little scene in the pool."

"Fernández, you're bad," said Mariam, pursuing her amused, ignoring the astonished look of the other girls.

The two women stood in unison, mirroring one o'clock in the eyes of the other, tacitly declaring the love and the friendship that bound them for years, and then squeeze in a sweet embrace significant: "I am here again for you"

Julia was better, it was ready to resume her life no longer have it slip between his hands.

* * *

The track was packed with people, completely crammed together. The lights reflectors tinged the room, illuminating it in quick bursts and sudden, so that it looks the throng of people robots that moved mechanically.

The five girls were comfortably seated on a white couch, giggling cheerful, while a bottle of Bellini triumphed on the table, also white, oriental style, which was surrounded by many small pebbles.

They are laughing happy and carefree, screaming euphoric to say anything, while the alcohol down to rivers, warming their bodies.

Mariam clutched in her cell itself thoughtfully, watching with a look off the screen.

It had been over a month since she had committed the fatal error. She had not received any answer and it worried her.

Alexander was going to organize something unpleasant for her, she was sure.

Mariam lived on alert, perpetually. Her senses the suggested careful.

Yet, despite the fear and memories that tormented her for too long, she wanted to deal with it. By manipulating the weaknesses and exploit it.

The singer lifted her head, lost in that room, when, suddenly, a feeling of discomfort shakes the soul. Saw a figure reaching a wall and immediately recognized the person.

She closed her eyes, blinking several times eyelids, still uncertain.

Hoped to be wrong, but she was wrong.

Alexander was there, look grim, almost amorphous, who was watching her with insistence, smiling and showing her cell phone, while swinging mo 'challenge and provocation.

She was right.

He felt small and helpless, reduced to an empty shell of his being, fragile and defenseless.

Her phone vibrated, but the youngest was afraid to read the message, shaken by the terror she had felt that night and instinctively stiffened, trying to bury her body between the cushions.

Mariam saw the blood come down from her body, while the humiliation of that injustice again brandished the wounded body and deeply violated.

That scar had not yet closed. It was a black mark and gloomy that set fire to shame the white skin.

Wanted to disappear from the world, erasing what had been, as he continued to look at her with eyes voluptuous and possessive, as if she had become nothing more than a small doll.

Decided to read the message with cool look and safe, certain of the fact that Al was watching.

"Everything is fine? My sister is in pieces, I'll tell you tomorrow. "

Sighed surprise, raised by the thoughts that confused the mind, finding herself alone to giggle, mingling among the screams of her friends visibly euphoric, although she did not feel at all safe in that situation. To not deserve to see her suffer because of her, and she was certain that, after all, was what he craved.

He had destroyed, had crumbled ruins of his rotten life, he had polluted his mind. And Mariam was obstinate not to let him win yet another tough battle.

Alexander could not use it again.

Julia felt the hand grab her, and then drag it to dance with her on the table, ready to show.

She danced happy, with slow and sinuous, she let slip on the music, and then scroll through his veins.

"I love this song," Julia shouted, continuing to lash out.

That song, though empty of emotions, intoxicated, charging it with joy.

The singer at her friend, pointing tacitly what he planned to do. The she encircled her waist with making seductive, initiating a show lesbian, albeit playful.

Mariam smiled assecondated, then turned a fleeting glance in the direction of Alexander, with the clear intention to provoke.

He saw mention a cold smile, clearly addressed to her, that bothered.

Hilary also climbed on the table, swaying amused, but the scene that was offered anything but sensual.

It looked like a dinosaur, but she did not care, she just wanted to have fun, forgetting for the first time all the pain that pierced.

She wanted to be free.

Taking advantage of the distraction of the two singers, Mariam walked away from the group, grabbed a cigarette from her bag, leaving the room, unaware that the man who did not want to see was following her.

* * *

That night the air was crisp and cool evening breeze intoxicated Elèna.

She watched with a careful look at Hope and James playing on the rides, making sure not to get too close to Kei.

Yet they continued to attract each other like two magnets, letting their fingers brushed against.

* * *

 _When Crystal had joined them a few moments before, to pick them in the act, Elèna had felt like a small, filthy worm, leaving it all to Kei._

 _"Why? What does that more than I do? She's just a crazy girl, " exclaimed Ozuma's sister._

 _And, in small part, Crystal was also correct, but did not care._

 _She felt free from that burden insolent who had revived the night in New York, as well as the last night of passion that Elèna had shared with Kei._

 _Yet she failed to respond, breath the tension that creaked in the air._

 _"Simply you're not her. This is enough. "_

 _Crystal fell silent, allowing the tears to show all the pain he felt. Anger, disappointment and bitterness of her had hit hard Elèna, and yet he could not help but feel smug._

 _She had admitted that she was not a mere object but something more._

 _Yet Elèna, he still felt troubled. Something troubled her deeply, forcing her to dig into her subconscious._

 _"I hate you, Kei. You disgust me. Hate you with all my strength "Crystal cried hysterically, dangerously reducing the distance._

 _Kei the reserved a look austere, sly grin._

 _"You already know that between us was nothing more than sex," he said bored, pierce with the blades of his icy gaze._

 _"It's not true! You lie. You love me but you are afraid. You became enchanted by something easier, "she exhaled, turning a gaze full of anger towards Elèna._

 _Direct hit, yet. But he could not utter a word, accepting all the insults that the girl was the reserving._

 _That situation was getting embarrassing._

 _"Tsk" snorted bored by the litany without any sense, expressing maliciously everything felt: "You were that - something easy-. You have proposed that the report that I have closed for months. Close this charade. "_

 _Crystal narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists, and then groped to hit Kei's face, finding herself suddenly to the ground, covered in blood that drenched lips, while Elèna, that parade was one in two, had the open palm visibly reddened from the rude contact._

 _"Crystal, go away. Now! »_

 _Moscow had the look of something macabre. Eyes, usually blue, seemed to reflect the color of the night, giving it a danger._

 _She hardened her expression, her lips tightening hard through the transfer in her tone sharp symphony bloody and chilling._

 _The Chinese walked away quickly, running away into nothing._

* * *

Elèna looked in the direction of Moscow, watching him suspiciously, while the phrases she had heard kept hammering in her mind.

They had been deeply disturbed, making it restless and simultaneously frightened by these changes, allowing his fantasies come to life.

"What do you mean before?" She breathed coldly, parandosi quickly before Kei, who gave her a sly look. He could no longer hold those thoughts only for himself; He decided to face reality.

"I don't think that they serve explanation."

Yet, despite not want to admit it, it was rather strange to meet Crystal in that park but for them it did not matter. Now their relationship could get to destinations long craving only in dreams.

Elèna frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, visibly irritated, and then blurt out furious, spitting venomous: "Oh, yeah? What do you think? Am I a toy? After all this absurd charade think I don't want answers? I pretend to, now! What am I for you? ".

Kei said nothing, merely to secure it with a serious look, eye to eye, and then resting his hands on his shoulders.

He felt the warmth of her skin, intoxicated by the spicy scent that only Elèna emanated.

Their breathing, tense and slow, were mixed, joining in that struggle without equal and unwittingly reduced the distance, waiting hungrily for the right time, continuing to look in silence, allowing their bodies to communicate those emotions as well.

Their lips slowly came into contact, barely touching, with childish timidity, almost clumsy, and then increase the pace. Increasingly fast and passionate, stimulating the wild side that possessed both, revealing for the first time the desire to embark on a different relationship.

Elèna folded her arms around his neck, breaking the sensual dance, serene, smiling for the first time.

"This is not true," she asserted falsely offense, losing once again in those eyes she loved.

"Ivanova," Kei whispered, reducing further the distance "with you I want something different."

Her eyes widened surprised by those words, but that feeling soon changed, turning into a fiery rage, hitting hard on the chest of the young.

She felt used and humiliated, betrayed by the only person who really loved and the only one who had listened, accepting intensively in him.

Only she wanted to hurt him.

She tried to hit him again, more forcefully, but her fist was immediately blocked, and with her arm the rest of her body.

She continued that struggle, craved him feel the same pain that lurked in her heart.

"Stop!" Said Kei with a tone of authority, lifting her face cold and expressionless, completely transfigured by anger that leaked from her eyes.

"You have five seconds to explain what you meant."

The Muscovite rolled his eyes, trying to remain cool and detached, but with her he could not. That feeling embarrassed.

He breathed deeply, and then state the solemn speech:

"What I meant to say, my dear Ivanova, it is that I had too many stories empty and you do not have to happen."

Elèna smiled, then burst into laughter of mockery, and, in a mocking tone, said:

"I was right."

"Think what you want, kid. I do not care, "he replied with a haughty tone, and then again take possession of her lips.

"You know, Kei, you should follow your heart," she whispered, lost again in the look of him, finally serene.

* * *

Cigarette smoke relaxed the nerves, allowing the fear to run away from her limbs shattered.

She was leaning against a cold wall, allowing the chilly wind caress her shapely legs.

An icy chill ran through her back, joining meanly on terror was not alone, until a voice came behind her with a soothing tone.

"What do you want from me, Alexander?" She hissed with a hostile tone, avoiding to meet the Alexander's eyes, letting her hand slip into her side, until she felt the stinging knife blade through the material.

"I want you, Mariam"

* * *

 **Space author:**

I'm sorry for this huge delay but I was in pieces rather serious personal problems that I do not leave the exam and also contributed to my small problems XD

But here I am again!

I sincerely thank eroticlad and Marchellv for their review, thanks for everything =)

I hope to soon! I have quite clear ideas about what will happen and the next chapters there will be a horror aspect that will force you to double check the previous chapters XD

Bye


	17. I want you, my princess

Eveline jumped frightened, quickly hiding behind a wall, still unsure of what she had to do, while maintaining the senses on alert.

she grabbed the phone, quickly dialing Ozuma's number phone.

She blasts followed each other slowly, almost maddening. She felt her heart pounding beat with arrogance, as to force her to gasp.

Would never have allowed Alexander to destroy again the life of her best friend, while the damn phone went unanswered.

"Hello?".

He sighed, trying to relax, in a vain attempt to dispel the anxiety that had grabbed his heart.

"Ozuma, Alexander is here," exhaled, pronouncing the sentence without word mark, sure that her friend had understood and, in fact, he did.

it wa a moment of silence, immediately interrupted by drummer's voice.

"Coming immediately."

Eveline began torturing a lock of hair, tormented by questions that had invaded her mind, now aware that she had to specify alarmism.

"Wait," hissed Ozuma with a puzzled tone, albeit cold and detached "Alexander in the disco? It is all too weird. "

The designer's eyes widened in wonder, trying to regularize the breathing increasingly short. "Yes, with Mariam. I promised I would not tell you, but ... ".

"But what, Eve?" He said, while the tinkling of the keys echoed in the headset. He was nervous, fear and anxiety, slimy and bad, had begun to creep silently into his chest, making a whistling laconic and deadly, like the sound of a poisonous snake.

"He is with Mariam" uttered slowly, while a silent tear moistened the silence, confident that the singer did not justify in any way the act of betrayal. "And she was looking for him."

He was dumbfounded, breaking tha innatural silence with the roar of the engines, and then add:

"I'll be there in ten minutes, fill me in if there's any news."

* * *

Silent as a cat watched the scene from a distance, ready to kill.

His amethyst eyes were focused on the viewfinder carefully survey every single gesture of Alexander.

His nerves were tense and rigid, his fingers clawing the trigger, allowing him to immerse themselves in a deafening silence, ready to intervene at any time.

He knew all too insane man who tormented his family and even more so the terrified girl who clung to the wall.

He wanted to leave it there, but Sonja had they prevented, causing him to intervene. "She is the key to get out of this situation," said the Muscovite, yet he still did not understand those words, though he had made a unique and logical connection: the documents of blood.

"Answer. Shit! " yelled Sonja earpiece, with a tone of authority.

A sly smile appeared on his face, visibly amused by the silly staging:

"Ivanova, your friend is safe. It has good coverage. "

"Victoria?" She asked, covering her mouth in amazement.

Kei nodded, smiling slightly, then add authoritarian: "I need explanations, Sonja."

* * *

Unconsciously she retreated a few steps, until it touches the cold and rough. She shivered, although her face was painted an expression cold. That cold and naked had puzzled, cooling her backless, reducing it to a mere human being, frightened by this man who hated with all his might. But the breeze was not at all comparable to those chills that paralyzed the mind and body.

The welter of emotions were howling in the wind, fierce and wild. His body was tense and stiff, challenging gaze Alexander, looking at him, the boy who had once loved.

"I want you".

His wry smile and persuasive helped make even more restless girl who, without realizing it, had raised her baby by injecting into it a note of pure hysteria.

"You have not responded to my message," he said, injuring her lip with his teeth, in a vain attempt not to scream in the wind fear that had invaded the body. He would fight again and again, in order to preserve the dignity and pride. He had no intention of letting bend the will of man and would not again allowed to take the havoc he had made on her.

Rather he would die facing it.

"Mariam, be serious." He grinned, laying a gentle hand on the face of the young, by then slid a long lock of hair between his fingers, lost in the emerald eyes of the singer.

In that situation it seemed to be perfectly at ease, even though his heart had taken to clatter in the chest. He was excited. He warned that contact as a source of pure life, the one he had taken care of a small fraction of its scars.

Mariam was to be his at any cost, the need to have it and possess it was immense and overwhelming, yet he was afraid, because he became a ghost with her but she was willing to do anything, except his assassination plans.

He had to do a scorched earth around her.

* * *

Mariam looked at him overflowing with hatred, starting to scrutinize carefully all the moves of the blond. She had no intention of selling or letting again carrying out within its perverse games.

"I am serious, Al." replied Mariam with a harsh tone, sharply pushing man's hand . "And that's why I've tried. I want to talk but no tricks and secrets. "

Mariam felt anger insurmountable flow into his veins, to the point of forcing her to accentuate her voice, now more and more irritable.

"You!" She continued, pushing and increasing the distance, "You, Al, you've done nothing but use me. You've hurt and humiliated. You're nothing but a being small. You're slimy. Incapable of loving. You're just obsessed with your inner demons. You disgust me!".

All that anger exploded maliciously, to the point of making them impossible to contain her actions. Found a few millimeters from his face, while the fire of his severe gaze emerald poured with ferocity in Moscow's eyes.

Alexander smiled mockingly, contraccambiandola violently. He grabbed her arm, twisting it in a matter of seconds behind the body of the young, immobilzzandola. But she quickly responded, hitting him in the stomach.

Alexander moaned in pain and immediately his eyes, which until a few moments before they were placid took on a full of anger.

They began to scrutinize with eyes askance, waiting patiently for the move of the respective prey, savoring the moment with greed dell'agognata revenge.

With one click feline Alexander reached Mariam, unleashing a kick, but she promptly dropped, drew his dagger and scratched the skin of Moscow, while the blood slowly dripped profusely on the thin fabric, splattering on the clothes of the singer.

Mariam found herself on the ground, while the raven began to run, desperately calling her colleagues.

Sounds of gunfire followed one another with frightening speed, touching the face of Mariam.

She felt a burning devastating but had no intention of surrendering.

"Princess, let me see. I will not kill you, "he hissed seraphic, while his steps slow and measured mingled with the syncopated rhythm of the music.

Mariam felt her heart beat with arrogance, enough to make her believe that the Muscovite have heard that quick drum.

Leaned slightly, crouching behind the wall as best she could, responding to enemy fire.

When suddenly she felt a nagging feeling metal on the bare back. He understood perfectly who it belonged to that weapon, but did not dare to turn around.

"Check mate. You fooled by my pawns "

Mariam closed her eyes, smiling smugly, before turning against him quickly, moving all the weight on her left arm, and the hand that held the knife, but her only limb sliced through the air, blocked by twenty-six.

He threw her to the ground, bending the knife towards Mariam, locking it under her weight.

But she had no intention of surrendering, opposing the attack, rattling their limbs under tension.

A sharp noise and deafening burst into thin, making them jump in two opposite directions.

The roar of a car engine, already charge the other girls, except for Eveline.

The American lifted her friend, dragging it to the car, while Alexander was still lying helpless sound. Then the car drove off into the night, dropping a smoke bomb on the ground.

"Hell! Things are getting worse day by day, "snapped Ozuma, slamming his hand on the horn, then he launches one fleeting glance in the direction of his girlfriend.

* * *

"Perfect timing, Hiwatari!" Hissed Sonja, enthusiastic.

For the first time he had acted for the good of others, saving a friend from certain death.

Kei smirked smugly, dampening the enthusiasm of the red immediately: "It's not over. Mine was just luck and maybe you did not see what he did her. "

"Yeah ..." mumbled Sonja, then added: "I suspect that she know everything."

"Ivanova, it's time to act. The tip of the iceberg is going to rise again. "

* * *

A few minutes later the car pinned before the dwelling Ivanov-Fernandez. Then Ozuma came out of the car, holding Julia visibly drunk.

He felt sorry for her, but forced himself to remain cold and impassive, waiting for Yuri opened the door.

He rang the bell several times, when a pair of blue eyes became apparent.

The two young men peered briefly, communicating the feeling of disappointment that prevailed in them.

"Now take care of her," he exhaled drummer, dropping the body of Julia in the arms of Moscow, leaving him dumbfounded.

Yuri put Julia on the home, moving with slow, measured steps, so that Julia not wake up.

That evening had to be something wrong in her, he was sure, and perhaps it was only because of him.

A vice painful and silent crept into his heart, while his long fingers caressing the face of the singer, apparently sleeping.

Only silence reigned, joining the sweet sound of their sighs that melted.

He would wait for the new day, collecting his thoughts, eager to get his Julia.


	18. Are you ready to play whit me?

**Abstract: This chapter contains sex scenes and is the first time that I write one, so if you do not like something or does not make sense, please, tell me!**

 **and ... I am embarrassed for this XD**

* * *

Yuri watched air off the kitchen, waiting patiently for Julia to come down from their bedroom, sure that the alarm would sound at the scheduled time.

His head was pounding you earnestly, continuing to fill his mind with the dark ghosts of the past.

For the first time he had to admit to try a different feeling, completely new, and the same who had succumbed to the hostile world and uncertain.

Yet he would not yield, nor wanted to bend his pride to simple pleasures sentimental. The dryness that had filled those months, moments after moments, had allowed him to cut through the fog that had obscured the mind, forcing him to reflect on his actions, leaving a timid halo of dirt accumulated over time, visibly in a state of decomposition.

It was a crushing weight that was choking him with brutal force, bending consciously the person who had emerged to change despicable.

It had been a puppet.

A stupid toy that had alienated himself from the only person who had ever cared for.

Hide, to play by his rules private, exploit the people she loved, after all, had always been the quality that had characterized the others, yet for him, having understood the truth of the facts, was nothing more than simple custom.

It was the self-awareness to forcing him to think about their misdeeds, to rethink his impure thoughts and fallacious.

He pressed violently again and again, marking with fire all his sins and thoughts confused and distorted, while the image of Julia puking, raving accusingly-sometimes filled with bitterness and solitudine- "You do not love me."

And it was his fault. His and no one else.

Those green eyes that until a few months before shone life now shone only for alcohol, adorned with the halo that contornavano ashen her face.

He had not been a man. He had abandoned there, in their bathroom, accudendola from afar, and killing the last thread that still bound them.

He would never admit that his girlfriend had fallen in that state because of him. Julia was an adult, able to look after herself, although in his heart he knew the real intentions of Madrid.

And, once again, he had denied the request for help of his wife. That last insane act was yet another cry for help, the last cry of suffering that Yuri was afraid to run.

He was a coward.

Wear the mask of bravado was much simpler, more natural and painless, while demonstrating the true identity was much more painful.

Sew that stereotype on the face, creating an image, an illusion grotesque, was a perfect yet, but now it was necessary to dissolve a few flaps. He had to reveal another small part of himself only to her.

And he was afraid to do so.

He was afraid of not being accepted, not to be suitable, of course the fact that, perhaps, could have lost that battle.

The last, the tougher and hungry for revenge: the one against himself, against the demons that had tried but they had dug in its darkness.

He heard small steps coming down the stairs and immediately turned in that direction, he paralizzandosi instantly.

"God, what a headache" Julia cursed, rubbing her temples aching, ignores not alone.

"You look awful, Fernández."

An eerie silence, almost eerie, descended on the two young guys.

Time seemed to stand still, as immobile. Totally paralyzed at their last fight, dragging them into a catatonic state murderous overflowing hostility.

Their breaths, slow and measured, clashed with vehemence, while their eyes were hardened to be avoided, confident that soon their innermost thoughts would implode with vehemence.

"I could say the same about you, Ivanov," she said ironically.

Silently he handed her a cup of hot coffee, pointing haughtily to sit down, but she refused, determined to deal with it.

He would not be enough in an apparently thoughtful calm her. He wanted more.

"What are you doing? Avoiding me? "He added, while keeping his eyes down.

He felt weak, still bewildered by recent events, but did not want to run away from that situation yet.

Julia was shaking like a gem shaken by the wind, while the adrenaline had started to slide under her skin, flowing rapidly through her veins, yet she felt itself something different. She felt alive, like a phoenix rising from its ashes.

"And what are you going to do? Run away again? Consequently you are an expert, Fernández '

"Touché"

That anger was wearing inside. It was mixed with doubts, with resentment, turning into pure hatred. Destructive.

He was oppressed by those emotions, completely at the mercy dell'astio, much to feel the hatred of him brandirle skin, as if he yearned feed on her.

It took only a few seconds and Yuri moved toward her, while Julia forced him to bow his head, reflecting one o'clock in the eyes of the other.

He flickered a light flashed in their eyes, pouring their mutual resentment in a last desperate brave.

Enchanted sensed an unpleasant cold sensation combat the heat of their bodies.

The final yield.

Neither he dared mumbling word.

Their lips were dry, barren of words, but, however, overflowing with ardent phrases, conscious of the fact that both had everything to rinfacciarsi and forgive.

Unanswered questions, thoughts and hopes repressed forced them to compete.

Quietly they sought his eyes, ready to explode in the turmoil of their thoughts.

"You have no idea what I went through in recent months," Julia exhaled a gentle sigh, hardening lips.

"Yes, I know and I have no intention of apologizing."

He did not want to hear, and if only he could have plugged his ears.

He did not want to hear from those lips that had kissed so many times what he had done, he did not want to hear bad words that Julia had reserved. He did not want to find out who had become deeply, cold and cynical soldier who had come to be.

The past came back, engulfed by darkness the person who had become with Julia.

"Oh?" She said harshly, clenching her fists in anger, hiding in sweatshirt. She would not see the emotions that had sparked in her, nor would have taken away more information.

"Yup. I know exactly what I did and I did what I had to do. Nothing more".

"Ivanov," she said, raising her voice, "You have no idea what I went through because of you. You used me for your plans for revenge. Trampled. Battered, as if I do not I counted more shit for you, as if I were invisible. "

She was screaming with all her being, much to cling to him menacingly. "As if I was not anything. And then, last news: I am no longer a reflection of me and I came back angry. No, I'm not mad, I'm mad at you. You're a selfish ... empty.

Are you being the caricature of yourself, not me. You're not the Ivanov that I love! And I was a fool. " She yelled, more distance to him, as her eyes filled with tears violent, and then whisper, "I did not trust you again."

An unpleasant feeling bitter filled his mouth, settling yet another stab at that fragile heart.

The awareness of her wound was now a certainty tangible. Viva. He burned ardently enough to melt the ice that had hibernated of Yuri's heart.

Those naughty words and truthful tambullavano obsessively in his mind, emphasizing the chaos that reigned.

His lips curled into a crooked smile, like a grin of pure evil, leaving his pride talking.

He was willing to do anything to not bow in front of that truth and knew how much he loved to do the right thing. At least it would be protected from Alexander, but especially from him.

He gave the mentally amazed at what he had thought, feeling a vague sense of revulsion.

Yet he loved her.

"And then? I do not see any problem. I am Yuri Ivanov and you've always known who I am. I want my revenge in any way, "he began with an icy tone, so as to shiver Julia.

Those words had paralyzed. They penetrate painfully into his skin, cruelly tearing her flesh.

"Have you ever wondered what you really want?" She cried, exploding with anger, pointing a finger as a sign of accusation, in the direction of Moscow, allowing her rage exploded yelled with vehemence. "I, me, me. We always talk about you, Alexander, and Sonja's question. But what do you really want? I, Boris, Kei, Mariam, Elèna and everyone else we are not the perfect killing machines. We have a heart and you? You had it until a few months ago. You have forgotten who you are. "

A heavy silence seemed to wrap them, gently caressing their skin, until it drew a crooked smile on the lips of Yuri. As if the words had not moved any part of his soul.

"Or maybe you're pretending not to understand who I am," he replied with haughty voice. He would have achieved what he wanted and would not have expected more.

"Are you trying to say that ... that these five years have been just my imagination? Is that what you're trying to say? ". Julia's voice vibrated loudly, almost desperate.

How he dare answer that way so cruel? How could he look at her again without feeling any sense of remorse?

"You already know the answer," he asserted, reducing the distance, then added, putting his hands to her face slowly measured: "No. It was a mistake to stay with you in the past seven months. It was a mistake to allow you fell with me. It was a mistake to suppress the pain and fight was the only thing that made me feel ... alive. Add salt on my wounds was exciting for a long time. "

* * *

The words, pure and simple, without the filters that usually was called for, had escaped his lips.

The feelings of dismay, anguish and fear, seemed to have dissolved. He had allowed his mind to speak without apology, nor beg forgiveness, admitting his guilt deadly.

Julia put her hand before the mouth, swallowing anger.

Wound, further devastated by these words, could not help but look at him with all the hatred she felt for this man.

Her hands trembled with anger boiling. The senses clouded prevented her to hear clearly, so that she could not understand that he was trembling.

"Staying with you was a mistake."

That phrase was pounding in his head. The pierced heart, tore his heart unmoved, without beats.

And in a moment he lifted the leg, hitting with all the strength he possessed the face of Moscow.

"I hate" he shouted, while Yuri touched his cheek slowly burning of yet another hoax.

It hurt.

He felt small, defenseless. Helpless. That little cat had become a wild beast indomitable and dangerous. He dared not look at her, but his gaze she craved, while Madrid kept watch contrite.

He would do it in pieces, if only he could.

"It hurts, does not it? It's the same for me. "

"Don't say a word. Do not you dare, "she mumbled, slowly enunciating each piece of that phrase.

"I killed my sister to save me and I allowed Alexander hurt you. Away from you needed ... to save you. It was the easy way out. " He admitted.

That was the last chain to be dissolved, the last trapped him in that canvas cruel.

"I was there and I did not mind the pain! I knew it would end that way and I was with you, despite the torture. I was with you when I saw you believe torturing Elèna and Sonja "he said, tears had started streaming from his eyes, leaving wet spots and dark clothes on him. She hugged him, allowing the last and shy whisper came out from his lips. "And I'm here for you. Now and forever".

It had been an "I love you" secret. A tacit confession that longed to be expressed but that it needed an answer.

A simple "yes" unanswered. And it was amazing how one little phrase, as well as a huge confession, could hold all the answers that Julia tried.

Barriers broken, fallen, broken by sincerity, fell to the ground, broken by a simple touch.

Driven by a new and exciting feeling appropriated lips of Julia, stroking and struggling against her tongue, ready to explore every tiny millimeter of the mouth warm, while her hands slid down the chest of red, hungry unbuttoning buttons shirt.

They pulled away for a moment, gasping, smiling lips.

"I love you too, Julia."

He immediately raised his arms, poggiandondola with the buttocks on the table, as she surrounded voluptuous basin him, as a sign of possession.

Julia felt his skin burning, was warm and pleasant. Torture he adored. Only for himself.

With a feline gesture he slipped a hand under her shirt to her, slowly taking possession of a nipple of brown, torturing him slowly, ready to make her mad.

But Julia had no intention of falling into the sensual temptation and slowly broke free T-shirt, lowering sexually bra straps, then dropped from the table, drawing with little delicacy red to himself, slipping it on the couch, smiling mischievously.

She bent over him, straddling, then whispered in his ear: "I want more."

He smiled again, bited his earlobe, noting that he had obtained satisfied with that simple gesture.

A thrill of pleasure through the boy's body. He loved the attention but not going to make it win.

With a flash reversed the position, suggesting a hand in his jeans, completely freeing clothes, and then suggest a finger in her femininity, caressing the most sensitive points.

Hoarsely, moaning of her excited, too. He knew he was taking her to the point of no return, but dhe began to want more. She also pulled off the latest clothing, and then enter the body of her beloved.

The warmth of her body excited him more and more. It was a different feeling. Best. the smell of the bodies did not know about sex, but of life, of love.

It was impossible to break away from that contact simple and sincere, and together, continuing to move in unison, shouted to the world that feeling reborn, simultaneously reaching the peak of pleasure, embracing each other indefinitely, in a simple world that belonged only to their.

* * *

Her eyes were burning, small red veins contornaved her irises emerald, while small tears glistened in the corners of the eyelids.

An annoying sound was repeated mechanically, much to irritate her second by second. A "beep" that dhe wanted to ignore. But she could not: he had struggled just to reach her goal and now dhe had no intention of giving in to fatigue and sleep. To sleep would be time.

She had spent a whole night watching the bug that was affixed to the neck of Alexander, and with it, if the damn system you decide to cooperate, the movements of the enemy.

Mariam sat on the cold floor, at the foot of the couch, in a decomposed that did not suit her at all. She had chosen to stay that way, as if to hide.

The words and grim wounds boyfriend still vibrated in her. Fatigue and alcohol seemed to have overwhelmed to the point of not being able to provide a straight answer and direct.

Moreover, her actions anxious had worsened her position, yet dhe knew that she had committed an act so dangerous. Alexander would never hurt her, she was sure.

The little red dot taken to flash more insistently.

Smiled mockingly grinning satisfied. Mariam grabbed the phone, dialing victorious address that he had located.

"San Francisco, underground tunnel. That's the address? ".

SHe rubbed her tired eyes, drinking the third brick of cold coffee, watching from the corner of the cell, puffing bored.

Something suggested not to believe everything that was said or revealed. If she wanted to discover the truth had to trust the enemy and deceive those who had betrayed her.

The feeling of autonomy delighted the senses are tired, intoxicated the mind, although she felt even a remote sense of fear.

"Exactly. He is angry and think of something. The other bastard is planning something ... and thanks. You're the only one to trust me.

-S ".

Mariam smiled amused, then lapidary answer: "I respect only our agreements."

And at the bottom it was so, although she trusted blindly Sonja. she had already complied what dhe wanted, a small part, but still failed to recreate the complex mosaic that was building laboriously.

Alexander after more than a month he was back in the game, so it was definitely determined to flush him out. Whatever it takes.

It was high time to put an end to that game at all costs and the curtain would fall forever.

Deception, intrigue and mystery, it certainly was not what she needed, but she liked. The spy life had chosen her in the past, while that from the delegate had been imposed. The desire to achieve her goals, to capture the criminals made her feel reborn. Stronger than it had ever been.

 _"Are you sure of what you do? Alexander is that we are talking about. You are in trouble. You could die. Why are you doing this? "._

 _"Because I seem to read a note of desperation in your message? Sonja, I know what I'm doing, and Al certainly will come back. "_

 _"Much earlier than you think and stop calling it that way, he lied to you."_

 _"In that sense" Much earlier than you think "?'_

 _"Sure you want to know?"._

 _"Yes, Sonja. I have to be prepared. "_

 _"Well, that's what I wanted to hear."_

 _"Okey, just speaks. Now"._

 _"You are not alone. He is watching you. Even now he's doing and has a room all to yourself. "_

 _"I'm waiting. Send me a photo"._

* * *

And at the exact moment in which she visualized the image dropped the phone between her legs, she puts her hands to her lips, stifling the scream hysterically that permeated the throat.

That picture was the annessimo thrust in her belly. A powerful fist that had dampened the air.

That picture, that little image on cell depicted her room at college, and the place she had shared with him.

Chills unrest violently beat her white back, forcing her to try that nagging feeling that she knew more than good: fear.

Slowly lifted. Felt her legs become more soft, much to crawl to the bathroom.

She opened the water, letting slip the icy crystalline jet on her body, trying to shake the feeling that she so hated.

Rest in there indefinitely, then leaving a measly sweater wearing white cotton that reached mid-thigh, letting her hair blacks as pitch falled on her face.

She entered the kitchen, on the spot when she saw stopped, Ozuma tinkering with her laptop.

She pretended to nothing, and then sit on pieces of furniture crossoved her legs, turning a look and persistent inquiring into him.

"So," she began, cold and detached, "found something interesting?".

Ozuma lifted his head, colliding directly against the cold stare at her, then answer flatly:

"Definitely."

Mariam lunged, catching up with a few strides the Chinese, closing with a violent jerk her computer, which produced a hollow sound that echoed through the kitchen. it could well break, for what concerned them. It had, however, a test of the data collected.

"It's my computer and my life too. You have no right to invade my privacy "railed outraged, while maintaining the look in to Ozuma.

How he dares them that? Really he was going to fight again after the sentences had turned a few hours ago?

"I find it interesting what you did instead. You have discovered the location of the enemy. But now a question arises: how did you do? And most importantly, who are you going to do? ".

"Bug. I could a microcip on him last night. What I intend to do? Nothing to worry about for now. If necessary you will know what to do. "

* * *

That word had escaped spontaneously from her lips, aware that anything could change at any time.

In addition, the confidence to be the next (or any) of the Moscow terrified victim, but also know that Ozuma was aware of the secret reassured.

Perhaps it would be saved.

"You know what? She does as well. It goes the lion's den. I do not want to know anything. I'm tired too. "

Bitter words of anger. Phrases raged long suppressed, simple statements of anger that wanted to swallow, erasing that time, forgetting her eyes lost his girlfriend looking at him with a look lost in nothingness.

Guilty of his sincerity, he overwhelmed by the lies.

Silently he left the kitchen, ignoring Mariam who was following him, trying to block it.

"Your sister knows the identity of your mother ... your brother."

"What?" He snapped, turning to the singer, eyes wide, astonished. Petrified. Incredulously.

"How do you ...".

The words refused to come out, his senses seemed to have wrapped a total closure, but longed to find out what the truth was behind that phrase.

Mariam rolled her eyes, falsely annoyed, and then mention a bright serene smile:

"Because I love you and I agreed to work with a person for information. You deserve a happy family, you deserve to know the truth. "

I meant it, although this was not the primary motivation.

"It's dangerous, fuck. You understand it? I think I know who this person is and although I do not trust her know I would not lie about these things. "

Mariam approached him, encircling his shoulders, whispering with sensual tone:

"Would you have done for me," she stared at him for a moment, letting slip a finger on his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses on his face, then added: "I am now in need of you."

He ozuma promptly lifted, bringing it on the bed and making her lie down and in a short while was on top, starting to caress her maliciously.

The gross warm bodies seemed to be aflame with passion, they continued to look sensually, playing in a highly erotic dance that only they knew. Contrails voluptuous kisses crossed their skin, lambendola centimeter by centimeter, marchiandosi each other, much to feel pain and genuine and pleasant waves of pure pleasure.

When, suddenly, the phone began to ring.

* * *

Mariam tried to reach out, but promptly Ozuma stopped her, ignoring those rings obsessive. Yet a few moments later, the cordless started playing and the singer replied wearily.

"hello?".

No response, except for long, deep breaths, like groans.

"Hello? Who speaks "she asked again, visibly worried.

Moments of silence followed, broken by the other party immediately anonymous.

"A small bag can bring big surprises."

Hush.

With one click Mariam threw her boyfriend out of bed, rushing like a tsunami in the kitchen, looking invitations for the evening who had been invited, as well as the same envelope that had refused to open.

Her hands trembled as was holding the letter unopened, and then drew with enthusiasm the invitation.

A huge character, written with dried blood, read:

"Are you ready to play with me?".


	19. In the dark

White pages pass slowly between their long fingers, while many signs precise paths with almost maniacal care, marked all the events that were to participate, talking cheerfully of various absurd news that they were reading.

Yet their thought continued to fall back on the agenda, badly resting under the nightstand.

"October 23, conference presenting the new CD. Following the gala evening. "

That date. That day.

They stared at all four with a look askance, continuing to observe with intent to do that given that sat on the agenda.

Now they no longer had time for them, not the most coveted stop and think. Required an apparent cure, cold and distant, but that would have allowed them to forget, if only for a few hours, the confusion that still harbored them.

Yet that simple date had unleashed in their other strongest feelings that had paralyzed the fake immobility of those days, dragging them once again in the past.

It was strange for them to meet again in that state of chaos and that forced them to retrace the events that had spent just over five years ago.

When, despite the various dramas, they were really united and not the poor reflection of what had become their group.

Their hearts seemed to have gone out ... as dry as the Sahara desert, but in reality was still beating. It was still possible to be able to hear that melody secret of their only wish for Christmas.

Julia raised her head, showing a tender smile:

"This story seems to want to end and I want to start again, somehow. Maybe a trip around the world, but with the three of you "

"I guess that's a great idea! " said Hilary excited, eagerly anticipating the time of travel.

The two turned their gaze toward Mariam curious, waiting for the approval of the last component of the female group.

The girl gave a weak smile, then added in a mocking tone:

"This call it an escape."

Ozuma nodded, ready to give a hand to his girlfriend, only to be struck down moments later. "And I'm in. We need it. After all, after the presentation we will be free for a while '. Always if you still intend to participate. "

Scream ecstatic with joy and fun they stained the environment. For too long, nothing had aroused joy or peace in them, the same feeling that was now lost in the abyss of perpetual terror.

Everything had changed. They needed was a simple phrase to bring down their world again, but Julia and Hilary ignored the last trap.

Concerns, doubts and a lot of confusion, but nothing seemed to cheer her up. That absurd life would always be so: I poised, yet she liked.

Alexander would attack and probably this would be the last chance to enjoy a special evening with her bandmates and music.

And yet ... they were still willing to want to revisit those who had deceived?

"Anyway," he coughed the drummer, drawing the attention of the three girls, then sentencing sternly:

"You are running away from life. Each of you has several problems to solve, and you should deal with them. "

"Very funny," said the girl in a tone somewhere between the ironic and angry. "We feel like this would present a problem?" Said Mariam voice and pedantic without posing a real tone of demand in that simple statement.

To say that that phrase had annoyed could be called a real understatement, turning a murderous look to her boyfriend.

Drummer grinned victoriously, facing unflappable singer, placing before the three, so that he could better observe their emotions.

"You, Mariam, after that message you received did not say anything. You hide behind your pride not to show your feelings. You are afraid and ask for help does not make you weak. And then there's the matter with your family ... ".

"What message? "Exclaimed Julia and Hilary unison, eyes first on Ozuma and then Mariam, peering quizzically.

"Nothing," she said quickly, turning back to the grim expression drummer. She was very angry and if he had continued that absurd conversation would find a way to take revenge.

"If you do it I'll do it," it was the only answer him, crossing her arms.

They followed heavy moments of noisy silence, broken by the sound of their slow sighs, while the young couple continued to be observed with defiant look.

Ozuma breathed again, trying to choose his words more accurate. He had always promoted to secrecy and did not want to disappoint her.

"There are sensitive issues and answers must be sought in some way" he said stoically, trying to ramble.

"Do not say bullshit, please. You know that is not so! "She hissed, visibly offended. "And that's not the point. You were making a speech. So, why not continue," she added, urging him to continue this absurd rant, giving him a fleeting look that meant:" You put me in this mess, and now me out, honey. "

Ozuma ignored her, resuming his monologue undaunted, knowing gaze disturbing the singer does not bode well.

Gave a slight smirk, and then resume his speech with a solemn tone: "You, Hilary, don't talk whit Jason for days, although he was sincere at the end. I've misjudged after New York and you preclude the possibility of being happy with a guy who loves you for a long time. "

"Hey! Not justify it just because he's your friend," said the brown, fully denying the reality of the facts.

She was in love with that boy, but she was afraid to reveal even those feelings still not too clear.

Mostly his was a fear dictated by insecurity and fear of rejection.

Those words, true and sincere, had touched the bottom of her heart, allowing it to finally open her eyes.

"Maybe ... yes, I think you're right," said Hilary, relaxing comfortably on the bed.

She and Jason something had happened but could not find the right words to reveal his little secret. Hilary felt her cheeks flare. Hot, hot, until Ozuma's words forced her to break back the flow of her thoughts.

"And you, Julia. Well, you already know: you're afraid of losing someone you love. That's why fled. Are you afraid to face your demons. And the more they will be away from you and the more you destroy.

This life is complicated but should be lived and how bad with us, well, it's wonderful. "

The three women looked at each other uncertainly. That speech, simple and sincere, was a bolt from the blue.

And, although they would not admit the truth, they would like to agree with Ozuma openly.

"You have not forgiven your father, do you?" interrupted Julia in a cordial tone, holding out a hand to her friend, who bowed her head, whispering softly, "I would do it. But I still cannot forgive him for the things I hid. "

The guilt, the desire to force the facts, stand up for what he really wanted, he did return teenager. That new situation confused him also the knowledge that you have the chance to know her mother confused him. Excited.

It was a new sensation, pleasant and relaxing but at the same time had triggered in him an emotional chaos that had upset every fiber of his body.

"Neither you can forgive you for the things you said ... and that goes for us. Is this the way of this sort of forced abstinence from life? " Said Mariam, breaking the flow of her thoughts, she too hugging in that light contact, losing herself in the dim feeling of peace that emanated embrace.

It was still too early to understand and comprehend. That situation still weighed on their minds in conflict, yet, staying together, united, they felt brave. Reborn.

They pulled away for a moment, continue to be observed with a knowing look, then burst out laughing in unison.

That precious moment, torn by that melancholy and constant anxiety. A different feeling; the imprint of that simple and pure authenticity that they had forgotten for too long.

Julia turned her gaze toward the pile of magazines scattered loose on the floor, and then begin:

"Wait, wait, wait! I talked with Yuri and we clarified everything this morning, "then lifted a weekly glossy, showing it as a trophy, as she watches look smart with Hilary, adding:

"Oh, how cute are you and Jason in these photos." Hilary flushed, visibly embarrassed; that picture was nothing but his private moment stolen in New York. His tongue seemed to be stuck in his mouth, preventing her from mumbling word.

"I…".

But the sound of his voice was mellow and sharp. Visibly agitated. That kiss long craved had turned into a nightmare lethal; It was a simple gesture that he wanted to keep still, and yet, after recent events, he understood that there would be nothing between them.

Jason, as she had decided to reveal those secrets, had concealed the truth too, also the idea that she had told those things because it had been discovered.

He had betrayed the trust she had placed in the man.

Mariam's lips stretched in an evil grin and mocking, and then turned her irises emerald towards Julia, unlocking with her free hand the mobile phone display.

"What are you doing?" whispered Ozuma, uncertain, and in response, she blinked do sensual, then begin with falsely apathetic voice: "Well, Juls, you have the face of someone who has done good morning sex but ..." took a little break, interrupted by giggles fun of Madrid, then he turned his attentions to Hilary. "Because it seems that this has upset you kiss? Basically between you and Jason's always been something. "

"And that's exactly the point! He lied to us, especially to me, and before that bloody revelation ... kissed me. He was not supposed to. "

"Wait…what?" said Mariam and Ozuma in unison, smiled to their friends.

"At least a good kisser?" Said Julia, curious. She had noticed the flicker of light that had passed through the eye of her friend, but did not believe her. There was something about those words, as if they were filtered through a mask. A feeling that the same Julia knew well: fear.

But that feeling was very different from the usual, dictated by different emotions.

Afraid to admit to love, afraid to get back into the game.

A constant struggle, a never-ending challenge, frightening, but tremendously exciting.

Hilary flushed again, felt the heat burn down her cheeks, her heart began to pound hard in his chest.

"Yup".

Yet another admission of a truth he wanted to hide, last awareness. He was caught in the act, and yet she did not mind at all.

Mariam dialed Jason, stating:

"Invite him tonight."

"Absolutely not!" Shrieked hysterically Hilary, trying to end the call, throwing him to her friend, who promptly raised his arm.

"Yes," they asserted the other three in unison, pointing a chuckle ironic and amused.

"I said no, I will not."

"Hello? Hilary, you're talking about? ". Jason's voice cried from the cell, while his emphasis invaded the environment.

Time seemed to stop at that moment, as locked and in the exact moment when Hilary heard boy's voice, shook.

Her breathing was slow, heavy, heart pounding, as to believe to choke, as if that muscle had decided of her own free will to go up in her esophagus; her thin lips stretched into a slight smile, her face seemed to glow with their own light.

God, how he had missed to her!

"Oh ... hey, how are you?" Mumbled embarrassed, with unkindness snatching the phone from the hands of her friend, disappearing in the garden, turning a menacing look to his friends.

Julia, Mariam and Ozuma exchanged a knowing look and fun, full of hope and good intentions.

Perhaps, after so much pain and suffering, everything was going well.

* * *

Darkness sovereign, macabre and lonely, seemed to reign in that gloomy room. Nothing seemed to penetrate that empty scary and lonely, even the slight candle flame dared to penetrate the cloak evil.

Black as night.

Evil and distorted shadows, fleeting and evil, moved with grace on the walls dark fetid; it was an icy hell dismayed by death. Every millimeter of that room seemed to scream the unspoken plea for help absent.

Not even the cries pleading of those who had lived in there had no voice.

Everything seemed to have been swallowed, destroyed by the unknown. By the supreme vengeance that it was for those who lived in the cellar.

The playroom.

Cold drafts penetrated everywhere, joining the glacial and singsong sound of drops of water falling from the sound.

The iron squeaked quickly, echoing with arrogance. Sound solemn, deadly and cruel.

Even the smell of mold could be higher than that of ferrous blood. It flowed quickly funneled into narrow tubes.

Tortured and mutilated bodies lay on the ground. No one could know the identity of those people.

The two men continued to be butting the respective foils, while the dog landed those people.

"Please! I can still help you ... please. "

Sonja's voice was shaking, she was afraid of death. Never would have thought to beg, never would have thought to die like that.

She had seen with her own eyes the horror of the execution that Alexander had reserved for those who had leaked information, albeit unconsciously. And she was the last, now conscious of the fact that she had lost.

The last man to devour before checkmate.

Desperate tears streaming down his face scratched, her wrists were tied to the ceiling, while sharp blades tore his flesh, reducing it in a river red burning.

Bare legs was crossed by scars bleeding. Blood caked and dry burning and pulling her skin. His blue irises were blurred. Squirming terrified and confused, completely unable to figure out how long he was in there.

Even that one light bothered her. Burning his eyes tired, hurt them.

Alexander gave her a scowl, smiling slightly sadistic, deformed by hatred.

"Tell me, Ivanova, are you really so afraid of dying?" He hissed, grim, raising the candle at eye level. They seemed inflamed. They burned slowly, reflecting the macabre ideas that were plowing the Dangerous Mind.

With slow steps he approached his victim, stroking the dog's head, whose teeth were stained with human blood. A soothing voice he found himself before the Russian, hissing: "Or maybe you're just afraid of losing this battle?".

Sonja licked her lips red and swollen, whispering with uncertain tone:

"No, I'm not afraid of dying. I have nothing to lose. "

Pronounce that sentence had turned cruel reality. Sonja felt a sharp pain in the body throbbing, shaking that insane sleep where she had taken refuge.

She had tried to deny reality, I tried to believe that her betrayal had not changed anything.

She was alone. Little and fragile.

She had no one.

Her life force had been cruelly torn from her chest. Destroyed. Reduced to shreds.

It was a mere container of a wandering soul who would never return, she condemned to purgatory.

Saw her reflection in the empty cold eyes of him, when, suddenly, Alexander freed the wrist, by shifting the weight of the girl on one side of the body.

She felt a tear in the shoulder, the chains tighten and the blood run down her leg.

She shivered.

Her screams broke the grim silence, merging with the growl hungry dog.

Alexander abruptly grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look into his eyes, then let pour the hot wax on her hand, slowly passing the tenuous flame of faith.

Sonja tried to remove the burned hand. She felt the heat spread with violence on her body. She screamed desperately, crying, while Alexander was enjoying the scene.

She had dared to challenge him and he wanted to play with her again.

Rise macabre, pouring out all the hatred that she had covered her heart.

"I have a present for you," he exhaled with a poisonous tone and bad, turning.

"Fuck you, Petrov."

He laughed again pleased, showing a video to her victim.

* * *

 _"I said we have to leave now! I will not see you, nor paths. Go away. Go away, "shouted Boris, touching the handle, when the shrill voice of his wife broke with brutal force._

 _"They will not give me back the identity. I'm a special agent working undercover to capture Alexander for years. Last year, when they found the body of Katrina is complicated ... but I can tell you that they did not keep the promise, "Sonja exhaled a faint breath._

 _But Boris said nothing, disappearing in a few moments the room, hiding that single tear that had escaped. She did not deserve to see him in that state. It was nothing more than a means of blackmail._

 _He remained blankly staring at the floor of the room, torturing the mind with these strange thoughts._

 _He felt off._

 _That life was a painful ordeal, a pledge to pay for all the little evils that had created the other. After all it was one of the best agents of that society; Boris was determined to fight and fight, but at that time he had seen his defenses give way inexorably dragging that dance cruel and masochistic._

 _What had she done ?._

 _"Boris."_

 _She heard the faint Eveline's voice nearby, which was holding a tray on which was painstakingly resting a cup and a croissant, but he gave her no intention, remaining in that state catatonic poignant._

 _The blonde tried to recall him with uncertain tone without any success._

 _She had never seen him like this, and immediately was attacked by his natural need to help friends, drives to her exhausting curiosity._

 _Eveline walked sadly, trying to attract the attention of young, beginning with a very simple "I brought you breakfast."_

 _"You have a fever again?" She asked in a tone of vague and polite, she added softly._

 _"Get your fucking business," was the terse reply him but Eveline, that was impertinent, decided to continue that little box._

 _They peered long, searching his the Cold War, accentuating the electrostatic voltage that hung in the air._

 _She folded her arms with a wild shot, trying to contain the anger that was slowly dominating impetuous._

 _"Do not be so stubborn, not need," asserted Eveline, opting for a strategic plan easier. She had to lead him in the right direction. "Besides, you know what serves us too. We are always colleagues, no? "._

 _The Moscow shrugged nonchalantly, letting him slip down those speeches gooders him but could not, and then assert mocking: "Who cares to know that Sonja was here? You're not like her. "_

 _"Ah," was the only comment laconic American girl, stunned._

 _"Cat got your tongue? You're such a fool. It is useless to help those who have no need of you, "the mocked the Muscovite, smiling grimly._

 _It was fun to see him in trouble, but she could not understand the real reasons for the interest she showed him and what tempted him._

 _Maybe he could really talk to her, maybe they would understand._

 _His sadness turned bridled, preventing him from hiding for the first time the inner mound unbearable, much more painful than the boulder that had guarded the secret for too long._

 _It was a matter of a moment and a sweet and unexpected warmth wrapped her limbs, confusing._

 _Eveline was embracing him affectionately, hiding her flushed face in the crook of his neck, but he did not return the light touch, letting his arms would fall stiffly at his sides._

* * *

Sonja smiled at the scene. She felt a strange feeling in her grow.

She felt brave, sure that he was still there for her.

Boris had removed Eveline, did not accept the kind request for help from the girl who was always in love in love with him.

* * *

 _"You will overcome this as well. Try to talk, "she whispered softly, a hint of a faint smile sincere, albeit suffered._

 _He could not do it, could not expose themselves to something that had no form or destination._

 _He wanted to insult him, tell him that those words would have to reserve them to his wife, not her. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to be there but he wanted to send it to another world for not accepting its proximity._

 _He loosened his grip, when, suddenly, his arms encircled her body, silently thanking her for trying to help him any way he could avoid meeting his gaze._

* * *

Yet in his eyes Sonja saw emotion pure and sincere.

Admiration, attraction ... desire. He did not hesitate to tighten it to himself, nor had been aloof.

He allowed her to enter his intimacy, while she was away that day.

She felt a wave of heat invade the body, the senses demolish, destroy with violence all her intentions and thoughts.

"You really want to die for them?" Alexander said with a mocking tone, turning back to Sonja. "Tell me, are you sure you want to fight with who is doing everything to destroy you? Your family, your friends. Nobody wants you, no one is willing to save you. "

Sonja bit her lip trembling. Tears of pain streamed down her face unhappy and off.

"No!".

A new shriek broke the silence, a dry sound echoed to the ground, accompanied by the dull sound of chains.

She closed her eyes, inhaling the smell of death macabre.

It was over.


	20. Trapped

At that moment everything seemed gloomy, immersed in the dark twilight without salvation. Her life had taken on different shades of black and however hard she tried to see the positive in that life, everything was always black.

That adventure was ending and, perhaps, it was really high time to react.

Her whole body was covered with wounds and cuts, every movement seemed lacerle the flesh, causing her to moan. Remained stagnant at that empty for too long, she had allowed a psychopath controlled how her life.

She wanted to escape, she had to be rescued. Get away from that world, tearing the skin torn from her body.

For the first time in her life she understood to be back and was ready for anything, even to sacrifice her friends, just to recover what apperteneva.

Her red-painted lips curved into a cold smile, waiting impatiently that her interlocutor finally spoke, rhythmically tapping her fingers on her bedside table.

And at that moment she felt a strong feeling of frost creep under her skin, the weather was getting shorter and she was tired.

«Ivanova?»

Sonja jumped for a brief moment, holding the phone between her fingers, and then answer coldly: «Hiwatari, this is the night. The defense is ready to act. Be ready for anything».

Yet she was crying, letting the tears come down her face off. Sonja was afraid, afraid to fail. To surrender.

She did not know if she could get away. She just wanted to get away from that nightmare relentlessly, from the life that had torn everything.

She had nothing. She had lost herself.

But she did not care

Sonja heard the faint sigh of Kei, so as to sense the tension that ran through their distance. Everything was more complicated and dangerous and she was ready to play to the end. That would be her last game and then it would run away, far from that life with a new identity.

«I'm ready, now it's up to you».

By now she was sure, she could no longer trust anyone and would not have had what was hers.

Had been betrayed, She left to itself once again. So allow..

The girl stood, staring at her image in the mirror, putting a lock of red hair behind her ear, leaving to run her fingers on the weapon which she preferred: the bomb that would destroy everything.

«This is our last mission. And now it sticks. Last mission, last race against time».

* * *

A slight rustle echoed in her ear, then closing the call with an expression of impenetrable ice.

Yes, it was really time to react, it was time to fight for their lives.

Still with a confused lay on the floor, clutching her fingers tapering the ticket that had been delivered. Her eyes frightened fighting against stinging tears, increasingly unable to remain voiceless.

Mariam drew with black painted nails the outlines of the letters, creating an unusual and cruel contrast.

Stirrings of anger shook her body apparently fragile.

By now it was increasingly sure of what was going to happen, now She knew that her life was about to receive a sharp turn which she had been involuntarily architect.

Alexander had challenged openly and in less than twenty-four hours she had received a second more disturbing message from the previous year.

«Red Blood, mortal blood your death is always ready to get to»

Ozuma was sitting near Mariam. He felt the anger flowing through his veins violent increasingly blurred by the fear of losing it. He wanted to protect her, tell her that everything would be fine.

But how could he lie to her? In this absurd situation where she had gotten there was no apparent way out.

Mariam, his Mariam, seemed to have closed in a catatonic state, as if her mind had been suddenly turned off; more and more distant, increasingly distant from him.

Bitter words went out from her lips but again she did not answer.

She was silent, but what really wanted to say was howling fierce as the wind in the storm, a voice that had been torn by lightning.

From herself.

He knew what she was feeling, and yet he could do nothing but remain silent and helpless.

«Are you OK?» He said, grabbing detached voice, but everything seemed to be useless. Every word, every gesture ... everything seemed to have lost its meaning.

The singer nodded slightly, looking desperately foothold in the person she loved, conscious of the fact that if only he had dared to utter a word its walls would fall with her.

The young man looked down, unable to look at the absurdity of herself-destruction, lifting it from the floor, and then lead it in their bedroom, laying her on their bed still unmade.

The silence seemed to envelop both. The chill of their concerns seemed to slay their spirits immersed in their own dark thoughts until Mariam sank her teeth in the lower lip, uncertain mumbling, promptly drying the solitary tear:

«I'm scared».

«I know» he whispered uncertainly, looking once again the woman who was supposed to marry. Yet something between them had suddenly broken.

Doubts, uncertainties ... trust betrayed. But he loved her, loved her more than himself, much to swear to protect her at all costs.

Alexander did not exist at that time. Protect it was his only mission.

«Why ? Why did you write? "He asked coldly, pulling the covers up over them, clinging to her

Mariam looked down, clutching at his touch, a hint of a bitter smile.

«I had to. I was hoping to persuade him to think it was my mission».

«Dispose of justice is our mission, our mission is to kill him. He is a fool and is obsessed with you and his evil plans. You had not, you did not look for him».

«I did it!» She cried on the verge of hysteria, angry with herself and with him. «And I do not regret it in the least».

«What are you sure?» He asked ironically, sharpening his gaze, silently indicating the condition besetting her roommate, who snapped sour:

«Yes, absolutely. I found its location and you instead? We may end up walking blind. We could attack him and know where he is».

«Was it worth it? No I do not think so. Look, you're shaking and you are afraid. Because you know that he will not surrender».

Mariam flinched slightly, now caught in the act but had no intention of giving in to the altercation, he was too proud to admit his weaknesses again.

«I know, but I can not let you or my friends still suffer because of him. It is only a consequence, this one».

«Only a consequence? we are no longer in high school, you do not protect anyone but yourself from him» he breathed coldly, coming down abruptly out of the blankets.

He was extremely angry with her, much to curse mentally, while she remained silent, locking it by the shoulders and resting her head gently on his neck, blowing afflicted:

«Where are you going?»

Ozuma in arched an eyebrow doubtfully, meditating silently on the latest events, and then assert succinctly: «From now on you will act according to my rules. I want to know everything that you know».

Yet they had already talked a few days ago, but still was not able to get information from her.

«It's not up to you in my life! You can not!» Protested the angry, abruptly interrupting their contact, springing out of bed.

Shevnarrowed her eyes to slits, hissing through clenched teeth: «You can not change what I did! ».

He narrowed his eyes, forcing himself not to react according to the instincts, then push it with little force against the wall, pinning her hands above her head. He sighed slightly, reducing the distance between them, whispering in her lips: «You can not allow him to do more to hurt you».

Mariam gave a shy smile seemingly uncertain, gently placing her lips on his.

And in that moment she realized how wrong she had, as everything was slowly slipping away from her fingers, now a prisoner of that lacerating terror. Ozuma had to trust, to be guided by reason.

Slowly broke their contact, immersing himself in her eyes, silently communicating that she trust him.

The drummer abruptly pulled himself, then drop it back on the bed with a look full of defiance and mischief:

«You know what?» He murmured, kissing her neck hungrily. «This morning will be just for us».

Mariam looked at him with a mocking expression, taking off her shirt in a hurry, saying defiantly: «Admit it, I've done a good job».

«I'll never admit it».

The boy looked at her amused, ignoring her comment, letting slip his hands on her back and basking in that first contact that had been abruptly interrupted, dragging with them in their secret world.

* * *

The room that housed the event of that evening was huge and elegantly decorated. Everywhere there were posters and posters of the three singers who at that precise moment they crossed the threshold of the room, and was immediately attacked by a large group of photographers and journalists and they were ready to smile, pretending happiness.

Julia walked over to her boyfriend, watching him with a love glance. She still could not believe that everything was back to normal.

she felt the warmth of Yuri's hand through the light fabric of her long red satin gown, and suddenly she felt safe again. Mistress of her life.

Hilary then reached her friend, followed by Jason, crossing the room with a firm step.

She loved her light pink dress and silver with a sweetheart neckline and how he hated having to participate in that event was there, with the right people. Even Mariam, who wore a simple dark blue suit, entered the room with a self-effacing attitude, clutching the least of her boyfriend, looking with feigned indifference the person he was looking for.

Yet e could not pick up any suspicious signal, nothing that could make it clear that it was time to act. She was a victim of her own folly, and the desire for redemption from it.

She had to find a way to close the damn circle, despite fear of failure. Many were betrayals and liar but had to trust.

Lying to the people she loved would not be at all easy, but that was the only motivation that urged her to use as a shadow, despite his plan was visible in the light.

Absently she picked up her cell phone, typing the last message.

«I'm ready to play».

* * *

Once again rose from his leather chair, looking from time to time that he was scanning the files, he sgrababdo repeatedly amazed the eyes. His plan was working perfectly and had found a perfect loophole to achieve its goals, yet the guilt seemed to keep fighting against her, while those phrases seemingly disjointed and nonsensical that appeared on the screen seemed to have taken unconsciously lives in his mind.

That would be the biggest mistake of his life. The only solution to those problems.

Alexander would not have won without a fight, and Sonja was going to act according to its rules. He was conscious of the scarlet letter that had been sewn on the skin.

Deception and lies were his only weapons for a long time; They had made bad but no one would ever know his real reasons. He had chosen.

At which time, a slight ticking sound caught his attention. Sonja smiled victorious.

Her friend would have fallen into a trap deliberately but would protect her in every way.

«Sonja, are you there?».

No reply. At that moment he felt assailed by guilt, he clutched in his hands the key stolen to Alexander, as well as some of the content of the famous briefcase.

His heart pounded in his chest quickly, so you can hear the harsh sound reverberate even in his head. Everything could fail in an instant, he falls into that void that had captures his freedom.

With slow, measured steps to the door, tapping three different points of the wooden structure, waiting for her friend responded with his own secret code.

He waited in silence, until finally he heard the first shot down, followed immediately by the second central and the two last quick upward strokes. Sonja smiled serene. That expression on his face was gone for months, and after so much pain finally someone still trusted her.

Maybe she could really try to believe in herself. Perhaps there was no need to deceive in that cowardly and devious way, was not completely alone. Eventually he could have an ally in that war without forgiveness. Those documents had been the lifeline for both.

Elena does not, nor Yuri but Mariam, the only person with whom he had rarely spoken.

Cautiously she opened the door, dragging quickly the singer in the room, ignoring the wary look she had given him.

«Ivanova, now tell me what you know».

The redhead smiled and then take her hand letting slip into it a thumb drive, whispering a barely audible voice: «It's all there but all is not as it seems. You have to dig deep if you know where to look».

Mariam narrowed her eyes to slits, trying to capture the movements of the body Sonja, ready to grasp any false gesture. After all the commotion was hard to completely trust her, then put his cynical mask, haughty hissing: «I trust you to a certain point, then you will not have problems to follow me. Best to take precautions».

In the mind of the singer there was only a thought that insistently pounding in her mind: Alexander and the only thought of seeing the person who had destroyed her life agitated her, shaking every fiber of her being.

«That's what I wanted to do. Come on, we may be able to save us both».

«Save us both? You wanted to deceive me?».

Mariam still could not believe what he had heard; at that time only she wanted to put the word 'end' to the great confusion. The uncertainty and insecurity of that action could have resulted in the closure of its games, as she tried to coolly evaluate all possible options. «I'm waiting for a reply».

Sonja winced slightly, lowering her guilty look. I wanted to do it. I thought that you would have deceived me, exactly as they did Them» She raised her arms in surrender, then sighing sadly. «They promised to make me freedom after the previous mission and instead I'm nobody. Sonja died in New York a year and a half ago, while Katherine is still 'alive' and we both know that it was I killed her. You were my escape, the key to regain what he wanted. I want my family ... my two sons. They are growing and practically know nothing about me ... but Alexander found out my plans, someone has betrayed me and I believed that you were the spy. I'm sorry, I was about to hand you over to the wrong person, and when you see these files you'll understand what I mean. Trust me» Her tongue seemed to have suddenly dissolved, the words flowed out in bursts from her rosy lips parted. Sonya was now unable to retain what tormented her. Regret and fear had completely destroyed his life deceived and betrayed by his handlers.

Alexander was not the only enemy and that she had discovered some time ago with Irina.

For the first time in her life Sonja had chosen the most difficult way, that without deceit. Her eyes were shiny, while Sonia tried to retain all her emotions with great difficulty, holding on with all her might against Mariam, crying all the silent tears that kept his heart.

The singer, visibly embarrassed, returned the narrow, moved by the unexpected confession. Those words were cruel and cold stones hurled at his heart. Sincere words and bitter words that were to be shouted to the world, these sentences with embarrassment and which had remained in a tacit silence suffered. Mariam had to find a way to help her and looking quickly at her watch, Mariam said,

«We have to go. This story is going to end and you and I will win. Whatever it takes».

* * *

The villa was totally immersed in the shadows, lit only by the gloomy light of the moon, enveloping the house with an eerie silence. Thrilling.

The two girls knew they had to hurry, while their eyes constantly watched your mobile screen, as well as only source of light.

They moved guardinge, quickly reaching the upper floor, while an ominous creaking drew their attention, making them wince, while a faint rustle coming from another room forced them to hide in a hurry.

Immediately their breathing became slow and deep, the rhythm of their hearts quickened insistently, much to begin to fear of being heard.

Mariam fell to the ground, crawling towards a tabl«e, and began to rummage in the dark, when the cold metal came into contact with her skin, making her sigh relaxed.

«Okey, let's go» hiss Mariam in a barely audible voice, passing a gun to Sonja, who rolled her eyes in disbelief, and then merely to nod.

Leaning against a wall, creeping on tiptoe, walked the few distance that separated the two rooms, and lifting the arms flung open the door, shouting coldly: «Stop or I'll shoot».

The surprised eyes widened when they saw nothing. The curtains were moving rhythmically in the wind, creaking loudly semi open windows, while some papers rustled to the ground, imitating perfectly the noise they had just heard.

Both turned a skeptical look, as long as Sonja broke that insane silent creaking her fingers. «We begin to work»

She began to type a series of codes, repeating an infinite sequence of letters and numbers that Mariam wrote down in a notebook, making sure all the moves of Sonja, when a photograph caught her attention.

«Come back, let me see».

Sonja only nodded, following orders. She already knew what it was that file. It was right that she knew the truth.

* * *

«Ivanova, Sonja.

EX- spy. Date of Birth: January 17, 1992, died: September 18, 2015.

The Ivanova agent was Special Agent of Justice Wings project, resigned after the dissolution of corporations. She worked on the project since April 2008 range to 18 September 2015, date on which it was found dead suicide in her apartment in New York» Mariam widened in surprise, turning to her friend glared, more and more uncertain. In his mind the information seemed to overlap one after another, mingling in a concentration of indefinable emotions. «Suicide Dead? Really?» said ironic, sighing lazily. «They said murder and the point is that you're not dead. You were fled. Clear this point».

The Moscow hurriedly typed some numbers to the PC, showing the girl a video.

* * *

August 24th 2008, hours: 3: 00.

The image, though it was shot from above was clear.

Alexander sat comfortably in a black leather chair as he watched Sonja defiantly.

The redhead showed visible signs terror, as she held her body in her robe, refusing to look the enemy in the eye.

«I'll never go with you, Alexander! Never! You've found, congratulations. Kill me, I prefer to die rather than follow you».

The blond smiled a wry smile, getting up from the comfortable couch and reached in an instant the woman, just by lifting the chin of red with two fingers: «Tick tock, tick tock. Your hubby sleeps well, would you like to see him in a coffin tomorrow? Choose. Your life or his? Or that of your sweet and tender children? Tick tock, tick tock. Time flows, Ivanova».

Sonja dodged sharply from him, retreated a few steps, then furious shouting: «Leave my family alone! It's something between me, you and Cassandra».

«Oh, really?» He said ironic. His laughter unhealthy echoed in the hall, while the blood of Sonja seemed to freeze for a moment.

The Russian move teeth as she clenched her fists angrily, whispering hysterically: «How? How did you find me?».

«I always find my dolls. You wanted to play with me but I am the puppet master, are the master of your life, you know. They used a fifteen for suicide missions and they used me. You still want to help? You'll never be free, it's just an illusion, Ivanova».

«They have helped me! George helped me in these two years».

Alexander smiled mockingly, replying with a sing-song tone, similar to that of a madman: «And here you are with me. They have hidden all right».

A sadistic grin appeared on his face, focusing its crystal irises on the girl, exhaling with seemingly quietly but subtly chilling. «Then, Sonja, you know exactly what I want. What you choose?».

The woman was silent for a moment, and injured her lip make morbid: «My family ... really leave my family out of it?».

«Tick tock, time runs. I demand an answer».

Sonja shook her head, catching up with a few strides the chair, then put both hands on the arms, staring intently Alexander, then screaming in a threatening voice: «I'll do what you want only if you respect my terms».

* * *

Suddenly the video is dark, turning gray. The two women were silent for a moment, remaining in silence while a tear furrowed face of Sonja.

Had removed that painful time and the choice she had made, the pain of that moment seemed to be resurrected with more force. It was a hard, stinging sensation, as if there were a thousand pins brutally driven into his heart.

«So ... so you did it for your family».

«Already. I never helped Alexander, ever. That's why I have my own identity. This was my cover until you have not discovered the truth». She smiled bitterly, her quavering voice sounded just past the wind, while her eyes wandered still on the darkened screen. «Your father has always believed in me and was trying to protect you, he did not know about Alexander ... or rather, did not know his new identity».

Mariam smiled cynically, sharpening her eyes and clutching their fists. She knew the truth, and yet still felt betrayed pride. «That's why Queen and Raul wanted the briefcase. they wanted to help you, have always been on your side».

Sonja nodded sadly, chaining her gaze with that of her friend, while a faint smile came over her face. «Yes, and I have always been on your side. There have never betrayed but I have made to believe. It's stupid, is not it?».

«No, you were courageous, crazy but not stupid. And it is only thanks to you that I am now alive ... you saved me a year ago and now I will save you».

A vague sense of guilt invested the heart of Sonja. At that moment she suddenly felt free of that weight that oppressed her heart for too long, serene smiling at her new ally, until the singer dodged from her chair, she approached the door, creaking numb neck. «I go to prepare a coffee, you want some?».

«I love you!» Sonja replied giggling, back at work again.

* * *

A few minutes later Mariam went back upstairs, when a metallic smell hit her nostrils completely, alarmed switched on the light, finding the body of Sonja lying on the ground and completely surrounded by a pool of blood. Screamed with all the breath in her throat, while the noise of the cups they filled his head, smashing to the ground.

Quickly she ran to her, leaning on her chest and respiratory system to check if she was alive, and in that instant he saw more blood smear on the wall.

«Trapped».

* * *

A/N:

I'm sorry for this hiatus, it's pass to much time but now I'm again Here.

Thank you for all infinite patience.

I love you


	21. The house of horror

**Hi guys, how are you? I'm fine and it's a new long week whit a new terrified chapter for you!**

 **Are you ready to feel fear? No? Me too! I was a badass here, I know!**

 **Thank you eroticlad for your review, I'm glad that the last like you!.**

 **Go? Go!**

* * *

With her eyes still wide watched terrified that phrase macabre. Blood trickles down slowly to the ground, smearing the white wall macabre. Suddenly no longer she felt safe, and the red vermilion of Sonja's blood seemed to light up on those walls, as if the house had become a prison with no way of salvation. A mere mockery to her life. Unworthy of life.

The place did not seem to be the same .

Shivers of terror shaked her trembling back, but Mariam seemed to be locked in that room, locked in that limbo of evil that had completely absorbed her life. Her breathing was slow and deep, exhaling lunge acrid smell that seemed to perforate the nose, even the rustle of the curtains seemed to have something sinister d.

Disturbing.

Crawling on the cold floor reached Sonja, just trying to test her vital signs, begging her to wake up. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, despite the tear in the shoulder. With a faraway expression looked around, hoping that no one was there and once again gripped in her hands the gun, flattening her body against the wall, remaining motionless behind that door still open. Perhaps it would never go out alive from there. Neither she nor Sonja.

Immediately she lowered the volume of her tone, sure Mariam can type a message undisturbed.

 _«To: Queen, Ozuma._

 _SOS. House. Sonja is wounded. Alexander is here»._

* * *

Ozuma blinked his eyes several times, even after re-reading the message faster, immediately calling his girlfriend.

One ring, two, three ... no response, until the mechanical voice of the Secretariat echoed in his ears, hastily reassembling the number, obstinate to have an answer, when, after a few moments, clearly heard the sound of the disconnected call. He ran over to Queen and Julia, yanking the corvina forcefully, ignoring the glare he had hired the girl.

«You! What do you know about this?» He shouted, showing the phone.

Queen opened her shocked eyes, more and more livid in the face and covering her mouth with her hands in terror. Why ? Why she not prevented her from implementing this crazy plan? Queen was about to give in to her emotions, trying to drive back the stinging tears that stung her eyes but her lips tightened seemed to burn the throat, killing her thoughts.

«What's happening?» Julia asked peering at the screen and as soon as she read the text, instinctively turned to Yuri and Hilary, drawing their attention.

It was a matter of a moment and the four rushed out of the room, threatening several times to drop. At that moment they did not see anything, everything seemed to have become blurred. Devoid of boundaries.

Yuri pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing the number of Boris. «Ozuma's house . Your wife is there, call Eléna». It seemed to be cold and apathetic, but in his heart he had just unleashed a riot of emotions, while the lust for vengeance seemed to run quickly through his veins as if it were oxygen, but Sonja was there, wounds for some reason.

That situation was becoming more and more absurd. Dirty. He had no sense or value, yet his sister was there with a colleague.

«How long does it take?» He asked, quickly pressing the accelerator and carrying a dangerous reverse. The tires squealed with brutal force on the tarmac, while the roar of the engine seemed to explode in the middle of the night while their car sped to one hundred and eighty kilometers per hour, taking a zig zag on the highway.

«One hour» Julia said, staring intently the asphalt, turning one astonished gaze toward her boyfriend, who seemed to be immersed in the darkness of her thoughts. Yuri knew that that situation had caused in him a deep state 's agitation.

The words that they said they kept echoing in his head, causing her a state of high agitation. Nervously she puts her fingernail on the lip, nervously biting and scratching the surface of the enamel layer.

That situation had to end soon. That same night, or it would never be an end to the torture.

* * *

Mariam insulted mentally herself while flattened harder against the door. She knew would close it of no effect, in fact, she would have simplified her accomplice plan. The screen of her phone lit up for a moment the room, irritating her eyes become accustomed to the darkness and immediately read the text just arrived.

 _«We're coming, hold on»_.

Mariam allowed herself a moment of peace, relaxed and sighed when she heard the sound of a pair of heels tapping against the wooden stairs of the upper floor, making it creak loudly. A chilling sound.

All her nerves tensed violently, making it difficult to simply breathing and in that instant the room light is accessed, allowing her to see a pair of black neckline step on the parquet. The girl tightened on itself afraid.

Every sound seemed hammering in her mind. She feared that even the beat of her pounding heart could be perceived.

A hand grasped the end of the massive door, making creaking heavy, when she heard clearly by Alexander's voice call that woman. Cassandra.

«You should stop looking for that stupid little girl» she replied, letting go of the door and leaving the room quickly. Mariam just sighed.

Never would have thought of being saved by the crowds, yet Alexander had always had the gift to inspire terror in her henchmen.

Stay there would be no help at all and once again slipped out of her hiding place and covered by the shadow of the night to the window, swallowing loudly.

That was the only solution. Just closed my eyes, letting go of the ledge, falling down from the second floor. Mariam groaned in pain as she reached the ground, while the high grass tickled soon as her sore ankles and crawling like a cat, while trying not to make noise, she reached the indoor pool, setting off the security alarm.

* * *

Her eyes wandered on the water surface, when she saw dark spots in the distance; walked on tiptoe, covering her mouth to keep from screaming, while a severed limb lay on the floor scratched.

In there was definitely a murder was committed. Blood streaks followed toward the inside of the house and still terrified peered inside the kitchen. The table had been moved, the chairs, the sofa was torn and ripped by a knife.

Suddenly felt a chill shaked her back, until a cold feeling hit her completely, as if someone was watching. She wished she could scream and slowly turned his gaze toward the pool. Just sighed; there was no one.

«Hi, Mariam».

She closed her eyes slightly, continuing to be filmed and then with bad voice hissing, spitting out the name like poison. «See you, Al». Mariam smiled slightly, letting slip her fingers before the button that activated the recording carefully hidden on the bracelet and then on the gun, and then turn around with a wild shot, aiming the weapon at the enemy.

The girl would not have shown weak, she would fight until the end decided to help her colleagues with that last gesture. Her eyes seemed to be full of hatred and anger, forcing herself to stay still. «Wanted you to play? Let's play».

The evil Alexander's laugh made her shiver, chilling her blood, while the blonde leaned her head to the side, pointing a terrifying grin. «It's my game, not yours».

«You're to be trapped, not me».

Alexander took a step toward her, ignoring the gun, continuing to look at her with a terrifying look, hissing coldly, «Are you afraid of dying, princess? So you insult me, you know I would never hurt you».

Mariam took a step back, giving a brief moment of fear, as her hands continued to shake the cold metal, ready to fire as soon as he got what she wanted. «Don't move. Now you tell me what I want to know».

«What makes you think I will do what you want?» He replied with a derisive tone, turning his gaze to a trail of blood smeared the white floor. «I'm a murderess, Mariam, a murderess who was betrayed. A person like you who have been removed altogether. While you were playing to make the queen bee, I had nothing. Even your grandfather used me. That whore my mother preferred Victoria to me, then Jason. All preferred others to me. Who could ever love the son of a serial killer? I love it, it's,my pleasure».

Mariam would have liked to understand the reasons of those despicable actions, justify it in some way, tell him that everything could change if only he had stopped acting that way, but Mariam was aware that Alexander felt no remorse for what he had done. She paused for a brief moment about those blue and simultaneously inscrutable eyes, trying to learn their darkest secrets and thoughts, then just look down, hissing with a tone inexplicably checked:

«What about Sonja in all this?».

«Ivanova? In reality it is only a means to avenge my family destroyed because of him». His lips curled upwards, drawing on his face a crazy and dangerous. «Eléna, however, is my property. She is my weapon, like you. She can destroy my world, if only she wanted, but with her I can destroy your world. Get it over with, Princess».

* * *

Mariam stepped back frightened, unwittingly leaving the gun fell to the ground with a loud thud, beginning a desperate race toward the stairs, two at a time went as fast as she could, as she tried to obstruct the path of her enemy, closing the doors strength.

Her breathing was increasingly short, until she reached the third floor, as well as her only way of salvation, but the cord that came down from the third floor appeared to be too high, her legs did not seem to want to work together, while the sound of something slamming against wood seemed to grow closer and closer. Mariam had no intention of surrendering, she jumped again, rejoicing when her fingers gripped the wire, pulling down a wooden ladder that fell noisily to the ground.

Quickly grabbed the surface, pulling with all her strength, breath panting when she finally her legs touched the floor of the attic, when she saw Alexander running toward her. She was alone and unarmed, but she would not die there and would not allow him to join her.

The singer grabbed the first blunt object found, tossing it in and hitting Alexander's head who, in pain, fell to the floor, just off the scale, and in a split second she pulled her up, grabbing the lever and then lock with the hooks crack, hiding in a remote corner of the room, creeping silently upon itself.

« _To: Ozuma, Queen._

 _I'm on the third floor, Alexander is here»._

* * *

She felt a wet sensation to touch her hands flat on the floor, and then use the phone as a single lamp. Blood.

A slimy red smeared the floor wake, unconsciously covered her eyes. She did not want to look, nor wanted to know who it was. The fear had paralyzed, stuck in that corner, until she decided to find out the truth.

Green hair, wet and dirty, they were immersed in a pool of blood, a deep gash ripped through the throat of the mutilated body. The eyes shone in the moonlight that gave them an expression grim and still vivid. They were chilling.

A bone sticking out of his arm, ripping the flesh, while the grondova wound caked blood on the shirt.

Mariam fell backward, dragging on the hands. She screamed through her tears, while her heart seemed to have been ripped violently from her chest; Reduced into tiny shreds. Her brother had been brutally murdered.

He had just twenty years. Victim of this madness. Mariam would never again hear his annoying voice, she would never have had a rare hug from him, from that child who had watched him grow. Jesse would have never known what it meant to live, what it meant to love seriously. He would have to have a peaceful and happy life; a life that had been torn.

They had taken everything.

Mariam cried tears of pain, uncontrollable and violent, while her body was being shaken by violent tremors. Now everything was clear to her what she meant the blond's message: Alexander had made a play with her, a crazy and sick fun that had led her to despair.

He had played with herweaknesses, with hervfamily, with her friends. He had taken away everything in an instant, isolating it from the world and locking her up in her own home. The house of horrors.

Saw a shadow move silently beside her, finding a pair of dark eyes a few meters from her, until she heard a chilling voice. Almost ghostly.

«I did a great job, do not you think?» hissed someone with creeping voice.

Mariam could not believe it, covering her mouth in amazement, whispering in a breathless voice the name of that woman. «Cassandra».

The psychologist moved slowly beside her, holding out a hand to the girl, who, once again, glancing back, stuck with her back against the wall. The woman's hot hand just brushed her cheek, giving her a gloomy look.

Her dark irises seemed to have become even bigger and more intense, while splashes of blood stained her pale skin. «Are you surprised to see me, Mariam?» added Cassandra with a sing-song tone, while her lips curled into a grotesque smile.

«Now I am not surprised about anything». That woman was the murdred of her brother. She did not care to know what she had done to him, Mariam longed only a bitter and cruel revenge in agony. Anger painful burning all her being, and clenched her fists with force, hitting with all her might the woman's face. Jumped up with a quick jump, grabbing the woman's wrist and pulling of violence, then wringing the limb, stopping only when she heard the broken bone crunching.

Cassandra moaned in pain, painfully clutching his wrist with her free hand, shouting angry disconnected phrases, when the girl came up to her, settling a football in her belly until she coughed blood, remaining on the ground in the fetal position for a few seconds. Alexander had preferred that stupid brat to her. He had used for years and then walk away to another woman not appreciated how much she and Cassandra just wanted to kill her, so he would be back in her arms again.

Cassandra stretched her legs up to the stair hook, making loud snap, and then pull out from her pocket a small knife, stabbing strongly the girl's ankle.

Mariam staggered for a moment; it was difficult to keep balance in those conditions, when the woman threw herself against, trying to hit it and destabilize it. Cassandra tried to hit her with a fist that she was able to block, and then a kick to every shot seemed to lose ground until an ominous creak caught his attention, and a kick to the ankle injury hit her hard, knocking her into the semi-open hatch.

Mariam rolled down the stairs, banging her head violently to the ground. All the turned around for a moment, while the sound of Alexander's footsteps became closer and closer, anythink was increasingly deafening and, suddenly, all was dark.

* * *

 **Spoilers: she Isn't dead but you will see a big badlam in the next, again someone die. Who?**

 **Thank you at,all,**

 **Whit love,**

 **Carmen**


	22. Bedlam

**Hi guys, I'm again here whit Silent Tears, happy? But...**

 **WARNING: splatter chapter, most cruel, too much death of character.**

 **So...good read**

* * *

Elena opened her shocked eyes. Her cell phone fell to the ground with a loud thud. The short call from Julia had totally upset, unleashing her an explosive mixture of emotions.

All the clearer it seemed as if the pieces of the puzzle were wandering loose in her mind colliding with each other violently, and then get stuck in an instant. Bitter tears, violent and uncontrolled, bathed her tired face and then address a veiled look with worry Kei.

Her words seemed to crawl away from her lips, rolling away as if they were a mortuale a symphony. «He's there».

And within seconds they ran to the garage, jumping quickly on Moscow's moto, while Elena, with hands covered by a pair of leather gloves blacks, clutching wildly side levers of the steering wheel, racing in a few moments out of the house, leaving a blanket of smoke hang in the air.

She did not care how many kilometers per hour were traveling. The fresh air ruffling her blacks hair making flying everywhere, the wind touched her face. Engine noise, hard and loud, filled her mind; darting between machines by taking a zig zag, diverting the steering forcefully.

«Hiwatari» she whispered with a sharp tone, rejecting the touch of his hands on her body, «You had to stay with her». Elèna wanted to mortally wound her boyfriend; she did not care about their relationship and plots, she just wanted to save Sonja.

Her sister was a bitch, the largest manipulative she knew, was the woman who had nearly killed a month earlier but Sonja was her sister. How could she leave her at the mercy of a madman? That thought made her shiver, her mind, minute by minute, was increasingly disturbed.

Sonja would not die that night.

«Ivanova, we save her». Kei seemed to be confident, almost as if Kei already knew everything and Elena wanted really believe in those words but in that moment she knew that nothing would be according to their plans.

They did not even have a plan.

Their race became even faster, muffling their ears from the sounds while the house was visible at last, sighing slightly, dissolving for a brief moment the tension that gripped their bodies.

«Kei?» whispers Elena without a real question mark stamped in the tone, just sticking out his body toward his, seeking a foothold, a brief contact that might give a moment's peace. «Tell me, Elèna».

«I love you, idiot».

* * *

He never thought to hear the phrase spoken rarely in that occasion. A secret confession that never took life that way, while ke his hands still clasped against the body of the woman. He would do anything to save the treasure of that little devil who had bewitched his heart.

His heart was beating rhythmically in his chest like a drum. He began to believe that in there everyone could hear the violent sound. His eyes were fixed on the mobile phone display, catalyzed on the static chat, while the phrase reciting the last access time remained firm until 23:45.

His eyes widened as he read the word "online" and suddenly there was the phrase that he never wanted to read.

«Third floor. Alexander is here».

Those forty-five minutes of waiting had been the longest of his life, he had counted them all, second by second. Ozuma lifted her head, leaning forward and then ignite the language, asserting with a cold tone:

«We have a problem».

Yuri realized what he meant his colleague, violently pressing the accelerator, slamming all against sediolini the car. It was a crazy and instinctive gesture, he knew, but he could not act otherwise.

It lost all color, while the road was being devoured by one crazy ride. The car spun for a moment about herself, abruptly nailed to the ground, leaving a long trail do tires combined with the smell of burning and in an instant they all went out, they saw a motorcycle rushing on the street.

The car appeared to be out of control, was heading toward them, stopping his run less of a chin from them. They screamed in terror, returning in a hurry in the machine. With a quick jump Elèna took off her helmet, ignoring the thud of Kei's Harley .

«Where the heck is Huznestov?».

Yuri just furrowed his brow, visibly surprised by her sister's behavior. On his face there seemed to be no trace of emotion, while her lips curled into a grim smile. «I love these spectacular scene in your revenue».

«And I hate your sarcasm,» said Elèna laconically, sharpening her gaze on Yuri. She did not speak with him for several weeks. After that quarrel between the two it had fallen back a thick blanket of wild chill that had hibernated their minds.

Words which at the time could not be uttered; their gazes clashed harshly, fighting each other in a fierce Cold War.

It was a matter of a second and a mild sentence pronounced lingered in the air. «I'm glad to see you, brat».

Eléna cracked a slight smile serene. She had it all figured out, he was back to being the person he was. A surge of happiness shook the heart. «It's the same for me, stupid brother».

Julia's eyes wandered confused about the two brothers could not understand those icy phrases and perhaps would never really know their strange attitudes. «In all this bedlam. we do not know how to act. So, just to remind you that our friends are locked up in here with a crazy psychopath».

«I have an idea» asserted Ozuma with a thoughtful tone, while his eyes wandered on the profile of his house. He had no idea what he might find there, but he did not care. He had to act in some way, save the person he loved but knew the risks. If Mariam had only entered the alarm all would be lost in an instant. «We have to go in the back, from the pool, exactly. From that point we can control most of the first floor and attack from the rear».

«Since we attack behind?». A familiar voice that made them wince slightly.

«Boris!» They all exclaimed in unison, focusing their eyes on the Russian. «What on earth makes us Sonja in there? What the fuck happened here?».

His mind had deceived again, subduing his body. He was afraid to see her again, he was afraid to find out the truth and to see Sonja collaborating with the enemy. He would never have tolerated such measures and knowledgeable so distant after all that time had unleashed in him a mixture of emotions unsustainable. Explosive. He just wanted to get it over with, to close forever the damn story without end.

«Alexander has always acted behind us, why not do the same?» asserted Queen cryptic, and then slip a hand into the pocket of her dress, pulling out her gun. «Now let's go. We're wasting too much precious time».

The night seemed to be a perfect cover. That dark silence fell upon them like a boulder. It was dense. Completely unreal. The contours of the villa looked more gloomy than usual, the sea in the wind howled, investing those guys with his chilly night breeze.

Their knees crawling on the perfectly manicured lawn, until they saw a lump of earth loosened by anything followed by small footprints of a pair of sneakers go their own way. Ozuma looked up, shuddering slightly. The window of the study of Mariam had been opened.

«She has gone by here».

* * *

A figure steeped in the gloom lifted laboriously but from there it was hard to figure out what it was. They could not scream or ask, they were forced to have to follow that path slothful, totally unaware of what they could find more. Maybe pretend nothing could be the only solution, but now they were there and they could not go back.

They began to crawl between the fresh grass, when I finally saw the door to the indoor pool. The door appeared to be closed and Ozuma jingled the keys, trying quickly to put on the right one in the lock. Stealthily entered the room, and a strong smell of rot came upon them with arrogance.

They could die because of that smell foul, when their eyes rested a shapeless object. Julia and Elèna walked on tiptoe using their mobile phones as a torch, and then bend down soon.

Their eyes seemed to want to get out of their sockets, barely stifling a scream. «It looks like ...».

Elèna shook her head, feeling her fingers that dark liquid. «No, it's not what you think» she corrected. She knew all too well that game. Her gaze seemed to brighten a gloomy light; Elena clenched her lips hard, sinking her teeth into the flesh, when casually looked inside the villa, recalling whit the hand her colleagues. «Look inside».

They could not understand what had happened, or could not find the words to describe the bedlam.

Everything seemed to be so terribly absurd. Unreal.

«The bastard knows how to play,» asserted Yuri irritated. That game, that kind of torture and psychological violence, he knew well. The scars of the past took up to throb again in his mind. Those screams of pain, those petrified expressions and full of pain were still a vivid memory.

* * *

For a moment he had returned to that night, he could still felt the chains that surrounded her skin, again saw the blood on his skin surrounded her stained clothes. He never would have thought to try the brutal sensations.

One step, then another and yet another. Alexander was coming down the stairs when they saw a strange shadow reflected on the wall. Mariam was lying lifeless in the arms of blond.

They wanted to know if she was still alive, but there was no time to reflect, and in an instant flung open the window, thus starting the bedlam.

He had known from the first moment that the plan would have resulted in only problems but did not care, sure that annoying mishap could be useful to capture even the little Elena. After all that time persisted even to want with it, turning a cruel gaze on Elena's body . «See you again» crooned with studied voice, while his face appeared a gloomy wry smile, then tighten himself Mariam's body still lifeless.

Ozuma gritted his teeth in anger, raising his gun wildly against the Russian. See his girlfriend in those conditions had aroused in him a confused state. She was there, a few mentri from him. He could see a trickle of blood pouring of her lips parted, and a dark spot triumphed macabre on his pale skin. «Leave immediately my girlfriend» Syllabus slowly, running out all the words.

A chilling laugh echoed in the living room. Alexandr clenched his jaw, and then ignite the language, just bowing his head to the side. «You want to shoot, foul. She is still alive. Kill me and you kill her too. Foul, Ozuma. All this can end, it depends only on you».

Boy's hands trembled shaken by violent tremors of anger. Alexander could be defeated in that way, but could not kill the girl he loved. Ozuma would never be allowed to take it away like that.

«We are seven and you're alone. I'm not afraid to shoot. Let go of our friend,» added Elena, surpassing briskly her friend and pointing the gun at the blonde, who in reply said:« That's why I chose you. You have a determination so sadistic ... you're just like me».

«Let go of my friend. Now» order Eléna even in a firm voice, lowering her eyes in two ominous cracks.

«Otherwise, what will you do? You kill me?» He retorted mockingly, when, slowly, Mariam opened as soon as the confused eyes.

For a brief moment Mariam knew where it was, and then try to break free. Warn those hands on her body caused her disgust. A tremor of anger shook the body. Instinctively gave him a nudge in the pit of my stomach, rejoicing when her feet touched the ground. The boy's hands shook badly against her hips, forcing her to moan in pain.

* * *

Mariam had felt a sharp pain in the ribs that trailed her breath, forcing her to quiet for a moment that vague attempt to escape. Slow and heavy footsteps echoed behind them, when a cold metal object claw violently on Alexander's head.

The boys widened the incredulous eyes and let out the name of the girl. What they had believed until then had proved completely wrong. Confused.

«I thought you were dead» sharp hiss, continuing to direct his gaze insane on enemies, a hint of a cruel smile.

«I'm a Ivanov, asshole». And in an instant, despite her broken arm, she struck him in the face. Alexander unconsciously let go Mariam, while his body falled violently against a glass table, the deafening noise of shards filled the room, mechanically spreading into the room.

Lightning ran towards him, hitting him with a football on his stomach. «This is for destroying the lives of my friends». Her fury grew still, invading poison her body, striking with greater force the same point, forcing Alexander to cough blood. «That's for ruining the lives of my brothers and my family».

Sonja shook her MK46, aiming the weapon and her irises of Alexander. She had longed for that moment for a long time; she is looking forward to the end of that hell cold and sadistic, one shot straight to the heart and it would be over. A thick veil of tears bathed her face, while tears of sorrow seemed finally ceased to exist.

A blow, only a paltry lethal blow and she would return to live, finally free from those chains, only a hit and finally would return Sonja, closing Kathrine in the past.

Saw in those blue eyes only evil and pain, a monster that had to be destroyed.

The cold metal seemed to burn in her hands; She lowered her head, hiding her blankly, and then spell out through clenched teeth. «And this ... this is for me».

The roar of that bullet explodes violently. A violent sound, deafening. And at that time Sonja fell to the ground with a loud thud while the blood spurted from the wound to the arm excitedly, running off the ground.

* * *

Yuri ran desperately toward her sister, dragging it to his group. If it had to finish the evening Sonja had to stay with them. He had hated her with all his strength, cursed and insulted, he refused to admitted her betrayal and then their blood ties, but Sonja was still there, ready to fight with them.

Cassandra stood on the jamb of the door with the gun still smoking in her fingers and painted a grim smile on her lips. «Don't you dare do that again, dirty girl».

Sonja tried to throw herself forward, promptly blocked by a sharp pang of pain. It had been a fool.

The sound of shattered glass drew their attention, revealing a group of men in black who had encircled them.

It was a matter of seconds and quickly snapped back while hiding behind anything that might help them, when the gaze of Queen landed on the spot where he had fallen Alexander.

Hidden behind a wall there were Julia and Yuri. Their heart was mad, as if hypnotized by the chaotic rhythm of that confusion, firing as fast as they could, demolishing their opponents.

Helena and Kei, however, trying to cover the escape of Sonja. A man threw herself on Kei but the two youngs ducked quickly with a fake, hitting him with a kick, immediately followed by a violent punch to Helena.

Fought back to back in perfect harmony. A new opponent try to shoot her boyfriend. He looked around for a second, then rest both hands on the table to use it as a lever, a severe effect on the man at the center of the chest, finishing with a shot to the head.

A sudden feeling of tearing burning shocks the body, paralyzing instantly. He wanted to react but she seemed to have completely lost control of her actions when she noticed the mouth of a weapon on the bare skin of her back and a hand had grabbed her hair.

Disgusting smell would recognize him anywhere.

«Ivan»

«Miss me, sweetheart?».The young man replied hoarsely. Kei's eyes widened. For the first time he was unprepared, knowing that if he had the wrong aims could have killed the woman he loved.

He saw the boy's hands encircle the neck of Moscow, only to watch it defiantly. «Advances and she dies» while the couple was moving toward the door.

Elena screamed with all the breath in her throat. She had already understood everything, for her it was over.

* * *

She could not say how, but she found herself on the ground, away from the group, while Cassandra was trying to kill her with a piece of glass. Her hands trembled against those of her opponent, she decides to keep that weapon away from her throat. Fighting in those conditions was becoming more and more complicated, as her eyes watched the sharp point of that object.

«You must die. You must die» repeating th ewoman mechanically and Mariam could not understand the reason for all this hatred towards her. She saw in the irises of the woman suffering one glance, while her firmly blocked her legs, preventing any movement.

Her head was throbbing again. Louder and louder, more and more violently. She warned her forces become more and more distant, while Cassandra's voice was more and more muffled. «You have stolen the heart of the guy I love».

«As if I cared about him,» Mariam replied, trying to free herself, while the sliver was closer to her throat, still a few millimeters and for her would be the end. Her breathing was always shorter and instinctively closed her eyes, while two uncontrolled tears bathed her face.

No one would ever see that suffering, as her life was about to slip from her hands permanently, she heard the deafening sound of a bullet and a weight mash the body, immediately followed by an explosion of blood that smeared her clothes and her face.

I try to rise with difficulty from that position, widening her astonished and frightened eyes. Cassandra's forehead triumphed a deep dark hole, the blood still dripping, while her mouth was bent terrifying expression. Unreal.

Mariam turned in search of the craftsman of that murder as she tried to pull out her legs from the corpse. Alexander was there, too close. still he was holding the gun with which he had killed his colleague, giving the girl a smile evil.

Mariam felt panic rise in her heart that pawed crazy. Harder she tried to free herself, when the hands of the blond grabbed her shoulders, dragging and lifting it against her body. «Game's over, princess».

The guys closed in a semicircle, they could not kill, nor to risk hurting the hostages, when Alexander and Ivan turned them a victorious smile. «You are free to go».

Once again the weapons clashed. Their breaths were slow, melting mechanically in the dark living room.

The blond moved menacingly toward the door, tapping forcefully mouth of his victim as he continued to wave the gun. A bleak and unreal smile came over his face when a shot mowed the air gun.

Terrified screams broke the tension, while the helpless Queen's body fell to the ground with a loud thud. «Now she know what it means to defy me».

Julia and Hilary fell to the ground in tears. They could not believe it, while their gazes clashed with that of Mariam, who furiously bit of Alexander's hand. Mariam could not believe she had just witnessed the murder of one of her closest friends. Lay helpless in that position, she tried to free herself. Run away.

That had to be a nightmare.

A nightmare from which they had to wake up.

In her mind they crowded all the memories she had with Queen, moments that would never be relived. Smiles, jokes ... jokes that would be gone forever, leaving her only despair.

* * *

Alexander moved his glock on Yuri, just bowing his head to the side. His eyes seemed full of blood, full of overflowing a killer instinct. He would have his violent revenge.

He would win everything. His tongue slipped mechanically on his lips, savoring the awaited moment for too long.

One shot, two, three.

Blood was splattered everywhere, and in a moment Yuri found himself on the ground with a body that had been his shield. «Oh my God!». Yuri was the only thing he managed to mumble, while the dark blood oozed from the womb of his sister.

Sonja groaned, coughing. A retching filled her mouth, her vision was getting blurred, while her dirty hand was trying to staunch a wound. «I ... please ... save them». And at that precise moment she closed her eyes.

A feeling of panic enveloped his body as he tried to awaken the girl shaking violently but Sonja did not answer. The heartbeat of her was ever more distant and absent.

«Sonja, fuck, wake up» snapped Boris. He still could not believe what he had seen. brutal that image of her kept repeating mechanically in his mind, raising his gun toward the door, while his bullets stuck in the wood.

He ran like a madman in the garden, followed by Ozuma, furious chasing the two men who had taken advantage of that sick murderous madness to escape unmolested.

«Damn bastards».

He fired again and again. His bullets clashed furiously against Alexander machine, violent ringing in the dark night. Boris did not know what to do or how to react. That was one of pure horror night.

It was enough for a single moment and everything had been destroyed. Everything was shattered.

The point of no return had been inexorably broken.


	23. Before the last act

Life was really ironic at times, yet with them always seemed to be cruel and to Sonja was literally tied to a wire.

Her body minutes, pale and cadaverous, was covered by several bandages, cuts and lacerations were covered by white gauze curtains stained with blood. It seemed to be so helpless in that comatose besetting from too many hours, while the mask for oxygen to help her to breathe.

They had told them that it would take hours or maybe weeks or years. Or worse: he would never wake up.

The absurd madness of that night had destroyed lives, trampled and destroyed all hope, leaving a mild desolation empty. They had collected the most important things from that house again submerged by chaos and no one had the courage to return, they could not even talk about it eye to eye.

That night everything was changed, changing with a brutal shock that situation of apparent calm. Julia seemed to have the courage to speak, merely to shake hands with her brother in tears.

Raul had lost the woman he loved, the person with whom he had shared experiences, emotions and projects. Moments still too close that tore the soul, demolished piece by piece every single shred of his mind.

He just wanted to scream, to shout to the world that terrible pain. Everything had lost its meaning, there was no life.

That absurd war was claiming too many victims, turning everything into a seedy and evil "man eats man." There was no way to escape this nightmare relentlessly.

Boris gnashed his teeth violently, producing a shrill and annoying noise. He hated being there, in that apparently silent room while those annoying noises of those electronic devices caoticamemte repeated themselves in his mind.

He wanted to tear him eagerly from the wall, destroying them with all his strength piece by piece, anything not to give in to the pain and frustration that they were breaking in two. Guilt poisonous crawling under his skin, confusing thoughts and gloomy did not seem to want to give any peace.

Phrases, memories and doubts were fighting against each other, hundreds of "what if." He had not heard, had allowed Sonja acting alone, he had allowed her to sacrifice without thinking too much.

Everything, perhaps, would have been different if he had heard Sonja months ago and instead, now, after all these months, Sonja was struggling against death, Elèna and Mariam were with that psycho.

Nothing. To them it was not known if the two girls were still alive.

And in all the fuss was Hiwatari. Boris just saw the rot in that man, the only point at which it was cured all his hatred and if Kei would dare set foot in there, Boris would have kicked.

His eyes emeralds was lost for a moment on Yuri's face, instinctively trying a cold sensation. That look is apparently left just leaked a killing spree. A shiver shook her back, letting slip his fingers on those rough and chapped his wife.

Until then he had not noticed those scary signs. Three stitches sailed entirely palms, small cuts and bruises went back up to the elbow, revealing a dirty bandage.

The red hair surround the pale face. The woman appeared to be only a paltry mirror Sonja.

The mere thought of seeing her in that state for the rest of his life he lit the fire of revenge. A burning anger, absolutely uncontrollable.

He wanted to do something, go back to the time when he gave up to help her but he could not, he had to act in some way; anything to assuage that guilt.

His emerald eyes met for a moment those of Yuri, pausing for a moment on the lips pursed red, which slowly parted slightly.

«All this time I wanted her death and I find ourselves here, hoping she alive».

He was silent for a moment as he tried to metabolize those cruel words, almost surreal. He never would have imagined being able to say to hear a sentence like that. Of course, Yuri had always been an asshole, taciturn and manipulative, and yet it was also the most truthful person Boris know.

«Sonja is a bitch. She had also convinced me of her treachery».

Yuri smiled a wry smile, hissing with pride: «She is my twin sister, was also to have something in common with me».

A surreal silence enveloped the room and the temperature seemed to suffer a sharp decline, even the sound of those cars had become a distant echo, broken only by the soft sound of their imperceptible breaths.

Out that window the sun was shining, and yet that state of apparent calm was too similar to a spell that was inexorably fading. Yuri wanted to still give a few slaps to his sister but his thoughts, unconsciously, even wandering on Elèna.

Define the absurd situation would be an understatement. Despite the distance between them he had done everything possible to protect her . Since he had found out about her a year earlier he had tried to learn about this woman cold-hearted, finding in Elèna indescribable complicity.

She, despite her brusqueness, Elèna had always been close, and once again she was over between the terrible clutches of his enemy. Anxiety and Fear had gripped Yuri's heart; he was afraid of losing her again as did happen in the past because of Alexander, for he knew the brutal ways and squalid that psycho.

He had already corrupted once the Elèna mind and later also that of Takao. His sister could have already lost her memory, forgetting the memories of that last year spent with him. With their family.

No, his mind wanted to dismiss the thought, but he also suggested that the possibility should not be ruled out. He was alone, with no one.

All the people who were tied were suffering. There was no way to react, while the long-sought peace seemed to be inexorably slipped from his fingers.

«What the others are doing? They seem to have disappeared into thin air».

Just he shook his shoulders carelessly, thinking once more on his thoughts. «They are working on Mariam's computer. It seems that she and my sister have left traces».

The coated ground his teeth, and then raised one eyebrow surprised. Again Yuri had surprised him and with him Sonja. The apparent madness of his wife had left him speechless.

His fingers slipped on the girl's face, barely touching her crimson hair, while his lips were showing their cracks in a wry smile. «You really are the most amazing person I know, babe». He looked on in-law, asking him grim. «When Sonja wake up you do not tell her I said that».

«Otherwise?».

«Asshole».

They looked for a moment, letting out a slight chuckle, immediately interrupted by the sound of the door. Julia was standing in front of them while holding one of the three hands of coffee brick, stalking the two men.

The words were superfluous. She was afraid that her boyfriend had returned to being cold ruthless soldier who had been too close for fear. Not would hold a minute longer in that condition. «How is Sonja?»

«The same, Juls».

Julia was silent for a moment, intertwining her fingers in those of Yuri, giving up an answer. Her heart skipped a beat when the redhead returned the gesture with a slight kiss apparently cold. He understood.

In all this darkness there would always be a small glimmer of light.

«Yuri» she muttered in a serious voice, catching the boy's attention. «We should anticipate the wedding. As soon as she wakes up, because Sonja will wake up, I want to have the certainty of being able to spend every day with you. It is only one or a thousand I do not care, but this war can destroy everything».

He could not say why, but that revelation had not at all surprised. Julia was part of his life and that speech was, perhaps, one of the most sensible of that last period, forgetting for a moment the ironic gaze of Boris. «Shut up, Huznestov. You know that you'll be my witness».

«What an honor» ironically he replied, crossing his arms over his chest, then just relax on the chair, abruptly interrupted by the shouting of the Spanish increasingly flushed.

«Are you saying yes?» Mumbled Julia confused. Her heart seemed to have made a violent somersault up to go back into her throat as she continued to shake nervously Yuri's fingers .

«If my fingers will not gangrenous by the end of the day, of course. We will do it».

Cheeks Julia seemed flamed, badly hitting the arm of the red, then gridarw offense and hysterical: «You're an asshole».

They stood there for an indefinite time, silent vigil on Sonja, when Kei became clear within that room.

Boris instinctively jumped up, ready to strike Hiwatari with his anger.

It was only his fault that now his wife was in those conditions.

It was only his fault that they had lost a battle.

It was only his fault Elèna had got into trouble.

It was only his fault, it was just the fault of Kei.

«What are you doing here?» He growled menacingly, just advancing towards him.

Kei looked around confused, could not understand what had happened. They had always known of the role that was covering on that mission, while remaining unaware of some details, including Sonja. Their tacit agreement was to remain a secret between them and Elèna, which he had discovered everything in New York.

He could not say what had happened, to explain this unusual change. He was glued to the edge of the door with a conceited and haughty smile painted on her face, she decided to openly challenge his closest friends playing at their own game. "You know why I'm here."

«What do you care? You know how she is» Boris replied testily, sharpening his gaze again. Once again, his fists closed in a fist, just touching the edges of the metal bed.

The Russian moved a few meters, posting his amethyst eyes on what was his girlfriend and mother of his daughter, carefully avoiding the gaze of the two men. «I told you to be careful and save you. You're such a stupid at times».

Words ... were the only vaguely sensible speeches in his mind. See that woman in that state had unleashed in him a lingering aura of melancholy. He hated her for having destroyed itself, for everything he had done.

This madness without end had ruined too many lives, among them that of Hope. Fighting alongside Sonja, more than a year before, it had seemed the only solution. He would do anything for his only daughter. Their bond had them inextricably linked.

They were not Sonja or Kei, they were just two parents, two friends, a man and a woman who wanted to fight together for those few important things they had.

«Do not you dare talk about her like that,» hissed Yuri with chilling voice, pointing his irises in the Kei. His whole body trembled uncontrollable rage and if only he had dared to say more Yuri would never answered for his actions.

He bowed his head to the side a hint of a slight smile askew, ready to cause yet. The surreal situation had aroused in him a vague sense of complacency, as if he could take advantage of it. «Or else what, Ivanov? Of course, you always believed in her».

Immediately the tension became palpable, seemed furious sparks darting from their eyes, they looked angrily, until the loud noise of a crash filled the room. Their breaths were slow and controlled, the furious prancing heart, until at a later unleashed the apocalypse.

Yuri just waved his reddened hand. The impact with the reddened cheek Kei had been harsh and violent, while the boy lying on the ground with a terrified look.

«Stay away from Sonja and Elena, and, above all, being away from my family» he exhaled angrily, demanding strongly the door at his back.

He would never admit it, but Kei was dead right.

* * *

They knew that bring Mariam's computer in the hospital was definitely a senseless act, yet Hilary, Jason and Ozuma wanted to help their friends, providing them with some sort of support while they were analyzing carefully all promptly saved files.

They had already seen the video of the first death of Sonja, yet this revelation seemed to have aroused particular interest in them, rather they wanted to know something about Alexander but nothing seemed to satisfy their questions.

A loud snort attract their attention and at the same time pointed their eyes on a figure curled up on itself. Crystal was playing wearily with a blond hair strand wheat, darting her eyes emerald green from side to side of the white waiting room.

They shook their heads, ignoring that lament, once again pressing the keyboard and cursor, reading quickly everything they knew, when a file named «Victoria» drew their attention.

The three exchanged a fleeting glance, entering one of the saved passwords in the notebook but none of them seemed to be right.

Another snort.

Ozuma just raised an eyebrow, staring at the screen. Anything not to look at her sister's eyes. She had lied and he did not dare ask anything. Both seemed to know the truth, but neither of them wanted to talk. «What is Crys?».

The blonde just cleared her throat, just moving closer to them, then carefully scrutinize the screen, repeatedly slamming her eyelashes coquettishly. «You will not find anything in there, or, at least, will not discover what you're looking for».

«What I'd be looking for? Enlighten me,» ironically Ozuma asserted, ready to challenge her again.

«Maybe something about Mei? I do not know, you tell me».

Jason shelling in surprise. His body was suddenly stiffened, then firmly planting his hands on the computer, snatching from the hands of his colleague, typing something.

«Sis, I wish I could be like you at times».

«Shut up» said the dark with an imperative tone, closing with a violent jerk of Laptop. «What the fuck does my mother in all this?».

«What?» Scremed Crystal and Ozuma incredulous. They not yet managed to develop a sense of that phrase, shaking his head several times. Ozuma jumped to his feet, leaning his back against the wall and wearing a mask cold and cynical. «I'd like to know too, honestly. The point is ...» he hunt among the pockets of his jeans, pulling out a few moments later a sheet of paper torn and crumpled.

«What! Ozuma, that sheet comes from the archive!» murmured Hilary surprise, theatrically placing a hand on her forehead. That gesture would be paid bitterly from their group, while her eyes darted about Jason's hands gripping the document.

Her eyes seemed to convey all the repressed emotions for years. He had few memories of his past, of his father and, above all, of what was to be his brother. «What the heck should try this document?»

«Do not be stupid, too. Enough already a liar in the family». Crystal instinctively looked guilty look, covering her tears of pain through her hair. «I'm sorry ... I did not ... it's just that you hate our father and if I had known your mother know you were going away from me. I'm sorry».

The words provoked no emotion, except a state of profound disappointment. «I've always protected, all your bullshit, every mistake, every wrong your report and it never occurred to me to tell me 'Hey, our colleague is our brother'?».

«Stepbrother. For me ... I wanted to tell you but I was afraid. Please forgive me». Crystal knew it was wrong, just as she had always done in all those years. She had racked up those mistakes to have lost count. She had been stupid and selfish, and yet she was bitterly regretting that choice.

«Crys No, not this time».

«Zuma, I beg you ... I'm your sister».

Jason was silent, listening to every word and speeches incapable of uttering a word. Now he also knew and finally understood what his role in the group. «That's okay».

The two litigants pointed their looks on in disbelief dark until Jason gave them a sincere smile, free from one of those weights. «I had to protect my...no, our mom for years, she has always known, and Alexander is not alone. But really, that's okay. Rather, I would never have imagined to say this ... the three of us we have some time to recover».

A cough atracked their attention breaking that idyllic moment, while Eveline ran to their friends with tears in her eyes. She still could not believe what message she had read on the phone just wake up and once again found herself in the damn hospital.

Eveline was silent for a moment, embracing passionately Hilary, drowning in tears of remorse that she was again absent. she had not had the strength to stop Mariam when she discovered her plan, nor had disclosed wrongdoing secret to her friends. It was only her fault. «You really have been abducted?»

«Yes, Evy ... we'll find them, is a promise,» Hilary replied in a firm voice, glaring at her friends, admonishing them to keep quiet. Even she believed in those words apparently.

She loved all of her friends, loved their imperfections that her eyes were perfect, loved their laughter, those moments that only shared with them.

Phrases and images were traveling with vehemence in her mind. Already felt the lack of Mariam with the fear of not seeing her again, she could no longer hear her ironic voice, her rare smiles. And with Eveline also she fell her to tears... and the same was for Queen. She will never come back… she died.

«Have you seen her position with that program Mariam had created?» Muttered uncertain Eveline, noticing only then the computer of her friend.

Ozuma lowered his gaze again, his eyes stared wearily blank screen. Again his girlfriend had cheated on him, breaking the trust. He had preferred to disclose its plans to other people and not to him.

He did not even know if that relationship could now be considered as such. Maybe it was sostenevole of you to think of those things as she had done for all of them, yet Mariam had preferred to talk to other people rather than with him. And she was not there, it was with a madman. «No, we have not checked».

And at that time their phones rang in unison, filling the room with their different symphonies.

* * *

 _It was still night. It was nearly impossible to figure out where she was shooting that scene. The sound of a shovel digging hard into the soil seemed to cause an annoying buzz._

 _The dry leaves on the ground crackled just below those steps slow and rhythmic, leaving room for shrill nocturnal verses accompanied by a light wind. The camera moved slightly and the image blur seem just as long as it was possible to hear an icy voice. "LE we really killed."_

 _Two blue eyes haunted and bloodshot evil appeared on the screen, until the shooting image a body badly thrown into a pit, immediately followed by the noise of the earth shake._

 _The body was covered in blood, a deep red gash licked her throat, the dark and dirty earth had settled on long blacks hair, darkening the pearly skin. Ivan struck the ground with a shovel, throwing the dark powder on the corpse, until Alexander ducked barely a hint of a sadistic smile and chilling._

 _«Ready for the past acts?»_

* * *

 **My space:**

 **I'm feel so bad for this, really. It's a terrible horror story and my mind think on it all the day, am I mad? Too much blood and I'm again here by three week and I create a… tragedy (?) My God…**

 **Anyway … thank you at Eroticlad and my fiancee. Love you and will see you on the next week.**

 **Whit love,**

 **Carmen**


	24. All it's going down

**_a special thank to my beta IndigoJupiter, thank you! I'm sorry for the delay but this chapter has made me lose my head. There are flashbacks and scenes of torture and a hint at what's going to happen. thanks to eroticlad and my boyfriend for reviews! thank you!_**

* * *

 ** _All it's going down_**

 _New apartment that she shared with Queen seemed to have filled the emptiness that had eaten for too long, but her days were always the same and boring. Hours and hours on the books, ready to study as she could; It was willing to do anything to not think and remember._

 _Now her life was that, segregated in her room between total chaos. The books were arranged everywhere, occupying much of her tiny hostel room, her clothes were lying loose in a chair, while stale air hung heavily in the room but it did not matter to Mariam. She just had to study, study and not think about him._

 _When she saw him with that stupid girl at the second year of university her heart was broken again, turning a pause for reflection in a break and from that day in February her life had changed. After all it was her so simple escape from the world, giving themselves in what had become her secret place, a mere hiding from the pain._

 _Just snorted, turning her gaze on the phone. Three missed calls from Ozuma -again he tried to talk and explein- ten text message from Al. That last name made her smile a little._

 _Mariam could not explain how it was possible, but that blond made her feel good. She felt alive with him._

 _«Princess, let's meet for a coffee»._

 _He was a guy so funny and clumsy, sometimes even awkward when too trod his accent, and was always there for her. An unpleasant feeling invaded her chest, while her fingers had started to tremble, just touching her lips._

 _She kissed him a few days before and that light touch seemed still persist, stroking her skin with a light breeze of the East._

 _«Hey, I'm studying. I cannot»._

 _«Nerd»._

 _Again a stupid smile pursed her lips. Mariam knew he was joking, and he loved the way they made fun of her without any malice._

 _«Look Who's Talking! Who it is who is holed up in the library for more than a month?». The need to provoke him was irresistible, that was a challenge that she wanted to play with lightness._

 _«I love libraries, I can meet interested people»._

 _Mariam chuckled in amusement. She understood perfectly what he was meaning: the library that was a place for their first meet and from then on, day after day, between the two seemed to have created a strange bond but neither was able to cross that limit, until she had kissed him._

 _«Oh yes, especially one singers in crisis»._

 _«Exactly. The singers in crisis for arrears study»._

 _A loud clatter of pots and doors attracted the attention of the girl, who quickly ran to the kitchen, only to mention a faint wry smile. It was unusual to see Queen traffic in the kitchen, especially because her idea of a hot dish was a take-away pizza._

 _«Oh, you're really quiet»._

 _Queen raised an eyebrow in wonder, rising quickly from the floor, turning the same look of challenge to her roommate. «And you are always out of the house»._

 _Their eyes met for a moment, then burst into laughter seemingly meaningless._

 _They were just two girls who shared a yet undefined relationship. The high school had been overcome, and their disagreements seemed to have become a distant memory of the past. Yet, despite everything, among them there was always something strange._

 _Both were always ready to compete in some field and, as had happened in the past, none of them could excel._

 _With stealthy step Mariam reached the kitchen, lighting another cigarette of the day, mulling over her thoughts._

 _«Queen?» she exhaled with a vaguely questioning tone. «What do you think about Al?»._

 _«Nothing. I think that your ex is an asshole»._

 _Mariam coughed violently, almost choked by the smoke, and then address a scowl to her roommate, mentally making a step back. Indifference. That was the only weapon she knew and knew how to use when talking about Ozuma. «I asked about Al, not him»._

 _«Exactly. Don't insult my intelligence. I know that you understand what I mean»._

 _«Are you saying that I should try to forgive him? Never. Not after he left me on the day of our anniversary»._

 _«It was also S. Valentine» Queen precise with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, and then cross her arms under the breast. «And no, I'm saying that Al seems a nice guy. The point is: how you feel for him?»._

 _She did not know what to say, but the question seemed to have put in crisis, although her heart suggested one answer. The corners of her lips curled upwards, while her heart skipped a beat. «I like it but I do not like him. We're just friends»._

 _«Sure. I'm pretending to believe you» replied Queen giggling, when someone knocked on the door. The seconds seemed endless, when Mariam decided to go and check, remaining completely surprised._

 _A blond boy with a couple of preposterous spectacles on his nose and a series of books in one hand and coffee in the other was standing in the doorway, giving a smile to the girl. «If you don't go out for a coffee, the coffee take you by myself»._

 _«But you're completely mad!» Mumbled surprise, barely holding back a smile excited. She had to surprise again, rekindling her off the heart. It moved just to give him room, pulling the books out of his hands. «Come on in»._

 _«I told you so!» shouted Queen back at him from kitchen, ignoring the bewildered gaze of the two._

 _They moved a few steps toward the inside until Mariam felt the impulse d 'to weave her fingers through his, hissing voice barely audible. «I think ... I think I owe you an apology. I am a bitch sometimes»._

 _«Only sometimes?» He replied jokingly, pulling abruptly to himself, and then bring them slowly studied a strand of hair behind her ear, making her shiver. She gave him a look grim, almost angry._

 _For a time she tried to be honest she teased, forcing herself to swallow the words she wanted to say. An abrupt contact, almost rude and hungry, crashed against her lips, capturing it in a short and intense kiss._

 _Slowly and reluctantly separated by a few millimeters, mirroring one o'clock in the eyes of the other, whispering under her breath:_

 _«I like you»_

 _Mariam could not move, as trapped in that enchantment which would not go out. Perhaps this would be her breakthrough, resuming again between her fingers control of her life. Maybe she just had to stop being a thousand paranoid._

 _Queen watched the scene from a distance with her arms crossed under her chest, smiling and serene for her roommate, and then just shrugged. «I told you so», while Mariam answered with a tongue, dragging at her room with a light heart._

 _She loved her roommate Queen, also she was a bitch like her._

* * *

Slowly opened eyes heavy, feeling a nagging feeling of nausea. She wanted to throw up the soul that morning, but she could not even lift a finger, much wanting to die stifled by that feeling.

Her gaze was turned off. Dead.

It looked like someone had sucked the soul already in pieces. she had lost count of the days spent in this nightmare made of atrocious violence. she had returned to be the sex toy of that homicidal maniac.

She did not even dare to touch her wounded body, preferring to let go instead of fighting. Everything was useless.

She dared not even utter a word, struggling hard against herself in order not to let the tears fall. She did not deserve to him to be able to admire with sadistic pleasure of her pain. She knew that no one would come, no one would be saved. Several times she had wondered why her friends do not they controlled thoroughly her computer but her gaze fell again on her arm.

The bracelet with the bug had been brutally torn away, thrown somewhere on the Flight into cars.

Useless. All her attempts had gone up in smoke, reduced to shreds, vanished into thin air in the blanket of despair and madness. Everything was so filthy and terribly frightening. But Mariam knew could not give in, that she could not yet give in to the pain.

That life, her own life, caused her disgust. It was unworthy of even live that way. She had been abandoned to its fate yet.

No one could ever understand, no one could remedy her mistakes.

Wearily Mariam tried to get out of bed, rattling noisily chains, even the sound caused her emotions, had just learned to ignore it, pretending not to hear the noise of that metal, as well as tangible proof of that prison.

That room, although comfortable, gave her the creeps. It was as if Mariam had returned to Yale, in her home. But Queen was not there and was not coming back.

One of her victims, that was to become her best friend. A victim of his plan. It was indirectly complicit in murder.

It was a killer as much as Alexander.

That unhealthy solitude had become a torment. The girl could do everything to put an end to her pain and thoughts but in her opinion had not yet suffered enough; still she had to pay a high price for what she had done.

The outlines of the room appeared to be devoid of defined contours. Mariam felt lost for a while, when the screen of her TV set is switched on by a noisy hum, until a familiar face appeared on the box, giving immediately begin the raw scene.

* * *

Eléna lay on the ground pours blood. The chains were blocking her slender body on the cold rock tiles.

A man was holding in his hands a sharp whip, making popping with terrible fury to the ground.

Scratches and cuts sprinkled her back reddened and unrecognizable. It seemed to be a unique and immense red stain. Everything seemed indistinguishable, one blood agglomeration and mud.

Land and blood had created a dark slime on her skin, even smearing her face on which oozed a trickle of blood. Eléna clutched her hands to her chest, digging her teeth in her mouth.

The black pencil smudged blue eyes surrounded them, giving her face an expression of dead. Elèna as if it had become a mere specter.

Another violent crack of the whip struck her back hard, as she tried to squeeze in on herself, trying not to cry. One who had trained to fight now was her tormentor and she would not allow him to destroy it again.

«Go to hell Ivan».

A painful scream of anger and disgust filled brutally invaded the room, while another snap, followed by an insane laugh, he struck again against her back, making her moan.

A hard hand pulled her up by the hair, dragging her body some mentre, while her clothes were ripped in several places, exposing against those rocky crags her skin. Eléna still bit her tongue. Anything to hold back a scream of pain. Her body was thrown with her back injury against a wall, while the chains returned again back at her.

Eléna fell to the ground exhausted, incapable of looking Ivan in the eye, until her eyelids became increasingly heavy, closing in a short dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _The biting wind blew between her short hair in two low blacks queues, and unique color known all that white. Around her there was only the soft white snow. In her eyes all seemed to be so magical and wonderful. Perhaps because the place was her home. The great Russia._

 _It was like living in a magic, a fleeting moment that she wished she could grab into her hands too small for a girl of only twelve years old. Yet Helen knew could not waste any more time, not if she really wanted to say goodbye to the only person who understood her and guided all along._

 _They were told that Alexander was a bad person. Insane. A miserable human being who had hurt their family._

 _Bullshit, just miserable bullshit._

 _For her it was like a brother, someone he trusted blindly. For more than a year she had found that person, a bit 'by chance or a little' luck._

 _He had promised her he would be back to pick her up, had confessed to have big plans for her, and Elena we firmly believed in those words, but Alexander there was no trace._

 _Eléna looked around warily, turning a last look at her villa. Her mother was working at the computer, while her two brothers were playing with the snow without even ask a look. They were probably still angry with her for something which at that time was unaware or perhaps not even care. After all she could say with certainty that the two hated her._

 _They always were on their way, planning their entry into a prestigious American school that had accepted them. Yet she envied and admired them._

 _Yuri and Sonja had everything, they were twins. Eléna wanted to have one too, but, fortunately, there was Alexander. They had all the while she had nothing._

 _With stealthily climbed over the wooden fence. Her heart was pounding, happy to have got away again._

 _The cold snow had soaked her clothes that were glued on him, but she did not care, she had a friend to say goodbye. Ran against the wind, her face usually diaphanous had just colored red, by shining her big eyes curious and lively._

 _Eléna paid no attention either to the direction, darting between the city crowd and ignoring even her favorite stores, aware that she could not waste any more time. For she would have done everything, always and forever as they had promised several times._

 _A faint smile appeared on her lips, and then stop for a brief moment on the spot, waving her hand in the air rush. Her heart was filled with joy, stamping in her chest with more force. For a brief moment she thought that he would not keep his promise and instead Alexander was there. For her._

 _«Xander!» shouted Eléna loudly resuming running toward him, throwing herself into the arms of blond and inhaling her scent, which, with vehemence, had invaded her nostrils. Hot bitter tears slid from her eyes, enjoying the mild and tender caresses._

 _With a reading of the pressure he lifted her face, weaving his blue eyes on the girl, whispering voice firm: «Do not cry, Lena. I promised you that I will return and I will»._

 _«But ...» she stammered uncertainly, wiping her tears with the palm of the hand. Eléna knew she had to prove to be strong, otherwise he would have betrayed their agreement. The russian girl did not want Alexander felt sadness, had to be proud of her little sister._

 _«No buts, I have things to do. You must be strong. I am with you even if I live on the other side of the world»._

 _«It's just that it's so difficult. Really you come to take me? Really you come back for me?». Her eyes were still lucid, but let leaked all her emotions. Her fingers were still enmeshed on the clothes of the Russian, as if to hold him still to himself for some reason._

 _She saw him put his fingers between his coat pockets, pulling out a tiny little package that he dropped in her hands. Eléna was enraptured and curious but did not open that gift, once again throwing herself into the arms of the man that she considered a brother._

 _It was all so strange, had not seen him for eight long years, yet, albeit secretly, had remained in touch. Alexander had followed her from a distance, it was like a shadow that had continued to watch over her._

 _Yet all they persisted in saying that this boy of eighteen was bad. The scourge of her family but Elena did not believe it. She could not do it. Those were definitely the lies he told his brothers because jealous of her. And Elena would continue to ignore them._

 _Lost in her thoughts she had not seen him move away and disappear from sight. Her heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces, destroyed by the long agony that would have separated them for a year._

 _Slowly her fingers loosened the red ribbon, and then open the box. A small silver object glinted in the sunlight and gently then led the chain to the heart, sensing a faint sensation of warmth. «I'll wait, Xander»._

 _Eléna still did not know what would have happened_ ...

* * *

Eléna did not know how long she slept on that floor, fatigue and physical and mental pain had taken over. Every centimeter of her body silently screaming her pain but Eléna was not going to expect.

Which she had left her speechless, drying up all her thoughts. It was really stupid back then but stubborn and rebellious as she was preferred to ignore all warnings.

If only she were not so foolhardy would live a different life. Maybe better. Yet now she was back there, locked up in the gray prison, as well as her old room.

Thoughts ... words. She did not know what to think or do. Unconsciously, her mind wandered on her family and her brothers.

They were all victims of her choice, a serious error that had preceded that of Sonja. If only she had not been silent for too long would never unleashed immense, unleashed, ruckus.

Eléna wanted to know the conditions of her sister, Yuri embrace him and tell him he loved him, tell her mother and her father finally was ready to meet them but could not.

Was relegated in there, she stuck in limbo with no return. A nightmare that she wanted to forget. But she could not.

A soft moan escaped her lips, cursing Ivan epithets indescribable. His torturer was a disgusting beast without a soul. A mere puppet of the clutches of Alexander.

Ironically Eléna could not hate the blond, fighting against the twelve-year-old girl who worshiped him yet. She would not have allowed her friends killed him, that was her task. Its only mission.

With a sudden noise the tiny TV that was on the desk lit up, revealing unexpected image.

* * *

Smiled mockingly, his expression was stern and hid a mild sadism, while Mariam was on the bed, curled up in a fetal position as she tried to pull it away from.

«Princess, you've lost».

«Fuck you! You know you will be looking for us».

Alexander surplus a few steps, stopping in front of the bed a few centimeters away from the girl.

A movement of fear crossed her eyes, her body went to the head of the bed, as if to look for a paltry advantage, while a boy's hand barely grazed her leg, going up very slowly on the face, yanking with a blow to Alexander.

They were separated by a few millimeters, so it can breathe the same air, until he moved slightly, capturing it in a harsh and violent kiss. «You are my girlfriend. My property and no one will ever find you, nobody knows you're alive. Do not you have friends? Where are they? They do not care about you».

Mariam's eyes widened, unable to control her trembling body. He did not want to give in, nor believe in those words. So why no one had yet come to save them after all this time ?.

«They will come and you'll disappear into thin air, this time».

«Really?». An ironic laugh, almost grotesque, hard lashed the air. Alexander's lips were showing their cracks into a smile petty, but a perverse lightning seemed to cross his eyes. «I made sure that they lose hope. Poor child, this is your home now».

Once again he flung himself on Mariam but, that time, she had no intention of staying still. She sank with all its strength the teeth between the lips of Alexander until a disgusting taste the iron flooded her mouth, then spitting in the face to the young man.

He looked at her askance, wiping as he could. «You are always so hostile. Could you make me things easier».

«Never! You will leave you do not win» she tried again to fight against him, but her movements seemed to be getting heavier and slower, bound by the chains that prevented the movement.

With one stroke of the pinned her arms, then her legs. Daring to violate it again for the second time.

Screams of pain and tears. Mariam wanted to scream, try to do something but her body did not seem to want to react in any way. It felt only an immense dislike towards him and at herself for what was happening.

Exploited, subjugated and used as a doll and seemed to want to end this nightmare.

* * *

Eléna had the courage to look, shut her eyes, occluding her ears with her hands. That scene ... those words. Everything was terrible, everything made her shudder.

Forced to watch that video, the umpteenth torture and violence, finding that no one would come to them and for them.

Nobody.

One certainty had made its way into her mind. A cruel and terrible truth, sometimes even evil and perverse. Eléna was afraid that fate would be even touched her, sooner or later. Everything was going down, sinking among black nightmare abyss.

Elena had only wanted to scream, to react in some way but did not know how. That life would continue to do tricks, now she was sure.

* * *

The harsh noise of five guns recharged unison seemed thicken the dismal night air, thickening that keen eerie silence.

Their eyes were cold and detached, unable to betray any emotions from that cold mask, although their minds were in fibrillation. One step forward, two, three.

Loked at attention, waiting for new orders of Adryan Ivanov and Irina Petrova, direct on the other side of that perfect hiding place, followed by Morena Fernandez and George.

Anna Ivanova, a woman of about forty-five years, hesitated for a brief moment on the spot. Her dark eyes like mist drifted everywhere, vigilant as they had ever been, pausing for a brief moment of Aleksei Huznestov and the young Kei. Midori was at her side, stiff and expressionless.

She wanted to say so many things, to confess that she understood and that with her she would do everything possible in order to save their daughters. A hand rose slightly, drying yet another tear of those hellish days.

«Irina has ruined our lives once again, is not it?» Anna sighed. She did not see Eléna for years, and now she was a prisoner of the monster that Anna herself had cared before that madness.

Midori barely moved her lips, still swallowing once the anger she felt for the woman and for herself. She had not been able to defend and protect Mariam, she had allowed her to investigate again, digging in that mission.

She did not know if she was still alive. She could not even experience the thrill of a new mission. It was only the raw fear of losing once again a part of her life. Her daughter would never forgive her if she found all the deception and lies about her and her father, but would never allow that someone killed Mariam.

Midori had made her choice and would not go back, preferring to lose it for the truth instead of letting her die.

«It's your fault, Anna. You and your husband were agreed 'to remain in the shadows'. Was it really worth it?».

It had been a blow to the stomach, stinging and biting. Almost sickening. Anna wanted to reject that idea, try to clear herself somehow.

A slight cough drew their attention. Kei stared at the two women with a cold stare, he knew what to say or do.

Was the architect of all the fuss. Sonja had helped to save her, brought her back home, but it was not enough, in there was the woman he loved. A cold shiver shook her back, despite the freezing tempera had never prevented from carrying out its activities.

He was afraid. He was afraid of not seeing her again, meet again in the crazy psychopath of a long, cold and cynical killer without scruples and memory. He did not care of the threats of Boris, nor the sharp words of Yuri. Kei did not care of them but only to Elena. «Sonja is alive, albeit as a but in there we do not know what we might find. Not after that video».

«I already told you that's false» cried Anna imperative tone, lowering her eyes to slits.

The sound of a radio active drew their attention, while Mei turned clear, clear voice. «It is all ready. We can act».

A wild grin came over Aleksei's face topped with stealthy step his colleagues, as he re-shoot his gun. «We begin this deadly party».


	25. The chains are broken

_The chill seemed to penetrate hisfragile bones, along with violent shudders his small body curled up and wounded in a small corner of that stinking prison. Perhaps the only place that really belonged to him, and his only home. Yet that place instilled in her child's soul searing fear._

 _That place seemed to consume his soul, burning the good feelings, bring only the certainty of a Machiavellian despair without any sense. All his fears myths were forced to bow to that loneliness disturbing and corrosive._

 _He lived a tacit reflection of a mirror, so as to make him believe that he lived in two different worlds and detached. A deep rift that divided the past and the present, but Alexander still did not understand what had happened._

 _He had so many questions, wanted to give vent to those who still had good feelings, feeding on a gentle embrace that no one would have given more._

 _He knew that out there was no sun, longing with all his mind that the sun's raysthrough the only tiny window adorned with bars._

 _He had lost count of the days spent there. He had traced signs of its walls, injuring his fingers slender, almost reduced to bone and mutilating what was left of his brittle nails. Believed to be entered in one of the gruesome tales she told him that her occasionally._

 _Alexander could not explain why, but those stories so gruesome he had been keen from the first moment. He did not fear death, perhaps because they do not even know the meaning._

 _It was interesting to bask of those stories so truthful that had ruffled her soul but in his heart he would never want to hurt someone, he did not understand why someone wants to hurt a fellow._

 _Perhaps his father just wanted to teach him that life was hard and difficult, there was no other explanation._

 _He spent his time to empathize with his favorite characters, willing to ignore the acrid smell of mold, playing with the mud that surrounded his body malnourished._

 _Soon the evil ogre would come, ready to feed it to his fears. Yet Alexander trembling but knew he could not give in. The monster was not to seize his doubts._

 _He was alone. Damn alone. He longed to know the reason for all the commotion and those punishments. The certainty of being a bad child or a monster, day after day, had taken over on his spirit._

 _He understood why Irina, his mother, had left him there. No one would have wanted to become a boy like him._

 _Perhaps he had too many troubles or was it really a bad boy and no one could love him, perhaps only the ogre could love him so why locked him in there? Why his father was hurting he?_

 _Everything was all too uncertain. It was frightening._

 _He wanted to ask, still breathe the scent of snow, away from that mold around him, away from the sewer made of rock and metal, yet it was still there and no one would ever find their hideout._

 _Hiding ... that was a big word, despite his father would define it that way for dilapidated and filthy place._

 _A place away from the world and Irina._

 _And at that moment a desperate shudder took him by surprise. No longer he remembered his mother's voice, nor his face now without form._

 _For he remembered only a cascade of blond hair that smelled clean and two green balls so dark and deep to remember a starless sky. Alexander wept incessantly, staining of that sin which the ogre had imposed._

 _Slow and heavy footsteps reached his ears like drums, when a heavy sharp squeak forced him to wipe the tears quickly, snapping like a soldier._

 _One step, two, three. A burly man gave him a cynical and distant gaze, until his chapped lips moved slightly, letting out a phrase that seemed to anticipate an execution. "We have found, we have to go."_

 _The child nodded slightly, picking up as quickly as possible all her things. Suddenly the violent roar of explosions succeed by a violent shock wave overhang the two outdoor, one away from the other._

 _A blanket of smoke and dust seemed to want to choke, while four people brandishing weapons._

 _"Maxim Petrov are in for traffic is stopped on the lower arms and Abuse," said a woman with brown hair with a strong Spanish accent, pointing the gun at the Russian but Maxim not discouraged, sharpening his lips in a nasty smile._

 _"We'll see again, Morena Fernandez."_

 _Another man, Aleksei Huznestov, came forward but at that moment the trafficker jumped up, drawing to himself his only son. He was willing to do anything to escape, even kill and betray his own blood._

 _A bloodcurdling scream ripped through the eerie silence. Each of them could hear the sound of his heart beat with greater ferocity much to prove an acute sensation of pain. "LET HIM! LET HIM NOW! " Yelled George, ready to attack his enemy. At that moment he did not care if the infant could see blood. He had made a promise to Mei and knew to have to keep._

 _He already knew what would happen in the future and would do anything to keep safe Jason, the son of Mei, and the small Victoria, including his daughter._

 _Maxim knew too many secrets about them, could destroy everything in one instant and George could not afford more mistakes. That seemingly good mission concealed something cruel and unhealthy: selfishness._

 _The Russian shook his grip around the small body of Alexander, advancing cautiously toward the group as he continued to wield his gun in the direction of the four, staring intently Mei, who clutching the arm of his colleague, desperate for peace._

 _"Now let me go."_

 _But none of the four was going to lose that battle, though none of them wanted to shoot, when a second explosion destroyed the wall behind the crime, causing him to fall to the ground._

 _In a split second the deafening roar of a gun reverberated fiercely in the environment. That infernal noise seemed to jump from one wall, while a crimson puddle was forming at the foot of the enemy._

 _Alexander still could not believe even if what he had just seen, much to believe that he had just awakened from a nightmare just stopped. He crawled into a wall, going up with his hands along the wall, ignoring the rocky spikes that hurt his filthy skin._

 _He was shocked and incredulous. Increasingly shaken and terrified, fighting back tears, when a large calloused hand and leaned toward him. Slowly he looked up and reflected in two blue specks like the ocean, studying uncertain and timid man from the thick beard, trying not to look at the corpse being dragged away._

 _"Who are you?" Alexander asked in the voice of those who wanted to be strong. He was afraid that now would kill him._

 _The Ivanov grabbed the child's hand, giving him a reassuring smile, blowing in a gentle voice. "Do not worry, we're the good guys. We are here to save you. "_

 _"Who are you?" He repeated again, escaping to the dense kind. He knew who they were the two women he had seen several times in his home but he knew nothing._

 _"Adryan Ivanov" laconically replied, a hint of a smile, "and I'm here to take you to a new family. It'll be okay, I promise. "_

 _Alexander looked at the still uncertain hand of man, still stalling for a few seconds, still undecided what to do, as long as with a secure gesture clung with all his strength to the man's hand, throwing his arms around him before he raised from the ground._

 _Both still did not know what that hand would be important in the future._

* * *

The silence that surrounded them was unreal, seemed to reverberate in their minds as tacit warning signal. They walked warily, while their backs slipped against the cold stone, shuddering each time were able to experience a sudden change in temperature.

Small rectangular ceiling lights were on either side of the interval corridors slide rules, allowing them to take advantage of the dim lighting and probable death trap.

It was like a play of light and shadows, macabre and dilapidated. Those lights could be a guide, of course, and yet, at the same time, constituted a game that could condemn them to death. They were not stupid and they knew that any wrong move would have been picked up by the cameras.

They were not even able to enter the building, crossing with difficulty the walls. In that gloomy silence, a beep drew their attention, while the clear voice of Andryan was repeated in their eyelets.

The man's voice was tense, too tense to be heard with sharp clarity, dispersing in the buzz of Lady Night. "I found the first access point." The roar of a river seemed to muffle all, resonating echo of that void. "Sewers" he completed Finally, while the thud of his footsteps seemed to want to accentuate its position.

"All right," added Anna heartbroken voice, turning a miserable knowing look to the few colleagues who were part of her group, and another darker to Aleksei, ordered him to respect the rules, at least for that time.

Kei looked around for a moment lost, forced him not to leak any emotion. From a distance he saw a metallic object sparkle in the dark, illuminated by the crescent moon that shone in the night ethereal. "There," he whispered, pointing with a finger on the exact spot where he had seen their channel.

Anna then led a finger at the headset, hinting a weak smile full of hope. Maybe it was not lost, perhaps, that time, would be able to save her baby. "Adryan, we have our access point. Morena, guide us. "

"There's a blind spot to twelve. I try to create a second " replied the Spanish from the mini van in which she was hidden.

For a brief moment she scan the ten screens that filled an entire wall of that car but only half of them worked. All those colors the tired the view but did not want to surrender.

A series of codes began to flow in fractions of a second one behind the other, as she typed quickly that binary language, isolating what she needed. He knew he could not wait even when two sound "tac" made Morena grims satisfied. "They are alive!" Shouted exalted, more and more motivated to continue in that his firm, immediately resuming his work.

A liberating sigh came out from Anna and Midori's lips, clutching in a mild liberating hug but that ephemeral joy was about to run away again from their minds when Morena's voice came clearly to their radios. "I created a blind spot, it will soon be activated. Advanced along the wall of two meters, then taken forward. You have thirty seconds. "

Zacarias, Julia's father, took a step forward, crawling with fast and rhythmic steps, mentally counting the seconds needed for that shot, trying to understanding among his comrades.

 ** _One two three four five._**

Still they had not reached the exact point where you start. That goal seemed to be more and more distant. Elusive.

Try eccelerated pace would have been helpful or maybe destructive, from that point would have been a catastofe.

 ** _Six seven eight nine ten._**

Another meter had been left behind them but the time seemed to flow too fast.

He had become a feared indestructible enemy, while the fictional ticking clock seemed to mark a new breaking point.

"And if we attained that point?".

 ** _Eleven twelve thirteen fourteen fifteen._**

Morena hesitated for a second, morendosi the tongue and close your eyes as if to remove from her mind the thought. "The electric field will be activated."

Spies widened the terrified eyes, their bodies, as awakened by an unusual lethargy, shot forward to the cry of "Go!" Spoken by Zacarias yelled with a terrible force.

 ** _Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty._**

Their legs shot forward but they seemed to have become heavy.

The adrenaline was pumping with indescribable speed in their bodies, charging them for a while.

That damn drain seemed to be far away, too far away.

Irina snapped abruptly forward, increasing thrust and then throw herself furiously on their access point without deigning no look his colleagues. She was trying to unscrew how could that mass of iron that still the hole on the ground, seized with a sudden frenzy.

 ** _Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five._**

Aleksei did the same, exchanging a brief look of understanding the woman, rhythmically chanting the seconds that would mark the apocalypse or their salvation.

Midori also hurriedly reached the hole, helping her colleagues, but how could that cold metal appeared to be heavier than they had thought.

At that moment Aleksei lost control, stabbing that hole with a knife, smiling when this is lifted with a jerk like a spring, bearing down on the ground with a violent jerk.

"All in!" Shouted Anna, jumping with renewed determination in the deep Sorce bleak, closely followed by Irina.

 ** _Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty._**

The last second fatal was popping and a movement of terror invaded the soul of Kei but he did not want to be a burden.

He had to prove to be worthy, he had to swallow to Ivanov those words that had given him in the hospital. Perhaps the red did not understand really nothing, closing his world.

Not even he calculated the distance, jumping forward and promptly at that precise moment the scream of the siren screeched into the air, accompanied by red lights that seemed to go looking for any intruders.

A moment of peace invaded them, letting a liberating sigh escaped from their lips, even when Kei finally reached the ground, quickly bearing down from above.

The water was loud thud and the weight of the boy had done to splash the dark and putrid slime everywhere.

A pungent smell disgust invaded his nostrils, forcing you to hold several times a retching. Wherever he could hear the squeak of closer mice, while some watched the group with their blacks and turbid eyes, while droplets of water coming down from the ceiling rhythmically, singing a lilting melody and annoying.

That place was literally disgusting.

* * *

His insane laughter and grotesque struck terror; evil that resided in it seemed to penetrate walls, ready to destroy everything he met. The apparent calm that Alexander showed was similar to the slimy and petty whistling of a cobra, he enjoyed to his upcoming work of destruction, while, with making persuasive, he was savoring this delicious dish: sweet and cruel revenge.

His blue eyes flickered on the various screens, admiring how stupid his enemies had fallen into his trap.

He saw them crawling in the sewers with your palms facing upward while the bathing water half of their bodies. "Poor fools," muttered a barely audible voice.

He had it all figured out, he had been granted access to him in their hiding place and create that empty spot. He was the one to lead them there.

For him, that game was nothing more than a challenge, would tested them until the end of that race. His gaze was lost for a moment on the profile of its prigionere, wry smile.

"Do not let anyone to find you, you are mine." A new laugh, repulsive and grotesque, flooded the control room, and ordered two of his men to change the cell of his girls, then turned to his colleague at him more trustworthy, just tilting her head to the side. "We drown these assholes."

Ivan just nodded, quickly typing something on the keyboard, when a now familiar sound made him smile amused.

* * *

Walking in the water was increasingly difficult and tiring. The clothes, by now, were increasingly soaked with water, enough to stick against their skin, pulling them down and sharply slowing their way more and more slow.

Yet it did not seem to arouse in their greatest fears, at least until then. There was something very strange, as if something was trying to block their way, while a weight seemed to always squeeze more their lungs, crushing them with brute force inward.

A strange gurgling sharpened their senses, while the sound of rustling was becoming faster and more acute. He resembled the sound of a wave that came towards them. Against them.

Eyes widened, while Kei turned for a brief moment, watching the powerful water course that was about to fall with majestic force towards them.

Their end was near.

* * *

 **Space author:**

Heylà ! You're late again , excuse me ! The point is that this fanfiction me by so many problems , chapter after chapter is increasingly messed-up and , as I said , this **month is heavy . too much thinking . I swear I will not give up anything, neither this nor the other story , and miraculously I'm managing to also write the new chapter , so I think for Saturday will read the new the other fic . I feel so good to be able to finish it , the action scenes will continue for another couple of chapter and some will make you cringe because horror will ù.ù I thank all of you for your patience . _Thanks to eroticlad11 and Alex for_ your reviews , I still love all your opionion , and if you have to give me advice , criticism and everything else I'll be so much happier. thanks to those who read and just . to the next chapter ! Your , Carmen**


	26. Hush hush, sweet girls

**Head up: the chapter containe cruel scene, murder and much blood.**

* * *

They could hear what was going on. He sounds, screams and cries crossed with gruesome violence, those walls and those same dark lamentations sung with immense cruelty in their minds dormant, dormant in that nightmare relentlessly.

Scratching noises and cruel, messy blood intruders poured out for the salvation, tangible stain of that life torn bloody pain.

They, Elèna and Mariam, heard that sinister hand but their eyes were empty, incapable of observing and throw a small glance over their aching shoulders and furrowed by deep still dripping with blood and scars that same crimson red liquid was caked on their skin It torn emanating disgusting and pungent smell of metal.

Even their slow, measured breaths seemed to want to pierce their eardrums. The echo that produced their steps gradually became more and more annoying and persistent buzzing, and only trace of life that colored that dark, damp tunnel.

They never had experienced a similar feeling. Too much like fear but at the same time such varying and misleading. Impalpable.

Both had been under pray that anxiety soon ceased, they desire of death and also eager to save themselves. Not now they really had a poor chance to escape from the prison that had held their tired minds and try.

Even the physical pain that each tiny step went to their body was remotely comparable to the physical fatigue but as they tried to fight back their bodies dumb continued to follow the dark path, while Ivan walked behind them with a gun at their backs from accompagnete shrill sound of the chains. Both wanted to repudiate those rending emotions that were groaning with brutal suffering their minds to pieces.

That insane destroyed by madness.

Yet their eyes were looking at each other, against blue ice, in an eternal fight that destructive at the same time gave them a modicum of strength. Anything to destroy that madness; they would do anything to save that bit of life that had remained in them.

The two women were taken from their cage and dragged away like animals being hunted down by the crafty hunter, as well as the one who, at that moment, would decide about their lives.

Around there nothing seemed to give them hope, even Eléna knew where they would be finished. It was all terribly grim. Dark.

Their eyes were slowly getting used to the grim darkness, when the left Elèna ragged voice that silence brimming with terror. «What's happening, Bykov?».

Already she knew that the corners of the lips of the man without a soul you were folded into a smile that -cerntay- looked like a cruel sneer but the Russian craved an answer, as well as tangible evidence attesting her theories and the answer that came , albeit vague, it was enough to understand the situation.

«It's the end, but not for you, Ivanova. At the moment».

Instinctively, she tries the eyes of her friend, while the creaking of wooden planks shabby towered furiously under their slow steps, expanding the sound from wall to wall. She knew she could have groped the flight but her plan -simple and effectively had to wait and she would have had her moment; the thought of the blood of the man made her shudder every fiber of her body in a desperate search for a fleeting moment of peace.

«It's an order of Alexander?» Mariam said with a calm tone unnaturally. It was enough for only one action to make them guess what was coming. Wait anxiously that time and with their flight, if they had achieved their goal would commonly run away from chilling nightmare, ready to reach those strange noises had aroused her curiosity and awakened the mild glow of hope that still resided in she.

Perhaps Elèna had spotted the ring of keys hanging from the man's torn jeans, as well as the only means which would break those chains that imprisoned their chains.

«It does not matter. I follow orders».

«As always, Ivan» spat the younger Ivanov poisonous, immediately injecting another dose of her potion in the next sentence. «That's what you are, after all»

It was a matter of seconds and Elèna found herself crushed with brutal violence against a wall, one hand clutching her hair as to want to snatch from the skull while a sharp blade flowed on her throat, pricking her skin while her skin was slightly torn stained by her own blood.

The hot breath of Ivan tickled her ears and a slight groan stifled, though full of pain, had escaped from the chapped lips of the girl. He seemed not to want to move from that position, imprisoning her treacherous prey under his weight. «No one gives me orders. None» when pressed to argue, despite the conscious of having completely wrong had crept into her skin, wounding for the umpteenth time a new piece of soul intact.

Ivan just wanted to reject that feeling; a sadistic awareness that still refused to accept, even denying the bond that still imprisoned in that world. It also, in a sense, was a victim of the ruthless conspiracy.

He too, like Sonja, had sold his soul to the devil, still preserving some parts. He would do anything, anything, just to live again.

He too, like his enemies, tried in vain to cut those invisible chains that chained to the "Blood Oath". Was a victim and executioner, was a pawn in that game, but he was also a human being who made it alive its instincts not hide them, that's what made him different from his enemies.

Ivan just wanted to win that war. The messy hair and ruffled the girl still tight in his hands calloused the instilled a mere sense of power, felt the tremble slightly and he enjoyed seeing her so small and helpless, on notice with a hard tone: «I have your life in my hands, remember».

«Maybe you did not understand that I do not care. You're pathetic. You can hurt me only in these conditions. You are not strong, you're just another puppet». Elèna did not budge a millimeter, even the second push against the wall stopping her desire for revenge.

She did not care even blood coming down her pale cheek cut of the stone, then turned a look of assent to her colleague.

Elèna had waited for that moment for far too long, had calculated with uncanny precision that time and those reactions.

Ivan felt the hand sliding on his back, a clear sign that he was again to attack. Elena flexed his knees quickly, uploading all its strength on them to then roll to the side. «NOW!».

With a painful movement, the chains that blocked an Mariam echoed wrist harshly, preceding by a mere second the crash against Ivan's head. She had served the whole little strength remained to act that way. hard waved her arm in the air, directing with a sharp click of her limb those chains that colluttarono Ivan slammed his head hard against the wall, smearing the other side of his face with blood.

That show was chilling. He lay helpless on the ground, lying on the ground with an expression amorphous and half skull smashed.

Bone fragments, of that filthy dirty blood, seemed to explode were, the eyes were open and red, almost out of their sockets. Elèna smiled treacherous.

His gaze seemed to be empty, while a hysterical giggle, gradually more and more strong and crazy, escaped his lips as his eyes admired with satisfaction the deadly spectacle. Too similar to perfection.

Rub on the wet floor, insinuating his hands in the pockets of the corpse, and then turned a new look towards sadistic man who had been her teacher, wiping the blood with exhausting slowness. «Have a good journey to hell, Bykov» ruled, asking solemnly the man's eyes.

The two women looked at each other for a moment, free each other their chains. They were still free, yet something seemed to have changed: the certainty that everything was going to end trailed briefly. They began to run that road away with a single thought that hard pounding in their mind: they had to go away.

* * *

The water level was dangerously raising and soon the violent current dense and rotten he dragged them away by force for who knows how many meters. The certainty to fail that mission became second by second ever truer, while with large strokes, always slower, tried in vain to reach a mid nonexistent.

They felt the heaviness of that filthy slime dark and dense slow their desperate swim in the sewers of the prison, dead bodies of dead rats, some of which are in a visible state of decomposition, to float around them, while the increasingly dense mud seemed to drag them low, making the moment even more labored.

The tidal wave swept them completely, driving them forward.

Instinctively they closed his eyes and clenched his lips but after several seconds a nagging feeling of heaviness beat down on their lungs. They ached and burned, a thousand needles seemed to have torn those vital organs and the instinctive desire to breathe, normally Mechanics, make those actions became increasingly necessary.

The forces were less and less second by second, when a second column of water is added to the first, accelerating the journey without end, until their bodies collided violently against an odd structure in rock, while from different places in the top channels that flowed same substance.

They were helpless for several seconds to the ground, blessing that corner surrounded by a river of water. They gasped with over and over violence, ignoring the smells acrid and pungent and all the crap that had settled on their clothes, and then shop around disoriented, making sure everyone was fine, as far as was possible.

Kei, painfully, got up from the ground, trying several times to communicate with Morena but the radio had to be broken, producing a loud buzz. He tore it from the ear, ripped strongly in that lake with an angry gesture. «We are literally fucking now».

«Boy,» Irina began with a mother's voice and a sly smile painted on her face, indicating a precise point: an iron grate. «We can do it. We have to unhinge and follow the path».

The Russian raised his eyebrows haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest. That proposal was nothing short of absurd. They did not have the necessary tools and, in all certainty, the few bombs that they were definitely unusable. «How you going to do? There is Huznestov, which clearly is the physically strongest, nor Ivanov. Your colleagues are elsewhere. So, Irina, what do you do?».

Midori popped language, attracting all the attention on her. On her face there was no trace of emotion, while her hands hastily rummaged in her pockets. Moments later smiled victorious, clutching a hand into a fist, showing a tiny little object to her colleagues.

«What in the world could do with a surprised earring?» Kei asked ironically, by reserving to that woman a cold look. For him the situation bordered on the ridiculous, as to begin to believe that there would have been no chance of stopping, when the voice of Mariam's mother rang in his ears left.

«Only an earring, you say? This is a bomb, Hiwatari. Designs by Victoria»

Irina and Kei barred unbelieving eyes, gasping for a moment, when the Muscovite asserted aghast: «My little girl ... it is absurd. Quite absurd that she's coming from you». Down with the guilty look, destroyed by guilt.

Secrets, deceptions and the lies they had turned against brutally, while a single tears slowly slid on Irina's face furrowed by wrinkles, and then move the head guilty.

«It was obvious, Irina. It was obvious why she does not know who you are and I am one of the people who has always known. You, no matter how young, can create exceptional things like her father. Before the situation deteriorates even tell her the truth, however difficult it may be». Midori last that sentence narrow Kei looking furtively. He could not be run away important details, or allow the time even getting worse the situation.

But despite all secrecy he was becoming a more and more complicated mission.

A sudden lightning struck in Kei's mind. He had heard those words carefully, capturing every nuance. That evening in the disco, Sonja had told him that Victoria was present but he had not seen any unknown girl, and the only person who had alerted all had been Eveline.

Eveline.

Eveline who did not have -dead parents in an auto accident- and lived with her aunt, and the same girl who, many times, had built weapons for them and best friend Mariam. Everything coincided perfectly, all led to a unique and unexpected answer: Eveline was Victoria.

Kei was silent for a minute by sliding his eyes on the two women, who were gazing with undisguised anger. He snorted annoyed, stealing the bomb out of the hands of the doctor.

The words would have served no purpose at that time. Those speeches in no way don't care and, above all, could neither wanted that mad Alexander break even in their lives and homes, especially because at stake was the Hope and Victoria's life was still his babysitter.

With a brutal bang the bomb explodes and the sound it is amplified more and more lethal. Rubble and metal blatantly broke away from the ground, smashing into tiny, sharp fragments.

A seemingly quiet and dimly lit tunnel appeared before their eyes filled with fire. Just a thought crossed their mind: they had to kill Alexander.

* * *

For a brief moment a flash of pure terror through his eyes, that scene, the death of his trusted colleague, was repeated in the loop on that screen.

A feeling of emptiness wrapped his dark spirit, the blood in the veins ribbolliva confusing his mind. His white teeth stuck in the flesh, riempendogli mouth of that hostile flavor he knew well.

The defeat was not covered, and yet the thought of fleeing for their lives seemed to be the only possibility, but he would not give up, no one would have had the privilege of his life. Nobody.

From his position he could see everything, hidden in the gloomy basement while still insisted on fighting.

Sadist smiled, staring at a precise point on the screen. Oh, if those two really wanted to run away from their home with such ease they were utterly wrong, they were his and only his.

He contemplated human stupidity, and those fleeting pleasures of freedom he had merely granted to all those people. It was her choice, that. He did not care of his enemies, nor what they could do to him.

Alexander smiled again, his eyes were red and bloodshot as he admired his work of destruction just begun.

His work of destruction had just begun.

He wanted to win at all costs.

* * *

 **Author's note?**

 **Hey guys! How are you?**

 **Sorry for all this time after the last update but my head don't want help me *sigh***

 **Anyway: thank you eroticlad and Alex for you review, it's mean much for me.**

 **Love you,**

 **Carmen**


	27. Is he or isn't he?

**Trigger warning: Chapter continent many scenes of murders, blood and madness, including visions of ghosts and things that could influence the reader. See you at the end of the chapter and thank you again _eroticlad11_ and _my boyfriend_ for your precious reviews! I hope to update within a week.**

* * *

 _ **Is he or isn't he?**_

* * *

His body was tired and destroyed by all the terror that had lived on his skin. still felt the fetid smell of desperation undermine what was not, and the feeling of loneliness that had raped all hope of that salvation.

Recluse in that limbo of terror, halfway between life and death.

The dirty clothes, torn in several places, had become even too big and wore on his body like a tent, his face was carved and no vital expression surrounded its off irises.

He lay in a corner, the same bed he had built with makeshift materials. Loneliness had long since reached out to him, becoming his only silent companion.

He warned changing among those tacit hidden walls in the world but even to think it had become difficult, so much so exhausting all his might.

Occasionally blurred images appeared in his mind, and disturbed him, as he did, he tended a hand toward the mirrors of his mind. He barely remembered who he was, sometimes.

Those rumors were always so far away, more and more distant.

Instinctively put his hands to his ears, he just wanted to not be able to hear those noises and yet, at the same time, he wished he could still hear that voice once. His voice.

Maybe he was just going crazy, or maybe he just wanted to know who he was. still remember, still live those memories so ephemeral. Now unreachable.

He did not want to know, nor want to know.

The truth probably would hurt. Perhaps the few people close to him wanted to torture him with their spirits, they wanted to punish him for still being alive.

He was going crazy, he was really crazy.

Only the deep wounds they gave him a certainty, even if minimal, to be alive, but how could he know if he survived in that hovel.

The numerous signs on the walls punctuated the past. A year and a half. Maybe he was wrong, maybe it was crazy, maybe that was just a dream.

He did not understand, did not see. The chaotic screams echoed gloomy in his mind in turmoil.

Rumors and only rumors, familiar sounds and bitter, noises that are blended with raw sadic in that confusing chaos.

Those were known voices, voices from far away and who knew, palpable essences of which he could not remember them face.

 _Crazy. Crazy. Crazy._

All that could not exist, it was only in his mind. He was caged like an enraged animal, a meager living thing that scarred his own mind.

He did not exist, we strongly hoped so, wished to be a spirit, not to hear the voice he was hearing.

« _We have to get out of here, Elèna»._

Elèna.

That name made him tremble, every bone in his body seemed to be shock to hear only the name of her tormentor, but he did not remember anything about her. Nothing.

That whole situation was absurd and pathetic, and for a brief moment a surge of sudden hope sd wrapped his body, as if warbler had never died.

With the little strength he had grabbed a stone, hurling with surgical precision beyond grateful, hoping to attract the attention of those two voices getting closer. It did not matter if they belonged to that crazy psychopath or other henchmen of Alexander, he did not care if that gesture full of hopelessness and despair would have negative effects. He would do anything to be free.

Those steps seemed slow moving further and with all his might launch yet another stone, feeling the crumbling stone against a wall at the same time accompanied by a female voice with a strong Russian accent. «There's someone there».

The boy opened his eyes, looking over the grate made of his destination, going to pieces on his tired legs ready to reach the only point which reflected the gloomy light. He smiled.

A pair of emerald eyes staring at him completely shocked, as her knees touching the floor; a hand covering the girl's mouth, concealing what was to be an expression of sheer terror, until the woman moved slightly, slowly enunciating each word:

 _«You were dead»_.

* * *

They walked groping in the dark, unaware of where they were going with the bitter knowledge that they can be discovered and closed up again in their cages. One mistake and everything would have been lost, a wrong step and they could again be plunged into some trap.

Their eyes were wide open and their breaths, slow, deep, trying to absorb as much oxygen as possible, feeding on the lifeblood as a pressing need, savoring the slight pleasure of freedom. That faintly lit hallway was surrounded by candles and left light emanating seemed to dance in the dark, reflecting their lively shadows on those ancient walls made of rock.

Neither she remained behind, looking for mutual human contact intertwining their fingers wounds, exchanging occasional glances accomplices, in a desperate search for trust and understanding they needed.

The cramped and palpable silence hung over them like a mighty boulder but, at the same time, it was a silent ally that allowed them to hear every tiny noise, even the most minor as the sound coming from downstairs.

«I swear, Elèna, I will make sure to come out of this place». It was a whisper, that sentence, something that seemed to underline the unspoken guilt that destroyed the heart of Mariam and the light does not fled that emotions well hidden from the icy mask that contorned the face of the singer.

The girl with ebony hair, her blue eyes widened when the flames seemed to dance, then shrug her shoulders tightening the lips, holding up a hand to silence her colleague, anticipating her moves. «Even if you had not tried know that would come to take the same».

«By now we know our enemy, and yet it is all too easy, do not you think?» Asserted the Chinese wary, while hers watchful eye kept wandering along that dark perimeter when Elèna intensified the close, giving her one dull look.

Even she knew what she should or should not say. She had seen with her own eyes the harassment she had suffered her friend and she was pretty sure that the same Mariam had received the same treatment to her, with the only certainty of having been beaten cruelly in that vicious circle with no points back.

A slight sigh that condensed instantly fell from the lips of the Russian, while her blank look not bode good. «And, anyway, you have no guilt, for what it's worth. You saved me, and I save you. Simple».

A single tear slid slowly from those emerald eyes filled with pain, making perceptible the breaking point yet another in the soul of the young girl who, by now, was reduced into tiny sharp fragments, capable of hurting and getting stuck in the flesh of anyone who dared to touch her Mariam skin but composed herself quickly, swallowing hard, almost forced, those feelings that she wanted to dispel from her beating heart. She clung with all her strength on that one yet of salvation that life was holding out.

«I save you, and you save me» repeated Mariam in a harsh tone, staying one step away from that girl that -until now- that she had not established any relationship. She did not like at all to be guided by Elèna, then losing control of the situation, but it was their only way out to escape from the hell cross.

They had completely lost track of time and space, while the slothful and sadistic nervousness had begun to rub sinuously under their skin, animating their combative spirits.

The feeling of going around in circles had strewn in them a disturbing feeling, but every step was accompanied by echo thuds, moved the course of increasingly arid. That place had known in itself spooky atmosphere, all too similar to the Gothic style, and more and more tending to the grotesque.

* * *

Nothing could give them the certainty of being on the right track. Everything was so distant and out of control. It wanted only a minimal contact with Morena, Aleksei or Adryan to raise the feel buried under kilometers of land.

Nothing at all. The contacts had been burned, demolished by a stupid dirty water of the river a stupid sewer. They were nothing more than the nasty tasting guinea pigs that mad murderer, nothing more.

«It really sucks here». Kei's voice was calm and apparently full of disgust he felt in that situation, yet he had the certainty of having to continue with those annoying people but one question was repeated with unremitting insistence in his mind, because his father was not there?

No one had time to respond, while hell seemed to go wild on them. The roar of some bullets collided against the walls. Quickly they threw themselves to the ground, conscious of being unarmed. Knives against guns equivalent to the certainty of death, therefore, had to act cunning.

Impossible not know the slightest ground. Irina crawled quickly towards a wall by relying on her legs, ignoring the pain that caused her every thrust. The woman just managed to rise up against the wall, and a man appeared behind her, but the blonde did not let scare even when the man raised his gun toward her, loading a punch in the face and at the exact moment when Alexander staggered puppet, Irina von grabbed the arm that held the weapon up to break it, while bones seemed bursting apart under his blow, grabbing the gun.

She looked at him with hatred and contempt, her usually sweet gaze was now transfigured by a cynical mask, escaping with a jump to a punch that was about to hit his face, hitting him in turn in the pit of stomach.

The enemy fell to the floor spitting blood as he tried to stand again but Alexander's mother gave him no time to react, and in the same instant that pulled the trigger destroyed yet another human life. Blood was splattered everywhere, mingling with the little water that still wetting the floor.

Irina turned around with a kick, the eyes of the man were completely wide open and full of pain, dripping blood on the face of the hole that triumphed out of his head. They did not even have time to react that ten other people ran firing at them. A stray bullet struck Anna height of the lungs.

She did not know even how it was possible, falling to the ground in a pool of her own blood. The deadly wound was burning like hell, she had experienced a feeling of pure pain, as if a sharp sword had pierced, too similar to the detachment of a body that was torn during an operation without anesthesia.

Everywhere could run they did not know who to hit. They were surrounded, to the point of not knowing if behind them they would find an enemy or an ally, reducing the clash to a mere melee.

The apparent calm had been destroyed, reduced in small and very fine shreds too similar to a complex mosaic, giving way to the most cruel torture: despair.

Innocent blood was spilled with boundless cruelty, wetting the walls, wearing out the wounded hands and torn clothes. Punches, kicks and stabs cutting through the air. The blades digging into flesh wound, adorning the enemy's skin with macabre horror, rotting in the theater of war.

Kei's gaze flickered on the only point of escape while his hands clutching a miserable knife, running crazy to that point. A violent and terrified scream ripped through the air, attracting the attention of the young.

With a lightning movement he rushed forward, catching the woman who was about to shoot him. A sharp blow to the throat and a bloody collena appeared on his enemy's neck just killed. He did not care at all about what he had done, falling into the arms of petty animal instincts.

A life for a life.

Midori ran toward him, running into the crowd as he shook his hands two guns, dragging aggressively Kei with him, beginning a cruel struggle for the salvation of themselves and the two girls.

* * *

Elèna and Mariam whispered when they saw a stone thrown by ... nothing. Then another and another and very few millimeters the fifth non grazed the nose of Elena.

They saw clearly a sort of well-hidden by an iron grate slit, exchanging a look uncertain. Mariam shook the pulse of Russia, bringing it behind her back, being careful not to give too much force in that narrow.

Who or whatever she was kept in there was trying to attract their attention.

A movement of curiosity shook the two girls, but on their looks triumphed a mask of terror, with the only certainty that this could be yet another trap of their tormentor. We Eléna tremble when she saw Mariam fall on your knees and crawl into that hole hidden, clinging to the shirttail.

The girl narrowed her eyes to slits in an attempt to observe better. Suddenly a figure shuffled into the light with a slow gait, limping and face completely transfigured by the excessive thinness.

Her green eyes were terrified, a hand covered her lips and her skin seemed to become even paler, stifling a scream choked in her throat.

Her lips tightened refused to move, while her body fell stunned mechanically back with a loud thud, maintaining that position with the help of her hands firmly planted on the ground.

«You ... you were dead!» said Mariam shocked increasingly livid face. Completely incredulous.

Elèna looked uncertain, taking a seat next to the spy and, as Mariam, put her hand to her mouth. Her eyes were dazed and shocked as she tried to refuse that thought completely, absolutly, crazy and illogical.

«Who's there? Who are you? Please ... get me out of here! I beg you!». That voice was desperate. The anguish and fear seemed to come out every single word slurred with exhaustion. The cry of the boy was moaning and terrified, it seemed to want to wipe out every trace of resentment, while a shiver of pure terror struck the back of the two women, paralyzing on site.

Mariam looked Elèna looking for a confirmation. Even she was certain of what she did, when Ivanova nodded uncertainly. «We saw him die under our eyes a year ago,» whispers Elèna in a very low voice, telling her colleague to remain silent, and then spread into the prison.

«Kinomiya I'm Elèna. Do you know me?».

Neither was prepared for the backlash that they had initiated inadvertently triggered: dozens of stones of every size and grondezza were thrown towards them, accentuating a look of pure terror scream that echoed in the room, producing a frightening echo of dry, hard thumps, while the rocks were shattered with terrible violence against the walls.

A slight smile creased the girl's lips, although in her heart she knew that she could still make mistakes, then uttered in a whisper: «It's probably him».

«Are you quite sure?» Mariam replied skeptically, raising an eyebrow. Still she did not understand how all that was possible, that was nothing short of an absurd situation which had not yet answer.

«Yes, Mariam. He's afraid of me. I was I who kidnap him that night». She looked toward the door, scrutinizing every detail, finding a steel girder off its hinges, and then specify a precise point with a finger. «It would be a burden to take it with us, but we can not leave him here. It would be inhumane. Goes' you forward, you probably recognize».

They got up at the same time, advancing briskly toward the prison grasping with both hands the beam. The icy touch was brutal; They could be heard beneath their fingers the rough material and encrusted, pulling and tugging with forward and backward force, rattling the wooden push after push, until they heard clearly the sound of metal fall to the ground, holding in their hands the only means by they could accomplish that crazy business.

In a moment they lifted the beam, making her break down violently against the pliable wood, while rubble and fine shavings wanted everywhere, forcing them to shut down and shielding her eyes not to injure herelf in that silly way.

Moved a step in that place and a persistent musty smell the suddenly attacked, resulting in them a strong feeling of nausea and a slight numbness of the senses, while the humidity seemed to have paralyzed.

They were afraid to move forward, to the point of having to fight the urge to run away, while both continued to cover those steep steps clutching their hands.

«Kinomiya, I'm Mariam. Do you know who I'm?» Mariam whisper with a strangely friendly tone, but Takao was afraid, pushing against a wall and crouched down on himself more and more terrified.

He was afraid. He feared that that vision was the result of his sick mind, captured by the terrible torture of his own soul.

Takao did not even dare to raise their eyes to what was to be his friend, and even when the warm touch of a hand touched his arm falled.

«You're a ghost, Mariam».

Yet her touch seemed to burn against his skin, seemed damn ... real. Indescribable. yet he make another crazy act, bringing his hands through his hair, his face was wet with tears and transfigured by despair.

Agonizing screams broke the air, ignoring Mariam's voices that tried to attract his attention but Takao kept kicking and screaming.

It was a matter of a moment and a hard slap hit her hard on her face, forcing him to turn toward Mariam that, exasperated, shouted, «I've always said that you are an idiot! Takao, I am not a ghost, I'm alive and so are you. Move on».

She reached out to the young man, but he remained silent, looking upset Elena. «She. It is you who brought me here and you are with her. I can not, I can not trust her».

«Listen,» hissed Elèna grim, reducing her eyes to slits. «I did what I did because ...». Cutting the speech, leaving him hang in the air. The girl did not want to repeat the talk about her life with someone she don't knew nothing about, yet those simple sentences had instilled in her an insurmountable anger, reminding all the actions she had committed voluntarily, albeit controlled.

It was only her fault. «It's actually a very long speech that does not matter. We report to you at home and you will know everything». Elèna had never had such a serious expression on her face but she was also conscious that they must act with caution, helping the boy to his feet.

Takao ran his still incredulous look before the sister of Yuri and then Mariam looking at their tangible evidence about his mental health. A slight feeling of enthusiasm, new and vivid, shook every shred of her soul, pulling with all his might to the singer's arm.

«Then ... then I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy!» Shouted to. He believed he could explode, energetic as he did not feel for a long time, although tired. Live. Instinctively he threw himself into the arms of her old friend.

Bitter tears and joi merged in unison, creating an image and agonizing suffering. It was unexpected for both yield to those emotions.

All the negativity and the pain of loss for a brief moment it seemed to be a vague memory of what he had been; the hope and joy were imposed with arrogance against the insane world of which both were fed for too long, even after a state of shock and confusion hovered over their bodies.

With still shining eyes and compounds tried to reconstruct their images, step by step along the journey to the longed-for freedom, when the roar of explosions erupted with violent austere in the hallway, all hope crumbling and destroying the walls, wreaking absolute chaos.

The end was even close to them.

* * *

 ** _author space (mad_ ): **

**for those who remember the first part Takao remember at one point of the story was wildly back and watch it "normal" to the end and die crushed by a collapse. The dead can not come back to life, and this is obvious but for our Takao is a great story behind it and it will be a story that will make you shudder many times. It really Takao? It's not him? just reading find out! I love you,**

 **Carmen**


	28. Unfaithful

**Unfaithful**

* * *

The dull sound of a laptop abruptly closed echoed briefly in the kitchen, finally allowing their eyes meet and scrutinize how omniscient viewers the secrets and emotions that disturbed their souls for more than two weeks.

They had long struggled against themselves, emphasizing the emotional and physical exhaustion that was exhausting them day after day, feeding on the fears and anxieties created by this unusual journey into madness. Both had lost the concept of time stood still at the exact moment in which they had received that infernal video.

They reject the idea of accepting the truth, to find that all that chaos was not nothing but a diabolical Alexander's plan but time ran; it fled too quickly from their hands to be a dream and the certainty that this was a nightmare from which they would no longer be awakened had become an increasingly terrifying thought.

Julia was tired, lack of sleep and serenity had triggered in her a folding mechanism, she preferred to stay on hold its two kidnapped friends. If she closed her eyes had the impression of being able to feel their breath on her skin, sometimes even heard their voices, convincing and stubbornly believe that this was the reality as she pretended not to have seen that video again saw before her eyes when with so much difficulty, Julia is falling into a short sleep. «You'll see that they will return» she said in an uncertain whispered as she sat next to her confidant, who lived there while waiting for the work to his house were completed, along with the rest of the group.

They had to do everything possible to stay close to prevent further loss, with the only certainty, perhaps, being close would be able to survive, aware that any of them could be the next victim.

Ozuma shook his head in denial, now overwhelmed by the swirl of dark feelings that gave him no peace. "«Mariam and Elèna don't come back as I continue to hope, yet it is also absurd to believe in that video».

Julia frowned and frowned lips pointing her green irises lawn on her friend, visibly shaken by that phrase, and then utter a whisper: «What do you mean?».

He clenched his fists in anger, fighting with all his tears that filled his eyes. He felt a sensation of extreme heaviness weigh on his chest so much to try intense pangs of grief that broke his breath. «You think because I'm always attached to the computer?».

The Spanish gasped for a moment, when Ozuma's voice killed her though. «Do not answer, you do not need. The point is that we both know what Alexander is an asshole, and, somehow, we have traced the bracelet signal. Yuri and I went there, we combed the area and there was nothing, except for a forest».

«So they are alive? Are you telling me this?». For a brief moment that sentence had revived her hope, while a solitary tear slid on her cheekbone, eventually falling on her hand.

«I do not know, Juls. It might screw esssere so or not. We do not know» . He narrowed his eyes, lost in thought. His classic expression of coldness and stoic fell, shattering into tiny bits, leaving room for the negative feelings that for too many days trying to remove.

He had known from the start that it would end that way but likewise Mariam blamed for what had happened, blamed himself for not doing enough. It was a game of blame and accusations that were recriminate in his mind, a subtle game that was destroying him.

«I think they are living. Alexander is crazy and loves our friends. It would not make sense».

«Why? Do you believe that something makes sense in this story?». Yuri stood there, still and motionless with his back against the door of the kitchen and a cynical mask painted on his face, while the two young guys jumped for a while.

A thick veil of pure tension, covering them with it bleak candor, chilling their blood and minds of the two continued to reject that hypothesis. «It's wonderful to know that my sister is dying because of our enemy while Elèna is with Alexander because of us. Or rather, because of one person» he added ironically, advancing to the table with a firm step, ready to give the last, bleak, judgment. «We must come to sacrifice to learn the truth. All this is repulsive».

It was apparently easy for Yuri show strong, all that pain had apparently insensitive, intensifying the ice that had hibernated his heart on the surface but that same muscle throbbed still intensively, dripping blood from the wounds never healed. He was afraid, he feared that the situation would never end.

Yuri was losing everything and every piece that was had been broken down, demolishing all its certainties, raping her heart. Everything was destroyed, gone away. He had not even an ounce of energy to think, but he wanted to find a solution.

He would have to take one of the sisters, decide who among them had precedence. A slight smile halfway between the ironic and cynical pursed his lips, reliving once again the torture he had been subjected.

* * *

 _Five…_

 _They were there, all four without an escape, trapped in that destiny sadistic and cruel. They were enemies at that time, one against the other, ready to be the executioners of their loved ones._

 _Four…_

 _It was not possible._

 _Everything that was happening was unthinkable and every single letter of the cold, metallic voice began to take on more and more cruel shades._

 _Three…_

 _Time passed slowly, repeating those numbers as a chant for Yuri but every moment, every second, grew heavier and heavier._

 _What should he do?_

 _Two…_

 _He had to save himself or had to sacrifice someone?_

 _Yuri was really ready to suffer the physical and psychological torture?_

 _Not at all._

 _He was afraid, and how that he had._

 _He was a single man but, despite everything, had also feelings and emotional and they were about to be destroyed bonds._

 _One…_

 _Instinctively he closed his eyes, trying to control himself and concerns that brutally shook the soul, but now there was no time, and the only certainty was that he had to stay away from those damn levers._

 _The time was now finished, he had nothing and, without understanding what was going to do, he pushed that object rectangular force, squeezing it with all the anger and hatred he was feeling._

 _It was a dirty executioner, a traitor of his own blood, unconsciously had condemned his sister to that torture, avoiding it to Sonja and him._

* * *

An icy chill ran down his back, immediately falled by a gasp of pure terror.

Once again Alexander was playing with him, he had allowed that madman still guide his life as he moved those invisible threads that Yuri knew well.

He had yet to choose a time between the only people of his family who loved, condemning and saving the other one but unlike in the past, that was no longer a game of perversion, but it was the harsh reality.

Cassandra had died because of Alexander and with it some of the blood pacts she could finally be discovered, on the other hand, however, there was Sonja in a coma. She could die at any time, knowing that anyone could kill her.

That prospect made him shiver.

A warm hand brushed his hand, immediately followed by a slight weight on his left shoulder, until Julia gave him a worried look. The girl had guessed the thoughts that crowded her boyfriend's mind, now knew him well, as she had learned to recognize his moods.

She knew if the war had not ended as soon as Yuri would come out destroyed and she could do nothing to help them. Nothing.

«We will win this war at any cost, I promise».

He said nothing, merely smiling at her sadly, then laid a slight kiss Julia on the forehead of his woman.

Ozuma would never have admitted it. That scene had forced him to look away and rethink his relationship, if he could even call it that way. He felt betrayed, humiliated and deceived by the only woman he loved, the same person who, in some way, she tried to give her life for others.

Thoughts and memories were crowding each other, messing and disturb his mind. He saw that little girl of seventeen with whom had started talking whit him eight years before, by chance after a silly challenge, that mocking smile that she had given him the first time and her green eyes so warm and full of life.

Their first quarrels, then, repeatedly had nearly destroyed everything and then there was the separation. For a while time had not even realized that Ozuma lost, permanently marking the entry of Alexander in Mariam's life and after a long time they found themselves.

Was surprising, a fresh and light feeling too similar to a mild summer storm. And then ... she protected him with treason. He had been devious and mean, yet had allowed almost everyone to come out unscathed from the battle and over again, in those days, had re-evaluated their relationship.

It was worth fighting for such a person?

Yes, absolutely: it would do the same for her and, in a sense, he understood the gesture, even reckless.

«It is absurd that. I live in the illusion of seeing her come through the door with her heels, only to hear her say her usual phrases against her work but she's not here and I do not know if I can see her again». He tapped his fingers on the table several times, finding himself in the embrace of Julia gently touched his hair, telling to Ozuma to be quiet.

«What a pathetic scene» Yuri hissed in disgust, repeatedly puffing, when Hilary followed by Jason made his entrance into the kitchen, turning everyone a smile. «Not even you able to sleep?» asks Hilary without an actual tone of question, receiving in reply a yes imperceptible.

«How about trying to work out a plan? There must be a way to eliminate Alexander. The agency should be something, I'm sure».

A dazed and confused look appeared on the face of the four boys. Immediately they remembered what they had discovered the archive and, perhaps, Jason had not said something stupid advancing the proposal. They had to find a way to act.

Maybe it was not all lost.

* * *

Her arms increasingly thin, free from the bandages, lying on the sides of her body and blood red hair, pulled back into a soft side braid, contorned her pretty face increasingly snowy, creating a disturbing contract.

Sometimes Boris thought that this woman was not to be awakened, to find himself counting the slow breaths that moved her chest. Sonja was on that bed in a time that for him seemed endless, sometimes had the impression of living in the damn hospital and just a calendar it marked the passage of time. But she remained there, hovering between sleep and death with no return. Building in the center from which he was excluded.

If only he could, if only there was a way to bring her back, Boris would have used to tear it from that state only punched her and cavarle from the mouth all the poisonous ones canvases that had cleverly embroidered in those years.

Stupid. He was just stupid.

In all likelihood Sonja would not say anything, after all how could the least trust that woman who had just used?

If that night had died it would have been better for him and all of them. It was not enough fucking charitable gesture to erase all the deceptions and lies, even though Sonja had paid gold for forgiveness he would.

abruptly he shook his head to dismiss the thought, reprimand again that cruel anger that fed his body for several days.

Deep anger and visceral, dictated by the madness of her and her betrayal of him. How he could indulge in a night of sex with that woman, his sweet flower of the evening, repeating with that blonde made of fire that were repeated with too much speed. Yet he repented at all.

He felt even disgust at himself for what he had done to what should be his wife, the same woman who did not bat an eyelid selling him, his children and his friends to the devil.

Boris did not care of the sin committed, nor of what would happen later because Boris knew that nothing would change: everything was destroyed for too long and the same Boris had not figured out how and when their sand castle had crumbled between wind weather and sea.

 _All were sinners_.

And like every night he returned there to watch over Sonja thoughts and feelings of guilt grew again, feeding his anger coupled with a sense of despair and detachment. Disgust, hate, love, anger, and frost is still mixed, demolishing down all its barriers.

Suddenly the click of the door distracted him from his thoughts, revealing the presence of a blonde with short curly hair and he knew well her. She took a few steps pushing a cart while wearing the uniform of a voluntary, until she reached the bed of her friend continuing to keep one looking down, unable to look at Boris.

«I thought you were gone. If you want to later step». Eveline regretted at that moment that she uttered that sentence, just wanted to get out of that room which had stained with her mere presence.

Eveline had never betrayed Max and, above all, in the past she had promised herself not to give into that temptation that most had already broken her heart once. She knew he was just a little game sinful but stupidly continued to hope that between her and Boris could change everything, awakening the changed feelings and remained dormant for too long.

A half-smile like a sneer appeared on the man's face. Boris felt a vague sense of confusion, resting her gaze again on his wife. «Eveline,» he breathed with a hard tone, «you go or not does not change anything».

«It's ironic all this,» hissed the blond crossing her arms over her chest. Her gaze was empty ... expressionless, catapulting back into the past. «The cycle is repeated again».

* * *

 _The news of the accident had spread quickly starting a reckless ride to the hospital. They were stuck in that room, stuck in that limbo of ignorance while we waited for Yuri ended to talk with a doctor, returning from them a few moments later with a troubled look._

 _«My sister is well,» said the Russian unstressed but none of them could rejoice in the news. Waiting for the coup de grace and continual prevarication Young intensified the thin veil of tension. «Hiwatari ... Kei do not know anything yet. We just have to wait»._

 _Hush. The words were totally useless and everyone was more than certain that only time could fix things and, perhaps, not to break the precarious balance in which all poured too long._

 _Eveline approached Boris hesitant, handing the boy a steaming cup of coffee and without further ado took her seat beside him, determined to tell him what her heart wanted to no longer be silent. «I'm sorry. Maybe I will be selfish to tell you what I'm about to tell you, although I know that you have feelings for her but but I want you to know the same, I do not care even if I will suffer the consequences. Boris, I ...»._

 _«Eve, do not say anything. For me it is not the same and you know it»._

 _Eveline was silent for a moment as the words hited still in her mind, hiding in a hurry a solitary tear behind a tight smile and a broken heart. «Sonja, right?»._

 _Boris smiled bitterly, pointing his eyes of emeralds in those of the girl, hissing skeptical: «How do you understand?». For many years he had done everything possible to hide those emotions. It had been a difficult journey, painful and expensive. Far too expensive. He could not believe that with a few gestures that little girl all sugar and honey had understood everything, hating her with all the few remaining forces._

 _«The reaction you had when Yuri warned us of the incident. We were all worried but you are going off like crazy without even knowing where to go. Only a person in love or family member would react that way. Then …». Eveline chuckled bitterly, conscious that she could not give in at that time. She loved him and wanted him to reciprocate her feelings, but she knew it from the first moment that their affair would not bring any good. Eveline had to stay there with him despite the hurt, she could only make him see reason._

 _«Yeah ... but she in love whit Kei… the Ivanova and has always preferred him. What should I do? Her banging my head against the wall until Sonja realizes that Hiwatari is an emeritus idiot?»._

 _The dismissive comments and resentful had completely crowded out, letting go to a comment the middle of little value. «They have a daughter, it is normal that it is making anybody. You should be close to her without revealing your feelings, I am sure that at the right time will understand Sonja»._

 _«I'll try» he replied, picking up a half smile that Eveline had given him before she disappeared on the balcony._

* * *

He had grasped the allusion. The memories and phrases that were exchanged during that event were still vivid in his mind, when the girl moved slightly toward him, blocking one step, giving him a serious look. Words were useless and nothing could erase what had happened and turned back toward the door.

Eveline's fingers barely touched the handle. Her face was turned down and wet with tears, hurt by memories and by what had passed between them, muttering feebly: «You should be with her ... I will do me aside again».

«I don't want». Not even he knew why he had uttered that sentence, and in an instant his hands covered her mouth, watching green eyes completely wide and incredulous of Eveline, who had turned with a jerk, while gasping appalled.

In unison moved a step towards each other, when the machinery that marked the Sonja's heartbeat began producing alarming sounds, immediately followed by a red button flashing insistently and fast entry of doctors and nurses who went away the two out of the room, hearing clearly one sentence:

«Prepare the operating room».

* * *

 ** _Space author_ :**

 **Hello everyone! Always if someone has the courage to get here XD then, technically I have you left with an explosion in the previous chapter and now I leave you with this XD point is that they are two scenes described at the same time and then seemed right to describe general mood of the protagonists group. Well, I thank those who have come this far, especially midnight sins (I hope to have well written your nickname) and my boyfriend. I love you!**


	29. Beyond the darkness shines the light of

_**Beyond the darkness shines the light of the candle**_

* * *

With their eyes still shiny and pulsing center of emotion the three tried to reconstruct their images, step by step along the journey towards the awaited freedom, when the roar of explosions erupted with violent austere in the hallway, crumbling all hope and destroying the walls, wreaking absolute havoc.

The end was even close to them.

They note debris swirled in the air, while thick spikes of rock and plaster fell brutally to the ground, merging with the general noise still playing with bleak splendor along that corridor, raising a thick halo, dense and gray dust. pungent smell soon spread in the air, oppressing the lungs of the three young people.

They did not even have time to exchange a fleeting glance, nor to throw himself on the ground and suffered susseguì a second explosion which demolished a second wall, causing the fragments of that building more and more unstable they hit their position.

The air seemed suddenly thin and now Takao, Elèna and Mariam began to run towards an unknown location. Every muscle of their bodies screamed mercy as the flight proceeded with an ever faster pace and relentless.

The burning chest, forcing them to fumble with over and over again force. Made to turn a corner, when tens of bullets hit a wall a few millimeters from them.

They did not even know how to define those feelings that were dominating their spirits, some only to be lost in the maze. Confused.

The roar of the guns was getting closer, hard and heavy footsteps trod the floor, accompanying the increasingly fast heart rhythm.

«Shit!» Swore Elena in a desperate motion. She felt a strange sensation of wet walk her increasingly painful back. She did not even have to look in a mirror to see what had happened: the scars they were open. traces of blood, small and dark, ran her body and smeared the ground.

A dense stabbing height abdomen cut off the air, forcing her to stop for a brief moment their run, resting his hands against a wall. This suddenly moved, carrying with it the three guys.

A steep slide dragged them down, piled on each other, while the speed seemed to grow faster. The cold air that had been created around them burning eyes, irritate it. Small red veins were increasingly visible, while some rebel tears streaming down their eyes.

They could not even figure out where they were going, when the slide crossed a dangerous curve reckless that they crossed in a matter of seconds.

They shouted. Cries of sheer terror spread; the echo that had resulted from that act appeared to be savage and ruthless, reflecting all the unspoken anxieties until then.

It would not help at all, they had been betrayed by them. Once again the wild fear and ruthless had dominated the situation. Their stomachs were completely upside down, while the burning sensation of a retching fire their throats, when a straight stepped in front of their eyes.

They darted that path at high speed so that we sometimes fail to perceive the pain of numerous burns, cuts and wounds that had torn their flesh. Everything suddenly became dark for a moment, when a loud splash as soon echoed in the air, quickly followed by the loud thud of their bodies come in contact with standing water.

They did not know, nor could know but the three routes were nothing but perfect parallel lines.

Bones and corpses in a state of decay were everywhere, blood-soaked ropes and chains hanging from the ceiling. Elèna gaze was attracted by a small sign on the wall. Her shaking hand went to touch the wall, moving the caked dust.

Her eyes widened, falling back on the wet floor, and the plop-law a thud, just shaking the water around her blood body. A phrase.

Blood. The liquid was dark and dry, with a slight purplish tinge, some droplets were dropped on the floor, crusting the floor, extolling those dark and sinister colors that shone under the dim light.

«Beyond the darkness shines the light of the candle -S».

Elèna was puzzled. In front of her eyes she was saved yet another enigma. It was absurd to think that Sonja had left a message for her, she was her sister and would have to rely on but how could he do so if the chaotic and crazy story was born because of Sonja?

«Beyond the darkness shines shines the light of the candle» echoed Mariam with a vague accent mark in tone. «It seems an absurd theory, my, but I think that might be a clue or something vaguely similar».

«Or is it a trap of Alexander» retorted serious Elena. Her face was painted a sullen and hostile; at that precise moment Takao tried to attract the attention of the two girls but they continued to draw possible explanations, ingnoring him.

«Alexander?» asked skeptically Mariam, mentally analyzing the traits of the sentence, imagining the points where Sonja's hand had trembled and others in which she exerted more pressure.

«Excuse me,» said Takao again but, once again, the two did not seem to hear his words. He is beginning to wonder if those two could really help him save himself, fearing them repeatedly.

Considered it absurd that way of behaving, as his gaze wandered disconsolately on Elèna, who promptly replied: «Here we can not leave anything out, every detail is important».

«Or Sonja wrote that sentence herself. From what I was tortured before that night».

«I know what it means that phrase!» Boomed Takao impatiently.

Hush.

Mariam and Elèna fell silent, exchanging a look uncertain. No words seemed to come out of their lips tight, their heart seemed to have lost a beat, while the tension had wrapped their bodies with fury, uncertain walking a tightrope.

The Moscow gasped a few times, then exhale sharply: «What do you mean?».

He looks at them angrily, forgetting for a brief moment who he really was, and then turn the injured side head, whispering through clenched teeth: «Now you remember that I exist» , and then mention a wry smile, suddenly remembering that they could not waste any more time . «Where there are candles there is the way of entry and exit. Sonja told me».

«And only now it comes to your mind?» snapped sour Mariam, focusing her emerald eyes on the young, who promptly replied: «You've been ignoring me».

The three stared at each other for a brief moment in the eye, still undecided about what to do when a slight chuckle broke the gloomy silence. They wanted to win that battle along with the way to salvation.

* * *

Unladen ringing phone nos invade his mind enveloped by dark thoughts. He knew that the act was increasingly insane and that he could bring it to a disastrous end. Had harshly annihilated a group forcing them to retreat, seriously injuring the two women he most hated: Anna Ivanova and Irina Petrova but, on the other hand, had mistakenly made a serious mistake, allowing the two fugitives encounter Andrei Ivanov and Alekej Huznestov.

He had thought of every possible strategy to torture them and force them to retreat and everything wore a single, cruel solution. A wicked grin and insane came over his face, his pupils were dilated, while Alexander eyes looked down, sliding two fingers on the gun.

He would allow the four to meet his dolls and then shoot the last poisoned dart, playing with them in the most cruel way he knew how. If those walls had had the gift of speech would talk of blood and violence, they cheered in front of that work of terror.

Suddenly a familiar voice finally answered his call, killing for a brief moment that smirk.

«Alexander?».

«Do wait for the others, not me,» thundered left voice, almost diabolical, when his interlocutor stammered for a moment, followed by an unusual noise. «We have a problem. They are going to go back to that place, while Ivanova is in the operating room».

«You make 'your own part, I do mine».

Followed by moments of silence, the tension seemed to want to blow up all the electricity that was holding with difficulty. Alexander was about to give his final judgment, observing with a blank look screens, and then asserted with a voice like the sound of a snake: «Kill Sonja before I bring out those two».

The man on the other end of the phone was taken aback for a moment, whispering through clenched teeth: «You promise to respect the agreements»

A grotesque laughter exploded in the air, defacing that moment of apparent peace until Alexander replied sarcastically: «You can not give me orders, I have someone that belongs to you, remember. Kill Sonja. This is my last word».

With a quick gesture turned out the call without giving him time to answer, angrily throwing the phone on the desk, letting penetrate anger in his heart. He shouted, and then turn left one screen off until then.

A house on the beach made display of its simple beauty, observing the contours of his ally that he was entering a white liquid in a syringe. He could feel all the anxiety that characterized the actions of his ally.

Moments later a woman with short brown hair and his face covered with tears appeared in the kitchen, dragging the boy out.

Alexander was silent for a moment, admiring clear his latest evil deed.

At last he would win.

This tunnel was increasingly close and warm, so as to make the increasingly acrid, heavy air, leaving room for an acrid musty smell. They walked with their backs against a strangely smooth wall, while some pebbles occasionally rolled under their feet, forcing Midori, Kei, Aleksei and Andrei to pay more attention, holding their already loaded weapons aimed down.

* * *

They had already suffered several attacks, reporting non-lethal wounds, managed to recover a fair amount of bombs and weapons that would have been useful. The strange atmosphere of peace was highly disturbing and does not bode good.

The tension and silence had provoked in them a mixture of conflicting emotions, when before their eyes appeared a second tunnel dotted with a myriad of candles lined up on both sides of the walls.

Even the floor was dry and any water track seemed disappeared, while an unusual reddish light appeared at the end of the tunnel. They did not even know if that was the right way, when Morena's voice caught their attention.

«Come back and be careful. I detected suspicious movements».

To Kei it had been a real blessing to find the parents of his friends and thanks to their miraculous intervention had also found the only person who could guide them in that absurd adventure.

Several minutes passed while they were going over this tunnel, when a strange gasp caught them with a start.

The clang of their arms abruptly snapped, finding themselves three armed figures pointing guns against them.

«Stop or I'll shoot!» Shout the voice of a woman.

Kei widened completely his eyes , a shiver of hope shook his heart. He never thought that such a phrase could have given him such a sensation, especially if it was she who pronounce it. He ignored the order running forward.

The roar of three projectiles exploded in the air, quickly followed by the cry alarmed the three adults. He ran as fast as he could towards that figure immersed in the shadows, pulling it out of that darkness.

«Obviously it's your way of thanking me: shoot those who come here to save you,» he said sarcastically, ignoring the scowl that Elèna had given him. The heart was about to burst with joy, he had finally found the only reason he had decided to interview in that mission, abruptly attracting the girl against her body.

Elèna paled for a moment, silencing all her emotions, then move from that position, wrinkling his nose and turning to Kei a disgusted look. «You smell to suck».

«If Her Majesty has ended with the meeting here would need a help here» said a second, more distant voice that Kei knew, when he felt the girl's hand let go, going back.

Kei instinctively followed her, finding in front of his eyes a scene worthy of a horror movie. No word dared to escape from his lips, looking at two women answered that, however, was slow in coming.

Takao was on the ground, bent on too skinny knees, his face too dug him look like a ghost, so it can feel a kind of ghostly aura. The halo that surrounded the tired face of his friend was tangible and in an instant he approached the young tastandone warm skin, trying to figure out if that was a crazy hallucination of his tired mind.

«Hiwatari» Mariam admonished him with a stern voice, pointing her irises emerald on his friend, «Help us. Immediately». Then she gave a slight smile grateful when other sounds reached their ears, revealing the presence of two men who knew not of her mother.

Casually let go her hold on Takao, who fell to the ground for a few seconds, while the surplus girl briskly toward her mother, giving her one look askance. «So it's all true,» muttered Mariam through clenched teeth.

Hate and anger grew with enormous strength in her belly, reducing her eyes to slits of contempt charges. By now it was more than certain: his family had betrayed her and had sold her and her friends at the mercy of Alexander.

All the pieces of the puzzle came to be composed, although some gaps still reigned supreme. She wanted to scream but she did not, abruptly turning her back on her mother, returning from her friends, ignoring the tears that had missed out by Midori's eyes whispering the name of Mariam in a faint breath, finding comfort in the gentle caress of his old friend Alexei.

Elèna looked up, crossing the dark eyes of her father, she never see him but the girl remember who he was. A sudden feeling of embarrassment suddenly hit her, forcing her to look away, sighing softly: «Hi, Dad».

Even knew justify why she was behaving in this absurd and strange and suspect to have some mental disorder made her shiver, rejecting that idea, when the man was beside her, picking up the wounded man in his arms and tenderly touching his daughter's hair.

«It's all very nice but now we have to go. By chance you saw the candles around?» Mariam asked abruptly, trying to figure out where they should go, when she saw the face of Kei frown, only to hear him ask: «Candles?».

«Beyond the darkness shines the light of a candle,» recited Elèna, promptly anticipating her boyfriend. «Yes, it is a message written by Sonja».

The four lights did not say anything, advancing briskly toward the previous tunnel to reach the corridors.

They did not even know how long they were walking, when rays of light began to filter into the darkness. They ran as fast as they could, extinguishing the candles, while the output gradually became larger and brighter, warmer. The light seemed more and more intensified, but when he reached the end of the vague feeling of joy vanished, leaving terrified expression on their face.

An enormous steel metal cut their way, blocking the exit. Besides the cold metal could see a tiny glimpse of the city too close. It was absurd as that building was clearly visible, yet none of them had understood how they had to ignore that detail.

None of them dared to be mirrored in the eyes of their peers, until Elèna picked up a stone and throwing it forcefully over the prison, and then let go to a series of colorful epithets. «Shit! Now what the fuck do we do?».

«Now you are trapped, my friends».

With a leap snapped back, finding himself face to face with the enemy, driving in unison: «Alexander!».

Game over.

* * *

They should have been accustomed to being in the waiting room but every time the feeling of emptiness and pain always came back stronger and more insistent, praying once again not to lose a friend.

None of them had more words or tears, there were only them with their doubts and misgivings. Them and loneliness. Nobody else.

As they tried to seek comfort nothing gave them a moment of peace, while the annoying ticking clock ticked the same pace for over two hours, until the dawn of the new day had brought with him news.

A young doctor came into the room, talking to family members of the girl to come closer. Yuri winced upset, promptly followed by Boris and Julia. Yet the last two there was a certain sense of indifference to the woman who had deliberately caused all that pain, creating a miserable heap of earth scorched but both chose to remain silent.

They would never forgive her.

The doctor looked at them with disarming coldness, and then claim: «The patient is doing well for now, she has collapsed and needed a transfusion. Still we do not know that her body will react to drugs ... but her comatose state could change. A little while ago she had a small fraction, if you want you can get one at a time. Goodbye».

Eveline, Hilary and Jason reached the trio, and then ask the same question at the same time: «So?».

Eveline looked Boris sedly… if Sonja will come back … she wanted to think about this, forcing her to smile sweetly.

Yuri was not listening to even the various conversations that were repeated in bursts, his mind was locked on the last words of the doctor, while the corners of his mouth curved into a slight smile just mentioned, with crushing force Julia's hand.

«So it could recover soon ...» Jason muttered in a tone just perfectible. A tremor struck the back, looking confused everyone present, sticking with a random gesture hands into his jeans pocket, tapping a plastic object had carefully hidden, and then turned a tight smile to Hilary.

For a brief moment they let her go to a fleeting moment of joy. They did not know that the real war had just begun.

* * *

 _ **Space author:**_

 ** _Hey guys! Finally I'm here… I have a strange week, I'm flu and I got some problems whit my dog T.T_**

 ** _As always thank you to my special frinds Midnight sins and Alex._**

 ** _I love you guys! See you soon here!_**


	30. Breathless

**as always: chapter cointain cruel scene!**

* * *

 **Breathless**

* * *

The fight proceeded with a fast and relentless pace. They had not even had time to understand what was happening that Alexander allies had started firing on them, avoiding the download of a miracle bullets.

Deep gashes already cut their skin in several places. The smell of blood and gunpowder had merged with each other while polluting with their fetid smell the narrow tunnel.

Several times they had been forced to retreat, rolling on the floor in the vain search of a refuge. Elèna had managed to find a hiding place behind a rock, favored by its short stature.

The roar of a shot crashed into the hard stone, while the discharge bullet ricocheted sideways, falling under herfeet. Hereyes narrowed to slits, when a ray of sun blinded her for a moment, convincing.

She saw a little farther away, putting herhands in the pockets where she had hidden a smoke bomb, when other noises of other blows followed on immense violence. Her back ached, protruding just one hand to the left, responding to enemy fire and in an instant it took the bomb near her mouth, tearing the safety tab between her teeth, throwing a few meters away to an indistinct point.

A slow whistling began to spread in the air, immediately followed by violent coughing, while the gray blanket of smoke covered the area. Elena narrowed her eyes slightly, dipping to fish towards a wall, firing in bulk.

Followed excruciating screams full of pain, sounds of some body falling to the ground, when a gush of blood splashed in her face, obscuring her view of dyed red and smearing her hair, her clothes and hands. Eléna tred to breathe, completely lying on the ground as she pushed on her legs to reach the position, when she saw a head rolling on the ground, stopping beside her.

Those eyes ... those eyes still brigade would never forgotten them. He seemed to look at her with hatred, while the blood dripped slowly from his mouth but could not stop, not now that she was so close. Eléna swallowed hard when she went to stick a knife in the middle of her hand past her from side to side.

The girl shouted. All the breath in his throat seemed to not be enough to express the pain she was feeling, while her gun was inexorably fall to the ground, slipping away. Eléna did not even have the courage to look up. She had perceived the shadow that hung over, while the evil laugh that followed paralyzed on the spot, by freezing her blood.

With the hand unharmed, she tried to grab the gun, when a second knife was thrown at her. Lightning, rolled on the floor, while the blade went and driven into the ground. That quick and unexpected movement caused a further tearing into her flesh torn, destroying veins. Slanting ports burned and ached as hell, causing her to gasp.

A man was staring at her with hatred.

She was locked, prisoner of her own body. Every movement the ever bore more pain, intensifying the dense and wearing out her skin. Again she tried to pull the damn blade that still held to the ground. On her cheek it was opened a new gash, as the blade had mutilated herself with a thin strand of hair.

Eléna saw the man again raised the weapon, making her fall back against her. She squinted up to feel pain, by following her death but second fleeting passing, while the violent killer dance proceeded with voracious cruelty around her.

Nothing, she was still breathing when a thud, followed by a metallic noise, forced her to open them. The man who had tried to assassinate her was on the ground to drown in his own blood. Elena tried with her eyes who had save her, rising to pieces.

Kei was in front of her; the arm was still tense and the gun still smoking, then he lashed a fist at the man who was about to hit him. With difficulty, between agony and pain, Elèna grabbed the knife that held her to the ground. A desperate cry and suffered came out from her lips, while her blood ran too fast.

Elena was about to say something, when she saw a strange movement in the shadows. «Kei! Be carefu».

She could not even finish the sentence that a gun roared violently. Three small holes formed on Kei's clothes: two to the stomach and one on his left shoulder, while the young man fell to the ground lifeless.

Desperate, Elèna crawled quickly to her boyfriend, collecting it on her belly, a dark trickle fell from the lips of the young. Vomiting blood. She was distraught and desperate.

Kei shook with all the few remaining forces, dabbing the wounds with his hands and rags made from clothing. «Don't leave me ... you can't leave me ... don't leave me, please. Kei,please… hold on».

* * *

That searing pain in herheart was overwhelming and devastating, even the scars and had never done wrenching experience that feeling of complete imponentenza. Their blood, separated from the cloth, joined by alternating the sobs of her breaths and always weaker than himself.

Bitter tears streaming down her face, when Kei waved a hand, touching her, while Keifeel pain grimace turned into a smile suffered, erased by a second stream of blood that seemed to want to drown.

Nonle longer cared, Eléna would save him staying by his side until the end.

In all that chaos Mariam was forced to back against a wall, holding Takao behind her back. Before her could she there is an imposing a bloody spectacle and death. Even she could not follow the various movements of its allies, creating a constant state of confusion.

Blood, pain, death and screams were the undisputed rulers of the theater of war, as she held in her hands a half-empty gun: she had the last three rounds. Mariammust pay attention to her every move, seeing the face of Alexander who was standing on the sidelines. His face was painted one sadistic look. Diabolical.

Completely different from those used up to that seemed like crazy, so as to be able to perceive the folly despite several meters that separated them. Mariam trembled slightly, touching pure luck a punch but did not even have time to react to a second burst of violence came upon her, rolling her to the ground.

A pungent flavor filled her mouth as an annoying the annoying need to throw up became more and more urgent. She stared at the enemy with a look of pure hatred, just bending her head to the side, and then cringe when her hand became increasingly moist and red.

Her lips were broken, dirty and swollen, a shallow cut, oblique and doloros, covered half of her temples, and her hair seemed to be attached to that the horrible wound. With a feline shooting tore the iron axis by Takao's hands.

Suddenly two men tried to attack it from the side, trying to catch and hurt both. Interlocking the hard axis to the ground, using it as leverage to jump, hitting in the face one of the two, and then again remove the metal, lowering herself, piercing the heart with the part more pointed weapon spartan.

The spectacle which presented itself before her eyes was chilling. Blood was everywhere, dripping with an impressive speed on that piece of metal. The liquid was splattered on the walls, seemed to burst from the man's chest, while Takao observes the scene stunned.

They not even had time to mumble something that immediately were attacked, forcing them to attack with all their weaker and weaker forces.

There were no more words to describe the desolation and death valley. Wounds deep plying their skin, milder other cause in them a slight discomfort.

Alexander attended the one continuous show in silence, contemplating his destruction temple. Warily watching all positions of his allies and enemies, moving in the silence of the war with maddening slowness. His first victim lying on the ground, surrounded by the bloody tears valley.

Devilish expression afflicted his face, tugging Eléna away Kei. The girl kicked and screamed, trying to free herself from the grip, when two large hands grabbed her neck, dragging her up the wall farthest from the grating that soon would explode.

With the little strength remained, Eléna, clung against the arms of the enemy. Her feet did not touch the ground more, the air became second by second, moment by moment, more and more rarefied.

The lungs were burning, pierced by pain. She tried to rebel, to hit, but her body did not seem to want to fight back, trapped in the deadly vice. She was breathless as all her friends but she needed a little space of air.

Suddenly everything was silent. Firm and unmoved, chaining that instant oblivion of time, as her hands slid Eléna sadly at her,sides, her eyes were closed, more and more tired and a dead face obscured the girl's face.

A bloodcurdling scream broke the barrier of silence, the roar of a gunshot. Two hands gripping a gun, and her face was completely wet with tears. She had killed him.

Elèna annaspand fell to the ground and coughing. She looked around confused, while a pool of blood was expanding under her feet. A hole had torn Alexander's black T-shirt.

Someone had shot him in the heart with pinpoint accuracy. A feeling of pure frost froze the blood, until she looked up, finding Mariam ground, in shock, while still holding the murder weapon in her hands.

From a distance she saw Kei rescued by Midori, blessing heaven for the grace to have a doctor among them, and then to her friend without even accept the real death of Alexander.

Besides, it was nothing short of impossible that he was still alive.

Speechless, confused and perplexed, the two girls desperate embraced, holding each other. The conflicting emotions swirled together, they want to live, to forget, despite their glassy eyes, the darkest of death, only conveyed the terror that would live in their hearts forever, while yet another piece of the maze was fast down under a pile of rubble.

The sun finally shone in their chest. The air was warm and bubbly, it was so unexpected as to seem just a dream, then run away from this nightmare, and the dawn of life rose again after years.

* * *

 _The gloomy darkness enveloped her body with a peaceful and silent blanket. That place seemed so familiar but at the same time warned her as an enemy. No noise penetrated into the wild cavern, while the gentle sound of her weak breathing was accompanied by the rhythm of her heart._

 _Sonja groaned for a moment in her hands when she felt an unusual sensation of heat, until a slight iridescent light pointed the way._

 _She walked on tiptoe and naked contact against the floor made her realize she do not wear anything. She trembled for a moment._

 _It was an instant sudden, unexpected, and a feeling of beating freeze all its members, while two big hands demonic, equipped with long sharp claws and abormi growths, grabbed the feet, dragging force back toward the darkness darker and darker._

 _She fighted with all her strength, her nails digging furiously into the ground. Soon began to gush blood, the burning sensation and increasingly grow pain, and Sonja could feel the heat that soon hand seemed to increase._

 _Suddenly a voice hissing something spirited but Sonja could not understand, until she found herself alone, kneeling on the ground, dressed in a simple white robe, while the creepy voice took on a incorporarea smoky form, wandering around her body, whispering cryptic against her ear: «it's your fault ... it's your fault»._

 _«No!». She tried to scream again but her mouth did not emit any noise, instinctively covering her ears with her hands. Silent tears streaming down her face, desperate screaming all the pain and suffering crashing in absolutely nothing. Suddenly a sheet of gold edged appeared before her eyes._

 _She reached out toward the smooth and shiny surface, when viewed from afar the image of three children that she knew: her brothers and her. The three were playing amiably when she noticed something strange._

 _The reflection that showed her as a child was slowly fading, as if something was wiping her face, taking away with him the memory. Again return to this area, showing only her figure._

 _Blood._

 _Dark blood began to fall from her eyes, then the lips and lastly from the nose. Her image was badly torn, destroyed one thousand pieces, leaving there an empty body, motionless._

 _Yelled terrified and horrified by the spectacle macabre, when an ethereal light, pure as light, hit her with vehemence, forcing her to shield her eyes._

 _«Come come. Returns to the light»._

 _She moved on herself a few times, trying the author of all the fuss nonsense. «Who are you?»._

 _A deafening roar erupted behind her, light and shadow was among them, until again felt a familiar warmth shake hands, immediately followed by a crystalline voice. «Please, I need you»._

 _The heart trembled in her chest, shaken by a sudden thrill of joy, until a white light enveloped her completely, while her lips curved into a strange smile._

 _The body ached, Sonja feel pain when try to lift a finger. She did not know how long she was there and, above all, was to find ways to understand how to move her body. A voice shouted euphoric: «She moved! She lifted a finger!» And then shake her hand again._

 _Yuri._

 _She was the one to lead it towards the light, but her body was still hunted in that state of trans, until slowly managed to lift her eyelids, opening and closing her eyes several times._

 _Her throat was dry and the dry mouth, the early morning light hit her completely. Everything was nothing short of amazing, but still could not figure out where she was, then whispering something._

* * *

Yuri was usually a cool guy and aloof but knowing that his sister was alive had kindled in him a surge of hope. Cautiously he approached the bed, trying to leave her sister's hand, but with unexpected force, Sonja held him back, keeping her eyes fixed on him.

«Do you recognize me? ». Yuri for a moment was afraid to find out the truth. He had poor medical knowledge to be able to deduct the actual conditions of his sister, even though she knew that was a traumatic because to be could have suffered some kind of amnesia.

The silence falling on them until Sonja nodded, trying to mention a smile, then bream in tears: «I made a big mess».

«You say?» Yuri retorted sarcastically, buying back its classic severe frown, then mention the first genuine smile in weeks, leading up to heaven. «I'm going to call the doctors, do not move».

Sonja did not answer, merely to answer him with a grim look, as long as Yuri left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Thundered a stroke stretcher in front of their eyes, succeeding only to hear that the case was serious. impatient waiting to be able to enter the bedroom of their friend, until a nurse gave their consent.

Wearily entered the room in silence, fearful that what could be yet another bad dream, until they saw Sonja get up out of bed with difficulty, leaning her back against the seat, and then begin sarcastic, «Have you seen a ghost? ».

«No, no». Julia began with a false tone. In those months she had felt pure hatred for the woman who had destroyed and hurt everything and everybody but at the moment any negative feeling seemed to have vanished.

There were no words to describe that situation, it was all so ... surreal. Just Julia gulped, pushing Boris forward.

Not even he knew what to say. The jaw was completely tight, hands clenched into fists and his eyes were angry. perhaps he had to stay there to be a good husband moved?

Never. She, for all she had done, deserved nothing but hatred and contempt.

«You have betrayed and used. You have allowed your sister and your brother suffer and just because you decided to do something for us that night does not mean that we should be here to listen to your reasons». The pure hate words were unexpectedly exits of his lips, turning a last look of hatred to his wife.

He started to turn, then opening the door, when a small figure ran into his chest.

The woman lifted her eyes, massaging the sore nose, and then declare sarcastic: «Huznestov, sooner or later you'll stop him come to me»

Boris was silent for a moment, incredulous and stunned, and then pull Elèna inside the room, without closing the door.

All their eyes pointed at the Russian, looking at all the signs, the bandages and cuts that covered her body.

Yuri shook his head, running to his sister up to lift it off the ground, burying her face in her hair, snatching a groan of pain and a series of insults. «But you're stupid!». Stammered irritated Elena, then laying her eyes on Sonja, surpassing all and taking a seat beside her sister, holding her, grateful for everything. «Thank you for that message, really, but the next time you write something more simple».

The redheadjust chuckled, returning the squeeze. Was unexpected receive all the warmth from her and not from Yuri but, in all honesty, she understood.

After all the problems that had caused until then was quite normal not to receive attention exaggerated nor claimed.

For Ozuma it was really all very very strange, when a sudden fear aroused all his worries at once. «If you are here, alive fortunately, is Mariam ...?».

«Do you want to maybe get rid of me? »

That voice would recognize among a thousand, turned with a jerk to her, shivering when he saw the conditions in which. He wanted to hug her, tell her that he had missed, to vent all her frustrations, but he could not hold her. He was afraid of hurting her and know the truth. He did not need to do so. The fear that he read in her eyes made him feel a pang.

He had already understood everything.

In a sign of protection she ran a hand over his shoulders, when the singer took to the word fatigue. «We should not have to worry about Alexander». A single tear slid down Mariam's cheek, but her eyes were glacial and without any light, too similar to those of a madman, like those of Alexander.

In there all had noticed the looks of the two girls and none of them had the courage to ask. That situation was scary, inspired fear. Request would have meant losing everything, face life. They should have to feel free but were still prisoners of dark agony without answere.

Yuri jumped up, raising an eyebrow. «What do you mean? ».

Eléna and Mariam exchanged a knowing look, mending the oath they made. It was like a whisper and younger Ivanov asserted uncertain: «He's dead».

«Kei has saved us but was seriously injured, we do not know anything else».

After hearing that phrase Eléna bit her lower lip nervously, when the ironicBoris's voice broke that silence. «Hiwatari has really done this? And I thought he was a weakling.»

Yuri slipped away before of his sister and then on Julia's friend, trying to capture their secrets, then saying coldly: «You're hiding something»

«Yeah, it's true» Eléna shrugged, leaning toward the door. «Come in! »

A tall, lean entered the room. Hilary felt a chasm formed under her feet, eyes wide hallucinated and pale, then closing her mouth with her hands. Stifled a scream, until all said, stunned, «Oh my God».

A hand covered with earth moved slowly on the ground, immediately followed by its sister, immediately followed by cruel grim that appeared on his face, and then trudge past the semi destroyed wall, going upwards with his back.

* * *

The eerie silence that surrounds it was disturbing, dozens of dead bodies surrounded the kingdom of the Lord of death, till He lowered his gaze for a moment, staring blankly hole at chest height.

With two fingers he went to touch the damn hole smeared fake blood from. Was unexpected to be struck just to her, but it did not matter, his plan had nevertheless been successful. And yet the pain he had felt during that impact had been crazy.

He did not believe that he had never felt such pain but with his fake death something had changed, killing the last shred of humanity he had left. Everything had been destroyed, demolished under the rubble.

It was time to put a stop to that side he craved her dolls, knowing that if he had given them the freedom to flee had created a bond petty and manipulative, soggiogandole to his will.

Eléna, Mariam and Takao, just like Sonja, Kei and Jason were under his control, victims and executioners future of its network the deception and with them would soon also dropped him Yuri.

With exhausting slowness reached the shirt flaps, bending it with painstaking care, and then begin to dissolve with painstaking care nodes flak jacket, placing it to the side carefully.

Slid back to the ground, bending a knee, and then lay on it the elbow and head. Alexander laughed deeply, mocking and evil as ever. «Enjoy this rest day until you, friends»

Revenge would be a delicious dish of blood based and despair.

* * *

 **Space author:**

 **This is a chapter that I would call "Chapter trolls" because I did believe there -spero- really think Alexander was dead, and instead the poor puppy has saved time and a few chapters back, mice ten chapters delusions would say that it's time things beautiful with a little drama solved, right?**

 **Someone has to get married ;) ;)**

 **Thank you to Midnight sins and Alex for your reviews, I love you guys!**

 **See you soon!**


	31. Pain and Strenght

_**Hello to everyone, this time I will post my space here not at the end because here il after midnight and I got a terribile**_ **headache by this afternoon because I wrote this chapter all the time and I'm glad to do this!**

 **Thank you to my friends Midnight sins 09 and Kazumakun for your review, you make me so happy!**

 **I love you!**

 **On the fics right now!**

* * *

 _ **Pain and strength**_

* * *

 _His body seemed paralyzed, stuck in that bed. The wound that tore at his side throbbed, the infernal pain branched with acute suffering in every fiber. Some needles were driven into his forearm, he feeled clearly the sensation of liquid running through his veins._

 _Repeatedly he slams his eyes, turning his head toward the window, seeing the waning of the moon profile seep into her room. It was so small, and yet seemed to emanate a bright light for his eyes accustomed to the darkness, while the dense foliage of the trees danced rhythmically in the wind, crawling and hitting weakly against the window. That sound so harmonious and free shook his body, by relaxing his muscles aching, until a slight rain is added to the sweet concert of Nature._

 _Suddenly a strange crunch, ungainly and annoying, broke the moment of enchantment. With much difficulty and laziness Takao tried to stand up elbows, while two different stature figures moved silently toward him._

 _He shuddered for a moment, unable to react. Suddenly the man falled the cap, showing a malicious grin, with creeping hissing voice: «Shhh, do silence». The sharp needle of the syringe that held in one hand tipsy tetra light._

 _Takao tred to scream and squirm furiously but his throat was dry, barren, it appeared that his tongue had been nailed to the palate. The feeble sounds he managed to issue turned pasty and uneven, while a woman with silky blacks hair grabbed his wrists, locking them over the head._

 _He groaned in pain as the nails of Eléna stuck in his skin, feeling a chill when his eyes met the girl's blue eyes. They were cold and totally expressionless._

 _That was the most chilling gaze he'd ever seen, until he heard her voice shaky. She looked frightened, perhaps even pitied. «It's not right, Alexander. He is not to blame, it's just ...»._

 _The Russian turned with a slow movement, calculated to the last detail, as his fingers tapped against the surface of the filled syringe in the middle of a strange scarlet red liquid. He bowed his head slightly to the side, smiling with cynical perfidy. «Oh, yes it is. It is just a pawn. People die in battle, little sister ... and that's just war»._

 _Alexander lifted his forearm, turning one last pitiful glance at his victim. «Welcome among us, Takao Kinomiya». And in an instant he jabbed the syringe into the neck of young, like as a poison that would change the course of his life._

* * *

He held his breath for a second, watching the looks frightened his friends, indulging in a last, faint whisper. «That night I went ... but I was the one to take action against you until the trial». Bitter tears and guilt were crushing his chest with a solemn wildness. His hands shook with anger the sheet of the only bed available, lowering his head until it meets the toes dropped over the mattress. «That night when you were captured I have not acted. After several experiments that Alexander I immediately pulled out my memories of a look-alike, or something like that»

«The guinea pig was still unstable, which is why he protected Hilary» concluded Eléna with an apathy note in the tone of voice. Perhaps, unlike all, it was the only one not being anxious about that tragic and confusing story.

Something she was again split, split in half. A deep split between those who had been and who she had become. A feeling of pure bitterness invaded her mouth, looking at the battered and bandaged hand carefully, the same that she would never have used for a long time.

A silent silence fall of them and Takao nodded sadly, digging his teeth in his swollen lips, mumbling confused: «Yes, it went well». He looked up again, shivering when, for an interminable second, He met Hilary's eyes. «A few months ago, in there, it got Sonja but I thought she was a ghost because ... I did not know what had really happened. When Elèna and Mariam have pulled me out of the prison I have not even recognized for a few seconds».

«Yes, it's true. Takao know for many months, but I could not really say anything. I could not even threaten his lif» whispered with Sonja belonging sincerity but Boris's icy look had addressed had frozen her blood.

Wicked glee transfigured the face of the Russian, his back clashed hard against the wall, making sure to stay away from his wife. His tongue popped loudly and slid his sides. «Otherwise you would have killed him, is not it? You already have with Emily».

Anger and grief is hard fought and the two lovers were looking at him. Pure rage sparks seemed starting from their eyes, while the increasingly became suffocating tension, much to perceive the flavor.

All were silent, carefully avoiding not looking neither Sonja nor Boris, while Eveline was limited to lower the guilty look, torn by guilt and by the awareness of being one of the causes of that failure. Remain silent, reclusive in her little corner with Max was the only thing to do.

Mariam's lips sagged just upward. «It's just taken Takao, up with a slap».

«And a few insults» added Elèna with an ironic tone, minimizing jokingly on that terrible chilling scene. «Only a slap?» Whispered the Japanese in a faint breath, looking up with a flash of anger singer, then yell again. «Only a slap? You almost broke my neck! ».

The singer shrugged, totally indifferent to that discussion. «Takao, you're usually megalomaniac». At that moment she did not care to hear the details of that story, even the wounds that dotted her body seemed to matter.

She should feel free, happy it was all over with this unexpected return to life before her eyes, but there was only the stained dark red blood. In the past Mariam had already killed several enemies, but the killing of Alexander had been ... different.

Long had craved that moment, not even in her dreams she had felt that way. Revenge, fast and painful, there had been but had not had any effect on her. It was something distant, unattainable. With the death she had given him eternal peace, she puts an end to the pain Alexander, as she would be forced to live with her pain and remorse.

 _Forever._

The slide Ozuma hand gently on her back, giving her an amused look. Unusually Mariam stiffened, surprised at her own reaction. «Do you really gave him a slap? ».

«I still carry the marks!» Takao asserted offended, then spread his lips in a big friendly smile. «The important thing is to be here. I still live».

An immense and profound emptiness seemed to have created under Hilary's feet, rejected the idea of holding the hand of Jason. Takao see in those conditions broke her heart, splitting it in half. Hilary seemed locked in a fragile soap where it was just her, the exclusion of all conversations.

Could not listen to that voice that for too long had tried to forget, the same one that now had a body reduced to the extreme. She felt almost stupid to remain silent, with downcast eyes. «I do not believe it».

Hilary should have been happy, jump for joy, but could not. In an instant her life had been turned upside down; had spent seven or eight months to rebuild her life, to accept that loss trying to work on herself, placed on trial, a slight sketch of a report and now everything had been destroyed. Hilary aimed her gaze angry on Sonja, pointing to the red. «You». Her teeth loudly screamed, while dug her nails into the palm of a hand, making knuckles were white. «You knew it! We was used for your shady purposes, you did finish two of our friends in the hands of a madman, you were way to contact us and have shown, you killed our friend to protect you, and you know what? I do not care if you lost everything. Anything! I wanted to know the truth but you plotted behind us. You've used us and all of us was your friend. You suck, Ivanova».

«I do not…». Sonja unconsciously looked away, looking sadly out the window. The words had died in her throat, leaving her at the mercy of the pain that had been an advocate, when Hilary still stabbed with her last cruel words. «Right now we have believed that the monster was Alexander, but the real enemy is you».

Hilary did not see the tears flooding her friend's face. With much difficulty Sonja was trying not to sob, hiding under the soft blanket of red hair. She felt betrayed by the only two people that had always been close. It was a throbbing sensation, cruel and bloody. A knife had pierced her heart, destroying it in tiny pieces infinitely tiny.

Still incredulous Japanese turned to Takao. Her legs began to shake, making her increasingly unstable step; a vague sense of weakness invaded her whole body, obscuring her vision. Hilary had never experienced a similar feeling, as her gaze had been completely captured by his. «You're alive ...» groan softly and totally overwhelmed by emotions.

It was a matter of an instant, and her arms tied around the body of him, startled for a moment, afraid to hurt him. That simple body a time a little 'round was now skeletal. She could count every bone, then whispered again through her tears: «You're alive! ».

The euphoria had taken possession of her body, as her lips caressed every centimeter of that face only seen in a dream, savoring its taste with infinite tenderness. For a moment, in that room, they forget to not be alone, enjoying for that contact.

There were no more their friends and above all there was more Jason. He had suddenly disappeared from her mind, he melted like snow in the sun. Hilary could clearly feel the eyes of the young man watching her back and her movement did not care.

Nothing would have made more sense after that day, until Yuri spoke: «Alexander is really dead? What happened there? How did you escape? ».

He had wanted that moment intensely for a year and a half, the exact moment when Sonja was declared dead and, as if by magic, it was all over. Concluded. It was placed a clean break between past and present and perhaps even the future.

Yuri would have liked to torture Alexander, admired the defeat in his eyes glassy abandoned by life. He shakes his neck to break his dying breath but life had given him a chance to save themselves from that righteous crime, turning one last stern look on the woman who had allowed him to destroy his life, only to mention a slight, satisfied smile.

It was really over.

* * *

 _An eerie silence, thick and dense, fell on them while Eléna, Takao and Mariam exchanged a fleeting look tense. It seemed that between the three had taken an odd and bizarre understanding, albeit ready to conceal the truth._

 _Were closed in a white room, his face wore a mask of pure apathy, burying under meters of earth shock that shook their restless minds, completely adrift._

 _Eléna was in crisis, her hand had just been operated on but it stung terribly, even anesthesia seemed to have calmed the pain, while in front of her eyes was her father, accompanied by other men and women of whom barely knew the name , next to her there were Takao and Mariam. Both remained silent, unable to mumble word. Their gaze was planted in one place: on their parents._

 _Yet in there nobody seemed to want to start a conversation, all were too absorbed in their thoughts. One click of the tongue caught their attention, while Eléna lick her lower lip, uncertain of what to do. «So you're my father»._

 _Andreji just nodded sadly, remaining stuck in his fake apathy. «Yes, right. Your mother Anna is not here, for now. You'll see her as soon as the situation will improve»._

 _She shrugged, hissing poisonous: «Oh, sure. You was wounded in an attempt to save us but across this great bullshit I wonder one thing: why the hell took you so long? I took a look at the reports and it appears that you knew everything from the beginning. Why not take action sooner?»._

 _«Lena, certainly could not, otherwise, their dirty secrets would return to the surface, do not you, Mom and Dad?». All their eyes catalyzed on Mariam, who ironically added: «I'm sorry that my grandfather is not here. I wanted to know the relationship that you have with Alexander»_

 _«It's much more complicated than you think. There are things you do not already know and please keep quiet until the case is closed». Andreji ran its threatening gaze on the three in a tacit threat. Eléna casually raised an eyebrow, a wry grin crossed her lips, saying mockingly: «Right now, nothing changes. I do not know what else you're hiding. Do your work and try to make your job decently, if you can»._

 _«Do not you dare talk like that, girl!» George snapped. Two big hands fluttered on the table, dampening any kind of conversation. The tension hung over them, leaving every move in mid-air._

 _Flashes of crossed challenge their looks, clashing everywhere._

 _«What ... what can we say to our friends?» Takao asked, smiling a little, watching from the corners of her two friends who had already reached the door._

 _«Tell them how died Alexander and the presence of Kei, tell them that the company has sent special relief and do not know another. A lie sounds better than a truth, do not you think? »._

 _«Definitely» echoed Eléna ironically, throwing an icy glare last on their colleagues, while the sound of a closed door with violence lingered in the room for several moments._

 _That life would never be honest with them._

* * *

«It's complicated» stammered uncertainly Takao, breaking the silence, completely blown away by the reaction of the two girls remained in a state catatonic. Suddenly a woman's voice, cold and cynical spoke. «It was me. I killed Ivan and Alexander» There was no amber of remorse in her voice, only cold madness.

Her eyes were expressionless, it seemed that the soul had been torn from his body, and yet maintained an unnatural fierceness. «And I do not regret it at all. They had to die, either» In her mind she was rividendo those scenes from a distance, as if to make those gestures were not for her.

A shiver shook her back, bringing it back to reality. Now nothing mattered.

Eléna slipped her hand into Mariam, doing intertwined their fingers. Nobody in there could understand what they had tried and evidence had their astonished looks completely shocked by the sharp words like the wind. «Either they were going to kill me. We saved each other and that's it»

Yuri was quiet, the sense of concern that shook his body had left him speechless. Every word or speech seemed to be superfluous and useless, just as it had been his contribution during that mission. He had had the opportunity to stay at home, safe and without trauma, while her sister had suffered everything. He gritted his teeth in anger, dragging away the last words. «What have they done to you?».

«Torture constant, mostly physical, but ...» Eléna looked again Mariam, demanding an implicit consent. «Although it is absurd, Alexander did not make me anything».

Eléna opened her shocked eyes. She had seen with her own eyes what had been done and was exactly what she was doing her friend with that last lie. «... But do not know who saved us and in any case we can not say anything else. There are ongoing investigations».

Julia was about to add something. She did not believe in those words, and she was pretty sure that those three were hiding something, when someone knocked on the door, revealing a few moments later the presence of a woman. «I told you to stay in your rooms, the controls are not yet finished».

«We were going, Mom» Mariam hissed coldly, reaching the door, followed by the other two.

Even Yuri, Ozuma and Julia and Hilary got up, decided to follow their friends, when Midori thundered back: «You can not come. Rather, you should leave this room. Later you will come back»

* * *

If a stupid doctor believed could stop Julia Fernandez was make a mistaken. She was tired of waiting in that room, away from the group with a stupid excuse.

Watchful had walked down the hall until she saw the figure of Eléna in the distance talking to Midori.

«Really Kei is fine? »

«Yes, definitely. Within a few days you will be able to get out of here».

* * *

Julia serene sigh, running quickly towards a second column but when leaned's Yuri's sister was gone, leaving only the mother and daughter still in front of a door that Julia individual as the room of her friend, forcing herself to remain silent .

«Honey, do not you think it is appropriate to do ... other investigations? Maybe I can make an appointment by a psychologue or ...»

«Do not call me honey» blurt Mariam acidly. From that distance, Julia, could not see clearly because the column covered the figure of her friend, while Midori could see clearly that at that moment she was nervously biting her lips. «He has you ...»

«Sexual Violence. Yes. If you do not mind I would rest are destroyed.»

«Mariam, please» but the woman did not have time to answer that immediately follow the hard sound of a slamming door violently.

"Sexual Violence" .Julia was shocked by what she had heard. The human beast had raped one of her closest friends. Unconsciously her hands covered her mouth, holding back the sobs that wanted to go out with violence.

A thick throbbing hit her heart, while her feet moved quickly past the hall, opening passionately that damn door that separated her from her friend. Immediately she saw Mariam's emerald green eyes just flushed and a pained face, transfigured by suffering long-held, while Mariam was sitting on the bed, hugging herself.

Every word had no meaning, indeed had not even prepared a speech. She had never seen her in such a state suffering. An inner War shook Julia.

She was shaking too.

Hesitated for a moment, undecided about what to do, simply to pull up her friend, holding her, burying her face inMariam's hair. Hands moving slowly, caressing her back and face. Strongly she hoped of being able to help in some way, giving her whole heart. «It will pass, this too will pass»

 _But even she believed it. Everything had changed._

Forever.

* * *

Colored lights crossing across the stage in Los Angeles, colored by a spark of color that they knew of life. The Blue Roses were finally back in town after three months, they traveled among the most important American city for their concerts.

Julia, Hilary and Mariam waited impatiently the beginning of the last track. Two rods were clashed against each other, immediately followed by the sound of an electric guitar.

The Japanese took a turn on herself, by moving the black skirt and covered with sequins making fluttering in the air, then grab the microphone, bringing it close to her lips just shades of pink, singing with determination the first verse.

In a moment, Mariam did the same, moving in all directions and kept staring gaze on the crowd.

Her boots with heels accompanied her every fast and frenetic movement, while the short coat of sliding skin on her shoulders, revealing a dark red top paired with a pair of ripped jeans.

She could clearly feel the warmth of the crowd cheering her group, enjoying the happiness that she had forgotten to trying. Mariam smiling brought her left hand forward, showing a large ring jokingly.

Julia energy grabbed her microphone, singing in the chorus alternating rhythm, making back and forth with the body, back straight while Hilary and Mariam did their share.

Battery and electric guitars perfectly blended their sound, perfectly tuned. Kei smiled for the first time in Takao, back to back, Ozuma tapping with plates and battery, determined not to think about being left by Mariam for no apparent reason, looking at the three girls who were maked a ride on their own, showing middle finger and then make an amused grin.

Julia grabbed the microphone again, bringing a hand on her forearm which had engraved a tatoo: "pain and strength."

The skirt equal to that of Hilary accompanied her every move, while a simple t-shirt by dark color illuminated her face, meeting with Yuri's look.

She could not believe it. Another week, and finally they would have been husband and wife!

Finally all of them could return to life, unaware of the danger lurking.


	32. Sweet and fluff

**_Sweet and fluff_**

* * *

 _And there are those nights when you grant it, you allow yourself to fight,_

 _At least for one evening, to let you go in the cold inside you and let you go to oblivion._

 _You're weak, you're just tired._

 _Tomorrow you'll to fight, you will be the strong girl ever._

 _The anchor of all._

 _That evening, though, you'll grant._

 _Collapses and you're on the ground, helpless._

* * *

He parked his car next to a small gate covered with some rust spots, observing prying eyes with the cottage that was over the avenue covered by tree with a thin layer of pebbles and gravel. From this distance it could be seen all over but the figure of his ex girlfriend was still absent.

On the way he was asked several times how he would be seeing her again but his mind wandered away, creating different scenarios. The tension it was slowly wearing out, blocking any logical thinking.

Besides, it was absurd the way she was gone, out of his life. He remembered how he had discovered the way in which Mariam had cut off their relationship, leaving him alone in a luxury hotel room with a closet full in half and dropped the engagement ring on the table, the same that he give her some days later, accompanied by a stupid ticket.

 _"I need time, forgive me._

 _-Mariam "._

It was a stab to the heart, painful and deep. Difficult to accept. Every day he had to see her, meet her increasingly blank look on her face and there was not even a shadow of a smile. She never smiled, not even for convenience.

Ozuma had witnessed the carnage from afar, he knew he had lost control again and again, without her knowing it could, brought her back to her room, holding her hair when Mariam vomit, then calling Julia and disappearing every track.

After all, she had always been so fragile and insecure and he was among the few people elected who could have access to her weaknesses.

He could ask the reason for their break, as she was living this period of peace and perhaps investigate on her life. A bleak heartbeat thought for a moment in his mind. And if she was seeing someone?

Impossible.

Had returned to that city for less than a week after three months of concerts and Ozuma was sure that in all that time it would be absurd to draw such nonsense. Abruptly he shook his head to clear away that thought and with an uncertain gesture grabbed the phone. He did not even have to look for her new number phone in the phone book by scrolling between contacts, because many times he had tried to call her, changing his mind after a ring or two, when he heard two fingers tapping against the window, drawing his attention.

It was her.

Their eyes met for a second endless, his heart jumped, reaching the throat, while the automatic window came down.

Mariam looked away, hardening her lips and then bow her head to the side. Even she knew what to say or do, even a simple hello seemed unnecessary and forced. «You should open the hood, thanks»

With a quick gesture Ozuma got out, making the rounds and then lean toward her, whispering coldly: «Done»

Slowly he moves, reaching her side, uploading inside the car all the things for Julia's marriage. Without a word he picked up the heaviest items but he missed the slight smile on the face of Mariam.

She,Was different, she looked sad.

«You cut your hair» he said in a casual tone, raising just the look of Mariam. There was something about her that seemed to have changed, the face was just thinner and seemed to have taken a few pounds, so as to find more pretty and feminine, and it certainly was not for mini skirt, or heels she was wearing.

Unconsciously it stroked one of the shorter strands, keeping her eyes down. «I just scaled-cut, them in little. I wanted to change».

«You're different».

The singer just chuckled, raising a skeptical eyebrow. «Is a compliment?» she asked with a faint accent mark in voice, increasingly tense. Only she wanted to escape from that situation but her feet moved on their own towards the door, slipping her hand on the handle, opening the door.

«In a way, yes, it is» he said, imitating her, and then put the car in motion.

The silence that reigned among them was relaxing, while the music filled their ears. Usually they would debate at length about what they had had to listen to that radio station or choose from but neither of them was going to give birth to a discussion.

Their eyes continued to look for each other, waiting for a miracle, of something that did not seem to want to be there. The boy's hands were firmly planted on the steering wheel, while those of Mariam were on her legs, tight into fists, while her back was resting tightly against the backrest.

«We have not even said hello» he began hesitantly in a vague hint of conversation but she seemed made of impenetrable ice, just giving him a cold stare. «How are you?».

Mariam smiled cynically, looking over the window profile of the city more and more distant. She did not know why, but suddenly felt free, away from the past. «I'm fine» she said sarcastic, returning again to look at her ex-boyfriend, returning to wear a mask without expression. «To be forced to take, psychotropic drugs to get to sleep» she finished with a dry tone and stained by, sarcasm.

He widened in surprise, looking at her sideways. That was the first time she confesses such a thing. «Psychotropic drugs? How long?».

Mariam shrugged, indifferent. «Who cares?».

«For me it is». Possible that he had never seen something so important during those months? That confession was completely shocked him, confusing his mind. He was already imagining tragic grim scenarios and ominous, when the clear Mariam's voice back him to reality. «From just before we let ourselves ... to forget».

Her eyes filled with tears repressed for long. The pain had never been forgotten, each time rose again in her mind with greater arrogance. She narrowed her eyes, breathing deeply. The head had started to spin with arrogance and a sense of disturbing nausea filled her throat.

She could not be what he thought, she would never have admitted it. Not now that everything was going fine. «I can't breathe, can't breathe» she sighed in a panic, distraught and increasingly pale.

The car accelerated sharply, crashing at the first gas station. Quick as a shot Mariam cat out of the car, leaning forward. She brought her hands to her chest that had started to burn, coughing repeatedly. Soon she was back, scared and worried.

Ozuma had to find a way to help her in some way but did not know how. Slowly the breaths seemed back to normal, while her face was returning to normal, despite a dry eye.

«Are you OK?». That phrase just spoken was the only thing she could say and what look like the most annoys the world. It was evident that the situation was going down again, surely, but neither seemed to want to make the first move.

Only then she felt his hands shake her shoulder, slowly lifting her face up to meet his eyes. She shivered.

Mariam would have to get away from him, run away and come back in his corner but that remote place was the only place where she wanted to stay with him. Its decisions, once again, they were being betrayed. Unconvincingly he nodded, forcing a smile, and then to assert certain: «Yes, I'm fine. We can start again». Yet another lie. She was not at all well. Quickly she fled by car, escaping to that contact.

Mariam would have to tell the truth and confess her secret but her life was a continuous succession of errors.

* * *

They walked down the street for an hour, both immersed in their thoughts without addressing even a glance, both shaken from their thoughts, until an old Fray's song "How to save a life" they both loved it passed on the radio, and unconsciously their lips moved slowly, intoning the first notes of that song.

Their lips moved together, singing with shyness and fear of doing something wrong. Those unspoken words seemed to have come to life through that song.

Moments and memories they had taken over in the mind, transporting them in times so distant as to seem unreachable, yet still so vivid and sincere.

Still they raised more the tone of voice. They were free as they had ever been, far from everything and everyone, no matter if they were singing their hearts out like two madmen. Errors and pains seemed to slowly become a thing more and more blurred and idistinct.

That song a bit out of tune and no time was becoming a scream against the pain, a cry of suffering that had to be defeated in some way, while the tears flowed silently down her face, freeing her hand fisted.

To Mariam did not care if Ozuma could see her in that state, she needed it. Her voice hung over his, those words were were impressing in her mind, she was asking for help in her own way.

Live that oxen and gloomy tunnels had done nothing but fuel the negativity and despair, and she was tired of all that. She just needed to hold on to happiness, back to business as usual with no escape.

His hand came to rest on her, warming her heart was still beating in her chest and after a moment's hesitation hugged her, giving him the first genuine smile that lit up her face. It was time to bring clarity in her life.

Ozuma spare the weak emotion, feeling something hard under the palm of the hand, recognizing the shape of the engagement ring. How could you not notice it until then?

It was clear to him that their story was not quite over, despite all the loud silences that were winning. He just had to find the right time to talk and clarify, simple.

Or maybe not?

* * *

She should feel beautiful and gazed at her reflection in the mirror while wearing her white wedding dress, but Julia was beginning to see only defects in the drive fence bodice with a sweetheart neckline that wrapped her body like a glove up to her knees, for then widens with a skirt made of Rushe that ended with a small tail in red lace, and only color which had strongly backed.

Even the shiny beads that covered the top of her wedding dress now seemed for her exaggerated and vulgar, while her hands groped exasperated the precious stuff she did not like the most, and yet from her lips came the cheerful symphony of the Wedding March that several times she had made her twirl on herself.

For the first time in her life Julia felt a sensation like fear. It was a thrilling and disturbing feeling, different from what she felt when she was on a mission, was the kind of fear that made her feel alive.

It was less than two hours to go to Miami, where she had already sent her best friend to a general inspection, but its still undone suitcase was still lying on the bed, preferring once again, d 'wearing her white dress.

Panic.

Horror.

She stifled a scream of sheer terror when they caught sight of a tiny hole in the insertion of the skirt, took quickly to the bedside table and quickly grabbed the phone.

"SOS! Eveline I need you! Immediately."

Her chest rose and fell rhythmically in an attempt to breathe air as possible and still the beating of her heart. Of all the things that could happen in those days this was definitely the worst. Break an outfit paid millions of dollars had been a serious mistake dictated by its immense stupidity and nervousness. Fingernail had gone too long to get stuck between the seams, tearing some wires. Losing the clarity was the only thing she could not afford, on the contrary had literally enslaved her bridesmaids.

Surely she knew that sooner or later all the girls made to pay in some way, conscious of the fact that all her friends were hating to be crazy hysterical behavior that it was taking more than a month.

Every day she delighted in giving orders to everyone, making them do various commissions, sometimes had even run idle for hours, changing her mind and it was strange how no one dared say a word even when the bride-zilla as now they called the girls- that was she demanded perfection for every tiny and trivial detail.

She knew that this was a crazy hysterical attitude but the marriage had become her only dream, day after day, was very real.

Her cell phone vibrated for a moment and fortunately Eveline response was not long in coming. "I am already in the street, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Her green eyes seemed to glow lawn of pure light, despite some tears wanted to exit. Tired, with a hand to her chest, she collapsed on the bed, when someone tapped a hand against the door. «Yuri, if it's you don't enter».

There was a loud silvery laugh, until the snap handle with a safe downward motion. «I'm Sonja» said the Russian, hiding a small velvet box behind her back, giving Julia a sweet loving smile. «Just for the record: I kicked my brother from home»

Julia laughed. It was strange how between those two was again revived the bond that has always distinguished them despite the difficulties they had had at the beginning, despite the thousand secrets remain buried in the past that none of the twins was going to resurrect. Imagine her future husband kicked out of the house had given birth to her lips a spontaneous smile, always larger and larger. «Oh, you did great! If he still insisted I would have done to the altar with a black eye»

«Even with the history of the I don't believe in superstitions'?» Said Sonja, mimicking two quotation marks with her fingers, then take a seat next to her, forgetting the box behind her back.

Julia nodded firmly. She did not know if she should ask the question that flashed in her mind, looking around the room for an escape but her lips moved from the sun, making it appear her feeble and uncertain voice. «With Boris? Not yet …».

Sonja looked away, a solitary tear gleamed across her face, then slipping on close hand into a fist. «We ... we do not talk». A decline in heavy silence on the two women, neither dared mumble, letting the deafening silence spoke for them. «I think he cheating me. Indeed, I am pretty sure ... but I did not dare to let him go. I no longer have the strength to fight, after all I've done ...».

Her voice appeared confused and shaky, Sonja seemed unable to say more. That situation weighed heavily on her heart, continuing the work of self-destruction that she had undertaken with her own hands.

Several times she tried to convince herself that this was just a side effect, Sonja tried to convince herself that everything would be solved in some way but when it was reflected in the emerald eyes of him was only ice and hatred. Those eyes that he had tried had turned into two sheets ready to strike her, as if Boris could kill with a single glance.

Were distant, were the two poles of the same sign that continued to repel and then she found a strange pink stain on a shirt impregnated with a feminine scent that seemed familiar. Try as she might she could not believe even in that hypothesis, trying to reject the idea.

«I'm sorry ...» grumbling uncertain Julia, nervously biting her lips. She knew the truth but the awkward situation in which prevented her from being completely sincere. A word began to flash in her mind, shouting in red letters "Liar, liar", forcing her to wander on the profile that Sonja had bowed her head.

«Listen,» she said uncertainly, trying to choose the most accurate words. «I know it's not easy but you are an incredibly strong woman. You have fought for years against a psychopath who has hurt us and it is right that you now want a bit of peace and tranquility, it is right that you want to stay with your family, but you are aware that your marriage is over». Gently she lifted her chin and reflected in the eyes of her melancholy, and then blow with confident voice. «You are strong, you do not need a man to be happy, even if it is Boris».

A slight smile through her tears. Sonja was believed to have never smiled like that so sincere, while her lips barely moved, whispering a faint thanks. With bowed head still, then, grumbling: «I'm really happy for you and Yuri, he could not find a better woman, and our family is going to have a new diamond». With a casual gesture grabbed the casket she had behind her back, then let it fall from her friend's hands. «It's a present for you, I hope you like it».

Julia's hands trembled as she opened the precious box and her eyes filled with tears. That gift was unexpected and a pair of pendants and a necklace of bright diamonds as the Russian snow dazzled her sight for a moment. Stammered uncertain, confused and amazed. «I can not accept, they belong to you».

And it was true what Julia said because those were the same jewelry that Sonja had worn years before her marriage, happy d to wear a family heirloom that, inexplicably, had now been donated to her.

By Sonja gently lifted the necklace, brushing the girl's hair, forcing her to turn around, and then hook the heirloom to her neck. Julia shuddered for a moment when the icy diamonds brushed her neck, caressing them with the tip of her fingers with fear and devotion.

«You look beautiful, Juls. An Ivanovmust always be flawless».

«Thank you, Sonja» stammer Julia euphoric. That gesture just wanted to say that she had been officially accepted as part of that family and her heart was beating fast, unable to contain the joy, lulled by the gentle embrace that united them.

Everything was finally changing for the better, and Julia was ready to face this new life.

* * *

Eveline stood still in front of that white door, her finger raised in the air, kept well away from the doorbell. Her heart was beating a thousand, as if it had suddenly gone mad. The courage that often had boasted of having seemed to have dissolved into thin air, taking away even her moral and integrity.

She had the courage to face him after the last fight, nor knew how to act with her. Eveline knew just being a bitch who ruined a marriage after a night of madness months ago.

* * *

 _Define that filthy bars and dirty would be a euphemism. Alcohol stench that reigned supreme seemed to be in a position to bribe anyone who came to that place._

 _Her head throbbed damn, causing a sharp pain that spread throughout the body. She just wanted to forget._

 _Her legs were crossed elegantly, while the ash-blond hair fell disheveled over her face drenched with disappointment. At that time she did not even have the courage to cry or scream._

 _Eveline just wanted to forget about the document she had found at the home of her aunt Irina or maybe she should call her mom?_

 _A lucid motorcycle struck her mind, despite the confusion. There had been a time in New York where she had found her intent to chatter on the phone, she seemed to be talking about a kid with someone, and then see it abruptly end the call when Eveline had greeted her._

 _She remembered that moment, that brief juncture where Irina looked confused, and only then, months later, she realized._

 _Irina was talking about her and Alexander._

 _Now it did not matter if it was the daughter of a criminal and the sister of a madman, was the truth to burn, it was the truth that tore at her heart. She had spent her life with a name that did not belong. A life of lies and deception._

 _She lifted her head, calling the bartender with mellow voice. «One more, please». The head had started to throb, while her body seemed more relaxed already._

 _«I never thought you'd be here» That voice would have recognized among a thousand. That note sarcastic, almost mocking, made her smile. «Hi to you too, Huznestov». Eveline stood in that position, she was drawing a silly grin on her lips. «Maybe I'm here because I'm not who I say I am to be from type twenty-three years» she turned slightly toward him, reviving a strand of hair behind her ear, lifting her shoulders. «Pretend not to have heard the shit I just said»._

 _«As if I cared anything» he said carelessly, taking the seat next to her. «And you should not drink so much. There are so many guys that try people like you»._

 _Eveline raised an eyebrow. That was perhaps an insult? Approached him, enough to feel his breath on her lips, letting a shiver run her back. «I'm like those stupid and naive girls. Those like me»._

 _Boris still reduced the distance, he could not say why, but this girl was almost magnetic. Every movement captured him. «Beautiful drunk girls are easy catch»_

 _It was completely unexpected that compliment. She let her finger slip on the chest of the Russian, while her eyes seemed to have chain on the lips of Boris, slowly biting her. If someone had seen her in those conditions she would never have believed. She still leaned forward, touching her ear with her lips, causing her breath caressing the warm skin of him. «Then why do not you do a move?» she taunted with a sensual tone, returning to his eyes lustful, then recrinate her head back, letting out a small laugh guttural._

 _«Do not challenge me» asserted Boris with an imperative tone, albeit fake. That strange game that was started by accident began to please him, igniting her senses. Only felt a strong urge to have to stay there with her, waiting for a second move._

 _A sly look crossed the face of the blonde, who immediately reduced the gap again. «Maybe that's what I want» With little difficulty got off the stool, holding the boy's hand, pointing with the look of the local output._

 _A cool breeze swept them completely, making them shiver, and then move to a dark, deserted street. Covered by darkness taking the night Boris slammed Eveline against a wall, trying her lips in a kiss rabid, hands descended down over the edge of the skirt._

 _Eveline was startled when she felt the hot hands of him climbing toward its center, touching with increasing passion, the main issues. Their eyes were looking, studying the movements of the enemy. They were nothing but hands that chased each other, warm and passionate, digging into the skin._

 _Until, tired of that dangerous game, consummated their betrayal for the first time._

* * *

She hesitated for a few minutes, still undecided what to do. Internally she was hoping not to see him, especially for the short discussion they'd had a few minutes before. Stay there mulling over her own thoughts would not do anything but maybe she could still run away.

No, Julia would never forgive such an act.

Eveline knocked, her hand was still trembling.

That short wait seemed interminable, until she heard cleary two voices were arguing, until everything was silent for a moment as the door wide open, a few seconds later.

«Ah, it's you» Boris made an irritated tone. The mere presence of Eveline him deeply irritated. It was absurd how she had virtually ordered to stay with Sonja only for fear of losing a friend. A wicked grin across his face, then lean his back against the door jamb, then hissed in a mocking tone. «In the end you gave, is not it? You can't resist me».

Angry and furious Eveline narrowed her eyes to slits, hitting the boy with a punch on the arm. «In your dreams, Huznestov».

«Then why are you here seamstress?». It was a wonderful sight to see Eveline's cheeks turn red, had provoked the only word that can make her blurt out with so much anger and violence.

Eveline try to push him, trying to create a gap, shouting incomprehensible words. «Idiot! Julia is waiting for me».

She was stunned when he moved but her eyes were completely paralyzed on him, full of skepticism.

«You have pulled out the nails, cat?» Boris asserted in a perverse mixture of sadism and acidity, receiving yet another malevolent gaze by the designer. «Fuck you, Huznestov». She said surpassing him, when he lock her wrist, making her up against his chest.

Eveline did not even have time to answer that the lips of the Russian captured her, dragging her with him among the hottest fires of hell. It had been a big mistake to go there, and had been even more stupid to be fooled in this absurd way.

Yet it did not matter, both needed to cling to each other, as their tongues clashed with each other in a mere primordial instinct.

The noise of a hand hit her hard a wall startled them, Eveline looked guilty look, while Boris stared Elèna with a very annoyed look.

«Before doing other shit talk to Sonja or I'll do it» said Elena with a hard tone, almost frozen. Her expression was impassive but her eyes were just pure anger flames. «And do not let it suffer, assuming that your brains still able to function» she added, running away from their sight, leaving the two lovers in a state of catharsis, blocking any kind of response.

* * *

Eléna entered in her room with a heart full of anger, slamming the door firmly behind her, and then collapse on the bed full of suitcases still to be closed, throwing bulk latest clothes, slamming hard on the trunk while the Ping zip, letting out a snort. «You could at least close them, you idiot» said angrily Elèna to Kei.

The boy looked at her sideways, intrigued and amused at the same time. Not happened almost never see her girlfriend in that state, despite her irritability peak had passed several times from the hospital threshold.

He knew what the stressasse physiotherapy and despite all the time she still struggled to control hee hand. He knew how much it hurt to feel that way, merely shrugged. «If anyone could learn to bend things decently I would have done».

«Sure!» She began ironically, clenching her jaw, «I'm not your Crystal» At the exact moment when uttered that phrase knew she had made a huge mistake. It had not been the scene she had seen in the kitchen to have hit her nervous system or, at least, that was a small part of what tormented her.

Her was simply afraid. She feared that Kei could make a comparison between her and her former girl, and Elèna was certain that she would lose the challenge on every level. The signs of torture disfigured her back, leaving thick red cords on every centimeter of her skin, her hand was outwardly almost miraculously healed, although she continued to ache.

She had become an inept, that kind of sissy who had always despised, forced to having to ask for help even the most stupid things. Because those tortures had not only cut down her physical strength but had also demolished and trampled her psyche, tormenting her darkest nightmares.

«As who?». Kei was in disbelief, could not believe in those words so strange, especially when spoken by her and, above all, he had not even considered the idea of seeing Crystal, having even forgotten his annoying existence.

Was she jealous? He did not know it but the idea of teasing his girlfriend was definitely an unmissable opportunity.

«I said ... nothing, let it be» confused replied, moving her hand as if she were chasing away a gnat.

«Crystal and Mathilda will be there».

Elèna raised an annoyed eyebrow, narrowing her eyes. «Who the fuck is Mathilda? It's that girl you were dating years ago?».

«It's a girl» he retorted ironically with the clear intention to carry on his stupid game for personal pleasure, a hint of a smile grin whenever a new expression of anger appeared on the young woman's face.

«Otherwise he or she would call Mathildo. I know it's a girl. I'm hurt, not stoned».

He shrugs, showing a mask of pure cynicism, even though he was gloating inwardly. «I am my gorgeous ex-girlfriends, nothing more».

As a rampage through the entire room, locked before him with her arms folded on the sides, while on her lips drew a grim smile, ignoring the twenty-five centimeters they separated them. In a second she slipped a hand on his manhood, squeezing with all her strength, making moan of pain Kei, thundering threatening. «Do not be a bastard. If you will some shit tomorrow you find yourself without your beloved tool. Is that clear? ».

The moment when Elèna let go him breathe again, even if that part ached damn, obfuscating its luster for several seconds, muttering in exasperation. «You're crazy! ».

With false nonchalance she turned around, looking at her reflection in the mirror unkempt. «And this is just a warning, Hiwatari. The next time Wilt in this way will be your death».

Yes, his Elèna was jealous but he realized that to pursue that discussion did not lead to anything positive, merely hug from behind. «You're only mine, shorty»..

«It will be better for you, idiot» she replied with a hint of acidity in her voice, feeling the their brief embrace, forgetting for a brief moment all her conjectures and fixations senseless. She just felt really loved.

* * *

Night had fallen too quickly and the group had reached the stylish Miami location where the ceremony would take place, leaving room to read frivolities and cheerful conversations that seemed to belong to another world, far removed from the cold logic and terror where they had lived for too long.

The quarter moon shone in the sky, illuminated by stars that shone like diamonds, reflecting their glory at the hotel pool, while the surface was barely shaken by the sea breeze that smelled of the sea.

So, in the dark of night, someone decided to be alone after all the work that had forced Julia, Mariam and Ozuma them had strayed stealthily from their friends.

Sitting on the beach watching the gentle movement of the waves, inhaling the smell of salt air do that so much loved, locked and properties under the wedding arch that had built together.

The girl's face was facing up, illuminated by the candid moonlight, enjoying that sweet silence that had been granted. Yet something was wrong, she felt a strange melancholy as annoying to stay there.

That place, albeit away from home, was infinitely similar to the place where Ozuma had proposed to her a few months ago. She gave to herself to be stupid, would not allow her emotions to win again but her body had decided to act differently, turning her head toward him, catching him by surprise while watching her. «Something wrong?» she asked with a dry and confident tone, with a slight tinge of dislike.

Little did he care if she had discovered, merely move a strand of hair behind her ear, unable to restire urge to touch it, albeit in a minor way. «There are several things wrong».

It did not matter if she had sent him to hell or insulted in some way. There were too many questions that bothered his mind for too long who desired an answer. Not even wait for her to answer, beginning what looked like an interrogation. «I know what Alexander made you, I know that look. You'll have deceived others but not me».

«They do not even care». Mariam did not miss the brief moment of surprise that had struck her, swallowing her tears by injuring oneself. «It did not even make sense to hide the truth once again, at least to you or Julia» she looks down, hiding her face under the blanket of her hair.

Mariam just had to breathe and focus on any point, she had to try to reason with a cool head, but her whole soul was completely shocked, opening again the gash that hurt her soul.

«Why? Why did you hurt yourself again? Why have you decided to get away from it all? You knew that he would hurt you. I was afraid of losing you because of him ... and instead I lost you the same, I lost you at the exact moment when I thought to break with you»

«When would you have decided to close with me?». Among all those questions that was the only phrase that had caught her attention, turning back a cold stare toward Ozuma.

«I do not think you understand just that» . This was hating. It was absurd as she concentrated only on a stupid, tiny, inertia. «What the hell is going on in that twisted head?».

«I am guilty of three people's death, Ozuma. Alexander, Ivan and ... Queen. She's dead because of me, she is dead to defend me. I am a disgusting person. I do not feel anything. Nothing! When those two died I tried just pleasure and a lousy sense of freedom. I do not even know why I feel this». Bitter tears streamed down her face, betraying her voice calm and controlled at the beginning that, in the end, had become a cry of despair and suffering, seeking the only safe haven they really knew; in his arms.

All it had not really make sense.

They stayed together for a few minutes, a fleeting moment suspended in time, until she reluctantly pulled away, returning to wear fatigue her mask.

Ozuma was surprised and amazed by a sudden explosion, he did not want to leave her completely, still holding her hand. «You have no guilt, all this had to happen for some reason» he said in a stoic tone, trying to make her smile.

«That's what told me my psychiatrist. My mother has decided so. Although I do not speak with my parents for months, they have to force me to do what I do not want» she retorted angrily, looking for a brief moment the gleaming ring. always she felt a sense of peace when she looked at it, and yet Mariam knew that she should take it off.

«You have not taken off. Why?».

And in fact precisely the question that she did not respond with violence came to her ears when she said uncertainly. «Not even I have done, even if you have decided to close with me without even talking». There was bitterness in those words apparently icy. Perhaps that was the most difficult thing to forgive.

«I've only asked for time, I don't broke up with you. It's different».

«No, it's the same» he asserted coldly, giving her yet another stern look, and then look down, aware of having lost anyway. «Technically we should get married in three months and instead do not even know what are your intentions, or if you already have canceled everything».

«No not yet. We had to talk about it before you do anything» Mariam hoped he had understood what she felt for him, a hint of a smile that vanished at the exact moment when his hand completely from her escape, falling on the wet beach.

Ozuma let go of her hand. Those words had a single meaning: she wanted to quit. His chest ached, had to leave before losing everything because of him. «I go in the room, I leave the bed».

He got up slowly when a figure ran quickly towards them shaking hands, followed by all their friends.

«Where the hell were you finished?» Shouted Julia upset, moving nervously in place, increasingly unable to hold back all the emotions that passed through her body.

«Fernandez, lose shots» retorted her bridesmaid with irony, reassembling her figure distorted by emotions and a sudden feeling of weakness acute sort of nowhere, now more and more certain that it was not the fault of the drugs.

Fireworks exploded in the sky, illuminating the surface of the calm sea. The bright and dazzling colors were playing with each other, producing a series of pleasant explosions which contrasted the harmonious silence of nature.

Again Mariam tried Ozuma's hand, pressing against him, then whispered in a voice barely audible: «For what it's worth, know that you've never lost me».

Their eyes clashed with renewed softness, even reducing their distance, then turned her gaze back toward the sky.

Cultured from the general romance Julia went to seek Yuri's hand, ignoring his protests, and then humming amused: «Today we get married».

«Yes, so finally come back to being a normal person» teased the redhead, barely holding back laughter when she grimaced annoyed, while remaining at his side.

It was amazing how everything was really happening; for a long time he had believed that what could be just a distant dream unrealisable but had lived up to the words spoken two years ago: "When this is over I want to marry you".

And everything was really done with their victory, had won an important game against Alexander, but the most important battle, the one that had to be won, it was their relationship that finally was about to reach a new milestone, bringing with it the only woman he had ever loved. The petulant little girl in high school had hate for years was finally about to become his crazy, explosive and energic wife.

Yes, at last everything was going all right ... or at least that was what they thought, as a shadow watched perfidy that riot of joy that was about to be destroyed with blood.


	33. If you didn't love me- first part

**If you didn't love me**

* * *

 _Blood._

 _The disgusting and acrid metallic smell of blood had spread everywhere. death smell._

 _A corpse lying on the ground, helpless, stuck in the chest with a knife, straight between her breasts, which tore the thin fabric of light nightgown. dense and dark lumps had congealed around the eyes and nose._

 _It seemed that on the face of pain had been brightly painted one of sheer terror mask smeared and is crossed by the trail of wet nonexistent tears._

 _The window and the door was shut, locked from the inside. Nothing was out of place, it seemed that she had been struck this mess on her own body._

 _And so why? Why had she done now that everything had returned to normal? Why?_

 _For several moments, Julia stared at the scene with no preferred word, had not even the strength to cry. There were no words to describe the horror that her eyes had been forced to see._

 _The heart seemed to have stopped, she seemed to remain motionless in her chest crushed by a boulder that weighed tons, until slid to the ground with her back against the cold door._

 _A desperate scream ripped through the air that suddenly had become heavy, just shaken by increasingly strong sobs and pained, now her eyes were incapable of looking at the corpse of her friend lying on the ground, lifeless._

 _The same life that she had decided to tear from her body in a mere act of madness, because it was absurd to think that she was back._

 _The scene of the perfect crime._

 _Her screams had spread throughout the corridors occupied by their friends. Panting, they ran until they found Julia pours over the body with red hands, stained with blood._

 _Their eyes were stunned, completely in shock, until a faint whisper broke the silence. «…she's dead»._

 _It was slightly subdued cry pronounced with suffering, a silent cry that would tear up all hope, and marked the final turning point._

* * *

A knock on hand with increasing force against a door, filled with sighs of irritation and annoyance protruding from her rosy lips without lipstick, while anxiety and agitation mounted in her chest moment by moment.

Julia had to retain all the hysteria that day was causing. If someone had said that the day of her marriage she would do in this world, surely would have laughed in your face, and yet, without wanting to, it was really act in that way, thanks to the mysterious delay of what was to be her maid of honor and best friend but, it seemed, someone seemed to have cursed.

«Open this door before I'll go to call Huznestov». She had to hold what little patience she had left not to destroy pure surface when most vehemently knocked harder. The thud sound that they made her fists against the door seemed to remain suspended in the air for a few seconds, when a muffled voice finally answered.

«I'm coming». Immediately fallowed the sound of a chain removed, promptly followed by the ping of the magnetic room key. «Good morning».

Julia stood petrified for a moment, and then push Ozuma force inside the room. Her face was painted an ambiguous expression, turning her attention to the bed still unmade. «I'm trying Mariam. Where the heck is she go?».

«She's locked in the bathroom for an hour, I know no more» said Ozuma in a weak whisper. The night he had spent with her was cold, there had been no word, nor any contact. Both remained in the respective part of the bed.

Neither had had a good night's sleep, and then wake up in the morning together with the hint of a faint smile the next morning, while remaining silent, until she had run away, she locked in the bathroom.

He had clearly heard the sound of water roaring in the shower but at the sound if it was no added another decidedly odd. It seemed that Mariam same vomiting and he could do nothing but wait outside, with his back against the wall, looking down on her in secret.

They were definitely strange those sudden illness that had suddenly surprise the previous day.

Julia was about to knock at the bathroom door, then lock the gesture in the air, giving him a wry smile, ready to investigate their relationship, asking in a whisper: «Well? Do you solved somehow?».

It was unclear what Julia same alluded with that sentence and how a curious mischievous girl of details began to hit the boy's side with an elbow, chuckling for every scowl that Ozuma addressed to her.

«Fernandez, but what's going through your head every so often? This night nothing happened».

«Come on, you can tell me! I'm rooting for you!» She replied cheerful, continuing to tease with her childish ways her dear friend, giving him a serene smile.

«Julia,» Mariam joined the bathroom with a voice sour and tired «every time you make some hard drugs».

She stood there, sitting on the floor with her legs to her chest, her back propped against the wall and the head recrinate back. Her eyes refused to even look at the stick that held in her hands.

 _Positive._

 _Positive._

 _Positive._

That word seemed distressed when, she repeated in her mind like a sweet melody that heralded a different future, maybe even happy. Mariam was afraid that if she even watched that pregnancy test, the result would somehow changed.

She was being foolish true to remain closed in there, but she had to wait for the smell of vomit came out completely, then rinse her mouth several times hoping to disguise the smell, despite the disgusting taste seemed to have stuck to the palate.

It was amazing how a story so powerful that until then had refused had completely upset her life, but Mariam was afraid. Afraid to admit to herself a truth of which had long been suspected. Mariam even know how she managed to find the courage to do that test, she had prevaricated for several minutes until she found the strength to do it.

Remain still locked in there certainly does not change the reality and only when she looked absently at her watch she realized that it was time to get out, hiding before the test in a safe place.

And now what she should do with him?

Julia and Ozuma jumped for a moment, until the Spanish knocked back against the door, putting her right ear against the door frame, waiting for some suspicious noise.

«You're late, young lady!» blurts Julia in a stern voice, ready to flush out her maid by any means.

The click of the lock made her move back a few steps, but Julia was determined not to give up her stern expression, she finally saw the figure of her friend open the door.

Both stared for a long moment, uncertain of what to say. Julia was shocked, totally shocked. Her frown was transformed into concern when she noticed the pale face of Mariam.

«Good morning to you, bride-zilla» teased the singer with a note of ill-concealed irony in her voice. She knew perfectly well under the best conditions, but she did not care at all, rather she found amusing the worried Julia's look.

«Are you sure to be okay? You're pale as a sheet? You may have a fever? Menses? What do you have?». The European spoke in bursts, almost in convulsions, and then collect the hands of her friend in her, looking for some sign that he could make her understand what was happening.

«Julia, we're late!» Said Mariam showing the clock, immediately she followed a snort and a sentence full of sarcasm given by the bride. «Of course, now it's my fault».

«If you continue to babble yes, it will be your fault» said Ozuma testily. He could not wait that those two crazy to come out of the room. He knew all too well their endless discussions, on time, culminated with sentences without any logical sense.

A slight smile drew Mariam's lips, grateful for valuable that intervention. It was unexpected. «Thank you, Ozuma».

The boy bowed his head slightly to the side, his eyes were reduced to slits while lingering on the waxy skin, then ask skeptical: «Are you really sure you're okay?».

«Seen? The also have noticed you!» Said Julia again, ready to continue the discussion. She knew all about her friend and in so many years that she knew this was the first time she saw her reduced in that state so strange.

Her gaze lingered persistently on the face of her friend, ready to seize any secret that had escaped.

Mariam was exasperated. It was out of the damn bathroom just three minutes and she wants to strangle those two. They were the two most important people in her life, of course, but they were even more irritated, so much to make her feel like a lab rat, an insignificant object that had to be studied at any cost. Mariam would not say anything about the pregnancy, or at least she would not until she was alone with one of the two.

Because she knew him that Julia would still insisted. Tired of all those unnecessary speculations, grabbed the hand of the Spanish dragging herself out of the room, slamming the bedroom door firmly.

She would just have to wait.

* * *

If anyone had seen him at that moment he could say that Yuri Ivanov seemed to be a person inhuman and without any feeling. His face was static and cold, did any emotion.

Simply he stood still, motionless. Gazed at his perfect figure in front of the mirror, it seemed that his slender, streamlined body already dressed as a complete elegant Armani emanated a feeling of superiority. Yet from time to time his hands were running among his tawny hair or on the cuffs of the jacket or shirt, they loosened his tie or freed a few buttons.

They were small things that anyone would have seemed insignificant, since he appeared as a mere freak of perfection and instead was simply nervous and agitated; he needed to loosen those damn buttons to breathe, enough to make him believe that fighting against Alexander might have been much easier to deal with everything alone.

Those were the words that you could not approach his austere and superb figure and instead ... Yuri Ivanov was starting to get scared, despite stubbornly reject that feeling alien to him.

Why yes, he knew that if he really succumbed to feelings that had embraced his heart like a tidal wave with much Boris likely would not come to the entire ceremony or perhaps Huznestov would not come alive if he continued to flaunt the annoying smile of derision.

In fact, the platinum stood comfortably stravaffacato on the leather couch, turning mocking glances at his friend. He had never forgotten years ago when Yuri had taken him around for hours.

already felt the delicious taste of revenge flood his mouth, making him salivating. He knew he had to seize that unique as soon as possible, aware now that this opportunity would not resubmitted for a long time. Also a few months before that damn red russian had dealt a heavy blow when they forced him to accept that role as a witness.

Because of him had suffered for more than three months the fatal ire and changing moods of Fernandez, because of him he had to spend and waste his precious with the maid of honor craziest he knew, because his felt imprisoned in that 'hideous penguin suit, saying once again bid farewell to the comforts.

«So you're getting married today» he began with a seemingly casual voice that actually had been studied in detail. He just had to find a way to make him lose the veil of peace that Yuri had been created.

«Stupid question, you know the answer» replied Yuri with a slight acidity note in his voice, opening a drawer.

Boris smiled petty, then clicked his tongue loudly. «Well ... yes. It is an easy thing! You'll just have to declare your feelings to Fernandez in front of ... how many? Three hundred people?».

«Almost four hundred, in fact». The nervousness was resuming its rise towards the total explosion and his face went to form a tiny grimace of disappointment that immediately gate, expression that Boris was not passing. «It will be all so ... romantic. The two of you that take you by the hand and eight hundred eyes will be on you, and then you'll have to tell you that you love her. A moment to be immortalized in time».

Yuri unexpectedly jumped. He had not realized until that moment that he should declare his love for Julia in front of everyone. That thought had been inadvertently allonanato of his head for years, static at that moment he had advanced his proposal in the most bizarre and unexpected way he knew.

* * *

 _Julia and Yuri were fighting back to back, helping each other during the attack that had interrupted the concert of Blue Roses._

 _A young inexperienced spy tried to strike a blow to Yuri, who immediately lowered, while Julia, continuing the work of her boyfriend, her opponent dealt a punch._

 _That drew a dagger which immediately launched against the two, but the Russian lifted the Spanish making them do an absurd flight, making it tremble with fright._

 _«I swear that when this is over I'll kill you» snapped the singer with a murderous look._

 _«Too bad, and I wanted to marry you» he replied coolly grabbing the arm of the enemy breaking it forcefully._

 _«And you think this is the time to tell me?» She asked, aghast, but happily surprised as having engaged in another battle._

 _«Yes, Fernández. I did» retorted the Muscovite hint of a smile._

 _He did not mind it one bit have anticipated that question, he felt more peaceful and more free from that weight that was held in by a lot._

 _«Good point» replied the singer ducking and hitting the opponent in the lower parts making him scream in pain._

 _«I knew» asserted the redhead giving another punch to the opponent of the girlfriend finally pinned him down._

* * *

He smiled at the memory. It was definitely strange how two people as they were found by chance after four years to hate each other and insulting. Yuri did not believe in fate or luck rather preferred to observe life through his eyes, preferring pragmatism silly frivolity, but Julia was all different. With she could allow himself to be free from frost, riservale a touch or a caress.

It was crazy to think that had to love each other to celebrate a futile religious rite, and if he could he would have kidnapped and taken to Las Vegas or on a desert island. Quick and painless but surely Julia, he would remember for life and that meant only one thing: no sex.

If there was one thing he loved most of all was the sensual way she was playing with him, she was a wild cat who challenged him with the lascivious gaze and small gestures childhood maliciously, because he knew that Julia was too.

Perhaps it was for this reason that he could not define each side of his woman. Really he loved her and she loved him. She had been the only one to stay with him really close, the only one that had challenged him to resume his life and abandon the follies that for too long had invaded his head.

«And so be it. It's still my marriage». The only think he was slowly calming his nerves, letting out a slight smile of pure joy. For a brief moment, stared at the clock. He felt almost trapped, stuck in the slow passage of time that seemed never to pass.

Boris opened his eyes in disbelief. He never would have thought of receiving a similar response. The insane envy for a brief moment came upon him with the guilt. In his heart he wanted that her marriage had not been dragged into the storm.

Swept away, destroyed.

All that had passed between him and Sonja did not exist, yet the memory of her was still indelible, it could not be eliminated by a fuguca brush stroke.

He remembered how he had felt the day of their wedding and those feelings that he was trying again were killing him inside, while the memories no longer blurred resurected in oxen of cynicism wall he had built around himself.

If only he had not loved Sonja probably would not be alive if he had not loved one might not have ever found out what it was that little corner of paradise where they had been locked up for years. And yet he had fallen.

It was a leap of faith, a step that had devoured all the love that there had been a love so pure that you probably would never have been if only you were not loved in the past, if only she had not loved now Boris would not know how to define clear and overbearing emotions he was feeling for another woman who for years had not even considered.

It was so damn bad to see them both more distant ... unattainable.

And it was his fault.

It was a matter of a second and a veil of melancholy through the gaze that was lost in the void, but on his lips they drew a bitter smile. «You know Yu, I believed that our family would always be composed by me, you and Sonja but now things are changing ... Now just you, Julia and Sonja».

Yuri raised an eyebrow haughtily, then say with irony: «I did not know you were so pathetic. I know exactly what you're up. Really you believed I could hide what's going on between you and Sonja?».

Boris shook his head, concealing the slight sense of bewilderment that had invested in full. That discussion was about to take a turn ugly and the Russian knew, turning a look of defiance to Yuri. «Exactly what do you know?».

«Everything, Huznestov» replied the Russian with an apathetic tone, then gazing at her reflection in the mirror again. «And although the situation is not like it's not my business. I just hope you do not even hurt. Just know that whatever happens you'll always be part of my family. You will always be tied to Sonja, even if you do not want to admit it».

Their eyes silent eyes met for a brief moment. They both knew that those words were true, despite the anger and disappointment that both felt for the situation they were still united. They were brothers.

«Oh, so you love me,» asserted Boris gloating, glad for extorting a tiny confession to Yuri, in response the trim look grim and irritated.

«Huznestov, you merits no answer».

A soft knock interrupted the acid of platinum response, while Elèna entered the room unsteadily on silver sandals, while the tail of her scarlet dress rustled to the ground. The blacks long hair was pulled into a soft side chignon, while a few strands around her face, until the sweetheart neckline covered with a thin thread of bright beads.

The dress clung to her body like a glove, descending to the foot in a straight line, and then open up sideways in a gap finely decorated with beads and lace. Her lips barely colored by a transparent lip gloss were folded into a sweet smile.

Really she loved her brother. She still could not believe that finally had come that day for him. Could wanted to meet and embrace him but stopped, embarrassed by that thought.

"Since they are so affectionate?" thought Elena almost disgusted by the thought, and yet he continued to smile, and then declare with unnaturally dreamy voice: «My brother is getting married».

«My sister has become pure sugar» teased Yuri amused, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was rare to see Elèna smile like that after all this time and the pain that filled the life of Elena.

Yuri had learned to recognize all the strange behaviors and attitudes that she had learned to use to hide and it hurt to hear her cry at night or when the felt wander home after a nightmare.

He was always there in silence, watched over her like a shadow and Elèna knew it, returning his confidence as he could. He had been the only one to whom he had revealed something of torture and imprisonment, was the only one who really knew who had saved along with Kei.

Among them, there would always be a special relationship and did not care if the weather would have dismissed them, even if she would return to Russia as she had planned things would change. Elèna was his sister and part of his family, and no one could change it, even marrying the person she loved and that Elèna had become a sister.

Slowly she moved toward the bed, dropping with little grace on the mattress, ignoring her brother's murderess look.

«But you did not have to be with Julia?» asked Boris, breaking the silence.

«Yes, I should be there». Elèna clenched her jaw annoyed, irritated puffing. She is having reviewed the Crystal had lost what little patience she had left. She had been wrong to see that viper mindless closer to her boyfriend. A second was enough to make her nervous and it did not matter if her boyfriend had moved away abruptly. Crystal had to stay away from Kei. «But is went an unwanted person, and we decided to leave the task to the girls to calm the hysterical of Julia».

«The hysterics of Julia?» Asked Yuri frowning. Again the panic seemed to seize him. Without listening over he stepped out of the room.

He had to go to her.

* * *

Anxiety gripped the heart. Chills of fear shook the back, while the trick several times threatened to pour down her cheeks.

The assurances of her friends were of no use, at any moment could have burst.

Julia felt insecure and excited at the same time. She thought she could touch the sky with a finger, but simultaneously was trembling, shaken by unfounded fears. She knew that Yuri loved her but continued to believe he could change his mind.

«Julia, is 'a little' stops!» said Mariam with a stern tone as she tried to fixed hair while Sonja waved her hands near her eyes trying to eliminate small salty beads that had appeared corners of Julia's eyes.

«I can not do it. I'm scared!» Julia muttered in exasperation, abruptly stand up from her position.

«Do not worry, we're with you. Nothing will go wrong today» said Hilary slowly, sketching a faint smile, then added:«You're beautiful and we are really happy for you».

New tears filled with emotion slipped on the girl's face, dabbing quickly. She could not believe that everything was so real and true, grateful to have all her friends around her. «You make me move»

«You're already crying baby» retorted sour Mariam, unable to suppress an amused smile, and then cross her arms under her chest. «Look, you made a mess» she said, tugging Julia back in her chair, taking in delate watched by her. «But you're still beautiful».

«Try to breathe, everything will be fine» said Sonja, going to the foundation of the research, and then carefully apply on friend's face.

It was funny how a tenacious and confident woman like Julia could give in to certain unexpected attitudes and absurd. It was a situation somewhere between tragedy and comedy.

«And if Yuri changed her mind? And if you do not submit to church? ».

«We'll kill him» said Sonja with a serious tone.

«It will be a slow and painful death» added Mariam with gliaciale tone, exchanging a quick glance with Sonja.

«Especially painful» echoed Hilary said with a playful tone.

«My friends are crazy! Help, save me» retorted Julia chuckling. It was definitely strange how her mood had changed in a matter of seconds, then turned a meaningful look at her maid of honor. «You sure you're okay? Have you recovered from illness this morning?».

«I'm fine, but now we talk about it no more, ok?». Mariam just wanted to circumvent the question placing all attention on Julia, and then return to fixed her brown hair.

«Because? What has happened?» Asked Sonja puzzled and curious.

«Nothing to worry about».

Julia was about to add something when excited yells through the door, while the handle rose and fell several times.

«Yu, you can not see her! Brings bad luck! ». The shrill voice and acute Eléna seemed to penetrate the wall, when a fist struck hard against the door.

«Fernandez, I know you're there. Open the door. Immediately».

Yuri.

Julia could not believe that he had come this far just to see her and make sure she was okay because it was obvious that Eléna had told his brother of his hysterics. Slowly she got up from his chair, holding her ear to the door, and then whisper, «Hey, how are you? I'm dying of fear»

He felt clearly the sound of a body leaning against the wall, followed by a faint sigh. «I feel good. Just a little 'scared»

«Me too ... it's almost absurd to feel that way after all the time we spent together. I was afraid that you had changed your mind, that I could go away from me». And it was true what Julia was saying.

She had spent two months to organize everything perfectly, had also studied the most insignificant details without ever stopping to think about what would happen that day; she only knew that it was right. The only thing she really wanted after all the tragedies that had invaded and destroyed her life for too long.

Yet Julia was grateful for everything she had, even to pain for months had destroyed and trampled all over because it was thanks to all those feelings that were mixed together if their love was really grown up, creating a strong bond. Indissoluble.

Julia was what could be described as a true love, a unique bond that had been presented in various forms, changing from time to time, while continuing to preserve the purity of a feeling that both knew it thoroughly.

It was like a tango: fast and intense, slow and passionate. A whirlwind of sensations and raging emotions that had dragged them and taken up to that point.

«I think it's normal, Juls. But if you show up at the altar you'll come looking»

Julia laughed. It was a clear and spontaneous laughter, pure and crystalline. She laughed as she had never done, it seemed that the slight jolt was dancing in the air. «I love you, Yuri».

She was ready for that last step, dispelling fears by breaking her heart.

«I love you too, Fernandez».

Neither he could see the smile that crossed their faces serene, but they both knew what that moment was crucial for each other, both ready to cross the first step towards life.

Together.

* * *

 **Space author:**

 **It's the end of first part. How it was? Who is the dead? What will happens now? XD**

 **Thank you Midnight sins 09 and Kazumakun for your special review!**

 **See you in the next week**!


	34. If you didn't love me- second part

_**If you didn't love me**_

* * *

The sky was clear and bright, had a light so clear and serene, a blue so intense, merging into the blue horizon of the placid maro, the sweet echo of the waves just shook by a refreshing breeze reached the shore, harmoniously thwarted on wet sand. A little further on an arch bridal finely covered with blue and white lilies roses were perfectly interwoven with one another.

Huge already full white benches, neatly arranged one after the other, they resumed the same floral arch motif. sweet and self-styled scents mingled with the smell of evil in unison, giving the beach a touch of pure white and ethereal romance.

The slight chatter of the guests wanted to slowly into the air, dissolving into a slight imperceptible hiss, interrupted by the sound of the wedding march.

Yuri shook excited, anxious, and surprisingly frightened by that step. His lips were stiff usually just curved into a smile, while his smiling eyes and vivid light rested on the young Hope and Jacopo.

The girl's red curls framed her face in spite some small sections created a circle on top of the head. The dress fluttering blue and white made her look like a ceramic doll. A delicate little hand held up a tiny basket, while with the other scattered red and blue rose petals falling on the long wooden table covered with a turquoise carpet, next to her was her younger brother, a young kid dressed in his elegant pearl gray complex adorned with a scarlet papion. His hair of a light blond combed brush seemed to bring attention to the emerald green eyes that he had inherited from his father and that the mother had cut.

So keep that vision provoked in Yuri close to the heart, he knew that soon he would have a family and children to whom he would give love to her, Julia, while in front of his eyes there was Elèna, Hilary, Sonja, Eveline and Mariam they wore a long red and silver dress with mirrors and bright beads.

Hilary beamed as her eyes tried to Takao. Their shy and awkward glances chained themselves to each other until, finally, reached her position with her heart in throat. Everything was finally going well, after all that time felt new life flowing through her fingers.

Behind her was Sonja. Her eyes shone with a veiled shocking light from joy and pain. She knew she turn her attentions to Boris would hurt, but she had to. She hoped that if he had the magazine, perhaps, she would remember what had united them years ago. Stay there, stop at that position and in that role it tore.

Memories and emotions have risen unexpectedly to the surface, remembering the time when she uttered that fateful 'yes'.

She was followed by Eveline input. The Blondie walked slowly making hardly move her ash-blond hair that looked like liquid gold in the sunlight, and her blue eyes seemed to have a slight gray tinge. Smiled weakly toward an unwanted point out Boris, but to answer it was Max.

The sweet and naive Max. She felt dirty inside for what she had done to him. Shuddered for a moment when she saw the look full of reproach Boris watching her and for a brief moment her feet seemed not to want to respond to her commands, recovering to walk up to the altar conscious of having to make a decision in a short time .

It was strange for Elèna move in that environment of pure heat that hurt. For years she had been forced to live away from her family and it was hard to pretend not to be tied to her parents.

It hurt to have to lie again to the only person who had always been next to protect her family and that modicum of integrity who still possessed. Who knows, maybe one day everything would be different when the case would be definitively dismissed, yet everything continued to be so strange.

She clung with ephemeral serenity strength of an imperfect but normal life, a life that for too long had been stolen and that she was slowly returning and all thanks to Yuri.

It was normal to smile and try her excited eyes, then Elena turned her clear gaze toward Kei. They were the only men in her life, the only ones who would continue to follow throughout her life with her crazy ways, conscious that she had earned a special sister, Julia, that would help her to watch over Yuri.

And maybe, one day, she would no longer felt excluded from the world of light and color that had scratched black that enveloped her life.

The maid of honor was getting closer to her and Yuri managed to catch a glimpse of Julia in the distance. Yuri could not wait that all that useless commotion ceased as quickly as possible. He wanted to say them finally did, he wanted to marry her, he wanted to kiss her without shame and with all the love he felt for her, sure that eventually they would have what they both longed for more than two years.

A few more steps ...

The long Mariam's hair fell softly on her left shoulder, blocked by a light brooch. She had spoken with Julia until a few moments before and was proud to be there for her.

Emotions buttons and lives flowed in her veins, rejoicing in the happiness of her energetic and lively Spanish, she rejoiced because she had seen their newborn still love always grow month after month, and unconsciously her emerald eyes rested on those of Ozuma, indulging in a spontaneous and sincere smile. Mariam would have spoken with him and this was enough for her to be happy.

For the first time several conflicting emotions and serene animated the whole spirit of Julia, abandoning themselves to the firm grip of her father that cinched his arm, giving him a serene smile full of love and hope. Walk with slow, measured steps to the altar, surrounded by bright bridal dress, made them believe that they live in an ancient time did princes and princesses.

The veil lace slid gently on her bare back, just touching the few wavy hair left free by the hair, as her gaze was interwoven and clashed with that of Yuri. She felt the deafening beat of her heart beating fast in her throat blocked by a node, small crystal tears glistened in the sunlight. Wedding bells ringing in her ears, causing her impatient wave of gentle chills.

She greeted her parents with a kiss, holding the bouquet of peonies to one of the girls, and then joining her hands with those of Yuri.

Julia sighed fearful, clinging with all her being in that close, then murmuring with merriment, «OK, we're there».

«We at last» he replied smiling slightly, increasing the narrow, almost as if it were a primary need, a tangible proof of their love and pure.

«Yes, at last» echoed Julia moved, turning a last look at the man of her life in order to devote her attention to the priest.

The celebrant by white hair smiled good-natured, and then begin the ritual solemnly. «We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, if anyone knows of any reason why this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace».

Everyone was silent for several minutes, until the priest continued the ritual, sliding his stern gaze on the two lovers. «Let us offer each also the promises».

Julia and Yuri were lost for a moment in their accomplices glances, undecided about which of them were to start, but at that time no word seemed to have meaning; They sufficed their intertwined hands and their eyes to see the symbol of infinite love that united them. There were only two of them.

«You know, Julia, I sometimes wonder how you can love a person like me, like you do to tolerate my behavior so unfriendly and then I see your bright eyes looking at me from a distance, that make me realize that for every pain accompanies our life there is always a reason to fight and live my reason and I found it. You are and only you will always be you. In recent years we have gone through a storm that seemed never to end, but you were there, you were always there with love, hate and anger. You've been there with your jealousy, joy and presence, and even when everything was in pieces you were there for me.

I think if you had not loved me now me there would be nothing, I would be just an empty body without a soul, I'd still be in pieces, just me and my pain and loneliness. I live with you, for better or for worse and for that promise to protect you and stay by your side until the end of our days».

Hot tears streamed down the face of Julia. She never would have imagined she could hear the deepest and sincere words, simple words that never would have thought to be able to listen to him. For a brief moment he stammered something unintelligible, shocked and excited, then smiled. «I love Yuri. I think I understood the first time we really talked without insult. I thought that the time would sooner or later we separated and instead here we are, still together.

Sometimes I, did really bad stay by your side but you also saved me, you know? Thanks to you I realized that if I really wanted to save me, you, and what we had to learn to be stronger and begin to fight for what I want, because it's you that I want.

You are the person I most was next in this time, even when you really wanted to do that you know what to do to make me react and take me back to the light. At the bottom we have never served many words because they are our gestures that replace the speeches that you hate so much.

Yet when you talk to me, when you do really, for a brief moment both forget about us, we forget the pain that often has divided us. I love you, I always loved you and I want to be with you until the end of our days».

It was a sudden and impetuous gesture. Their lips barely touched with passion and sweetness, hugging each other. hot shivers went through their back along the spine, smiling when after several seconds they heard a slight cough of the priest, while the present drying their tears of emotion.

The celebrated serious comeback, setting its sight on Yuri, to pronounce the sacred words. «Wilt thou Yuri Ivanov take this woman to be your lawful wife until death do you part?»

«I want it» he said with a confident tone, looking intensely at Julia, grateful to have a woman like her at his side, completely unable to suppress a smile.

«Want you…».

Julia did not give the priest time to finish the question, anticipating the priest. «I want it».

It seemed almost a cry that immediately joined a light laughter, while the priest was finally sanctioned the new bond. «With the power given to me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride»

«As if I had not already done so» he murmured marry him with a mocking tone, sure of not being heard, and then grasp the lives of his wife, making her perform a dangerous casquet snatching a slight yelp, then join their lips hungrily , seeking her tongue. He did not care at all if someone could judge the inappropriate gesture. It was the only thing he wanted from her, then just bite the lower lip, whispering: «Now you're mine».

«And you're mine» she muttered Julia moved, she could not even describe the feeling of happiness that shook every fiber of her body, getting lost in the intensity of the blue of her eyes, joining their lips again in a deep kiss, and load significat. Her heart was beating a thousand, as the crowd cheered the new couple.

«I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ivanov».

United more than ever exchanged a new look, along with the aisle toward their new life together.

* * *

A few hours later the guests reached an enormous room that appeared to be made of pure crystal. Small beams of blue light illuminated the circular tables elegantly furnished with linen tablecloths and silk brocade with delicate decorations extolling the floral centerpieces.

White and gold drapes obscured just the windows that seemed to embrace the entire room, while soft melodies spread in the air.

Takao smiled humble while their old classmates reached their group.

«Hey Salima, Kane, Mathilda, Michelle, Olivier, Gianni! How nice to see you again!» said Hilary in a loud voice, embracing all the old comrades, until a strange whistling turned her all.

«How is beautiful! Barbie and monkeys still together» said Takao with childlike expression on his face. It looked like a child who was waiting for Christmas, though his happiness came from the simple joy of living.

In six years it was the first time they saw again all the survivors of the tragedy and after all the pain of the last year was finally enjoying a moment of colors and emotions, but that brief moment idiot abruptly when Mariam hit him with a slap in the neck, annoyed by a phrase that made her go over all the dead who had been forced to witness.

Especially one: that of Queen. That ... that death could never eliminate it from her heart.

«Are you crazy?» He snapped, trying to understand why the singer stared at him with hatred, rubbing a hand the injured party, when Hilary hit him in turn, humiliated by the annoying nickname by which he was labeled his group for many years.

«Ouch! You make me sick!» He protested, protecting themselves from attack. Snorted loudly, and then turn his head to the side. «Harpies».

The two girls giggled evil, ignoring the amused eyes of their friends, and then shouting in unison: «You idiot!».

«Men, flee from these crazy! » Mistakenly he bit his tongue, thinking briefly to the phrase he had just enunciated. «Ah ... no, don't do it. I am engaged to a crazy I love»

The look of the Japanese shone for a moment, struck by love, weaving her fingers through those of the young. «I love you too».

«Hila,» said Mariam with an amused and composed tone. It was absurd how much she liked teasing Takao and, above all, she loved the way those two gave rise to scenes nothing short of absurd. «If you have not figured, know that Takao have offended you».

As if she had just awakened from a long sleep Hilary slammed repeatedly lashes, still groggy from the previous speech. «You, as you call me?».

«Mar, this I'll get you».

«Sure. Before you create damage and then give me the blame. Very logical, Kynomoya» said Mariam ironically, treading the last words. The face of the Moor is tinged with different shades of red, puffing out his cheeks hurt, but the exact moment when he was about to respond to the voice of DJ drowned out his voice.

«We welcome with warm applause the groom and the bride! Here's to you Mr. and Mrs. Ivanov».

The thunderous roar of applause greeted the young couple with festive warmth. Julia was advancing at a quick pace, it seemed that saltelasse, waving in the air as she dragged Yuri with her bouquet at the center of the track. She had a radiant smile on her face and she still could not believe he married the man she loved.

It seemed to live in a wonderful dream timeless, pure and crystal clear, their eyes were mirrored one another, pouring all their love in their first dance, letting the sweet melody of the song hugged every fiber of their bodies pressed together.

They were so close after so long, the arms of Yuri surrounded Julia's waist, while hers were behind his neck. Both slowly swayed, eye to eye; they were so good together, away from all that had been.

They smiled. They smiled as they did long ago.

«This song is almost perfect for us,» whispered Yuri with an amused tone, unfriendly a lock of hair from his wife's face as he slowly stroked her back.

«Almost?» She asked, furrowing her brow for a second, then let go to a slight chuckle. «It's perfect, however».

«Yes it is». It hurt to think almost lost several times because of errors.

He felt guilty for everything he had done and he could never forget the moment when he thought that Julia was just a means to eliminate Alexander. She was so much more.

Was the lifeline that had brought back to life in the darkest period and unconsciously, as a sign of protection, just increase the grip on her weist, sighing slightly.

«What's up?». It was so unusual to see Yuri in those conditions and a surge of concern invaded her heart for a moment.

«Nothing, I was just thinking».

«At what?».

For a brief moment drop silence as the song continued gently cradling the couple, until Yuri smiled, gently touching the lips of Julia with his, whispering plaintively: «What I really love you».

With a light Julia spontaneous shooting he leaned forward, embracing Yuri excited and touched, just touching his ear with her lips. «I love you too».

* * *

Sonja watched the scene from a distance, she saw a few couples that reached the dance floor, trying infinite sadness. Her gaze was determined to try to Boris, weaving her fingers through his.

She never would have thought that he would accept her hand. He had missed the narrow welds and rough that made her heart explode, knowing that this would be the last time.

Every word that crossed her mind seemed unnecessary. Empty. Completely meaningless. Fortuitously, together, they found themselves moving to the rhythm of music.

They were so close, yet distant. Separated by barriers made of poisoned thorns.

«Hold me» was the only thing that Sonja could say.

It was a desire that had concealed for too long, a dream she had wanted to hide for too long. She wanted to withdraw into a world that still thought she knew, turning in a fleeting and insubstantial effimer bubble that still belonged to her.

An empty feeling the torn chest, convulsing in pain when she felt the hands of Boris gently encircle her weist, skin against skin; she inhaled his seductive scent of it taking drugs. The smell that had so often found in their bed had transported into the past.

A past that had been stained by the black death, by deceit and betrayal, a past that Sonja wanted to try to purify in some way, a past that was gone, blown away. Slowly she tried to dispel the gray clouds that flooded her life but not now, not now.

Sonja just needed him for the last time, again and again.

Smiled weakly as a silent tear slip on her face, leaving a tiny trace black, conscious that everything would slipped away of her fingers once again.

Unreachable.

Boris was not even aware of why he had decided to embrace it, favoring an intimate desire, while their distant eyes refused to meet, fearful of what could still be among them, but there was no point, it was just the fault of the bloody melancholy, a faded and blurred memory of what it could no longer be.

It hurts.

«Once ... once you told me that I was the strongest person that you knew were wrong but, I'm not strong» Sonja spoke softly, her voice sounded more and more unstable and broken, while her serene face revealed a slight smile that hid for a long time. «I understand you, and in your place I do not think I would have survived all this time, I think I would run away»

«You fled on several occasions, however. You run away from your family for selfishness and fear, but I still think you're the best person I know. You were always there for all of us even when collaborated with the enemy» said Boris with a serious tone.

He would not let soften their utterance, nor had plans to again bring up the past. He swallowed wearily, lifting the girl's chin. He could clearly see the pain across Sonja's eyes, and at the precise moment when their eyes off chained his back was shivered.

And finally he decided. He chose to win the instinct and forget his pride for a brief moment. «There is a line between right and wrong, you had your reasons and I have mine. I am, though I would not».

«But you can't be with me, not after all the tragedies of recent years».

«I wish, trust me. But it's just over».

Sonja nodded sadly. Those words were a deep and painful stab, stab that was hard to penetrate into her skin up to pierce her heart. Slowly she rose on the toes, gently touching the Boris's cheek with her lips. Her heart suddenly had begun to beat and live again, saluting for the last time the man she loved. «Goodbye, Huznestov».

«Goodbye, Ivanova».

He saw her move away through the crowd until her figure vanished into the crowd. Chase it again would be stupid, and yet he wanted to do it and then slam it against the wall, kissing her as he had not for some time.

But Boris knew. He knew it would be stupid to act according to their own impulses only for selfishness. His heart, now, belonged to another, and he just had to learn to accept the new feelings, Sonja aware that there would always be.

* * *

She not had never liked those moments so intimate and had always hated that kind of partner dance but, for the first time, Mariam wished she could be at the center of the track with him. It was almost absurd to think that was giving way to romance, lying to herself.

Ozuma lacked, was her oxygen, the only medium that brought her back to the surface after being plunged into the darkest depths. Her eyes wandered about Julia and Yuri, seeing in them the deepest love and pure look, a look so deep that many times had settled on her with silent sweetness.

She felt envious of a sentiment that seemed to want to leave, and that for months had wanted to refuse, assuming that faults do not really belong.

Empty.

Sometimes had the impression that something had dug in her heart, uprooting the flower of light, but something was again revived; it was only a tiny precious sprout that emanated a white light and ethereal, finding herself to smile when she saw the object of her fears and desires walk a few steps toward her.

All the security that usually sported vanished, her legs began to give way, afraid of having to face a truth that was still unreal. Mariam knew that she had to talk about it, but not now, not now.

It would have been selfish reveal everything at that time.

«Hey, what are you doing here all alone?».

She smiled ironically, crossing her arms under the breast. «So you're telling me you're not here?».

Ozuma gave her a scowl, then amused chuckle. «Yes, I'm a ghost».

Mariam pursed her lips and just hit him lightly on the arm, and then says sarcastically: «Of course, unfortunate that the ghosts are invisible while you are here».

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and then lean their backs against a wall, drifting from the words of the song, in silence.

Both feared that if only they had dared to utter a word that enchantment would dissolve, they were afraid that any wrong word could destroy the fragile sand castle they had built in a few hours.

It had been all too easy to get lost for errors and misunderstandings, gave poisoned accusations and too many times they had believed that love was whisked away, a simple banal and profound sentiment was not enough to drown out all the injustices they had suffered.

«Yesterday you said something». Gather all the courage and talk to her was not easy but it was the only thing he could do. It was worth fighting for her and still break once the ice that lay in wait for her heart.

«You have not lost me» Mariam whispered with a firm and confident tone, trying his hand up to intertwine their fingers.

It was strange to see her so ... different. In the past it would take hours and a lot of patience to make it say something sensible, could see her bright eyes and full of life addressed only to him. That was the coolest thing he had ever seen.

«And yet it seems so, at least for the way in which you are gone».

There was resentment in those cold and sharp words. Mariam merely shrugged with false indifference, safe choices she had made. «It was right at that time, at least for me».

«Maybe it was for you but not for me! I was silent while you falled day after day. I felt useless and excluded from your life». He had forgiven all her errors but, despite everything, still harbored anger toward her.

See her suffer like that made him feel guilty, yet always remained something disturbing and undefined. Something that tore the thin thread of fate that not kept separate.

«I know, and I thank you for everything you did on those nights. It was you, you were you that took me in the room when I was losing control. Thank you. That's why you've not lost me and that's why I'm still in love with you ... but there's one thing I should tell you ...». She knew.

It did not matter if the memories of those nights were blurred or some absurd game of her mind. Mariam just wanted him to know the truth.

For too long she had lived in an icy wasteland, an icy hell without sense, devoid of all hope. The wounds of the past were still burning, scratching her skin and continued to relegate it in that cold prison and she had chosen. Mariam had decided to finish that work desperately acting according to her will.

A new burning fire burning in her chest and she felt he was ready for the new struggle against herself. She knew it would be a destructive battle and painful but nothing could ever overcome suffering the darkness of the past four months.

Like a phoenix burned in her own fire, only to rise again from its ashes.

«Wait, what? Are you still in love with me?». Ozuma was startled and incredulous. Those words echoed in his mind whirling, then slam repeatedly blinked, nailing Mariam sharply against the wall. It was an unexpected revelation, like a violent summer storm.

She trembled, passing her tongue over her dry lips, merely give him a cryptic look. «Yes, that's right». Mariam smiled mockingly, just cracking her head sideways. «But talking about here does not seem right».

«So?»ask Ozuma annoyed. He was tired of that play on words and unspoken words that remained unspoken. «Short Cut».

«When we return to the city boar at your house and we'll have plenty of time to talk».

«Our house, you mean. We bought it together» he corrected harshly, only to mention a smile, freeing the singer from that position. Instinctively he held out a hand. «Would you like to dance? ».

Without any hesitation Mariam shook it safely, leaving drag in pure romance.

* * *

Embarrassing.

Yuri could not find more guessed word to define the moment of cutting the cake. Quick as a cat Julia had spread a little 'of frosting on her nose and friends, or rather the traitors, they had cleverly filmed that moment.

Yet he could not to get angry, while his wife had removed the lower part of the dress, leaving only a brief sheath dress bright and, once again, had dragged him on the track, starting at some steps of tango.

As she moved she could see the sensual and explosive nature of the Spanish. Her legs moving slowly, and then clicks into fast motion, the hands trembled of pure passion and touched her breast, touching with delight the most sensitive points of the body but if Julia believed that this would be enough to make amends was wrong.

Soon he would take her in their bedroom and there he would be punished in his own way. He just had to wait for a last step. "Throw this damn bouquet and greet all," he ordered him sternly.

Amused, exchanged a fleeting glance of understanding with Kei, mustering all her friends in a loud voice, he hoped that all was well and had his back to her friends taking the time.

«One, two, three» but no flower was thrown into the air. Julia turned with a jerk, handing the flowers to Eléna.

The girl with black hair widened in disbelief, plugging her mouth with her hands. «What does it mean?» Mumbled uncertain, when she notice the presence of Kei behind her, he was on knees and a diamond ring in his hands.

Eléna never cried, but that scene had totally upset, abandoning her usual stiffness.

Everything seemed surreal and unlikely, and then slide her gaze first on Julia and then on Kei. Her heart was totally in turmoil, frightened by the unexpected gesture that had never crossed her mind.

«You always told me that I had to make my own choices and my choice is you». That was nothing more than an implicit question. Hot tears slid down her cheeks, her lips kissing passionately Kei.

It seemed that life had taken a different turn and unexpected, as she continued to devote herself to those lips that he loved so much.A voltage shudder shook the boy for a moment, still unsure of the answer. He had spent the evening of the anxiety and tension, so as to make him believe that this marriage would never end. «I'm waiting for an answer» he snapped acid. Kei would not let anyone see the tension that gripped her body.

«Yes, absolutely yes» shouted Elèna. She trembled when Kei slipped the lonely, lost in the pale gleam of the precious gem, happy as a child. «I'm engaged,» she hummed, ignoring the grim look that Yuri had turned to Kei, but she did not care at all.

Elèna laughed when he picked her up, print a kiss on her lips. Finally she had the piece of happiness was hers.

The sun filtering through the thick windows, illuminating with its light rays the face of Julia. She was lying naked on the still sleeping husband's chest, again with the memory fuzzy pictures of the previous night.

Hot hands were looking for all night, giving way to muffled groans and panting breaths, loving each other all night.

Wearily she climbed out of bed, trying clothes in silence and were close to the door on tiptoe, when the voice of Yuri startled her. «Where you going?».

«Good morning to you» she said with a note of irony in her voice, giving him a genuine smile. «I'm going to Sonja. You know, after yesterday ...» she added with concern.

He frightened her the situational that had arisen between her and Boris and a strange premonition annoying invaded his mind. He thought it was not safe to leave her alone. There was something distinctly odd about the whole situation.

«Go, I will shortly reach you».

Yuri would never admit it but did not dare to think the worst. He was afraid and knew that it was absurd to try after the death of his enemy.

Without a word Julia came out of the room, rushing toward Sonja room when a strange track caught his attention.

Blood.

The disgusting and acrid metallic smell of blood had spread everywhere. death smell.

A corpse lying on the ground, helpless, stuck in the chest with a knife, straight between her breasts, which tore the thin fabric of light nightgown. Dense and dark lumps had congealed around the eyes and nose.

It seemed that on the face of pain had been brightly painted one of sheer terror mask smeared and is crossed by the trail of wet nonexistent tears.

The window and the door was shut, locked from the inside. Nothing was out of place, it seemed that she had been struck this mess on her own body.

And so why? Why had he done now that everything had returned to normal? Why?

For several moments, Julia stared at the scene with no preferred word, had not even the strength to cry. There were no words to describe the horror that her eyes had been forced to see.

The heart seemed to have stopped, she seemed to remain motionless in her chest crushed by a boulder that weighed tons, until slid to the ground with her back against the cold door.

A desperate scream ripped through the air that suddenly had become heavy, just shaken by increasingly strong sobs and pained, now her eyes were incapable of looking at the corpse of her friend lying on the ground, lifeless.

The same life that she had decided to tear from her body in a mere act of madness, because it was absurd to think that Alexander was back.

The scene of the perfect crime.

Her screams had spread throughout the corridors occupied by their friends. Panting, they ran until they found Julia pours over the body with red hands, stained with blood.

Their eyes were stunned, completely in shock, until a faint whisper broke the silence. «She's dead ... Sonja is dead.»

* * *

 _ **Space authore**_ :

Yeah, I'm again here and now we know who is dead. The question is: Is Sonja killer herself or was she murdered?

First at all: I based this chapter on a song "If you didn't love me" by Inna and I love this song *-* and I loved write this chapter but something dislike me. Who was the chapter? I hope it was funny read this as it was funny for me write this =)

Thanks Midnight Sins and Kazumakun, you're amazing and I love you guys!

See you at the next dark chapter with another death *evil grime*

Byee!

Have a good day


	35. Fall apart

**_Fall apart_**

* * *

The solemn voices of the priest floated funeral, dispersing in the air. That was not the reality, could not really be reality. It seemed just a nightmare incorporeal and gloomy, a relentless mixture of senseless fears that lay in the scary depths of his heart.

That scene could not be nothing but a dream from which sooner or later would be awakened. Yes, that was definitely the case. Yet he was aware that this was nothing but the pure truth, a threatening reality that had again dragged him on the brink of a ravine.

He was a fool, an empty person who even once life had torn everything, yet he did not feel anything. Completely empty.

Only he weighed heavy on his chest, ran through his whole body up to terrified but felt nothing. Not a single tear streamed down her face. A dark presence had broken away all traces of emotion, forcing him to once again embrace her only companion: the loneliness.

 _He was a monster._

He just wanted to try something, any emotion just to remember what it meant to suffer. But everything around him had no meaning, everything looked so fuzzy and far away, without any contours. Formless, no flavor, no nothing.

There was only the denser gray and smoky, too similar to black.

Frost and ice tore his helpless heart still pounding in his chest, the only sign that made him sense that he was still alive. It seemed that someone had ripped a limb, reducing his spirit into fine shreds impalpable.

It was just a miserable heap of flesh and bones rotten and putrid, acrid taste of death teased her mouth, crawling like an insidious snake in the bowels, chipping and tearing each wall with poison, tearing up the valley of tears that undermined his heart .

Yuri's eyes had ceased to live, they were completely dead and expressionless. Glassy. A soulless spectrum and full of explosive and deadly pain.

Every movement was slow, punctuated by seedy mechanism of his brain. A mere soulless automaton. He winced as his hands dug into the ground; a dark emptiness pierced passionately throughout her body, covering every centimeter of her body, shaking dall'insano torpor in which he had lived until then.

Why? Why Sonja had killed herself? Why?

Question after question kept coming into his mind, simple sentences were dragged into the storm, tall and deadly waves crashing against the hard rocks of reality more and more unattainable.

Put yet another mask, pretending that nothing was more important. Yet Yuri could feel it.

He felt the suffocating weight of life crush his belly as he crawled inside his body, centimeter by centimeter, until it reaches the lungs. Sharp claws digging his flesh, stabbing her lungs, snatching her breath.

The heart still, wrapped again by frost, while new land slid again on the coffin, but Yuri continued to drown in the dark, lying on the bottom, pleading not to return to the surface.

 _Her. Sonja._

That name echoed in his mind like poison.

 _Her. Sonja_. She who had been his family had destroyed two lives, dragging into the abyss of death even Yuri, killing the good that he still had. She had given him, no enemy on which to vent his anger. Nothing.

The image of the torn body was on his mind, completely indelible, yet he could not accept that he lost again.

Forever.

Hesitant Julia shook his hand. He wanted to be like her, feel emotions. Yuri wanted to scream, to destroy something, but instead he stood there, motionless, with glazed eyes and a heavy heart.

There were only he and his frost.

* * *

Leaving to the pain, let go to the darkest thoughts would not be served to wash the guilt that pierced his spirit. Memories, phrases, moments lost in time shined his mind. It was a constant torture that accompany hee days, joining the certainty that she would never have let her go; Boris knew that if he put aside his pride Sonja would still be alive.

He, like everyone, gave way in the sadistic need to relive bitter memories, it was impossible and unthinkable the acrid truth and bad against whom fate had made him slam. It was an impalpable turn that seemed to have left no trace.

The way he had undertaken up to that point had been severed into many tiny intersections that had stopped intersection between values, generating a case devoid of logic and order, losing the tracks.

Boris was like a runaway train, totally in jeopardy. Involuntarily was giving way to pain, staining of a crime that should never have run. Even when his eyes rested on the ocean just dyed red served to give him peace, losing himself in the delicate colors in his mind they seemed darker and liquid, red.

Red as blood like Sonja's hair, pale as her snow-white and pale skin.

The slight breeze lifted slightly, gently touching his skin, while thin danced in the sand grains, clashing against his face. Yet Boris did not move, paralyzed in the inner emptiness that had enveloped his mind, turning his irises on the hands.

Suddenly they became filthy, smeared with the blood of his wife. The breathing became slow and labored, it seemed like a thousand sharp pins were penetrating his flesh, piercing his lungs.

He wanted to scream but his throat was parched, it seemed that the tongue refuses to move, making it the slave of his own body, reviewing again the mangled body of his wife with a knife stuck deep in his chest. He closed his eyes, determined to cancellere that flash, then fall to the ground, letting the knees were sinking in the sand, bending his torso forward.

He clenched his hands into fists, letting the soft sand slip between his fingers, biting his lips strongly, in an attempt to hold back the tears. He did not want to let go the torment of bad and naughty feelings.

Once, twice, three. A volley of punches hit the ground hard, creating in turn a deeper groove. He felt an incredible pain as minor cuts and scratches began to hold his hand more and more dirty.

And finally let out a piercing scream and destructive; a cry of pure pain, wild and unstable, which went through her whole body, reducing the fragment that was left of his soul.

A gentle hand accompanied by a soft shot circled her shoulders and for the first time Boris gave in, clinging to the woman in the animalistic way. «I know it hurts, I know»

Boris knew too well the kind and motherly voice so frail and trembling.

«Victoria, you should get your dicks for once»

Eveline narrowed her eyes to slits, dropping his arms to his sides. Until then had only speculated on the possible reactions of the boy, she decided to tempt fate, imagining in her beautiful dream.

She saw the whole thing so much to experience the same pain him, because she, like Boris, she knew she was the indirect murder of Sonja. «I'll do it my own way, definitely» she said eagerly, facing the man with sorrowful eyes before her. «But first let me tell you something: you did not kill her».

The eyes of the Russian for a moment seemed to inject blood, eagerly grabbing and clutching the wrist of the blonde, while his body was being shaken by icy chills that crossed across his back. «I have left! I killed her! I. I was I who allow her to take her own life, I. Not you».

A slight tingle went through the hand of the designer, who abruptly tried to escape from the grip. The growing anger filled the pit of her stomach. Eveline feel used and flogged by the one who tormented her days and nights.

Her free hand snapped up, crashing against Boris's cheek up to him turning his head, giving him one flamboyant look of pure hatred.

Their breath seemed to get stuck again when their eyes meet, both unable to utter a word.

«I thought you were not capable of this» Boris exhaled with a defiant, ignoring the taste of blood that was flooding his mouth. It was the first time that Eveline reacted that way so direct and absurd. That slap seemed to have dragged back to reality, leaving leaked a little sound clarity among the dark maze of his twisted mind.

Eveline smiled slightly, turning a simple gesture in a mocking grin. «You underestimate me too often. I was the first to be honest with you, the first who revealed to you who I am and my moods, and you know what? I'm fool. I thought that you too you trusted me and instead you're fine alone. Please, go ahead to destroy you alone».

Wearily she looked down. She would never let him see her cry because of him and the words she would never have wanted to say, so much to understand only after a few moments that Boris had let go of her wrist, then turned back to the sea.

«Sonja has always been part of me for a long time, I loved her very much. We promised to continue to be there even though it was over between us and instead ...» A bitter tear gleamed across the face of Boris, while his lips had begun to tremble.

Say that sentence out loud was a punch in the stomach, had made everything more real ... painful. It hurt to know the truth, making real a thought that hitherto had only howled in his mind, pulling from his chest the joy of the past.

Victoria let out a soft whisper, fighting the tears that stung her eyes. «I am the last person who should mourn the death of Sonja. She was a friend of mine and I betrayed her coming to bed with you, and yet I did really well and ... I am suffering even» with a fast turned to Boris, not caring of her face transfigured by grief and guilt. «It's really wrong what there was between us?».

Huznestov swallowed, lowering his eyes to slits. Instinctively he grabbed the stylist for the hips, leaving dominated by animal instincts, kissed aggressively her lips. Abruptly, while maintaining firm grip on his hips, he gave her a serious look, starting to speak in a tone that brooked no argument. «It will be wrong as long as we continue to see it that way, it is wrong because she is dead but it's really a wrong thing that is good for both?».

Eveline uncertain knitted her eyebrows, fingering his arms. «Are you talking about Sex? ».

«Even that. Obvious».

«You suck» she replied angrily, looking at him with hatred. «It is wrong, however. It is wrong to start a relationship now, especially knowing that I have a boyfriend».

Boris let out a coarse laugh and mocking, and then mention a sadistic grin. «And you remember now?».

«No, Huznestov» replied Victoria dry. Pure irritation made her shudder the body. She never would have expected a shot so mean to him. She felt hurt and offended by that statement, much wanting to go away. «That's exactly why we need time and reflect».

Those words so simple had shaken a part of the heart that he had forgotten to have. He felt a sense of perdition to dig into his chest, feeling pain when the body Eveline escaped from his arms. Yet this was a different emotion, a pain far from the consciousness of having lost part yes, but it was still bad enough to feel alive and gasping for life.

«See you soon, Huznestov». A bitter smile was painted on the lips of Eveline, and then rise up on their toes, placing a chaste kiss on the boy's lips.

«Bye, seamstress» he replied blankly, grateful for the tender act of love that both of them were granted.

* * *

Eléna had always set not to show her emotions, trying to keep a straight face in front of that life, forgetting herself and who she was. She had collected all the feelings and the few joys she had known, locked them in a secret coffer. She had forgotten to be human.

It was strange turn in the house and not to meet her sister. Each wall of the damn apartment too big exuded pain, impressing the pain of tortured memories from death. She had become a soulless empty chest that continued to lie, acts the party who is choking.

Her hands resting on the sink were shaking as she stared at the water that slowly slipped on the ceramic. Elena had the courage to look at her reflection in the mirror because she knew that if she would have done would have again met those eyes ... Sonja's eyes.

She knew she would rincontrata still a fictitious reflection of her own image. Elena wanted to grab her face, scratching it up to spoil all the details that made her look like her, as her eyes wandered to the scissors she had hidden in the bathroom.

A lone chill blows the soul, while her hands together collected water, rinse slowly tired of those endless days, until, slowly, looked up on the transparent surface, covering her mouth with one hand.

She must not give in to the pain, suppressing a sob. It hurts. It was so damn bad repress the pain of crying. Something had just snapped, breaking the seal that had built with time and effort.

She held her breath for an indefinite moment, grabbing the scissors. It was crazy what was going to do it alone, but Elena needed it, she just had to learn to pretend ... if only it were not so complicated. Uncertain, she slid a lock of hair blacks in her fingers, breathing hard.

* * *

 _The girl narrowed her eyes, closing the scissors on the small portion of hair that, within seconds, fell into the sink. Slowly yet she repeated the gesture, strand after strand, mutilating detail that envied Sonja, until the white pottery was completely covered with a part of her._

 _Sometimes she had the feeling of being almost an intruder in that life so strange and normal. The days of the fight against Alexander and imprisonment in a while it seemed to be just a memory, other days, however, the memories knocking unperturbed against her door, locking it in days of silence and pain._

 _Yet, slowly, Elena began to feel the flavor of the return to life. She felt a strange glare grow in her stomach, scared by the fact that during the engagement party of Yuri would have to see Crystal constantly attached to Kei's arm._

 _Repeatedly she blinked, confused by that irritating thought. "Am I jealous?"._

 _She? Jealous? No, it was impossible._

 _She ran her fingers nervously through her hair that reached just below her shoulders, puffing impatiently. She had never cared of her appearance and had no intention to give it weight, and yet she wanted to do something to be noticed by him._

 _After all she was human, and only wished that he could see it for what it really was. A woman. The number one. The only person worthy to stand by him in all, the only one who could stand up to him and not a rag doll that he can use._

 _Suddenly, the click of the door made her jump, woke up from her thoughts._

 _«I finally found you». Sonja smiled sweetly to her sister, moving a few steps toward her sister. «Do you need an help?»._

 _Elèna gave her an annoyed look, and let her eyes wander over long hair tawny leaves perfectly. The envy crept into her chest, while her lips are painted a fake smile. Why could she not to be like her?. «No thanks. Unfortunately I do not like you»._

 _Sonja giggled, surprised by that reaction that just suited to her sister, ignoring the look of pure hatred that the minor had given her. «Elèna, I'm not perfect. Nobody is. So tell me: what is the problem?».._

 _The cheeks of the nineteen brushed a bright red that deviated from his usual colorful niveo such as ceramics. «I just wish someone would notice me»._

 _Without a word Sonja pulled back a stool, pointing to the young to sit. «You are beautiful, you do not need to pretend to change for someone»_

 _In an instant the name of Kei drew in her mind and her heart skipped a beat, squeezing hard the soft fabric of her skirt. «I wish I had your hair. I envy you for that»._

 _«You can always make up» said Sonja with a gentle voice with a slight mocking note in her voice. «Let them grow up it and now no more talk, it's time to prepare for our brother»_

* * *

Elèna's lips moved in a subtle graces, to be serene again in the arms of her sister, after all this time.

She gasped for several seconds swallowing hard, shocked by the memory that had suddenly attacked. Elèna felt distraught and overwhelmed, falling into the abyss of repetitions that for too long had disguised.

A strange burning sensation as the fire had branched across her body, an electric shock had turned on her fighting spirit, ready to have a rematch to her life. She dabbed her temples vigorously, twirling her fingertips.

She would have her cruel revenge in the most ruthless way she knew how, while her glacial eyes looked at her reflection with a sick and dangerous grin. Pure hatred transfigured her face. It was the killer without emotions that Alexander had taught her to be, still enjoying once for the death of the enemy.

Coarse laughter escaped from her lips, filling them ears. Elèna would find those who had destroyed and stolen her sister's life at any cost, ready to sacrifice everything again.

Nothing made sense, even that fake murder.

Elena picked up a brush from her beauty case, again by rigging her black hair, still mulling over her thoughts troubled.

It was absurd. Quite absurd. Sonja would never have taken her own life, not after she had returned her belongings. She had to dismiss the thought that iced her blood and it would not stop until she tortured and ripped the life her sister; there had to be a culprit.

She picked up her scarlet red lipstick, eyes fixed on the stick that she had abandoned for too long, by passing a generous passed on the lips, and then look in the mirror with a smug look murderess.

The real Elèna was back.

* * *

His gaze was empty, expressionless complemente. He was afraid of himself, afraid of falling into limbo in which he had buried for too long, but for once had the need to let go of the negative, but not a single tear streamed down his face.

It hurt to be sure not to try anything after days after the funeral, when he saw a shadow through the crack in the door. Yuri pretended not to notice, continuing to maintain the vigilant eye on the mysterious figure.

«It's bad manners to spy»

The voice of Elèna would recognize among a thousand, but had not given any effect.

Elena gave a faint wry smile, stiffening her position. «I could say the same» and at the precise moment when uttered that phrase, Elèna made entry into the living room, showing a distant and far away.

It was disturbing to see her again in those clothes so bleak, almost terrifying. Again he felt a strange sensation to dig into the bowels of his chest, feeling the chill creeping poison in its skin.

Yuri had also lost her.

«Are you going to stare at me again?» She hissed apathetic, breaking the deafening sound of silence. She did not miss the haughty expression Yuri had given her, and yet she do not feel anything.

The boy slowly got up from the couch, catching up with stealthy step sister. Their eyes struggled for several seconds, challenging each other, when unexpectedly Yuri outstretched arms toward Elèna, hugging her tightly against his chest, drowning in her scent. «I lost my sister». Unwittingly I surrender to the wept.

Elèna's lips began to tremble, shaken by grief that had hit like a runaway train. «I lost my sister, too» she whispered in a broken voice, while her heart was reduced to shreds, and broke down. «I lost my sister too».

Neither he would have imagined that it would be all it takes to fall, destroyed by emotions never buried, swallowing the words and choking guilt, remaining united in the fact that embrace of love, joining their tears.

* * *

Both were returned there, at the scene. It was very strange to open that door and immaculate without the smell of death that had invested them a few days before. For a brief moment Kei and Julia had believed that before their eyes would again battered corpse of their friend.

Their silent glances were patrolling every centimeter of the room unrecognizable, covered with white sheets that covered every surface. They knew they had to be careful as they sought clues, since neither of them believed to suicide.

The determination shone in their eyes, burying the vivid pain in them. They knew too many things they could not match the reality, confident that someone wanted to lead them astray.

Julia came to the point where they had found the body and a chill wrapped the body, while the threatening pain tears gushing again. Crawled to the bed, when a long red thread caught her attention. With gloved fingers lifted the hair, being careful not to tamper with evidence. «It looks clean. Have you found something?».

Kei winced, again summarizing his apathetic mask. «No, for now nothing ... except for this strange dust». A thousand questions tormented his mind, turning a confused look toward his colleague. Doubts twisted urged him to doubt of all, unable to believe the words that were repeated for days.

The discovery that he had made that morning had aroused in him a voracious sense of anguish and fear, more and more certain that all roads led to several responses that persisted in wanting to confess, especially the last secret, the most important; what he would change everything.

Julia frowned, reaching the door. Her hands roamed over the entire surface, and yet continued to be exasperated. It was definitely absurd to accept the reality but the crime scene seemed to be too similar to a suicide behind the closed door. There were no holes or pieces out of place, but with the torch she was examining the hinges. «What could be to dust?».

«You think I can know without a chemical analysis?» said Kei with a derisive tone and deliberately irritating voice, illuminating with light the face of Julia, moving it from that location.

Suddenly his eyes widened when a tiny yarn iron scrap fell from a hole. Kei smirked, opening the door.

Carefully he examined the hole that still contained a trace metal. «Now I understand everything. We can go».

* * *

 _ **Space author :**_ I'm sorry , I'm so sorry for the delay but this chapter for me it was really hard to write , partly because there is so much of that pain from being forced to stop me not to cry and it's so strange. Ie , it is gorgeous excited for something that is only in my mind , however , in here , I think there's something more . Or rather , I believe that this is in my best stories for what I'm trying to say , maybe I'll be presumptuous to tell me these things by myself but my story , now , it is part of me and it is sad to know that they are almost at the end and for this reason I think for a little while I will concentrate only on this story , I want to have an end with a bang , even if they are being written to the other two and thank you for letting me an opinion in the previous chapter . Thanks Alex and Midnight sins , thank you. I love you! And thanks to the silent readers , I'd love to hear your feedback


	36. Got a secret, can you keep it?

_**Got a secret, can you keep it?**_

* * *

Mariam sighed heavily, everything had lost again light in seconds, dead. It was impossible to believe that Sonja had committed suicide at that moment, not after the sacrifices that her friend had been forced to accept for the sake of others, so as to not be able to remove from her mind the strange feeling that had stiffened all her nerves .

Yet her memory was paralyzed when she saw the coffin being lowered into a deep dark pit a few days before, still and locked. Her hands, along with those of her friends, had collected a tiny pile of fine powder, then letting it slip on scarlet flowers that covered the coffin with inexorable slowness, just dispersing the light spring breeze, while still wet soft ground covered with relentless slowly the dark wooden casket.

A deep hole was pounding in her chest, her emotions were in turmoil, they continued to be confused with each other, generating a swirl of images and conjectures that strayed from reality; even her mind refused the agonizing thought that tortured her whole spirit, unable to accept a grim reality again deprived of the grace that had surrounded for a fleeting time flew away again.

That death nefarious had fallen hard on she had again split the cloudless sky with stormy clouds, had allowed the new rain of blood smearing the earth, bringing with it a new wave of frost and perdition.

Every action she performed in those last two days was slow, sustained over time. Even the cigarette she held between her fingers seemed to have no end and at the same time her green eyes watched the gray smoke that hovered slightly in the air, and then disappear into thin air.

Sometimes Mariam wanted to be like that smoke, so impalpable and fleeting, however, and her legs were firmly planted on the ground, blocked by the gravity that reminded her of being only one person, a mere mortal he felt emotions. After hours spent in front of the PC, the exasperating search for evidence, had managed to obtain only a very few -too fundamentalist- news about that case.

Mariam would have liked to bang her head against a wall, engage in other work, and instead had been relegated to the futile search function, forced to have to remove all traces of Sonja from that cold and sterile agency, when a file caught her caution.

Her fingers slipped on the keyboard, pressing carefully all the characters, while the light and quick buzz was repeated with fast and syncopated rhythm.

 **"CONFIDENTIAL: Alexander Petrov."**

Shock. Her whole body was shaken by a violent shudder and instinctively pressed her back against the leather chair and shook most vehemently the mouse. Slowly Mariam let go of a heavy sigh, repositioning her glasses on her nose, and then bring a rebellious strand escaped from the rigid chignon behind the ear.

The nagging sense of nervousness began to scratch her skin, causing her to torture long nails perfectly manicured with her lips. She just wanted to know, even though she was afraid to live again a hostile truth and only after several seconds she managed to dominate the aggressive instinct whispered to let it go.

Again the girl took a position composed by typing a series of numbers and words in the tiny search bar. Only the key sound broke the eerie silence that had fallen into her office, wrapping in its deadly grip the body of the young as a series of binary codes across the screen.

She awaits. For a moment, Mariam averted her eyes from the computer and wearily put out her cigarette in the ashtray. Eyes began to burn and to give her discomfort enough to force her to squint just tired eyelids. That long wait might kill her, she was definitely oppressive enough to put to the test again what little patience she had left. The fingers of her left hand nervously drummed on the smooth surface of the desk cracked in several places, showing a heaping nervousness stress that Mariam restrained with difficulty.

Suddenly the computer emitted a slight noise, while a tiny colored strip showed the two documents she was looking for. Expression austere and strict came over her face, while the cursor flowed on the documents a few moments later they were placed in her personal file.

A surge of adrenaline shocks the body again. Dozens of phrases and files quickly followed each other before her curious eyes, mentally repeating any lines that now knew by heart, until finally found what she was looking for.

* * *

 **"3457 report, December 2, 2015.**

 **Rescue operation failed without actual losses. Our agents have rivenuto several details that seem to conflict with the initial theory. In fact it seems that the young Petrov has repeatedly tried to eliminate our allies, yet allowed them to rescue our own.**

 **From recent surveys show that Alexander does not have an unstable personality, but his mind is "super sania", that is, his psyche is perfectly lucid as dangerous risulare. In view of recent events seems that the subject has never given up killing someone, sometimes aided by his killers as Ekaterina Vjazikova, Ivan Bykov, Katherine Bykov and Sonja Ivanova (see case Watson).**

 **So our eyes is almost impossible that during the last battle will be limited only to hurt, he seems to have wanted to be killed for a higher floor.**

 **Pending developments,**

 **Q.G.**

 **Report 3457, December 6, 2015, see attachments.**

 **Today, our agents have carried out a first inspection at the crime scene. Dozens of bodies were found between the basement and the main floor. It seems that the structure follows a pattern: all corridors follow a parallel line perpendicular to other corridors, and they all lead to a single point, that is, where is the last place bloodbath.**

 **We have reason to believe that Alexander is still alive because his body seems to have disappeared, and the place we rivenuto a bulletproof vest, managing nonetheless to collect a blood sample so that we can determine the biological and chemical nature.**

 **In addition we were able to access the control room of the building and the theory that it was all a plan Alexander takes on a different meaning: if he really wanted anyone would really come out of there because there are several deliberately unused traps and torture means " .**

* * *

Mariam widened in disbelief, and then removed her glasses again. Her lips were bleeding and just a pasty metallic taste filled her mouth, her eyes staring blankly at the screen absorbed just darkened computer, bringing it into a catatonic state crippling.

Mechanically her hands moved the cursor and sent in print all documents. She did not know what that move was right or whether it was simply reckless, had only a need to have compelling evidence that could convince her of the murder of her friend, only waking up with the printer intermittent noise, and covered sheets of black they overlapped each other at a rapid pace.

Sonja's death would not remain unpunished.

* * *

A sponge with soap and water seemed to have erased in an instant the passage of Sonja, leaving only a gray halo of painful memories. It was amazing how the life of one person could fit in a duffel bag and destroying the bridge between past and future.

It was quite a shock to Takao's heart to . For the first time he had to pretend that he did not care and that this was a worthless death, yet he knew that he could not be so. How could he think to forget the only real foothold between reality and imprisonment of those hellish days.

It was absurd, it was a thought so rotten and acute that leaked the cruelest essence so as to be able to perceive the acid taste and deadly in his mouth, as his fingers touched fearful just the last photo hanging locker.

He saw all the smiling faces of his friends with a cheerleader's uniform, all seemed so serene and happy. A tiny sentence, written with a black marker, covered a small portion of the sky and recited "we will be friends forever."

He hesitated for a moment so as to feel almost guilty of violating the past of the young man, when I cut it carefully reverential, as if afraid do spoil the picture, turning the picture in his fingers.

A second image was carefully glued to the previous design and a tear um filled groove of emotions among his chills. He could never forget the graduation day, their eyes were laughing and even the sun seemed envious of their brightness, while hand in hand exceeded the gate.

For a brief moment he wandered on the faces of his friends, searching among all of their funny expressions and jovial a memory, a sincere sincerity leaked by their looks. Takao wanted to stop time, continuing to live in the past. They were so different but so similar, so as to feel a painful vise ask the stomach, while the closed key to more and Sonja in the past, causing a pang.

He leaned his back against the metal, slipping to the ground bringing the legs to the chest. Bitter tears began to scratch his face hidden from the knees. He had always been the rock that he tried to keep the group together, and yet he had fallen, losing the will to fight.

«Kinomiya, you can't cry forever.» That voice so cold and ruthless startled him, forcing him to raise just look. He had never cared what others might think, much less what he could tell her.

Elèna stared at him with an expression of indifference and walked quickly toward the bag. He hesitated for a uncertain for a moment, afraid of missing out on something dangerous. «Look, we can't cry forever. That's life, today to me and tomorrow to you» she declared with a sharp tone and false. It became increasingly difficult to pretend that everything would get better, knowing that a scar would always be in her heart.

«How can you? How can you say such a thing?» snapped Takao. A fire was brutally exploded all over his body and was burning all his lucidity. «Sonja was a friend of mine and it was your sister! You should understand why she decided to kill herself! ».

That quick hit her full sentence, bumping against the truth. Elena clenched her fists hard, the nails dug into the flesh to cause her pain, leaving out from her lips a phrase shrill full of bitterness and suffering. «You don't understand, and you will never understand. Sonja was murdered.»

Elèna was just not able to understand anything. Her mind was constantly obscured by the fire of hatred and anger that were causing loss of control once again, so as to lead it to the point of accusing anyone, even herself, of Sonja's death. Wherever she saw a conspiracy and deception, she had reached the point of plotting and conspiring even against her friends. «Or maybe you want to tell me that you know something I do not know. You know, it's strange,» she began with a veiled voice of poison, sharpening the murderous look. «It's very strange that you are still alive here and, above all, that you are in this room when we both know that this is the task of Mariam». With glowing eyes began to walk calmly forward and back, her face was painted an expression perfidious indulging a sadistic chuckle.

In that instant the blood circulating in Takao's veins seem to freeze. He had the terrible feeling of being a prisoner of the room, while the imaginary light of a lamp dimmed her confused look, shivered. Elèna had stopped her walk and get blocked before him with contempt. «Then? Are you perhaps denying your guilt? The cat has bitten your tongue?».

For a brief moment he had the instinct to confirm the theory of the girl rocked by an insane sense of fear and terror, when a little voice in his head told him to react. Takao leap feet and stretched out his hands towards her, pushed her angrily toward a wall. «You can not accuse me for being alive and you can not accuse me of doing something I did not». With more angrily shoved Elèna until it stops against the wall, fighting the eyes of Moscow. «And you can not accuse me of being here when Mariam was just to make me come here. You can not».

«Otherwise?». Elèna to not care at all to know the truth, that the situation was causing fun and was willing to do anything to play with the mind of the boy, as well as the first in a long line of people with whom she would play, digging or torturing their minds .

«Then fight for the truth. Someone is sure something but this person is not me». He reached out toward the shoulders of the young and without giving her time to react pinched a nerve, causing her to lose consciousness. He had to get away from there as quickly as possible.

He mulled over all his thoughts as he tried to rearrange all the ideas and connections that jumped hastily from side to side of her mind. If he had said that the death of Sonja did not care would surely lied but Kei knew he could not yet give in once the emotions.

Every fiber of his body craved blood to his death, wanted to tear the killer's skin, he wanted to inflict torture and see life inexorably leave the murderer's eyes. He imagined a desperate look and a terrified voice that begged mercy and hegranted only after hours of pain.

They had ripped the life of a mother of his daughter, his friend and companion and Sonja all the secrets had died in an infernal puddle frozen in time.

* * *

It was the burning determination drove him to the desperate search for justice and now Kei knew that all those efforts and suppositions were not at all vain and superfluous, not now that he had all the evidence. He was willing to do anything to get the truth, even to exploit and endure Julia.

His car sped too fast on the highway, creating a series of distorted and chaotic images that were mixed together, crumbling a few moments later, as dusk evening slowly replaced the warm sun thinly veiled by dark clouds that presaged the storm imminent. Kei was not smiling at all, his jaw was tightly clenched and his amethyst eyes looked just the figure of Julia, who was curled up on herself, afraid of the likely, hazardous reactions of the young.

The pounding silence that reigned in there echoed heavily in the Spanish mind. Julia regretted having agreed to accompany him, and yet so ambiguous attitude of her colleague aroused in her a violent emotional upset, such as not being able to utter a sound. Obsessively controlled her breathing, she was careful in all his movements, almost as if she was a victim who had to flee and he was the executioner.

Julia had never seen that look so disturbing, as she clutched firmly in her hands, when the mild sound of her bones made her jump and then look away from him. «What have you discovered?».

Kei gave her a grim look and smiled a wry smile annoying, and then look at it with austerity. «What do you think I might have found out?».

Julia blinked several times confused and uncertain eyelids and then shrugged. She hated when someone dared to treat it that way so offensive but she knew that was not the time to create futile controversy. For a brief moment she brooded on the latest events, then turned a sharp look at the guy. «I do not know, you tell me. You said that you understand everything and that you think Sonja was murdered».

«Yes, and I think I've also figured out how they went the facts,» he said through clenched teeth, and then add more emphatically. «All the facts».

The singer looked at him with hatred, her hands fluttered violently against her legs causing noise, now more and more annoyed by the attitude of the Russian. «Shit, speaks for a good time! If you do not understand I helped you, I'm investigating with you. I'm your colleague.»

So heartfelt that statement made him laugh sarcastically, then pull over the car. «We are colleagues up at some point» Kei's tone was cold and did not hide at all the danger that enclosed, merely watching sternly Spanish. «And by the way: I would have gladly asked for help from your husband, not you. You know why I'm doing it? I'll explain: Four months ago I was told to stay away from your family and I am creating problems and you know what? That's exactly it. I am so acting for Sonja and Elèna, I do not do it for yourself or for others. We should be a group, a family, but between us there is nothing like this and none of you has understood. None of you is doing something to figure out something».

«And you? You think you have done something?» She said wryly. Her green eyes flashed with hatred lawn as she continued to shake convulsively the hem of her shirt. The creeping insidious anger in his belly making up the bile.

«I? I have done enough, but I do not have to explain anything, is not the time».

«Or maybe you just want to make me believe that this is so?» Said Julia with provocative voice.

Kei did not care anything about that discussion, and with a mechanical gesture started the machine again.

They followed one another several minutes of silence and only the hum of the engine ticked the regular rhythm of their race. He did not know what to say, the last statement had hurt his pride enough to convince him to push to reveal something just to prove its superiority to that little arrogant brat. «Remember when we met in the hospital a certain Ekatherina? The woman was quite dangerous and researching for her that I discovered why our two agencies were merged and this keep it secret for you».

Julia blinked. That phrase had access to all her curiosity, merely nodded. «I'm ready to listen, tell me what you know».

* * *

Mariam even knew why she had decided to change direction and stop right there, in front of the house where they had eaten the last horrors, and what for a long time had been her home. Yet something had suggested not to return to her apartment, guided by an old automatic instinct. Her finger would stomp insistently on golden bell which produced a continuous and sharp sound, almost like a squeak left.

Her mind was cloudy, totally at the mercy of her confusion as to feel sucked into the emotional vortex that paralyzed her gestures. Suddenly the noise of a voice ripped through the air, acrid smell filling the rain and lightning split open the sky in half, painting it for a moment of purple. Jumped scared, finally she wakes up from momentary numbness that plagued her mind.

A cold gust of wind hit her fully and immediately followed a violent discharge of water that struck forcefully glasses and his body. chills indondarono her body, causing her to tighten her arms around her, and some strands of hair already slipped soups on her face. A bitter feeling struck her in her stomach. Until then she had hoped to find him at home, but there was no trace of Ozuma, giving herself mentally stupid.

Mariam had known from the first moment that to go to that house would shatter a new piece of her heart and had rashly believed to be able to act in its own way. Maybe he was not even at home or maybe he was with some girl.

Moved teeth nervously waving a hand as if to ward off a nagging thought that she still wanted to ignore for a while, while raindrops drew tears on her suffering face. The Singer stretched her eyes to her car and then walk a few quick step in that direction, when a noise behind her aroused her attention, making her turn.

Their silent eyes meet again, the motionless lips were siggilate, unable to utter a word, while a veil of embarrassment and tension enveloped them completely.

Mariam never would have imagined it could be so strange to see him in that situation, but her feet continued to remain firm. Every word, every speech she had developed up to that moment seemed so ephemeral and superfluous; she even forgot why she had decided to go there, still getting lost once in his eyes, forgetting to Sonja and intrigues. On her lips appeared a subtle melancholy smile accompanied by torrential rain flow, recovering for a moment the fleeting serenity. «I thought you were not here».

«And I thought you had changed your mind». Ozuma had uttered the words that were full of pent-up anger. He had waited for days for a sign, any gesture that seemed to want to get there, and yet in that phrase so cold there was something else, there was surprise and expectation. He had waited for this moment with trepidation and had no intention of leaving yet escape once the serenity. «Come in, if you stay there you get sick».

It seemed to be a century has passed since he had permission to sit down and appeared to be spent even more time since he had sent upstairs to dry her hair. there were no traces of Ozuma on the face of emotions, yet her gestures let transpire slight Residential signs, so he could not even concentrate on reading.

Continually reread the same phrases that ran in front of his eyes with a very slow pace, yet he could not grasp the real meaning. He snorted loudly closing the volume with a gesture dry and then let it fall with a resounding thud on the table, rattling the fragile crystal for a few seconds.

«It appears that my presence bother you.» The woman's voice made him just smile, then turn his head towards the singer. «Old habits never die» he became serious, then add no real questioning tone: «How long are you there?».

Mariam shrugged with indifference and cocked her head to one side. «For a few minutes, that's okay». Her heart seemed to beat in her throat, echoing with fury in her mind, and then take a seat beside him, followed by the grim look of Ozuma.

It was instinctive nibbling the lips in the vain search for the most appropriate words, but that look so severe she sent in confusion, making win her impulsiveness, denying long rants meaningless. «Alexander is alive and I have proof».

The words pierced her heart and reopened the scars began to get wet with blood. Until then she had hoped that she had come there to talk about their relationship and not a dead man. He arched an eyebrow showing a skeptical and allowed their eyes to meet each again.

All his senses went on alert when he saw the look unnaturally empty her and so, thoughtful, went to seek her hand, covering it with her. «What do you mean exactly? ».

Mariam swallowed slightly and shifted her gaze on him. Giving voice to that terrifying thought had dragged her into a dark world, almost grotesque. In an instant all her doubts had taken life, as if they were motivated by a macabre strong enough to make her voice tremble. «I do not know where to start». Just she lifted up his hands to lightly touch the temples and the trunk bent forward, making sure that her hair covered up her face, looking around a point of the room he could calm his nerves. «When Elèna and I we were abducted and tortured there was a strange moment. For some reason we were brought out and in the course of events we killed Ivan and saved Takao but ... there's something I do not know» She gave him a serious look and expressionless, Mariam felt the need to tighten and counter hold that touched her trembling hand. A thousand questions and worries began to twirl in his mind, knowing that whatever she said would be unpredictable.

That word caused her fear, had aroused in her a feeling that assailed her chest because he knew that her every sentence and confession could have generated different reactions. «We lied. There there was only Kei. We met our parents and the hospital were those of our friends ... there was also Mei, your mother is not everything». She pulled a stained paper from the rain of the bag and slams him down on the table angrily. «Alexander is alive and the body seems to have disappeared into thin air, I think he killed Sonja or someone else».

«You should have told me! You were supposed to tell the truth! ». Was needed was a miserable confession to fall apart everything he had believed in and instead, unjustly, the fictional truth in which he believed had been brutally disintegrated. Ozuma felt disgust. How could she have? How could she hide the truth about his mother?

Once again the woman had manipulated his life, she had used him and had hidden a truth that he wanted to know. «Get out».

His flaming eyes looked like two blood smeared blades ready to strike her with the fire of hatred, while the hands let go of hers, suddenly becoming cold and loading the living room with the suffocating frost. «Let me explain».

«Go away! I do not want to see you ever again».

The anger of those words the fully invested and in a moment picked up the few things Mariam had and in a moment ran into the hallway toward the only escape when a sudden dizziness caught her off guard, forcing her to look for a basic stand. A hand went to look for the wall and the other went to massage the throbbing temples. Nausea assaulted her again making her gasp again. With difficulty she tried to regularize her breaths in an attempt to suppress the painful sensation of emptiness that had pierced her heart. As she had begun it was over, leaving fade the last chance to be happy, while the tears were pressing painfully against her eyes.

«May I know that you have?». Ozuma was paralyzed from the scene, he was afraid that those strange illnesses were by no means a positive sign. Cautiously he moved toward her and in an instant he was beside her, forcing her to look into his eyes.

They followed moments of silence broken by the lilting rhythm of the rain. Their eyes had started to fight each other in a war without rest, until the singer looked down, ready to run away again.

«Mariam, you should go to a doctor ...».

The girl flashed a wry smile full of meaning, and then yelling angrily: «I'm pregnant, fuck!».

He was incredulous. Those words seemed to travel in his mind, bouncing from one part of his brain increasing his confusion. It seemed that those words had been taken to flash with sparkling red letters, as his gaze ran on a serious face and worried her. «You're kidding, right?».

«To what absurd and sick Why should I?» she snapped offended when Ozuma added surprise: «How the hell happened?».

Again Mariam display a wry smile, lowering her eyes to slits filled with anger, saying sarcastically: «have I really to explain it?».

Dark and saturated silence befalls them; both they were entrenched in their positions, still and motionless in their secret fears. A move and everything would collapse, a move and everything would take on a different meaning.

Impulsively he caught the lips of the singer in a desperate kiss and aggressive, voracious a contact of which both needed to breathe. Their languages were fighting furiously and growing passion, moving their hands along their bodies in search of a foothold, moving together towards the alloway, scattering their clothes everywhere.

Lips imprinted marks along her neck, leaving a wet trail up to the sinuses rut, before rebounding back up toward the lips. Both they trembled seized with increasing pleasure of passion and desire for their reunion, only to fall both on the bed naked seeds, flesh to flesh.

It burned their skin and rubbing each other while their hands scratched his back and touching her breasts still covered by the bra. Mariam winced as the cloth slipped on his shoulders, and its soft curves made contact against his chest. She had missed him and indulge in lust, while muffled cries died in her throat quandOzuma's fingers sank in the most sensitive center by its sensitivity, and then telling them to move with skilful movements on the clitoris, and then enter her.

The pleasure was clouding her mind and a moan escaped from her lips, again meeting his gaze. «Two seconds ago you were sending me to hell, and now we are at this point. Now I want an answer».

Ozuma ignored that comment recovering to kiss her neck going up to the lobe,breathing on the skin. A sly smile painted on her lips, happy to suffer again the body and the soul of the girl again his, while the mouth again tried Mariam's lips, brushing her hair with her fingers. «You do not deserve it, you know».

She glowered at him, ready to strike him with an intimidating look, again when their lips met in a soft, gentle touch, while their eyes were wiped out the emotional storm of recent months, leaving them free from their thoughts. «All we have committed mistakes and it seems like you had to lie, so why be overcome anger and risk still lose in this war?»

Her hands slid down, touching the belly just mentioned. «And then there's the baby ... or a child on the way. We have every reason to stay together». That's so sweet gesture to both seemed so unreal at the same time gentle and considerate, letting their bodies started again to play each other.

That feeling seemed to be totally new, the discovery of ever forgotten emotions and feelings and with a slow movement he entered her, placing her leg behind her back. Movements, first slow and getting faster provoked in them pure ecstasy, were moving fast as the waves, until together they reached the highest peak of passion.

* * *

Lightning tore the sky and the mournful sound of a thunder echoed heavily in the room, rattling the windows already closed. A chill struck the back of Hilary and her dreamy look out the window, gazing the view, and in that instant the torrential rain started pouring down, crashing with a fast-paced and against taxes. That advance sound reminded her old forgotten melody in time but did resurface his dark memories.

She smiled tenderly and brought her attention back to the computer, reading quickly the last engagements and commitments of Blue Roses, when a slight noise woke her attention back.

«Come in» she said in a voice apathetic, taking up to transcribe dates and events on her agenda.

«Are you still here? Need a ride home? » .

The presence of Jason brought her embarrassment, it seemed unreal that it was all over between them naturally. It seemed that everything had changed to never change and so was their always friendly and polite relationship, just more aloof. «No, quiet but if you have an umbrella I would gratefully accept a ride to the car».

The young amused chuckled and closed the door behind him. Slowly he walked around the desk, calling towards the Japanese. «Let '... it seems that your agenda is full again. Greetings, Hils»

A thick veil of silence fell on both pleasant when Jason asked uncertainly: «How's going between you and Takao?».

Suddenly everything became dark and only the faint glow of the storm illuminated at irregular intervals the room, recreating the games walls amplified and dark shadows, the silent quand metallic click of the lock startled them. Heavy breathing accompanied distant footsteps, when a torch lit up the face of a man, sullying its image.

Two blue eyes haunted and bloodshot were transfigured by a sadistic look, and a wicked smile accompanied a wicked laugh.

The blood of the two seemed to be frozen; the fear had taken possession of their bodies, trying bulk weapon. Hilary's hands trembled when you touched the gun, but mistakenly dropped it on the ground by starting a shot.

He did not understand what was happening when he felt the presence of Jason away from her and immediately followed the violent sound of a struggle that was mixed with the sound of broken glass crashing to the ground. A cry of pain broke the air and instinctively jumped over the desk.

Furiously he began to knock hard against the door and down convulsively the handle, screaming in despair but no one seemed to answer her. Smear in the dark up to the windows, when he felt something penetrate his skin without cause her pain.

He stumbled in the dark for several seconds. Every noise became a mere distant echo, then fall to the ground in a cold nightmare with no return.

The first filtered sunlight in their bedroom through the curtains, creating a harmonious contrast between light and shadow which covered their bodies tangled with each other and radiate their still dormant serene faces. The light wind rustled with easy grace, bringing to life a soft spring day.

Mariam just lifted her head from the boy's chest and slowly opened his sleepy eyes, muttering something unintelligible, his voice thick with sleep as he tried to cover his face with his hands. For a brief moment she felt confused, until slowly began to focus on the images of the night before.

A slight smile on her lips swollen and drawing with unusual sweetness tried his, receiving in return a close possessively around her waist. Long had forgotten that feeling that overwhelmed fully. She felt her heart beat in unison with his, while her eyes were slowly closing.

«Bonjour mon amour« whispered Ozuma with a hilarious tone teasing and getting in return malevolent glare. «Dumb, go back to sleep» she said gruffly, clutching in his embrace.

Suddenly Mariam's phone began to ring insistently startling the two young . For a brief moment the singer had the instinct to turn off the phone and wearily reached for the nightstand. She was dumbfounded for a moment when he read the name of his mother and again blinked, ignoring the annoyed words ... in fact not even know how she would have to call that guy. «Mom? Mom's going on?».

She could hear the faint sound of a crying suffered in the background coupled with incoherent phrases and meaningless. "…is dead".

She jumped on the bed in a split second, his senses are alerted and the voltage sent in crisis all his self-control as he listened to upset the words of Midori. «Be right there» beings tucking series as quickly as possible the first dress that she found in the closet and then fled into the hallway. Suddenly she returned to reality retracing the way to the bedroom, shaking hands around the handle while watching him confused and perplexed look of the boy.

«Call the others, something serious has happened in the agency »


	37. It's happening again

_**It's happening again**_

* * *

Red plastic strips and white bordered the area, confused and excited voices mingled with one another in a growing ferment of panic and concern, some familiar faces exceeded their group with an expression on her face ashen, looked like they wanted to say something you She persisted to remain silent.

Even they could well understand what had happened, they seemed stunned and puzzled, catapulted into a universe with soft edges well lontanti of reality. Yet there was a moment, a brief moment of terror in which they too were lost. Everywhere you could run there were police officers who at first had crossed their path, when suddenly a door was opened to reveal something absolutely absurd.

A white stretcher was carried slowly in front of their eyes and shoot panic striciare in their chest, poisoning their blood. For a moment Julia winced terrorized by a single thought: was happening again. The slimy desperation shone in her eyes and in a lucid motorcycle began to think of the names of the absent.

Hilary and Jason.

A nervous cry froze in her throat, still scared by the horror of reliving hell, barely she had time to open his eyes that the stretcher passed her, while the hand of the corpse fell out of the bed sheet. It was disgusted how they had reduced the limb. deep cuts plying wrinkled skin enough to be able to glimpse the torn muscles.

She felt disgusted with herself for having tried a fleeting moment of happiness because she knew that the hand could not belong to neither Hilary nor Jason. Nervously took the phone from her bag, quickly typing a text message. " _Where are you? There are problems in the agency. "_

Four shadows appeared over the glass that separated the offices of affection room and seemed to join together in an embrace suffered. They could clearly hear their screams of rage and pain impregnating the environment, making it saturated with narrow suffering, creating an increase of annoying voices but seemed to have dissipated, giving way to those four.

The long-haired woman broke away from the group and briskly reached the dividing wall. Mariam put her hand on the glass; Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot and her face funereal presaged the worst. Wearily she walked toward her friends, before latching Julia. Instinctively lunged at Julia as if she knew that her friend should have had support.

The Spanish had realized that something was wrong and that Hilary, that day, there would have been. Bitter tears streaming down their faces pierced by pain, but when Mariam speak brokenly, a knife tore the heart. "They kidnapped Hilary."

Julia's face grew ashen and her green irises lawn seemed to grow up to transfigure its expression in an image of sheer terror, while, confused and terrified, tried to mumble something in a succession of meaningless phrases.

"It's not over," whispered Mariam laconic. She knew that when the time would come a new destructive storm would be unleashed on each one of them, but she also knew she had to be honest but that thought terrified her.

Inquisitive glances were placed on her, resembled the x-rays, as if each of her colleagues wanted to steal every secret but she did not care. From her face had disappeared every emotion, and in a moment of apparent calm she added: "Jason was with her, is now in the hospital but he is fine, but I found something."

"Sonja was killed" ruled Kei rigidly.

At the same time all their eyes came to rest on the euro as Asian raising a slight tumult of subdued and shocked phrases mingled with each other and only Yuri preferred to remain silent, holding in his hands the last memory of her sister lying in the pocket of jeans .

It was nothing more than a slight murmur made of sentences that followed one another with disarming speed, almost shocked. That revelation was a shock, a violent blow that many had preferred to ignore the existence and only one certainty had begun to slow the beating of their hearts: the nightmare was about to begin again.

Russian red-haired sensed the emotional turmoil grow with relentless violence of his heart that lit the bloodlust; It seemed a distant hiss that made him want to know every detail and fragment that he would know the truth. That was left unspoken desire for too long, and yet felt on the skin the feeling of not being there, completely away, and the more those words kept repeating over and his mind was shaken by the thrill of madness, and then wake of the sudden torpor in which he was living. "Hiwatari, I know what you're insinuating grace?".

A smile petty stringent young features, and then argue with softly but authoritarian: "Do you really think I want to talk about it?".

"You should. You should do this before anyone has the idea to kill you. " The voice of the Ivanov was cryptic and seemed to want to hide a chance frightening and sharp, as well as a tiny possibility that would carry it himself if Kei had not spoken. He did not care what they could think of Julia and the others, they were nothing but the easiest way to deal with danger. Had preferred and chose to grope in the dark once again alone, anything but let other innocent people lose their lives, and then let go of Julia's hand.

Maybe it was selfish to let her go again but would not allow most anyone to destroy the life of his wife and their baby, but Julia was still there, ready to cling to him and to grab his hand with timid tenderness; His brilliant blue eyes life faced with hatred repressed the icy gaze of Kei, who said defiantly: "And you'd be able to make me something? Do you need what I know. "

"I tear you to that language by snake 'Boris railed at the limit of patience snapping menacingly toward the boy. He hated the deceptions and those psychological tricks, preferring the action rather than spend hours to reflect. He was tired. Tired of staying motionless in nothing, tired of deceit. Tired of that mid life that did not belong anymore.

"Now stop! ». The angry voice of Mariam roared with fury, was tired of that damn complicated situation. only craved the truth. It hurt to know that another life had been broken by the crowds that had destroyed her life torn apart and destroyed, while the innocent, that same life, had been torn. Looked at the three litigants with deep hatred, her lips were tight and his fists were closed but his emerald eyes were different. They were so inflamed by the mixture of sensations so they seem dark and dense. "I will not offend even, every word is just wasted on you! If you have not understood my grandfather, as well as president of our agency, he has just died. Have the decency to keep quiet if you do not want of losing yours jobs. "

Yuri showed a grin of sheer arrogance and with a slight movement of his shoulders carelessly asserted: "As if you could change something."

"Oh, but it changes everything. When Alexander will return you will be killed and not even know why. "

No one could say a word for several seconds, dropping one stunned gaze and full of skepticism. It was absurd to believe in those words, at least not after all that they had heard a few months ago. Boris started to say something, when the singer taking up the silent to speak. "Ozuma already knows what I'm talking about, there are documents that prove everything and admitted that Kei is telling the truth we may finally be able to have the picture of the situation."

"Mariam, you really want to do it now?". Every minute, every second that passed away from Hilary, Takao thought of losing it again froze every muscle of his body. He knew the feeling of being away from it all, forgotten by God. In his mind echoed the phrases filled with pain that had repeatedly screamed at the pain.

He knew only having trovere the mode of action, yet there was something that was blocking, a perennial constant whispering voice lascivious to give up, not to fight. The lowest instincts were pressing with a redundant sound because no partecipere almost certainly no longer had a third chance, but the truest part, the more sweet and timid, whispered in the song of the fight again for Hilary waves.

But Takao was afraid. There had been two murders in just over a week and probably even she would walk again in the earthly world, and then shook his head to dismiss the thought, knowing that he would fight the new war with his trusted companions.

"No, Kinomiya, tomorrow," she exclaimed ironic "Of course I want to do it now but not here. There is a room where few people know of its existence. " The look of the singer met to Eléna. She knew it would be a rash act but it was their only chance to understand something. She was afraid to show once again all his fears so much to be taken again against itself.

Eléna frowned. She was conscious that if they revealed what they had been silent for months, probably nothing would ever be the same, yet the desire to find out what had happened to her sister urged her to ignore the rules that had been imposed. She did not care what would be the cost of that last gesture, she did not care if anyone had dared to look at her refusal.

She just wanted revenge.

* * *

They had finally reached the basement of the building very easily aided by the continuous succession of agents inspected the crime scene and the fact that each of them was a well-known face of the company had simplified their escape.

Moments later Mariam slid her key card along an invisible crack and a slight whistling spread in the air. She suffered two false walls slid aside revealing a huge portal of a shiny white with a light shooting were opened.

That color so clear them fully invested, that room seemed to be made of pure light far too dazzling. Dozens of chairs came from the floor accompanied by a circular table in the same color of the room. A panel slid on the table and went into the gap to reveal a set of keys.

By Mariam serious look ran her fingers on the keyboard and so that is a kind of three-dimensional hologram, leaving everyone stunned. After several minutes of waiting pungent managed to connect with his computer. He smiled slightly when searches finally appeared before his eyes. A slight disturbance relaxed cracked the false mask he wore and gravely expounded clearly all she had found. "The body of Alexander has disappeared into thin air, but there's more ... a few hours ago I got the results on the traces of blood and I can say with certainty that the vital fluid, there are several items that belonged to him do not fit together." Again she ran her gaze on all present, putting both hands next to the keyboard, adding rhetorically: "How many of you thought of having to deal with a madman?". All those present exchanged a suggestive look, now completely sure that the nightmare was starting for the umpteenth time. "Alexander is not sick as we all thought, his mind knows what he does and is perfectly aware of his actions. He understood how to maneuver all of us, he knows our weaknesses and knows how to use them. Alexander is alive, is somewhere out there with Hilary and is ready to use it for his own purposes. "

"We knew already and I do not care. I want to know who killed my sister. " She had become his obsession, now. A maddening thought that he had become intrinsically in Yuri, making it an inseparable part of his spirit. "And I want to know who saved you that night."

"We were saved from our father, by Aleksej Huznestov, Kei and all parents."

All pointed their eyes on Eléna. They were dismayed and confused, totally unable to formulate any logical thinking. Until then none of them had wanted to believe in that hypothesis that only a few months ago had discovered. They had preferred to ignore the track as they had thought it was nothing more than something that belonged only to the past.

It was pretty darn scared. The very thought of that hypothesis had become suddenly really instilled in them anxiety that, once again, had aviluppata their spirits ripped from the shadows of the past.

"Have you ever wondered why back in 2010 our agencies have merged?" asked Kei with ambiguous tone. On his face there appeared a crooked rice, almost eerie. He did not care if one of the truths of which he was aware he subverted the entire order once again as the first to have lost something was him.

He knew to be a greedy selfish dirty for power and money, and that was fine, but something had changed and he realized that night. He could eliminate his enemies and instead had saved them. "Remember when Jason spoke of the project 'Black Diamond'? It was a special program that saw action in what was our agency and that of girls, but something went wrong and that something was right Alexander, the subject shared between the two companies. Some of our parents: Irina, Anna, Alexei, Andrei, my father and mother of Boris had made a serious mistake at that time: the murder of Maxim Petrov. When Alexander found out everything ... our company merged with this and has covered up the case but it was already too late for Sonja and Jason were already embroiled in the case and with them Ekatherina and Katherine, they knew everything, with the only difference the first acting on its behalf, wanted revenge for what was done due to Irina years ago. That's what happened in the last few years and that's why we have to find Victoria, or maybe she's here? ".

Eveline winced as Kei gave her a suggestive look. Her hands shook vigorously the skirt, hiding her fingers through the soft tissue. She was afraid to even lift her head but she felt, still felt the eyes of Kei ready to pierce her soul now reduced to a mere cracked mirror indelible scars.

It hurt to have to admit to all the truth before doing it again arise the shy and insecure girl who was still living in her. In one shot her life would change, would have lost everything, all ties would be brutally sliced by a name that is not wanted. It hurt to know not who she believed to be up to that time and again tryed to believe in the truth that still persisted in refusing.

Eveline was completely adrift.

"Then, Victoria Petrova, are you going to tell the truth or should I?" continued Kei with an intimidating tone, looking at the young designer with a grim look. His amethyst eyes seemed to be dense and dark, like two blades ready to extract every secret from the trembling lips of the blonde.

Boris shook with a slight sense of nquietudine. He knew that if Eveline had revealed the truth would have been dangerous for her and with that secret, once again, the opportunity to have a normal life would be gone in smoky black fear. He pressed back against the backrest of the chair when he saw his blood rise and at that moment seemed to freeze when Eveline started to utter: "I preferred to keep quiet until now because I still can not believe it. I'm Victoria. Are you happy now, Hiwatari? ".

"Oh my God," said Julia, "I do not believe it," exclaimed simultaneously Mariam.

Neither of them knew what to say, they only knew they were deceived by someone who until then had believed to know. Max himself was beginning to feel fear, stand next to the sister of a criminal could only bring an immensity of problems.

Empty. That was the only word that Eveline could think about at that moment. Her eyes were locked to the floor, completely incapable of speaking to her friends. She felt the weight of their accusing glances burden on his chest, and with the little courage she had hastened to the last fragment of what it was. "I'm not like Alexander, if I could I would have avoided all this. I would have avoided to believe not to have a family and maybe I would feel less alone. "

"From what? How long do you know? "said Julia angry. She had covered for months, had concealed the betrayal and to hear those words had broken all the confidence that she answered her.

"You should say so! I'm disappointed, Eveline. Have been friends since we were two little girls and I now deny the truth, you have excluded from your life and once again you do not trust me. " Mariam spoke those sentences without any inflection in her voice. That betrayal burned as the flames of Hell. She felt small and helpless in front of that grim truth.

Two hands slammed violently against the table and immediately Boris jumped up putting a look full of poison on all present. "You should just be ashamed. Everyone. Each of us has repeatedly acted to cock and now ponder: can we use this news in our favor. "

"I'm not an object, Huznestov" Victoria snapped angrily, turning to the young man a scowl, sitting again.

Boris showed his teeth in an ironic grin, and then meet again awkwardly in his chair, turning his gaze to Kei and Eveline. "No, but you are a bargaining chip. We can use you to create our own trap and fuck Alexander. " He ran his eyes on Mariam, malicious smile. "You can trace the Hilary phone? I am sure that she is with Alexander now. "

The singer nodded unconvincingly, then added in a firm voice. "Yes, I just have to track the GPS and translate the binary codes. It will take time. "

"It is useless to explain it to me, I would not understand anyway," snapped Huznestov. In his eyes she flashed a desire to close the circle in the shortest possible time, when a feeling of discomfort reminded him that that session had just halfway. "How did she die Sonja and what are the common points with the second murder?".

Yuri strained his ears, reducing his mind to a tabula rasa and he Eléna. They longed to know the truth and bask in the taste of blood and revenge, revealing an expression icy, while Kei finally began the final session. "We believed that Sonja had closed inside but it is not so. That night was in a room with someone who did drink poison. Julia and I found white powder in the room and this night I performed the analyzes. Someone she trusted was there with her and I can say that Sonja could not have done otherwise because she had told me not to feel safe the morning of the wedding. "

"No sense, Hiwatari. The door was locked from the inside and on the knife there was only his fingerprints. " Yuri wanted to refuse the thought; he knew that if the dynamics had been those had to start worrying about his own life.

"You're wrong, Ivanov," said Kei coolly raising an eyebrow, assuming an austere and unsympathetic attitude. "The poison used takes about five minutes to kill and analyzing Sonja position was to accompany her guest to the door when she started to feel bad, that's why the blood from the nose, eyes and ears. Some organs were hit by a sudden hemorrhage, at least according to the first autopsy. Then the murderess has planted the knife in his chest and closed the door from the inside with a lever. Pity the fool who has left there a test "asserted coldly and exhibiting a small piece of yarn iron stuck in a sheet of cellophane.

Yuri turned pale. He never would have thought you could hear such talk, and once again felt the feeling of being stabbed in the heart. It hurt, terribly hurt to know the true facts. She had believed to be ready, to be able to listen to everything without feeling anything, he preferred the illusion of utopia can control every situation and instead the truth hit him with a violent slap in the face, while the Eléna face was transfigured by a ' expression cynical and diabolical.

"Whoever did this will pay with their lives." The Russian voice was creeping, it seemed a distant whistling filled with anger while her lips intimated in a slightly ironic smile, then burst into laughter chilling and icy.

No one had the courage to argue for several minutes, their eyes continued to look for each other, accomplices and terrified at the same time.

They were certain: was happening again.

* * *

Tired, dazed and with the mind still crippled by the latest news slowly emerged from the secret room, ready to start their plan. By moment all their personality seemed to have been without feelings, reducing their speeches in weak whispers that were scattered in the air, while the flight of stairs that would have brought them to the garages was getting closer.

With his fingers intertwined and locked up in a silence full of Mariam and Ozuma words exchanged quick glances with Julia. They wanted to stay with her, tell her that she would be back soon Hilady each other, but they were afraid. They were afraid of telling yet another lie.

"How are you?" whispered Ozuma with low tone. It was not easy to stay there, not after everything that had happened and was afraid that after the death of President and grandfather of his girlfriend would commit some folly.

Instinctively, the singer weakened the close, staying a step back. Still she had not fully understood the meaning of those speeches, but knew she could not yet give in to the pain and despair. She had to try to fight against that life and avenge all the lives that had gone to pieces. "I'm not fine, but I will be soon. There are things that have been hidden, but I think you should get to know your mother and your brother. If there's one thing I've learned is to give value to the few relationships that deserve to be experienced before it is too late. "

Drummer raised his eyebrows and went up the stairs quickly, observing with curiosity the bored expression of his girlfriend. "Do you know where the base hospital. It should be ''. He smiled weakly and quickly stole a kiss, and then run as fast as he could a screaming I love you.

Thoughts, words. Julia did not know what he could do for Yuri, but she was afraid. I knew damn look that pierced the face of her husband more and more distant and absent. They needed no other confirmations to make them comprehend that he had lost again. Yet every time the feeling of perdition returned became increasingly distant and absent, to the point of turning it once again into a mere reflection of the sentient and scared.

"This time you're not alone."

Yuri does not even glanced, those simple words came muffled to his ears so as not to arouse in him any feeling. Frost. Cold.

He knew that everything would be useless and he had already lost, but he did not care: he would fight again and again until the strenuous of its forces, until they die of thirst for blood and pain. He would fight until the blood of Alexander would have washed the Sonja's death, as if to believe that so she would be back.

He would fight until his defeat or to his win, he just had to choose how to act, and he had already chosen.

Suddenly he heard the sharp sound of a machine remotely open and immediately susseguì a violent roar that flung them with absurd violence back as pieces of sheet metal charred nearly hit him in full, while the fire was blazing with incredible speed, swallowing in fire of another car died, while Boris lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Hell was just getting started and it was hotter than ever.

* * *

 _ **Space author:**_

 _I'm back and I can say that the next chapter will arrived soon and it will contain some horror scene xD now we know the true and Sonia's murder is creep, is it?_

 _Thank you to midnight sins 09 and Alex for your review_

 _I love you._

 _Carmen =)_


	38. Now you know the hell

**Now you know the hell**

* * *

The fire shone gory in a macabre show where tongues of flame burning burning with burning heat, raising continuous deadly outbreaks; they danced with hypnotic and seductive speed, devoid of magnanimity, inghiottitavano all, burned with destructive pride all that hampered their journey in a continuous succession of violent and uncontrolled implosion that destroyed the walls and stained the color of the ceilings death. Tracing dark soot stains and poor reflexes burned. Spare cars were flying from one side of the garage, hit by the destructive escape that inexorably was destroying everything. It was like being in a painting of hell, a terrible mortal canvas in fury came to life before their eyes, making them the protagonists of indefinite havoc that had become their life in an instant, dragging them without their consent in the underworld of death.

Smoking murderess cut their, lungs seemed to fill increasingly heavy smell of smoke, droplets of sweat coming down quickly from their faces, pledged their water suits that made paste clothes against their bodies; she ran down her back causing them slight tremors caused by the believer temperature. Screams of terror charges in spurts interrupted the fire screpitio that overlooked their voice. Hands they are banging against the steel damper in the desperate cry for help but there was no one.

They were alone, abandoned to their sad fate. They would die among the red-hot fire arms.

Eveline made a quick rush forward maneuvering as she could between the tongues of fire too close. She did not mind at all if he had lost his life in that absurd way, she wanted to save Boris, the person she loved, who was still lying on the ground while drowning in her own blood. More time passed and more floundered, her legs seemed to have become suddenly soft like jelly when a second explosion impetuous split the air, pushed her to the ground.

Her head slammed violently against a wall, causing a pain, piercing, as the blood clouded the view but would not come back, not without him. He began to crawl on the floor with the aid of nails, broken glass impaled her skin and tore her clothes causing her to bite her lips again and again, she had to suppress his pain while some were trying to reach the emergency exit and other staring the gate.

Eveline's face was completely flooded with tears and at the exact moment in which touched the boy's hand, Boris opened his eyes lazily. Victoria smiled and with a last effort she tried to rise, falling back on the floor scratched bleeding knees.

Sharp pain forced her to helpless groan, unable to react. Disturbing emotions seemed to have wrapped in the limbo of terror. The face of Boris had dropped his imperturbable mask, now completely transfigured by the clammy terror. The flames continued to burn in power. Closer and closer, more and more dangerous.

The heat generated from hell was breaking up all their forces, reducing them to stay in that position motionless, still on their knees.

The blood continued to wear down their skin, smeared the floor. The smell of fire mixing by the blood fluid, could perceive the smell of impending death pierce their throats, while the heat continued to expand and warm their feet.

A new outbreak, a new violent explosion.

Anchored to each other were suddenly thrown back, head, back and arms slammed into a too close to the fire car. They closed their eyes, waiting for death. That parking lot was too damn big to be rescued when a white and sticky little cloud covered them completely.

"Need a hand?" Said Kein friendly tone and a smile painted on her face, while Salima continued to spray the fire extinguisher on the flames in a vain attempt to extinguish the fire.

Still he burned. That damn piece of metal with which they were trying to demolish a tiny part of the damper ustionava their bare skin. They had no way to escape from there, they could not use electricity. They could not do anything but try to break through the hot metal.

It hurt, it was damn bad, but Kei, Yuri and Elèna not care at all. They craved out of the tomb of fire and reclamere lookout. The bumps that were crashing with continuous speed will occasionally seemed to drown the fire screpitio but it was not enough.

Two other strong hands landed the burning bracket. Takao felt the cook skin, but would not be left helpless look, he wanted to do something.

A new thud sounded against the damper and the metal vibrating sound for the moment shook the walls. Nothing. It would not be enough.

Wearily Eléna released the board, unbalancing the three boys. Cautiously she looked around and a mocking smile appeared on her face, pointing his index finger upwards. "I am small, I can step over that window if you find the way to make me go up there upwards."

Confused, the three boys exchanged a puzzled look and worried. Accommodate it meant staying close to the fire, but if they did they would die the same.

It was a matter of a second, a moment of madness dominated by mere survival impulse and in a moment Takao grabbed the girl's life, and a flash caught him right in remembering all the times he had seen the cheerleader in high school. He bent her knees and made to do a tiny jump to the girl, and in an instant Eléna tossed in the air.

For a moment she lost track of time, her stomach was completely upside down so as to feel the urge to vomit, when a hand touched the marble, losing contact and suffered only with a flick of the hand out of order was able to anchor at the base of the window.

Her forehead was damp with sweat, his hand slid down, too wet to be able to hold on. Her fingers lifted slowly, without his control, the felt boots to climb the surface but, inexorably, came back down.

Eléna was afraid to look down, he knew that beneath her was just born a new, deadly, outbreak, while the screams of terror of her friends left echoing in her mind. She could feel every note of those desperate cries from the hypnotic sound; He is gritting his teeth as he could, unable to control the pain that started from his wrists, branching out with absurd speed up the shoulder blades. The other arm was lying motionless at her side, when the last finger released the marble between the desperate cries of her friends, and half closed her eyes, ready to be led by her instinct.

* * *

And yet he managed to remain there, suspended in the air, hovering. The other hand was extended toward the base, holding on with renewed strength, while his body was still hanging on the wall for endless moments of pain. His misty eyes made turned their attention upwards and anchored in a moment also the other leg, pointing the tip up against the wall, pulling himself with the help of his strength crushed by gravity.

Every single muscle in his body was tense, almost screaming in pain but he'd done it, and without a word jumped out and began his flight into personal redemption.

Boom, boom, boom.

violent fists and hands beaten with the open palm clashed forcefully against the door accompanied by the desperate cries and pleading of Julia and Mariam. "Help! Help! Somebody help us. "

Maybe they were the only ones to be really lucky, the only ones left by the door, one was the barrier and shield of the other, yet the heat was becoming more intense and oppressive, increasingly stifling much to tarnish their views tired. They were there, they had clearly heard the sound of the door being locked and the creaking noise that it was derived and at that moment they had seen the pandemonium unleashed in front of their eyes.

They would want to check with their own eyes what was going on but the red and blacks reflections that showed on the walls and the thick smell of smoke coming through their nostrils was nothing but a miserable clue. They could not do anything but stand there, still and helpless, and gaze with eyes of horror Hell hypnotic dance that re-create a play of shadows and lights that he knew of the grotesque.

They were able to see two figures to be embossed with raw violence in the air promptly following a bloodcurdling scream that had paralyzed their every thought. It was a strange feeling, different and destructive, an emotion he had dug for seconds undefined in their skin up to extrapolate every human weakness, burning and demolishing all that remained good.

Julia could only move her hands through his hair at regular intervals. If that fire was real, she could not be compared to what he was devouring his spirit. "Yuri, where are you?".

It was yet another destructive scream, a mere echo that was passed by the deadly storm that was killing lives. If only he could have undermined the damn door. The nails and fingers were bleeding and burning, rotting wood splinters were hurt and cut her skin, while with increasing force devoted powerful kicks against the damn door. "There must be a way, any way."

"I can not think if you act like a fool." Mariam had never had much patience, had always hated staying at the limit, but the last words of her friend echoed in his head like a wake. He put a hand in his face, embarrassed for not having quickly found a loophole to probIem. "You have a bobby pin?"

"But what ..." mumbled confused Julia, when a flash her back into the past, remembering those who had saved her from prison two years ago. "You could have thought of that before," she added hysterical.

Mariam literally snatched the object from rifilandole hands an offended look, beginning to work with the lock. "And you should learn how to open a door."

"How long does it take?". She could no longer stay there doing nothing, she could not think. He was afraid.

Chills traveling along his whole body and just the thought of losing Yuri in there and in that way caused her anxiety and pain in the chest, straight epicenter of love. She was breathing too quickly, it seemed that the weather suddenly decided to stop responding, and his red eyes, full of tears, looked up and at that moment he realized to be falling into a trap with all his friends. "The fire system has been disabled."

"What?" Mariam asked, appalled, as he continued to tinker with a trembling hand in the door, until a soft click startled her.

"The fire system has been tampered with by someone and you can activate it, is not it?" Do not have remained nothing more than that tiny glimmer, a tiny spark of light that he had decided to move in her friend. Julia felt her whole life passing on sharp razor blade since the bloody response was slow in coming, allowing the tension to lick her whole body now shaken by uncontrollable tremors.

cold sweated when her friend gave her a dejected look, almost sad, as she slowly lips tightened in a iron grip.

"I know your password" Mariam stopped her speech, his voice rippling, allowing fears to shine in silence full of meaning that once susseguì, then added uncertainly laying his hand on the doorknob. "But some would have it changed. We have to try the same. "

Immediately they began a desperate race against time, in their mind an echo of a clock ticking imagery that marked too the second speed that were missing in the destruction of their lives. He did not care for all the people who were blissfully strolling through the hall, he did not care of the various employees who overwhelms in their desperate. They had to hurry up and hurry up and pass the turning angle.

Without even looking where they were going they overcame the obstacle by staggering a boy, and the two stumbled among their own feet and quickly resumed their marathon to safety.

"Where are you going?".

Mariam abruptly stopped running, briefly lost his balance forcing himself to grasp the hand of Julia not to fall in an instant and came back. Her gaze had returned cold and devoid of emotions, the language seemed to be glued to the palate, throat burned, now parched and arid. He fumbled for a few seconds and exhale breathing more slowly as he could, by choosing the most telegraphic words that his mind could process in a few seconds. "Fire, danger. Save our friends. "

Ozuma tried to argue but found himself drawn into the struggle between the light of life and the darkness of death, unable to decide what he wanted to do. He knew he was confused but chose to remain silent waiting for news, when the three began to descend the stairs two by two.

A dark and damp room loomed before their eyes. The walls were impregnated with a strange acrid metallic smell, a smell that seemed to corrode their sense of smell. white sheets, covered with dust, covered what appeared to be chairs and Julia was tempted by the lift that curtain, when Mariam's voice forced her to withdraw her hand. "Do not touch, you die."

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning. It was strange, far too strange that behavior even for a girl like her friend who went out completely by the normal canons. He ran before his eyes on Ozuma, arguendo immediately that he could not steal any information, then turned his gaze to her friend, but there was no trace of Mariam.

"It is a torture room in disuse. Many gadgets still work. "

The voice of the girl lingered for a while in the room, yet it was nothing more than a fragile ego away, when he managed to catch a glimpse of the figure of his friend in the distance.

He walked over to her, sure she had seen. He hated the place littered with a myriad of shelves. transparent jars seemed to contain a strange yellowish jelly-like too murky water and moved by the curiosity approached one of those objects. A retching hit the pit of my stomach, as if Julia wanted vomit feeling of disgust and discomfort he was feeling.

It was surreal.

It was absurd.

Impossible.

There, among all that junk, they were preserved human remains. Julia recoiled in terror a few steps, when she felt something cold and hard touched her back. Slowly, with her eyes focused on the floor covered with filthy rat droppings, he turned around and screamed in the middle between the horror and frustration came out of his mouth. Almost she fell to the ground, barely restrained by the arms of Ozuma.

Instinctively he covered his eyes, if he could only have plucked them, would do anything to spoil the image of the human skeleton that had been tattooed on his mind.

Mariam shrugged annoyed with a perfect mixture between acidity and boredom, while his hands covered by a pair of clean gloves -trovati purely case- rummaging and scrutinizing a wall. "Stop to make the idiots, thank you," she snapped crossly, then added with irony: "I think v'interessi not know that I found what we were looking for."

"What we were looking for?" Said Ozuma with equal irony, reaching the side of his girlfriend. The loathing was with all his might. He hated her when played at the little detective without involving him.

Mariam reached out a hand to a white cloth perfectly concealed and the boy could not help but open your eyes wide when he saw a number of luminescent buttons glow in the dark gloomy. "What's this?".

The girl was silent for a moment as his fingers glided quickly on the panel without making any noise and, without looking at his friends and said, "It is the central security system, no one would dream of coming here and ... Eureka! Caution". She did not end even to utter that sentence that a fine drizzle came down hard on them spraying all that was present in that room.

The sprinkler system was activated in each agency's room, forcing the three boys to slow down their run among the dank corridors. They had only to reach the exit of the garage, simple.

* * *

She was desperate, everything he did seemed useless, she was free yet he felt prisoner. Prisoner of herself, of the doubts and fears. It was not invincible, was not strong. It was just a submissive woman of her emotions torture and appalling.

"Boy, how are you?". Eléna wanted to be strong, but was tired of that life which continued to kill innocent, was so alone, without masks. Alone, without freedom of choice while trying to hoist with a chain the damper, when, with a loud shake, the grating moved with a heavy tremor dazed.

Quick, she dropped to the ground, unsure whether to try to pass under the tiny space that slowly crept up, or whether to stay there, motionless. fresh water began to form a puddle near his body and when opened his eyes shuddered.

There, in that place, there was only destruction and death. expensive cars were reduced to miserable crumpled heaps, blacks as pitch. The walls, a white long, were drenched with ashes and soot, smeared with their blood. Just ahead Eveline and Boris were lying on the ground dying, their blood mingled in a dark spot, burn marks and burns plying their skin enough to glimpse the horrible sight of their skin became black, both agonizing and without senses, while Max and Kei tried to give them first aid.

Julia arrived there as a volcano in full blast, but when she saw that scene his heart became silent, collapsing on the floor with his mouth covered, Ozuma was speechless as his hand Mariam escaped from her, running toward the mangled body of Eveline, dabbing how could her friend's skin.

"Please, Eve, do not leave me, too." Sobbed, her heart was going back into pieces, while gently moved the friend's hair behind her ear, when the blonde opened his suffering eyes, life was slipping away from her helpless body, then closed her eyes again blue lifeless as his breathing gradually became slower and slower. Inaudible.

Julia's eyes glistened with tears streaming down copious her face, her eyes tried to Yuri, and yet there, in his eyes he could see nothing. There was just a wall of ice thickened with grief. It was a blow to the heart, yet another torture that life infigarda had imposed but she, again and again, would overcome that trial.

Legs stretched began to give way, unable to move as he wanted, but as soon as he reached her husband held out his hands towards him. Wanted him to feel the warmth of his love, he wanted to warm the cold-hearted, but when his arms tightened around the body of him, Julia, had the impression of having raw wound in his hands a cold and distant icebergs.

It was a barely perceptible movement and the lips of Yuri rested with extreme delicacy of her ear, whispering sharply: "Get away from me." He hurt to hear his own words, phrases that he never wanted to say as she watched her arms come off slowly by him, as if it were a scene in slow motion; Julia saw stare full of repressed sadness, as he watched her with dead eyes. Emotionless.

Suddenly the echo of their mobile phones created a gloomy symphony, a shiver of anxiety forced them to look with horror. Already knew what would happen, already they knew the name of the devil.

The image of Hilary chained and unconscious appeared on their screens, his head was bent down, lifeless, his clothes were torn and stained with blood as she lay on her knees and wrists wrists locked with chains and a cross-sentence divided the body of the Japanese in half.

"Now you also know hell.

-A"


	39. Welcome in my deadly game

_**Welcome in my deadly game**_

* * *

The lethal arm hung dead in a solemn air left on her; innocent victim, a victim of the deadly game. She felt the air becoming moment by moment more and more polluted, saturated with carbon dioxide, to smear the hands of hee own blood fighting against the wood, digging toward an exit far invariable.

A struggle between light and shadow, merciless war that had brought in the bartering of death, while tired, Hilary kept digging. The narrow space in which her body lay made her prisoner in limbo infinite, a terrifying weight chilled her blood, crushed lungs.

Second after the second became increasingly rarefied air unbreathable, when a violent jolt made her jump and moments later the wooden case one who was locked up roll on the ground, suddenly stopping the race to the bottom.

Excruciating pain and sudden spread along the back; fatigue, Hilary, she tried to turn around, painfully hitting her wounded body against the prison corners, their hands continued to beat with increasing desperation against the lid and immediately susseguì a high-pitched wail, almost chilling when she heard the sound of something falling on surface of the case, while hot tears streaming down her face transfigured by suffering and fear, aware that it would no longer out of there. Never again. «Help, somebody help me. I'm here, please! ».

Hilary shouted, continued to writhe in the empty attempt to save themselves, while the strange external sound kept repeating with a fast pace and in point, when she heard the muffled sound of an object strike three times on the chest. But the hint of hope that had grown in her died, leaving her helpless and mute when she heard that voice left and malevolent.

«Don't waste oxygen, Tachibana. Tic toc, bitch, time passes».

Alexander smiled. Wicked glee was painted on his thin lips drenched in blood, blue eyes shining in the death of the sun, and then sends the last, cruel warning to his friends.

His game had just begun.

* * *

They had been accustomed always to manipulate their actions, habit tetra and left, cold and calculating; changed experienced hands as they please every feeling, digging with wit epicenter secret of their unconscious modifying their way of being. Both were cynical, cold, sometimes even bad so they seem inhuman, yet something had moved, something had inexorably changed between the underworld of pain until you drop in a chaotic sound of silence.

Mariam and Elena were all too similar to not being able to hate each other, and yet something was mutable, was a matter of an ephemeral act and their expressionless gazes clashed. Both kept their eyes glued to the screen but their mind was elsewhere.

Eléna quivered. A fire had been started indomitable in her chest. She knew that this would be an endless night, the moment that would finally put a period at War, a time when everything would change and she would do everything to ensure that tip the balance toward it hung her.

She licked her teeth, tired of those numbers, tired of the slight noise of the keyboard. She just wanted to act and destroy all that she obstructed path and would have killed him. Elena would have killed Alexander with all the violence and frustration that resided in her heart. She would make him understand what was the true suffering and loneliness.

With magnificent cruelty would pour her filthy blood and would take away everything, destroying all her plans for revenge. Elèna knew what he was asshole and dangerous, but she did not care at all.

Alexander had denied the past, present and future. Had torn away from her memories mind that they were still blurred, he had erased all, depriving Eléna of her humanity for a lot, too, time. She knew she was a perfect war machine and now she would try on his filthy skin the effects of the monster that the blonde had cleverly created. No one would kill Alexander: that was her only job and would not allow any intrusion between her and the murderess of Sonja.

Puff bored, it seemed that the veil of tension that had been created between her and Mariam could destroyed her from the inside, when the angry and embittered colleague of her voice brought her back to reality, suddenly blocking its continuous race across the room.

«You are more irritating than Kinomya». Mariam hated to stand still to wait, made her feel useless.

Mariam did not want to stay there, barricaded in the house, between the icy walls that seemed to want to shout pain. In too few hours everything had changed, she vanished. Her family was in pieces, destroyed by grief, her childhood friend was in the hospital dying, while she was there, in the throes of an overwhelming and deadly inner struggle, conscious of not doing enough.

She hated to move in the dark shadow of the darkness, blind and stuck in a limbo that was absorbing all his energy. Bitter Tears pressed against his eyes and her heart continued to break up but, once again, had to force his hands to shape her emotions while wearing the mask cynical and ruthless.

Mariam had to remain cold and would have done so until the end of those days without end.

«Boris has sent me a message. Eveline has awakened and now Max is with her. The others are coming back». Julia had buried her body under several blankets, she just wanted to try to get warm.

It was cold but it was not the usual feeling that created the winter, it was something different, new and unfamiliar emotion coming from her chest. Chills evil chased each other, locking it in the ice of her fears.

Julia knew that feeling could not only be fictitious, the fear had taken the secret threads of her spirit like a puppet. The puppet of Alexander. She had fallen to the ground, was allowing their enemy to move her body and her emotions, was allowing the evil hand of Alexander dropping it in the flames of despair.

She was alone. No one could have more help because from that moment everyone would try to act alone and so he would have done her.

«This is absurd» snapped Elèna irritated when a more acute and shrill beeps emitted from the computer startled her, the meeting angry and offended by Mariam look.

«Absurd, you say?» Said the singer with undisguised sarcasm as she put both hands to the sides of the keyboard. «I found Hilary's position, genius».

* * *

Blood on his hands, dirty, completely smeared by the sap. He closed his eyes and again saw the mangled body of Sonja fall to the ground, slowly.

«Die, bitch». The knife penetrated into her flesh to the heart, the eyes became more and more dull, distant from life more and more distant, but he did not care at all.

That was his revenge, she deserved to die, he knew it, but because of that slimy, manipulative every day that phrase was repeated every night like a mantra. He had not done anything wrong, or maybe yes?

He had just killed somebody, killed her to living a being who had ruined his life, a stupid bitch who had robbed him of everything that had maneuvered to say everything. Yet he felt that there was something tremendously wrong, a mistake.

But he got his revenge, but he was not happy at all, as if that suddenly he had not changed anything. A gesture completely senseless that destroyed everything.

It was his choice, a decision made without hesitation and now she was gone, she was dead. A mocking smile transfigured his face and his eyes remained low, glassy, now far from reality. The words that followed a relentless pace seemed completely distant, muffled by the sound of his thoughts, when two warm lips that smelled of home rested on his forehead and only after a few minutes of silence he heard the lock click.

A mask struck his hands and instinctively looked up meeting the icy and barren eyes of Alexander.

«Don't fret, it was the right thing».

«They are still alive».

«For now».

«For now» echoed the traitor grinding his teeth moved by a sudden feeling of anger. Alexander was the cause of his injuries, but he did not care. It was too late for guilt.

After all who cared? He had just killed the person who had destroyed everything.

* * *

It seemed to be passed indefinitely fact of heavy silences and light murmurs. It seemed that the three girls were afraid to utter a word, evitavando glances and words, when the light click of the lock startled violently, waking them from catatonic state in which they were slowly falling.

Eléna looked from Yuri and then Kai with enigmatic expression, seemed to want to bite both boys who remained stuck in an unnatural silence, until the Russian finally decided to say a word. «Takao and the others had to stay in hospital»

«And then?» asked the raven angry. She hated when someone said something that was destroying every plan, but the person was not there and with Boris the other. Eléna ground his teeth with rage and wearily fell back on the chair and one hand went to pat the temple of pain button. «It seems that we should act on their own, that's great» she said ironically, choking back a hysterical scream.

«Acting ... alone? What do you mean?» Echoed Yuri frowning, tired of the constant increasingly cryptic attitudes sister. His gaze wandered for a moment of Kai and instinctively shook his head in disgust. Those two were really found.

«Sure» the girl's lips curled into a slight smile, was cold and unnatural, and sometimes disturbing. «Shall we go now?».

«No, wait. Julia and Mariam remain in the house for safety» ruled Ozuma sternly, ready to end the conversation and immediately Yuri added, «Hope and Jacopo need someone to stay with them».

The two girls were outraged and Madrid quickly jumped up, reaching her friend, and with a violent slap closed the laptop, turning to her husband, a fiery look. «I'm pregnant, I'm not unable to move»

Mariam looked at Julia with a look full of anger, and then just bow your head to the side and beat with long eyelashes coquettishly and haughty expression on her face, conscious of the fact that they have the situation in hand. «I, Julia and Elèna know where is Hilary and if we do not vacated will not know anything».

«Elèna will not leave you act foolishly, right?» Asserted Yuri looked at his sister with a grim but the lesser of Ivanov shrugged indifferently and then asserted mocking while flanked by the two friends. «I'm sorry, I'm with them»

Yuri and Ozuma exchanged an exasperated look, knowing that they would not change ideas to the two girls in any way. «OK let's go»

Moments later they reached the car and suffered a gust of cold air swept them completely, while the sky was covered with thick dark and gray clouds, when all mobile phones began to ring at the same time.

It was a blow to the heart when the screen read the sender's name, it was not possible that Hilary had sent them a message, but in an instant the fleeting happiness faded away, the message was not written by her.

 **«She is dying. Tick tock, bitches, time runs.**

 **-A»**

Yet another low blow, the prelude to the war. It was time to fight for life.

* * *

Only a slight hum fact of horror made heavy breaths and fear filled the forest. The front of the trees rustled in the left middle of the night, the branches were moving slowly recreating a grim and ghostly dance.

The dry leaves crackled beneath their feet and the milky moon shone theatrically in the dark mantle of the sky devoid of stars. Singing mortuale of owls sounded shrill, crept under their skin. Grotesque shadows and without artificial games recreated forms of madness.

Images and distorted sounds were lost in the slight chill breeze of the night that touched their skin, joining in a haunting dance that smelled of death and fear.

They were restless, totally paralyzed. Shovels dug into the ground at a relentless pace, did not even know if they would find something, yet they were there, forced to act in the dark.

Julia shook vigorously the rough wood, her back was straight and her eyes were full of tears, while the metal of the instrument lying in the ground in half. «I can not live with that ... I ... what if ... Hilary«

«There arent other solutions» Mariam's voice was choked, completely terrified hypothesis to find Hilary dead ... or worse. Angrily she sank the shovel back into brown, turning a brief look inquisitor towards Yuri, and Elena Ozuma. «And you don't stop digging».

Yuri gave her an angry look and offended, his eyes narrowed to slits ready to respond in kind, when the tip of the blade struck something hard. «There's something here».

The blade produced a thud as he moved just the earth, while Julia fell on her knees, digging in the ground with her own hands up to slip into the pit with Yuri, Ozuma and Eléna immediately did the same, ready to put a point across history.

Dust and earth seemed to stick to their lungs, smeared their hands, blows of acute and violent cough shook their bodies immersed halfway into the hole until a small object ended up in the hands of Ozuma. The boy looked up and handed the phone to the only person left on the surface.

Mariam grabbed Hilary's iPhone in her hands and a curse escaped her lips. «Fuck, I was wrong again». She felt anger. «We can go, Hilary is not here».

Because of her, once again, had the wrong road, she watched with neutral expression all her colleagues that dated back to the surface. Julia's hand firmly gripped, when both clearly heard the thud of something slamming against an object.

Chills of fear walked their backs and in a moment both slid down. Worn hands from cuts and earth dug deep when they heard a shout and a new, more acute than before.

«Please, let me out! Please». It looked like a broken voice and strazzata, completely terrified. The two girls exchanged a grim look, they felt an unusual hope reborn in them when your hands hit a rough surface.

They began to scratch the wood, when the moonlight hit the chest, by shining the wood with a sinister gleam.

«Oh my God! It's a coffin» Julia's scream attracted the attention of three kids at superficial who immediately threw themselves into the ditch, ready to bring Hilary between them.

* * *

Hands scratched up the wood to fill with blood slowly they falled on her hands, small dripping red pearls her her clothes. The lack of oxygen crushing her lungs, but Hilary did not want to surrender.

Pure horror caressed her skin, her nostrils were filled stale air and fast and incessant sound of the heart thumping with melody ferocity in her ears. For a brief moment the thought that Alexander had come to take it out of captivity crossed her mind.

She did not want to repeat the terrible ordeal that he had lived in the hours before and perhaps would have been better to die, warned the sounds of footsteps crashing into the casket, when, suddenly, everything shook, moved by an uncontrolled violence.

Hilary could hear clearly the sound of metal banging against the wood and instinctively began to beat her hands against the wall, shouting desperately.

«Hilary, stands still if I do not cut yourself» It was a cold but familiar male voice, a voice he thought she knew. There was another sound more violent, and a beam of moonlight hit her face. She was breathing fast, in shock, clean oxygen basking, while Julia and Mariam shook beside her, hugging her gently.

They did not even know what to say and do, the sudden heart seemed to explode with joy and only hot tears slid from their faces while Hilary inhaled their perfume that mingled in unison. He just needed to hang on to two of them, his lifeline, while his body numb slowly moving.

Fear and pain for a brief moment seemed to be resurrected as she drowned in despair still too close.

Suddenly, as had happened a few hours earlier, they took all their phones to ring in a short concert loud and annoying. Their eyes widened in disbelief and with a nervous gesture Yuri licked his lower lip trembling in terror. **«I am the master of your life. I can take away and give you life, I can and I want to play with my dolls again. Get ready to succumb. Welcome to my deadly game.**

 **-A».**

No one could say a word while those ominous words echoed in the darkness of their minds black and gloomy, aware that this was only the beginning of the end, the beginning of true terror. All they seemed to have locked in their thoughts and wearily tried to move, when a series of blinding lights hit their looks.

Their eyes were narrowed, burned it hurt, when a woman's voice forced them to look up. «It is time for this game to end».

And all completely shocked, they whispered: «Oh my God».

* * *

 _Space author_ :

I regret having deleted the chapter, but I had forgotten an important paragraph and just this morning I remembered ... and then I'm sorry it took me this long to this chapter, it's just that this story is not easy to manage, sometimes I feel the weariness the whole plot itself that goes on for more than a year. I'm already writing the new chapter and I hope to finish it soon and then we can say it will be all downhill because the story is ending and I feel a little sad, but that's okay, right? thanks Kazumakun and Midnight sins to be here, I love you


	40. I said I'm fine but it's a (new) lie

**_I said: «I'm fine» but it's just a (new) lie_**

* * *

No one could say a word while those ominous words echoed in the darkness of their minds black and gloomy, aware that this was only the beginning of the end, the beginning of true terror. All they seemed to have locked in their thoughts and wearily tried to move, when a series of blinding lights hit their looks.

Their eyes were narrowed, burned it hurt, when a woman's voice forced them to look up.

«It is time for this game to end»

And all completely shocked, they whispered: «Oh my God.»

His arms were outstretched and the guns were pointed towards the figure of the woman seen only in photos, on the other hand two torches were still catalyzed towards boys, whereas a white cloth fluttered in the wind. It seemed the image of a ghost and instinctively a chilling thrill smote their quivering bodies.

They just wanted to banish the unhealthy idea of living in that place to experience paranormal chills; the wind kept shaking ferociously the front of the trees that kept on the ground, letting the restless melody producing resound in the cold night. Continuous play of light and shadows appeared and disappeared when large naked covered the gentle light of the night.

«Irina» she said again. They did not know how to act, every false move could have been potentially dangerous. Everyone seemed to be paralyzed and the tension seemed to travel on a knife edge, when the Russian fell to the ground on her knees, pushed by someone.

The face of Boris had left alone, completely transfigured by a sadistic pleasure, as though his gestures wanted to instill fear, next to him was that Eveline white dressed.

Several gauze covered his body but there was something different about her, seemed to be in pain and restless, completely subjugated by the pain. Her hands were clenched around the arms of Takao which was one step back, afraid of what would happen.

Yuri swallowed nervously but was gone from his face all traces of emotion, cold as an iceberg despite his quivering soul of pure rage. It was inaudible! They could not be accomplices of Alexander, not three of them and, above all, could not be Boris.

Remain there, still, mulling it would do no good, he had to eliminate any doubt before you act stupid and biting frost. «Are you the traitors?»

A coarse laugh, almost treacherous and insane spewed from the lips of Moscow. The air was suddenly breathing became heavier, dark and gloomy. Boris took a step toward Yuri, then blocking his way next to Irina.

The woman's blue eyes were a mask of pure terror, sought the gaze of Eveli restless as his. Everything seemed to be uncertain, as if a new shade somewhere between gray and madness had invaded their lives with arrogance. Everything had become too slow, as the gun fell to the ground echoing the dry sound of metal. «It would be a cliché obvious and banal, Ivanov»

Yuri was banned for the first time in his life he felt the sad veil of confusion attack his body and crawl under his skin. A deep chasm filled the pit of his stomach. Barely moved his lips in an attempt to board slot his voice, which, however, was trembling, weak and off as the song of a swallow in the stormy wind. «What are you plotting, Huznestov? To what absurd reason you're here with this woman and those two?».

The big hand of the young shooting strength of Irina that still did not react, was left completely defenseless, subjugated to his will, while Eveline laconic begged not to hurt her but Boris did not care of the blonde moans. Just wanted the truth. «I want to talk. I do not trust Kai and I do not trust even the old and new friends»

«All you want, Huznestov, but I do not think that Irina will tell us something if you continue to hold her by force» said Julia with a stern voice. For a brief moment she felt the tension leave her vibrant heart, but when she met the mocking gaze of the boy, again felt a choking sensation wrap her body as if she were trapped in the terror remained dormant for too long.

Boris's face appeared on a strange faint expression, almost innocuous, yet he had not any good. It was bad, fully malignant. He raise just your shoulders, scrollandole with a complete disregard movement, then let go with theatrical slowness Victoria's mother.

Followed each other moments of suffocating silence, the tension still ran with stinging sadicita, tore the lungs up to cut with surgical precision their breath. A slight creak startled them, it seemed like such a trivial noise could penetrate into their bones, it was almost chilling, while Eveline staggered wounds legs.

She felt as emptied, chained completely torn between the excruciating physical pain and torture and suffering of the distorted truths, conscious that she had undertaken the most dangerous and twisted path. She was sailing in a dark forest incorporeal, made of wandering spirits that sospingevano toward a malignant and perverse reality, while her blue course were filled with silent tears streaming down her face covered with scratches and wounds.

Her lips began to tremble and her shivered body feebly, eventually falling to the ground. The hands went to cover her face. Eveline felt dirty and ashamed, yet the sense of emptiness that kept flowing in her blood vibrate every millimeter of her slender figure. She would have to have joy, her little corner of the sky, like a child at Christmas, yet the sadness continued to pierce her heart hurt.

«Why?» she managed to mumble defeat. She remembered all those years of pain and loneliness that now normal time. Elusive.

Bitterness filled her palate; no one could ever restore those twenty-four years she had believed to be alone. No one could ever erase twenty-four years of taxation and strict rules, no one could give her the life that he wanted to have.

And in a stroke, all the pain held by the discovery had exploded violently, had left her breathless, upset by the encounter with Irina, hee mother.

Eveline wept uncontrollably and cried and felt the emptiness crushed her stomach, reducing it to shreds by now mutated, no longer fit. «Why did not you ever tell the truth? I would have understood, in some way I would have».

«I ... I could not». Irina looked away, suddenly the old wound that furrowed her heart had begun to bleed tears of blood never washed from the havoc of the past. She wanted to reach her child, tell her that everything would be fine, but she knew that would only lied.

The umpteenth lie.

«You can never do anything. Never! I'm grew up without a mother, without someone who really cared about me! I grew up without my family alone. We continue like this ... I refuse to accept the truth, whatever it is» Trembling, Eveline got up slowly and then turn back to the woman. She had her eyes down and her eyes became sad, completely off, lost in the darkness of the forest. Eveline walked with slow movements, every sound seemed muffled, distant, muttering feebly: «Boris, can you accompany me to the hospital?».

«I had to protect you! I had to at least save you». The words had escaped from the lips of the woman with the decision, the wound from the last words that the girl had given her. Eveline's words was ice, cold as winter, had pierced his heart with violence and in a puff sand castle built with effort had collapsed. Forever. «I would have never wanted to lie to you ... my thoughts had turned to you when this all started».

The designer turned with a fit of rage, clenched her teeth with rage, paralizate on site. «Just because you asked Boris and Sonja to protect me does not mean I must forgive you». And without another move back a few steps to the car, leaving a waft pain alone on her friends.

«Meet me after the funeral of the president, I will tell you everything you need to know» said Irina, turning a look pissed out Boris. How could he betray their promise?

Victoria nodded unconvincingly, conscious of the fact that from that moment nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Fall in love, lie, believing that all was well, pretend to feel good, forcefully close your eyes, ready to want to tear not to see, become deaf and blind to the horrors of those days.

What was this? A drug, a vicious circle that ran in the dark and silent abyss of death, yet the heart was still beating, but stood still, killed by grief.

Still falling, cracking, bleeding, dying and rising every morning every night, at the exact moment when nothing more was blurred, the precise moment when everything resumed frightening forms.

Cruel shadows, wild and untamable back to life among the darkest shadows, danced violently, undisturbed. Captured the mind of Julia, tore her lucidity.

In love with life, in love with Yuri, but Julia still falling, lying herself. She had not yet returned. «I'm going to sleep, you come with me?».

It was a soft sigh just uttered, weak and wobbly, and she was ready to go out yet. She stood firm and motionless behind the couch, just saw the profile of him and in an instant Julia found herself praying for an answer, whatever it had been.

«I'll join you later».

Slow, she reached the stairs. Every step was a heavy thud, a chaotic noise that vibrated, more and more awake.

By now it was again ready for the endless journey towards a new lie.

Still and motionless, suddenly static. It seemed that his figure was imprinted on the white sofa in the middle. But the mind of Yuri continued to travel; a continuous series of questions stirred the waters of the turmoil that you scateneva inexorably, it reduced to shreds and as a helpless enemy was burning match against the wind that blew vehemently against him.

She just wanted to drown in knowledge, discover every subterfuge me she had a certainty: she would fail.

Yuri needed to wear his mask, the more cold and distant, one made of a cold substance made only of frost, and yet it was nothing but condensed water. That thought caused him to open his eyes wide, suddenly struck by a certainty that until then had kept him away from it all.

He wanted to run away instead of fighting, but Yuri was a warrior and would have faced it head pain, he lost control again, but never again would be locked up in that dark and evil limbo fact of greedy evil.

He would beat the hell veil that lapped his short, would have destroyed and torn any unnecessary and irrational emotion. Sonja had to avenge.

Sonja, Julia and every single affection eventually went away, dying from the cold arms of death as Sonja or lost a part of himself as Julia and it was only his fault. Whenever he was to be the cause of that ruthless evil and delirious. The penetrating pain in the heart, entrenched in a fragile glass case making scarring of her grief and guilt that stained his skin.

Maybe he wanted a different life filled with perfect imperfections but among all his desires forgotten and buried, only one still shone despite being wrapped by a thin matte patina, a mere dream that he had no hope to exist.

And he, along with his secret, slid between despair and brief moments of boredom, in a dark and gray world where everything lost sense. Why should it be the cause of all that evil?

Questions, questions and more questions, but everything was silent, remained silent and only after several minutes he realized he had reached the room of his sister.

A feeling of emptiness gripped the stomach up to crush him

And he branched off an burning pain throughout his body when his fingers opened the cabinet doors.

A strong aroma of rose and bergamot struck him full, that scent, "moment de bonheur", could never forget it. Moment of happiness ... Yuri found almost ironic to remember and feel again that fragrance so warm and delicious tease his nostrils, while the nose sank in a colored wool sweater peach pink and another violent shudder smote his heart into pieces, allowing a single solitary tear to plow his face.

Slowly the fingers slid along the luminous drawers covered with a layer of polished marble and dark, stopping their run when he touched a silver frame. He was almost afraid to break that memory while with his fingertips traced the contours of the face of Sonja.

He was afraid to let her go, to forget forever.

«Evil is always paid with evil, right Sonja?» He asked to himself, lifting his head, admiring her pale reflection in the mirror with reverence, as if afraid to not recognize him either.

He would only have wanted her to be there.

For a brief moment he felt fear when he entered the bedroom, visceral frost enveloped his weary limbs and overwhelmed by life, yet Yuri continued to feel a strange sensation, completely ambiguous.

Where had all the warmth of their room which had nourished so far?

Even when he wrapped his arms around her waist on Julia he continued to try cold. Cold and remote. Words, gestures, emotions and feelings were fighting each other, seemed to be in league against him, upset inside, is blended with impunity, destroying his mind, until his lips touched his wife's ear, hoping his Fernández asleep.

Did not even know if that was the right time, but the new invisible crack that had been built in his chest began to burn, he tore every millimeter of his heart, pushing him to slide the rushing river of words between plaintive sobs and silent tears. «I miss Sonja, I miss her every day. I'm so hollow since he ... dead. I feel that I might lose you, too. It is so easy to lie and say you're all right ...».

Julia opened her eyes, shocked by those words that he never wanted to hear. She knew he was not ready yet, but wanted to hear everything that Yuri would never have said if he had known that she was awake.

Not even the girl would know what to say, while continuing stabs continued to rant on his heart. He remained silent, completely helpless and solitary words and full of suffering continued to flow filling head. «... But I'm not well. As it will be able to be a good father and companion if I have not been able to defend my sister? Sonja is dead because of me. I could do more, understand what was happening, and instead I was selfish. Once again I allowed emotions to reduce me to pieces, to destroy me ... and it hurts».

Suddenly Julia clasped his fingers between those of Yuri, brushing her hand sweet delicacy, while tears slid on the pillow. «I know». With a slight click she will turn towards him, hiding her face against his chest. «It hurts me too feel so distant. I always I will be there for you, whatever happens».

A mild cough escaped the lips of the Russian, concealing the embarrassment that had caught him unprepared. He said nothing, merely shake against him the body of his wife, enjoying its warmth, for one night, made him live again. Both remained silent, entrenched barriers a bit 'closer.

* * *

«I'm fine!» she snapped Hilary with an annoyed tone and irritated. She was already tired of being locked in the hospital. She felt anger whenever that Takao rested his compassionate gaze upon her as if he wanted to steal his every tiny failure.

The legs were in the chest, imprisoned in her arms, and her glassy eyes, dark as night, were lost to the horizon. Hilary felt exactly that way: gloomy and dark as the rain that broke the mournful silence of the hospital.

She wanted to cry, to scream the pain that had not yet metabolized that filled my heart pounding in my chest with vehemence to the point of being able to hear the was in her mind. «I'm really fine».

She was tired of answering that question that was repeated like a litany, yet another lie to which she pretended to believe, a dirty lie that, in some way, burying the tear that was tearing her soul.

No one would ever know what went on in his mind, he believed that had passed since the beginning days of torture and were instead spent less than twenty-four hours. And she was speechless, he had greeted the news with horror; his mind subdued by torture continued to make her relive those scenes in an infinite loop.

Hilary knew that when she closed her eyes she relived the most tragic moments of his life but he could not help but feel a different feeling, totally different. It was strange to know the effects that torture could Sorting mixed emotions that emptied the emotional storm of every positive feeling.

For the first time in her life Hilary had felt to be alone, she left to itself. And was even more strange, almost macabre, find that it was much easier and painless torture in groups.

«Are you really sure you're okay? I know it's not easy.». A hand went to touch hers, and although she obstinately deny the truth, Takao did not believe her. Hilary was lying and he knew only too well that feeling.

Drop in the silence broken only by their heavy breathing, it seemed that the tension wanted to hug them, he wanted to crush them in an iron grip that pierce them with the sharp blades of death, until the dark got up from the couch to reach the sill.

Her dark eyes admired the spectacle of color that tinged the sky split by lightning, while the litany thunderous rain was repeated at an ever faster pace and tight. «I'm fine too». His lips began to tremble, shaken by painful memories that tried to forget.

Swallowed hard, once again he drove the suffering that caressed his heart scattering tears of blood. «In the end it is very easy to bask in a lie and try to live again ... this is the only thing that Alexander can not steal».

Bare feet of Hilary touched the floor and a chill blows her back making her shiver. She felt confused as his arms wrapped around the back of her boyfriend, drowning with him between the various pains, both reduced in fine shreds but less alone.

«We'll be fine».

Lie was the only option for their distorted souls from the seed of evil.


	41. Chapter 41

_**I hate you, I love you, I need you, I miss you**_

* * *

That same night Ozuma had a heavy heart so much that it hurt. Eveline's reaction before the views had completely changed, had traced him doubt that he was not a child really accepted and, for the first time, feared he had made a serious mistake to look for the woman who had abandoned him.

He was afraid that Mei would have rejected him, yet abandoned once to himself and to his fears hidden in the world except to Mariam. In part, he could understand the anger of Eveline but then rejected it.

He had spent hours, days and years desperately looking for her mother, had always hoped that his father's words were nothing but miserable humbug, but now he knew the truth, for the first time, he felt lost, afraid to their first meeting.

The storm was now cutting down on their city with arrogance obscuring the road, the sound of the windshield wipers was repeated annoyingly, screeched against the windows of the car, to a deafening rhythm and punctuated by the water rate.

Mariam watched with one eye, seemed completely absorbed in her thoughts only showing apathetic expression, betrayed only by her fingers nervously clutching her cell phone as if she were waiting for something, awakening from its slumber when the Ozuma's car parking before the house. «I understand Eve ... there are also passed me years ago».

Slightly sad smile creased his lips of both guys. Their eyes were fixed on the road, while the boy nervously clutched the steering. «It is slightly different in a sense. »

«Really?» Said Mariam sarcastic laying eyes on him. «It's always the same crap, Ozuma. Just collect all the information and ...»

«And everything leads to Alexander» he concluded bitterly. He could feel the sour taste of disappointment went in his mouth. It hurt to know how much his life had been affected by their enemy and a gust of wind everything was gone, destroyed in the rubble of a fictitious past that sailed between the unknown seas.

Mariam harbor eyes exasperated giving him a scowl. «You should stop to end my sentences» made with veiled irony and with an instinctive gesture touched her hand, dropping her wax mask. «You know, I know how you feel, I know what it's like to be abandoned.» Her voice trembled, trudged to remain composed while the old wound had begun to throb hard, forcing her to suppress the pain with new force.

Ozuma squeezed back, it seemed that he did not want to let her go again. At that moment Mariam represented a lifeline to which she wanted to hold on with all her strength, respecting the silence that had fallen on them. «Are you talking about your father, is not it?».

She nodded weakly and reflected in his eyes. «Obviously, I'm talking about him, and I'm afraid to face him tomorrow, I'm afraid to hear what they will say after years of lies. So far I only knew part of the story. The point is that I understand you, I know what it means to be abandoned and to have a head full of lies. I know what it is to delude ourselves and see everything fall again. There is no cure ... never heal, just learn to heal and move forward, to accept the betrayal and listen. So whatever happens tomorrow know that you can count on me.»

A half-smile was painted on their faces tired and tested. For the first time the words were not hurt, they had eased a cut that tore their rebellious spirits away from the days when everything was much simpler. Yet, at that precise moment, the words were still missing, they seemed a poor barrier that had crumbled and had laid bare their scars, while their hands slowly separated as if they were guilty of a new abandonment.

«We have other things to say, you know,» he said and after Ozuma indefinitely. Mariam knew that the discussion had just finished but he just wanted to clarify matters so as to put a definitive point at which both were involved.

He knew that the situation was different, more delicate and far more strange, when the singer looked at her with a stern frown, and then Mariam assert ironic: «Oh, really? And I thought it was all sorted out.» On the face of the singer appeared a tiny sincere smile, then firmly grasp the handle of the machine. «Come inside, this night will I host it.» And without saying a word and without giving him time to respond reached the driveway of her house, ready for the unique challenge that was still worth fighting.

* * *

Mild whispers were lost among the hospital corridors shrouded in darkness candor and nauseating smell of disinfectant. Despite what was the hospital of their agency kept all the characteristics of a normal health facility.

The two lovers seemed to trudge between those white burrows, they were afraid of being discovered at any moment and they knew that justify their escape would not be at all easy. The hearts were heavy, fought with a broken rhythm and fast as he strove to reach their rooms. The fingers were intertwined, sealed in an iron grip and safe.

Eveline knew if Max had discovered her escape would not be forgiven and, of course, would have said to be reckless. And then there was Boris and she knew the jealousy that her boyfriend had for the Russian. Yet she felt a strange sensation tearing her chest, she did not want Boris to go away from her life, he disappeared from that seductive world that had ensnared them in seductive sin of betrayal.

Eveline was not ready to give it up and it was not ready to let go of her lover but, at the same time, she did not want Max to suffer, nor had the courage to leave him. If he had, she would have lost nothing left except the black hole of perennial uncertainties and disappointments.

She did not even blame the emotional imbalance that was going through her life, yet she kept telling herself to be slimy, selfish, a traitor who did not meet the love. She felt confused, lost.

«If I were to leave Max ... would I be a bad person?».

«You cheated, you are already» claimed Boris with a dry tone and ruthless, while a grin at all reassuring was going to transfigure his face remained expressionless until then.

The designer gave him a scowl, offended by those words so devious and bad, simple observations that had cruelly forced to face a truth that until then had eclipsed in every way. Just she lifted her shoulders, snorting loudly, and then said with an irritated tone and full of sarcasm: «Thank you, Huznestov. It is always a pleasure to count on your support.»

«It's just the truth, honey.» It was fun to see Victoria angry, that is all sugar and honey from the little girl who had come to know only a few months ago. Her cheeks were tinged the designer of a delicious red and her blue eyes were masked by an intimidating stare. For a brief moment the Russian ran his gaze on the bandaged and bruised body of his mistress and a flash of pure and lustful perversion beating frantically his brain, while the corners of his lips curled into a crooked smile, when Victoria placed her eyes on the young face.

«No,» said the blonde with a firm tone, stepping back a few feet until she touch the handle of her hospital room. Eveline felt she was not yet able to face that kind of discussion. Everything seemed to be so damn different and dirty, muddied by dirty spots that make dirty a feeling of eterea beauty like love with betrayal.

And she was dirty, it was she who had chosen to betray a good man, Max, and the only man who had accepted for what she really was. And she was afraid to sever that bond was broken and Eveline knew, had become aware of all that now was gone. She was afraid to be alone, she felt split in half between reason and feeling.

Because, after all, the memories would always hurt and the weight of this, the betrayal of the stains, they would continue to crush her with cruel insolence, more present than ever. «I know that look maniac and you should delete it from your pretty face before I thee the gates with my fists».

Boris stepped forward with an expression derisive painted on his face. Like a wild wolf watched her prey into a trap, ready to spring forward to savor the nectar of perversion. He knew that this was nothing more than a challenge tacit, a perennial struggle that made them succumb among the clutches of passion.

He never would have apologized for giving voice to a thought that hammered persistently in his mind simply complicated, a treacherous thoughts network that untied each other. He wanted the seamstress only for himself but would do nothing to push her into his arms, finding more pleasure in those tricks blunt and direct and it did not matter if you hurt her in some way.

He demanded the bitter truth to a sweet lie. The marriage to Sonja had worn from the inside, had disintegrated every sign of confidence in the human race from the soul gray, neither good nor evil. And Eveline had to understand that they made a mistake.

He arched an eyebrow just showing teeth, and then say with veiled irony: «You know what's funny? Just you, the sweet little girl who believes in fairy tales and in love, you stained with treason».

Eveline's hands trembled, trembled violently ready to strike with a resounding slap the face of the young. The whitened knuckles up to ache, while the nails scratched the palms already wounded, making them bleed until the arms slid limply at her sides. Their eyes interbred with ferocity, inflamed by the fire of the meanest revenge: indifference. The designer knew exactly what Boris hates that kind of reactions and without even saying a word right hand snapped the handle, and in an instant slipped inside the chamber.

She felt sudden emptied from every trace of emotion seemed to have vanished away as she leaned back against the wood, when a familiar voice startled her. «So things are really so?».

Eveline's eyes widened and her hands went to cover her mouth wide open, unable to mumble word. «Max ...»

* * *

A choked suddenly had completely assaulted, in believing with a heaviness that had never tasted. His occh darted from one end of the room as if he were looking for a way out, overwhelmed by the thoughts that kept echoing in his mind for several hours. It was strange how a phrase expressed a few minutes before seemed to have been animated by a single room, that is what he hath purposed to discuss with his companion locked up in the kitchen.

Occasionally his gaze wandered on hold through the door, his ears were stretched, ready to catch any suspicious noise. On the other hand Mariam and kitchen were eternal sworn enemies and it was very strange to know that she was in there while preparing a herbal tea and not coffee and only drink that could prepare with reasonable success.

He averted his gaze for a moment admiring the turmoil caused by the gloomy storm like his humor, when he felt the presence of Mariam beside him.

«It can't rain forever» she said apathetic, though her eyes had become two eternal sadness pools. Mariam had been for a while but had faltered, as her eyes stared insistently the chaotic swaying fronds. It was very strange the way Ozuma made her feel, felt the emotions in turmoil, more and more confused, struggling in a mere moment of hysteria among them, her tongue was silent, glued to the palate, lips wanted to remain sealed while her heart was racing fast in her chest as if to go out, ready to taste the honey of unspoken words long for one last time.

«I'm sorry, » she said, turning to look over fellow and swallowing pride that characterized her. «for all. It's only trivial excuses, empty words that certainly will not erase months and months of disappointment.» In a strange twist of fate, her eyes seemed to have been drained of tears, gave way only to the pain and the feeling of being alone, as she held her fingers nervously, scratching the enamel. «I would, I wish, I should ... are only verbs that at the time did not even make sense. I committed very serious mistakes, despite being a good purpose, but what does that change? Nothing changes because we are still us against Alexander.»

«You know where to hit and hurt us. As he said "this is a deadly game" and we do not even know what will happen from now on. I think ... this is the final goodbye for us. You couldn't change your mistakes, also if you was my ex fiancé. It was painful stay with you in this last days». It's hurt.

Ozuma felt a part of himself to dissolve into thin air, a part that was trampled and destroyed, while Mariam had let go and silent tears, touching the belly with her fingers, while her eyes were laid on the ring that she still wore the ring left. Did not look away for even a second, now completely drained of all emotion, and then lowering her eyes again, nervously biting her lips. «I want to keep our baby.» Just the thought of killing an innocent made her shiver; maybe she was an egoist, a person unworthy to live peacefully but that small fetus growing slowly she was his only lifeline, a tiny glimmer of happiness while she was dancing in the dark.

Mariam flinched when Ozuma ran a hand through her hair and the only thing she could see was the strange smile that had been painted on the boy's face. «Can you please give me the ring?».

At that moment she wanted to shout at, insult him and take it in words, she wanted to give life to the anger which burst in her chest and burst into flames, but her spirit remained silent, gathering with grace and composure and dignity the contempt she felt for him as she left dropped the ring into the boy's hand, when ...

«I know it's weird, that this gesture may seem meaningless, but I do not care of the past,» he whispered turning the golden circle white and precious stones in her fingers, mulling over the words to say because it was obvious: Mariam yet did not understand.

«Ozuma, leave it alone. You do not need the little speech to sweeten the situation» she said sharply and with great acidity. Mariam would not tolerate such acts and after all that had passed she would not even humiliate him.

Drummer brought his eyes to heaven in exasperation, determined to maintain control over the increasingly poised situation: everything could fall at any moment. «I do not care to know who was wrong and why it was wrong and I will not be with you for our child. I want to be with you because I love you» He grabbed the girl's left hand trembling slightly, looking intently into her eyes. And his heart seemed to stop. «Mariam Nayra Kirsty, I'll ask a second time. Marry me».

Widened in disbelief, unable to utter a word. She still could not fully understand the meaning of those words and blinked her long black lashes, jumping up and grabbing a soft pillow, with all the strength she had, she struck the boy alternating phrases and pillow fights. «You brood of stupid ... stupid ... stupid.».

Ozuma unnecessarily tried to defend himself, and with a feline sprint dropped the singer forward with a grounded leg and the other on the couch. «I hate you,» she whispered.«And I love you, asshole. »

They were lost in each other in the eye; the heart of Ozuma seemed to perk up, beat crazy and unstoppable when she captured her lips in a long kiss that had the scent of a red rose. The hands had started to look for in a tangle of flesh and blood and only when the wind began to fail slowly parted, remaining only a few millimeters from each other.

«You did not answer» murmured Ozuma hesitant, almost embarrassed, bringing a strand of hair behind her ear, waiting for an answer that did not seem to want to push .

«you don't even deserve the, you know?» she said with a hint of acidity in her voice while the corners of her lips curled into a slight curve upwards, as if everything was reborn in the ashes of a phoenix. «Yup. It will always be a yes,» she added with the heart full of joy.

«So, we expecting a baby.» Pronounce that sentence was still surreal to him, until that time had seemed an impossibility, completely unexpected though wonderful of all the disasters that was their lives.

«Mm-hmm,» said Mariam as a sign of response with a little smile clear on her face, how could settling between the man's arms she loved. «I believe that this time will not be rid of me easily«

«Is it a promise or a threat?» asked rhetorically Ozuma, receiving in return a mocking answer. «A threat».

They still looked at each other with a tender kiss romantic, happy and united as they had for some time.

From that moment on, nothing would be easy, that small victory was nothing more than a revenge towards life but the greatest battle, the harder one, the war between the flames of hell would be fought the dawn of the day after.

* * *

There was no need to add words, no more. Eveline saw clearly in Max's blue eyes of anger radiating off the look.

She knew that sooner or later everything would have an end, and until then had chosen to bask among white lilies of a fictitious peace. «Max ...» Her voice was shaking, completely unstable and frightened by the likely reactions of her boyfriend, when the blond took word:

«Don't say anything, Eve. Don't say a word, it will hurt anyway. Just tell me ... have you ever thought to tell me the truth in all this time? ».

A hand went to touch the elbow and cocked her head to one side, now unable to support the young man's gaze. She bit her lips several times, undecided about what to do.

She had to lie or to be completely honest?

She already knew the answer. «Only sometimes. I did not want to hurt you ...»

«You did it anyway ...» said Max bitterly. Their relationship went on for almost six years and up to a short time before all was well until they were back there in that damned city he hated with all his might. Ironically it was there that he was born around; nothing more than a vicious cycle that is repeated from time to time. "I feel only sorry for you."

«Max, please, let me explain,» she pleaded the designer through her tears, now completely in pieces. She felt dirty, had spotted a noble sentiment which still believed that it no longer felt for him.

Yet it hurt all the same. Conscious of having destroyed, hurt and disappointed the confidence of a person for whom he had affectionately broke in half. Max would be out of her life forever.

It was even worse.

«What do you want to explain?» The boy's voice was broken by the crying bitterly. Disappointed. «Do not you love me anymore, who knows if you also knew you.» With his head down he walked over to the door overcoming Eveline, stopping his escape only when he reached the door. «You let me down ... I trusted you.»

And moments later disappeared forever leaving the young Victoria drowning in his pain until he came the dawn. The real war had just begun.


	42. Queen, what did you do?

**_Queen, what did you do?_**

* * *

 _Wednesday, may 25, 2011, Los Angeles._

 _Queen and Crystal felt a feeling strange lick their hearts, seemed an emotion ambiguous. definitely strange. Watched those Blue eyes of their ally that seemed to be glacial, deprived of the soul. the Halo glacial that enveloped Alexander seemed frozen blood that flowed into veins of them._

 _Yet there was something different in Russian, something unknown. Definitely unusual. Each gesture, every word or phrase him seem to want to communicate something shady, sometimes also dirt and heart them both knew what Alexander was unreliable. Yet were forced to listen to, relegated there, in that room lit with him._

 _Queen pointed her eyes on him, an expression serious and gloomy painted on her face usually relaxed, and the continuous swing of heavy pendulum clock chanted her breathing. a feeling of uncertainty and fear it was paralysing her body and forced to swallow those emotions fatigue._

 _That was not's time to give up, not after all that had to achieve their goals. and in a moment did shoot the language with a noise just perceptible and crossed her legs, wearing the expression more cynical who knew. «I think that you agree to me that this arrangement seems beneficial but, in practice, it is not at all.»_

 _Crystal nodded just, and then raise look towards Queen. «How can we trust an agent expelled from our agency? What bases we can establish that really there darai way to save our friends?» she had fear._

 _Crystal had fear that cursed agreement would reveal what she had done in her old school, and together give have created would have risen devastating all that still had._

 _Couldn't afford to Mei destroy everything or bring them via her brother. Had been a silly, completely stupid to accept that test who had caused her explulsion immediate. A Boulder had nailed there, tying her hands at that pact with no way out. had to grow. Had to save the hisvbrother's girl and his friends at each cost._

 _In its Green eyes seemed to be appeared a speck of gratitude to herbcolleague, the only that seemed to have responded confidence in her and that pushed to think._

 _Queen was hee lifeline. With grace and lenses movements studied Alexander leaned just forward, hands were just cutlery on the table and a smile kind is painted on his face. «I know those people. Thay are the men of my father»_

 _His voice was weak, just cracked by a fragment of regret and hatred. «Your friends, in a sense, are also my friends, with the only difference that they don't know who I am»_

 _With a slight movement arose from the chair and its look crystalline slipped on both girls, while knuckles is locked in a lightweight movement of anger. «my father was a sinister criminal and I want to close all its trafficking. Those poor girls don't deserve all this and you can save them with the right help» a laugh diabolic promulgated in the mind of blonde. He saw clearly fear rise in the looks of its two victims. saw their potential, two pedestrians expendable for its purposes, a real beginning to the checkmate. It was only a game excellent, a game that was moving and manipulating with experts are ready to change every rule._

 _«And then why we should not trust Sonja?». it was a question sudden, impetuous. unexpected. Even Crystal knew the real of that question just post so lightness. in her heart, the only presence of Alexander had turned on in her a feeling of insecurity. And it was more than certain that he was not the person kind and personable showing d'be._

 _He had something very strange, was shady. His ways were always laid, fake. those were moves calculated, words weighed and cryptic. Sighed just, and then set on the chair, appeared to calm with the exception of a lightweight eye left imperceptible, yet there was. had to be fast to find an answer and Cozen those two students. His lips closed in a straight line and the corners of the lips curlef just. «Do you want to trust Sonja? Please, do as well. she was the first person to have acted behind me to be saved.»._

 _Queen was about to replicate, now confused by all those speeches Infinity and increasingly uncertain of its choices, when Alexander added solemn: «that's why I time now is here, in this lousy dormitory and are grateful to this but ... how can I trust a person who lives in the lie? objectively talking ... Sonja hid her child to her father, so ...»_

 _«She may lie also on this» ended Queen atonic. She knew what that situation could be a weapon harmful but knew that young and, perhaps, would really have to try to trust. Queen crossed legs with doing seductively and pointed her eyes on the face of blonde, looking at her reflected in the glasses of him. Suddenly relax barely lips and a smile astute appeared on hee face. Moved the tongue against the palate, and then tend a hand to him. «Give me before the coordinates of the place and if those three are really there, perhaps, we could trust you»_

 _The moscow grin, holding his hand to her. Had won already. «and both. it's a pact adequate for all of us»_

* * *

«It's absurd! It is not possible that it happened like this!» yelled Raoul angrily. The very thought of having to accept yet another betrayal by Queen hurt him, broke all the barriers that had created around him after the death of his girlfriend.

The wound that was crushing his limbs from time immemorial seemed to have been enriched by a new, deep, incurable scar and dared not listen to anything else. He begged mercy, a moment of elusive peace that was hard to get. He destroyed it in the deep.

And it was strange. Very strange to find all there, after years in the presidency, with a number of absent from creepy. Ming Ming, Emily, Queen ... also Rei, Mao, Sonja. All dead, disappeared among the memories of the time leaving only a few photos on the walls and among the richest showcases of trophies won in those days far too many. Yet they had passed just six and a half years, a time that seemed undefined, elusive. Completely intangible.

«It went really well ...» Crystal whispered, trembling. She felt small and dirty. Useless.

The scarlet letter tattooed on her chest kept pawing, screaming. Guilty! Traitor! But she knew that the story was not exactly that, and that, after all, she and Queen had acted in a cold logic, albeit with good intentions. Yet her eyes were moist, stuck on her feet, unable to look at his brother who was watching angrily.

She could feel Ozuma's irises emerald cruelly pierced her chest, ready to stir even a wall between her and him; the war between them would not end. Crystal had lost, she had reached the bottom and would not emerged on the surface.

Bite hard her lips, suppressing the nagging feeling of emptiness that filled her throat. «It's just that Queen and I understand Alexander's game only when there was the night of revelation.»

«What night?» Said Mariam.

That was a stupid question, perhaps even meaningless.

Memories resurface thumping in Mariam's mind in a continuous series of images made of blood and horror. Blood and pain began to flow again from the source of fear and her hands clenched hard in her fist, ready to oppress never forgotten pain.

* * *

 _ **October 27, 2014, Los Angeles.**_

 _Mariam was in shock._

 _She still could not believe that the person before him was the same with whom she had shared seven months of her life._

 _Those blue eyes that once had enchanted her seemed to have lost all the sweetness, had become cold to say the least, while the facial features, which usually appeared always kind, had become hard and cold, reflecting all the nastiness of the Russian._

 _Yet they belonged to the same person, two sides of the same coin._

 _Al was actually Alexander, who was torturing them for months, the same person who had entered her life by deception._

 _Only then she understood the reasons for the absences of mysterious blond, although in the past she had never asked the reason for all that aura of mystery that covered the boy, rather than merely to hear him patiently, no questions asked._

 _She never would have guessed that such a sweet guy, really could be someone so sadistic and perverse._

 _Two personalities in one person and not even Mariam had realized the deception._

 _«What do you want from me, Al?» Snapped the singer sourly, trying to conceal the confusion was that he was living._

 _She was afraid, but he tried to force himself on her own, partly because he could rely only on herelf._

 _The Russian looked at her with an evil grin and holding out a hand on the girl's cheek, he said:_

 _«Love, my name is Alexander»_

 _The blond tone, although it was strangely sweet, it was cold and unfriendly, almost as if those simple words lurked a very insidious and perverse meaning._

 _«Love? You are not worthy to utter the word! You do not even know what love is!» snapped irritably Mariam, holding the blonde's gaze coolly, even if it cost her to admit to being afraid._

 _Alexander again assumed its frozen look, and with all the strength he had lifted Mariam from his chair, making her moan in pain._

 _The ropes were tight even further around the wrists, marking them more._

 _After that, the blond plugs the girl against the wall, and the sharp sound of Mariam body against the wall against the wall caused a sharp noise._

 _The singer gave a start, unaware of what was coming from there a few seconds._

 _Alexander joined her immediately, again challenging the Chinese with his eyes, ready to hurt her again._

 _Mariam knew that what he was doing was wrong and never would have thought to harm her, because in her heart she knew did not want to hurt her, after all he still loved her._

 _«You do not know what you're talking about, love. You do not know what it's like to have everything and then lose it and do not know what it means to lose people you love just because others judge you crazy or sick!»Alexander snapped angrily, clenching his hands firmly along the sides of the girl, making her wince._

 _«Alexander, you can always change. All are entitled to a second chance» said Mariam hint of a false smile, hoping to be convincing._

 _Instead, on the blonde's face he appeared an evil smile as a tear slid on her face._

 _«If you really feel that way, why do not you stay with me? But no, you always will prefer your ex, do you?» Asked the Moscow coldly, then appropriating angrily lips of Mariam._

 _The girl winced, totally shocked by that so cold and hard contact, and knowing that she could not react deeply irritated, partly because the situation in which prevented her from reacting._

 _She bit her lip until it bled Alexander, while the acrid flavor and iron the flooded mouth, invanamente hoping that the blond come loose from her._

 _Alexander felt his hands touch her body and what the very disgusted and horrified._

 _For every caress wanted to scream with all the breath in his throat, but fear seemed to have taken possession of his body, preventing it from reacting._

 _«Never. I'll never be with you!» she managed to mumble the singer angrily, trying to wriggle out of the situation._

 _She was afraid of the reaction of the boy, but even more she feared for her life._

 _Alexander smiled, amused, and in response began to kiss her neck hungrily, then untie her wrists with a sharp movement._

 _«Then you fight against me» he teased the boy with a chilling tone, ready to hurt her. The_ _boy with a chilling tone, ready to hurt her._

* * *

Julia _squinted her eyes; the pain of tears had reddened her gaze clouded with pain._

 _Never. She never would have thought to hear a similar story, and especially not from her. Hilary covered her mouth with her hands, completely shocked and appalled, as if suddenly been shaken by a deep black hole with no way out. Eveline shook rushed on her best friend, choking back tears. Even Ozuma was stunned, shocked by the story that he already knew and details that had ignored until then._

 _Memories, thoughts and words were struggling to emerge between the eerie silence that reigned made of empty eyes. Dead._

 _«Why did not you ever tell? Why? » was the only thing that Midori muttered in a faint desperate whisper. Her slender body trembling, smitten by violent chills, and her hands had clawed the arm of her husband, who was also terrified and both hands locked into fists quivering with hatred and anger. Even impotence._

 _Guilty._

 _Alexander, the boy who had tried to grow abandoning her children, was a monster. A sadistic devil with an angelic face. She allowed him to destroy his little girl and her family and it was his fault._

 _«Do You think I would change anything? » ruled Mariam with low and bitter tone, but that simple sentence was a scream of pain, a violent manifestation of what was still living in her heart. With an abrupt gesture he brought a lock of hair behind her ear, biting her lips and squinting up to feel pain. «Crystal, what else knew Queen? Because it allowed Alexander came into my life? In our lives? »._

 _That question had caught the blonde off guard, making her sudden awakening torpor. «He looked different from the man who attacked her in London. She knew who he really was the night when Sonja appeared after her fake death»._

 _The only hear that name startled Eléna and Yuri, bringing the beginning of cruel and perverse quell'adventue while Crystal began to tell another part of the story. The one who knew all._

* * *

 _«Leave them alone»shouted angry Ozuma._

 _It was absurd what he was seeing, he felt helpless._

 _«You bastard»muttered Sonja trying to get up with great difficulty._

 _Her whole body ached but he had no intention of surrendering._

 _Sonja could not render vain all the work she had done._

 _She tried to stretch as he could and with a lightning shot Elèna pushed her, and she also Jacopo, toward her friends, making her finish in the grip of Yuri, who looked at the enemy with an icy gaze and hateful._

 _Within seconds the unexpected happened._

 _Alexander threw a smoke bomb, and then quickly infiltrate the group by dragging someone with him._

 _There was a scream female: that of Mariam._

 _The girl winced frightened, totally paralyzed in the grip of the blond._

 _«Congratulations, Ivanova. You saved your sister» Alexander said coldly and unconcerned.«What?» exclaimed Yuri and Elèna unison with a bewildered tone, then exchanged a look askance._

 _«Alexander, tell me you're kidding,» said shortly after the Russian girl appealing._

 _She did not even know what to think and the truth seemed even more confused than before._

 _For too long he had believed to be related to Petrov's family and Sonja regarded as her only friend._

 _All she could think about was the certainty that she had been deceived, becoming aware of losing itself and many memories of his past._

 _«Elèna, I always told you that you're just a pawn» the blonde replied sarcastically, then added: «Poor little lonely child.»_

 _Elèna tried to struggle without success, in fact, Yuri continued to hold her._

 _He had no intention of leaving that girl, he could not allow her to get her back with that guy._

 _Not now that he who was really Alexander and especially because he really understood who that Russian: a shadow from the past._

 _Yuri began to curse himself for what had happened to Elèna, who had preferred to stay in Russia for many years before, wondering how he did not recognize it before._

 _The young Russian began to scan the profile of the younger sister, looking at her something familiar._

 _It was stunning to say the least resemblance between Sonja and Elèna, seemed almost twins but had not actually the same age._

 _In fact, the red was twenty-one years and younger must have more or less nineteen._

 _And then there was Alexander._

 _The blond as a child had been a little 'mad he knew it too, but at that time had exceeded all limits, although in the past had attempted to perform acts of cruelty against children, Ivanov precisely._

 _Elèna eyes were filled with tears and she was totally unable to mumble the word for the guilt, she was feeling, and the consciousness of having done harm to her own family began to make its way into her mind._

 _It was only her fault that Hope was over between the clutches of Alexander._

 _Yet, begin to remember small pieces of the past not helped her at all, in fact, confused her even more._

 _She was shot dead himself a person and not matter if he had done it to protect Sonja, after all he had done still a cruelty._

 _The only certainty I had was just that Alexander was not who he said he was, and what made it much more serene, especially because he could finally try to break free from that run._

All I could think about was the certainty that she had been deceived, becoming aware of losing itself and many memories of his past.

"Elèna, I always told you that you're just a pawn" the blonde replied sarcastically, then added: "Poor little lonely child."

Elèna tried to struggle without success, in fact, Yuri continued to hold her.

He had no intention of leaving that girl, he could not allow her to get her back with that guy.

Not now that he who was really Alexander and especially because he really understood who that Russian: a shadow from the past.

Yuri began to curse himself for what had happened to Elèna, who had preferred to stay in Russia for many years before, wondering how he did not recognize it before.

The young Russian began to scan the profile of the younger sister, looking at her something familiar.

It was stunning to say the least resemblance between Sonja and Elèna, seemed almost twins but had not actually the same age.

In fact, the red was twenty-one years and younger must have more or less nineteen.

And then there was Alexander.

The blond as a child had been a little 'mad he knew it too, but at that time had exceeded all limits, although in the past had attempted to perform acts of cruelty against children, Ivanov precisely.

Elèna eyes were filled with tears and she was totally unable to mumble the word for the guilt, she was feeling, and the consciousness of having done harm to her own family began to make its way into her mind.

It was only her fault that Hope was over between the clutches of Alexander.

Yet, begin to remember small pieces of the past not helped her at all, in fact, confused her even more.

She was shot dead himself a person and not matter if he had done it to protect Sonja, after all he had done still a cruelty.

 _The only certainty I had was just that Alexander was not who he said he was, and what made it much more serene, especially because he could finally try to break free from that run._

 _«You have an hour from now and whether I have what I want them will die» said Alexander grim indicating his hostages, to get away, carrying Takao, Hope and Mariam, who looked at him with a look hopeful boyfriend, before disappearing behind an alley._

 _«It can not happen again,»said Ozuma breaking the gloomy silence that hung over the group._

 _See Mariam again disappear into thin air and knowledgeable with Alexander did not make it at all quiet._

 _He was guilty, and exactly how it happened years before had not been able to do anything to save her._

 _Everyone looked at each other uncertainly, then turned attention to Sonja, totally surprised._

 _«Your friends are in danger and, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for what I did seriously»asserted Elèna with a broken voice._

 _Yuri stepped forward, covering his body with her younger sister and then put two fingers under her chin, peering more closely the girl's face._

 _«You're Elèna» asserted the red Russian coolly._

 _The nineteen year old sustained the gaze of his brother trying to appear cold and distant and with a momentum hugged the young man, as his eyes became more lucid and excited._

 _When their bodies made contact, Elèna trembled, feeling for the first time at home._

 _It never would have believed that a feeling so strong she could warm them the heart and soul._

* * *

 _«So you are saying that that crazy Elèna, the one who tried to kill me, will be part of our group?» Suddenly snapped Queen angry, looking askance at the young Russian. She hated her with all his might. The presence of that crazy was clear evidence of her guilt, an indelible stain that no one could ever erase_

 _«Have you got a problem, Quenny?» Asked Elèna veiled arrogance._

 _«That's a Ivanov» Boris whispered in the ear of Sonja, making her smile._

 _«It's still my sister,» she replied the red winking to her husband._

 _Queen looked at the pair of Russians with grim, then turned his attentions to Elèna again._

 _«Actually I have more of a problem.» Finding out the whole truth in an instant her whole life had crumbled, shattering years and years of hard work and betrayals. Unconsciously she had given valuable information to the enemy, trusting face with a built craftsmanship. They were enough a pair of glasses and some pimple to deceive and even less was enough to tie the lives of two people at the edge of a razor._

 _« I hope that your problems will pass soon,» interrupted Elèna mocking, more irritating Queen._

 _«First time since you've been with Alexander, and who knows if you really want to help. second self and Raul point we are almost dead because of you for that damn briefcase, and now we should give it to that sociopath masked._

 _And I agree with you, also because I have no intention of leaving my best friend and a girl, who is also your niece, in Alexander's hands._

 _Never mind that the rest of us do not even know the truth. So I think it's time to talk.»_

 _«I'm sorry, okay? I did not kill you. No, actually I wanted to do it really, although at that time I was not myself. I knew nothing about Sonja until a few minutes ago, apart from some vague memory I have nothing. My only secret is to have protected Sonja and are just happy to know that you are free from that life.»_

 _Queen looked Elèna again askance, and if only she could have driven the girl by kicking coach, but knew she couldn't do._

 _She had already lost a friend and had no intention of abandoning even Mariam, especially because the singer had been the first person to greet her after everything she had done in the past._

 _Queen remembered what Mariam had said three years earlier, after the final selection of the cheerleaders, and after that conversation her life had changed for the better: she had found a true friend._

 _«First things first: Who is Alexander and that relationship you have with him?» Queen asked, turning to the two young Muscovite in a tone that brooked no argument._

 _Inside the bus it fell again a heavy tense silence._

 _Sonja began to torture the fingers of Boris, shaking convulsively._

 _She knew he had had to reveal some details of the past, but was afraid to do so._

 _Talking about it would bring meaning to life all the demons of the past, including all the memories he had tried to forget._

 _In her mind they were forming some blurry images, and each time it was covered in blood, while the desperate cries of his parents echoed powerfully in her mind, bringing it back to that cold day of her childhood._

 _Sonja shook visibly and in a voice full of emotions began to tell._

* * *

 _A slight movement of the shoulders caught the attention of Yuri, while Elèna moved her hands frantically, moving from time to time her weight from one part of the session, until he jumped up with a nervous movement. «Shit! Only now I made the right connection. Queen was the one who occasionally went to the den before Kathrine's body was found. »._

 _«That's right, only now remember. Too easy!» Crystal asserted angrily, challenging the Russian with her eyes._

 _It had been months since Kei had betrayed her with Elèna and still had not forgotten the burning wound that had been inflicted. See them there, hand in hand, it hurts the heart. She reminded her that she had been only a spare tire between Mathilda and Elèna, nothing more._

 _Crystal felt humiliated at seeing them together again and had hoped that between the two had been only a temporary spark, and instead was wrong._

 _After all, she was the only one to have lost everything. Even the love of her brother that the reserved her icy indifference._

 _«Ozuma, I swear. In this story I and Queen got to do little or nothing! Believe me, I beg you»._

 _«I know, but I wanted to know the whole story before you find out the truth by accident.» He looked uncertain look, just wandering on his mother's profile that he was hidden in a corner of the room. Million questions swirled furiously in his mind, causing him to tame the impulsiveness. If he had asked for something and gave voice to his thoughts he would really solved anything?_

 _And at the exact moment when he was about to utter a word, Julia said excitedly: "It is not a coincidence that this meeting took place in that area."_

 _A slight murmur and continuous succession of disjointed phrases in the air filled the room with annoying insistence and immediately a smile appeared on sgembo Eléna face, conscious of what she was about to be revealed._

 _«That highway leads to the place where you are been locked up years ago. There is the haunt of Alexander '_


	43. Like a puzzle's pieces

**Like a puzzle's pieces**

* * *

 _October 5, 2014_

 _They ached and burned eyes. It was such an intense and acute pain enough to make him believe that you have lost the use of her body. With difficulty he tried to lift a finger but could not._

 _It seemed that his body had been transmuted into a boulder, now motionless; separated from him, out of control. He did not respond to his her lips were struggling to hatch completely tightened. The throat remained dry, parched by a burning stabbing that promulgated with violent fury with each unsuccessful attempt to move._

 _Takao was afraid. It was more than clear the clear split between his will and the involuntary movements of his body. He would only have wanted to scream or try to had only sensed a vague feeling of movement as if it were lulled by someone or something._

 _did not bow to those silly impediments and would fight to see what he was, he could only smell the smell of dirt and dust inundate his nostrils, he felt the contact with something rough and cold just covered by what looked like a was no safe._

 _And were not those feelings to cause panic, there was something much more dangerous in there. She could barely hear two low voices, grim. Every speech that the couple was undertook telegraph and at the same time completely shadows were conspiring in the darkness network._

 _"Are you really sure that he will serve us?"._

 _"Yes, Elèna."_

 _The second voice had a strange heavy accent, a mixture of Russian and American. Yet Takao kept wondering where he had heard that was only recognized to Elèna but found it hard to believe that they were the two that had kidnapped and, above all, what were the goals of those made no sense._

 _The effort that he was forced to take to open the eyes seemed inhuman, brought him a sharp pain that tiny glimmer of light that managed to catch a glimpse through the tiny hole and a single road illuminated billboard caught his attention._

 _"Highway exit._

 _-An Improved. "_

 _He shuts his eyes again when the car was shaken by a strange noise as he turned and immediately Elèna susseguì to speak again in a voice just cracked by veiled concern."News of Ivanova? Are you really sure that you're alive? "._

 _Hush. Only their heavy breathing hovered in the atmosphere of tension saturated. "Let's say that there are a couple of people who are doing their job without their knowledge."_

 _"Queen and ...?"._

 _The car swerved violently, everything seemed to wobble and slide down until the voice of Alexander thundered glacial."My girlfriend"._

 _Immediately he followed a slight chuckle malignant imbued with evil sarcasm. "I see ... oh, wait. You still think your name is Al? "._

 _He reserved a malicious look as if he wanted to thwump eyes. "Elèna, that girl has a lot more resources. More than you would ever her and manovrerai agency, yet it still remains a challenge for me. "_

 _"The are you using or are you in love?" Retorted irritated Russian. Those words had hurt._

 _"One of the two factors do not invalidate the other, is not it? This is just a game and we will play to the end. "_

 _Takao winced slightly, a part of himself yelled to react and fight, but everything would have been in view suddenly clouded and again the deep rift between him and his body began to win against him. He betrayed by his own body as he slid in the dark abyss of hell._

* * *

"There is one thing I have not said." Takao was almost afraid to reveal another piece of distressing those knew that once revealed one of his torture would put his soul completely bare, though less a prisoner to itself.

Several times he had only hinted why he thought he had seen ghosts on the night he was saved and knew that it was time to be honest.

He trembled at the thought, and in a moment he found himself exchanging a meaningful look with Hilary.

"I'm sorry ..." he murmured with a guilty knew he had no fault, yet he was also aware that that story in some way, could have upset his response, the singer oriental origins merely shake his hand, whispering with a slight movement of the lips: "I am with you."

Takao's eyes narrowed and breathing a sigh dropped among those agonizing memories.

* * *

 _December 5, 2014, Alexander hideout._

 _He stood motionless, his eyes wide and firmly held in place by metal he warned of the need to scream and instead was forced to swallow the panic screams. Cruelly tried to squirm, he longed to escape from the horror that ruthless, was taking place before his eyes._

 _The dark color of the screen were the only source of light in that dark and soundproof room, far from the deaths that followed each other at a monstrous , all his friends were swallowed up in the arms of death._

 _Julia saw before, helpless, lying in the arms of a stranger without a face. He suffered and desperate screams tore the air; and in a moment the scene changed. He saw the other girls, all were falling to the ground, felt their breath becoming slower and are groping with violence and craved the increasingly absent air._

 _Takao felt the tears down her face, soaked his clothes. "Because? Why just them? ". She screamed with all the strength he had left, was falling into oblivion of suffering and wanton sense of powerlessness that the chained seemed to possess a destructive force, devoid of any magnanimity._

 _He wanted to do something. Everything._

 _And suddenly there was a deafening roar. All the girls were taken quickly from this nightmare._

 _He sighed in relief. They were peace was only a fleeting moment and then a volley of bullets destroyed yet another fragment of hope, revealing the presence of one of the most ruthless guards of Alexander._

 _Antonya was among the most dangerous people who had known during those months and in a second he saw Mao slump to the ground with a hole between the eyes and the mad spurted blood everywhere._

 _Takao wanted to scream Rei to sit still, not to he knew he had really started to cry all the disjointed words that his mind whispered as also the Chinese died in a pool of blood next to his beloved._

 _The fight seemed to rage in a succession of enemy dead. He is cheering excitedly for all his friends, miraculously unscathed. They were the winners."Yes, the big boys! »._

 _He feel already the taste of freedom inundate his palate when the earth began to shake violently. The chair on which he sat wobbled violently and some, fine, debris injured his skin.a trail of blood covered his one eye and only now decided to lift his head toward the display._

 _Her lips remained mute, and his friends were lying on the ground, defenseless, crushed by the walls, while the framed camera one by one all her friends, latching on Hilary._

 _And so he saw her last the land destroyed, the last fragment of hope Takao died in the madness of despair._

* * *

They were all engrossed; unable to argue. No one had dared to utter a word or interfere in Takao speech, the only one who had found a sort of link between past and present.a major turning point, an indelible mark that could have changed everything.

"We should organize an attack and flush him out now that we know where he is hiding." Boris knew how absurd, foolish and reckless that plan but his eyes refused to think was enough for only one man, a madman, to destroy everything, to massacre and lapidere a life built on hard work; a life on the run and complicated, a bloody bitch who killed Sonja.

"Huznestov, no," whispered Elèna. It hurt to hear yet a thing of the past and immerse themselves among the sinister memories of a past that always came back, who kept secrets with morbid she was, she had always been her. He had chosen to remain silent a truth which was already aware of sheer cleverness and chose that Kei began to investigate to find out a little more, he decided to wait for that meeting and put together all the pieces of that very fine and complicated puzzles and at the exact moment when everything would find its rightful place would place the only important questions .

Then he came to the village to kill the murderess of his sister, the one who had stolen her was only a matter of revenge. A smile came over his face amorphous and a grim companion rested on the last misfortune. "Mariam, how you collaborated with Alexander? ».

The girl was unmoved. His cold mask remained inscrutable, yet something had what he had heard the last memories of Takao tried to ruminate on the latest facts, but in his mind wandered just memories sparse and uneven, as if suddenly nothing had more sense.

"Well?" Added Yuri unstressed. He shuddered to learn a new piece of all the events of the past, to find a way out of that eyes were sharp, at times also hungry; his hands were resting on his knees and leaned slightly accompanied the torso forward, he moved his chair towards Mariam and began to study his face, ready to steal every secret.

She showed haughty expression, every movement was calculated with care, ready to do the voltage leak that flooded his veins."It difficole remember when you do not know where to start," he replied dryly and ruthless, determined to ignore the sense of unease that wore on the inside.

'Dev' Something happened during the years in Russia while we were on the run. "

"Mariam," said Julia. The hands lay on his chest and desperate expression adorned her dead eyes. "There must be something.I know, a call that he heard, or maybe you named Sonja in her presence. Something, anything! ».

It was the way her eyes widened decidedly odd. Suddenly she remembered what had happened. "Escape, Russia, the letter" muttered in a low voice as if she were playing a part. "Now I remember perfectly well what happened."

* * *

 _May 15, , New Haven (Connecticut)._

 _The mild temperatures and a light breeze made it pleasant day that seemed endless. Sometimes Mariam felt the need to escape from the micro communities on campus, sometimes getting too chaotic and intrusive._

 _"It's the cost of reputation 'he was repeated several times, yet she too seemed not to believe in those in her college sweatshirt with the coat of arms, he dropped his glasses, turning a last look at a group of students who barely knew. He hated them._

 _And still more he hated to be away from his city and his family, but above all, by Julia and had sufficed two continents and two years of college to break a tie believed indissoluble; several times he tried to understand and comprehend what had happened and, in part, was also his fault._

 _Perhaps pride or perhaps mere presumption repeatedly found herself to ignore the rare Spanish messages but could not tolerate the way, several times, the Spanish had not understood his a concern motorbike had instilled in his mind: the two girls now fleeing from a mad faceless little less than two years._

 _He sighed heavily and her fingers began to scroll through the photos on mobile phone, paralizzandosi heart began to ache when he saw that picture, one of the last taken at random from her ex-boyfriend a few days before the final exam, once again reliving those brief moments in which everything seemed possible; moments that, by now, had a bitter taste._

 _Yet he could not help but appreciate the welcome respite in the shade of an ancient oak tree, to love the new life that was allowing to grow and understand what he really wanted, while his long fingers leafing through the pages of the heavy tome theater history._

 _The reading had proved more pleasant than expected to the point d 'have filled about twenty pages of notes and annotations, when a familiar voice caught his attention.a faint smile painted on her lips, and then greet his tutor with a fleeting wave._

 _"Always alone, eh," said Al gently, reserving one softened look that is rarely should hate her, would have to use all the resources that Mariam could regarargli but in less than three months he found himself thinking of her as something more than just a student and enemy._

 _They had concocted a romantic relationship for just two months and whenever he found himself in his company could not help but be awed by the aura for a few details and taciturn and mysterious that she dragged behind_

 _"And she always too curious," he retorted with a deliberately provocative tone, spreading his arms."Please, sit down."_

 _They spent endless moments in silence while Alexander was examining carefully the notes of the singer, when the Russian raised an eyebrow. "The merchant of Venice? Really?"._

 _"The plot sounds interesting. Why not look for the script? "Rhetoric asked, leaning slightly toward , Alexander, ran a finger along her cheekbone girl._

 _That moment seemed suspended in the air, a spell that left chained to speak their eyes; both knew that any gesture (or word) would be useless, as their lips touched slightly, still unsure of what the future reserved them._

 _Mariam returned with his back against the tree and turned his gaze toward Alexander._

 _"What do you say this summer I'll take you there? They say that Venice siauna romantic city, "he was definitely weird how easy it was to abandon the boy's mask shy and clumsy with her. He wanted her all to himself. "There have already been, actually." With one sentence Mariam had brutally crushed any possibility."And other programs for these holidays, for example to visit Russia ... with you."_

 _For a brief moment Alexander believed that this proposal wants to be a homage to its roots, until a sudden idea crossed his mind. She had to know definitely something."Why this choice?" He asked casually, putting eyes on the student._

 _Mariam looked down curiously empty eyes, still mulling over the thoughts that has long afflicted."Yeah, you know ... there are some friends I have not seen in Moscow for some time."_

 _She trusted him and was aware that the revelation would certainly compromise the lives of his friends._

 _Alexander started to reply, when he saw the figure of Queen run towards them while waving a parchment, reaching breathless couple."Mariam! Read! "He yelled, dropping the invitation in the hands of the roommate, enjoying the expression that colored the girl's face._

 _In an instant he jumped up and with a momentum hugged Queen, hopping on the spot with her friend. "I can not believe that Sonja and Huznestov finally get , too. "_

 _"Yup! They return to America after all this time! "_

 _Both did not know that he had committed the biggest mistake of their lives. Sonia had delivered from the murderous clutches of the enemy._

* * *

"I confirm this version," said Elèna coldly. The air you breathe inside the office of the headmaster was tension seemed to have loosened as rage took to rage violently.

"So it was you who deliver us!" He snapped Yuri. He could not believe that she, one of the few people who had experienced first hand the violence of Alexander, had succumbed to the deceptions of their enemy."I hope very much that you have not done anything or ..." he was about to add Boris, but Elèna immediately jumped up.

"Shut up" she said sour. "You know relatively.."

The Russian faced the corvina with rage, his eyes were like two murderous blades ready to attack and his hard fists fell to his sides."Sonja is dead because of him," he asserted, pointing angrily the last speaker.

A sarcastic laugh and full of malice escaped from the lips of that Elèna, mocking, tilted his head to the side. "I speak to my sister like a saint. Oops, surprise. It is not. Sonja is dead because she was a bitch who did not hesitate a moment before you betray us while remaining faithful to us. "not had no intention of losing the altercation with weighted movements took a step back. "I certainly will not be me that will put you to shame." She hated him with all her since she found out that fucking treason but he also knew it would be useless and inconvenient to bring the truth to light.

"Yes, she was a bitch, but he did not deserve to one deserved it, even those who have really wrong. " They had been enough very few words to reflect but he decided to stay there, ready to again face the enemy."And you, Ivanova, for what reason absurd've tried me?"

September 11, 2015, the Los Angeles airport.

Boris walked through the crowd, trying to blend in among the people who passed, in order to want to forget for a few hours his problems.

That evening had left Hope and James uncles, who had gladly accepted the task.

In those days it seemed to have been to hell, almost like he was living a nightmare from which he could not wake up.

Suddenly he felt something, or rather someone bumped into his body, and soon they heard a noise.

"He's 'Closer' snapped the angry girl, but as soon as he noticed the young man's face felt his hot cheeks.

The Russian appeared to be in shock, he could not believe what he was seeing: that girl was similar to its Sonja, except for the hair and the voice.

Everything seemed unreal, but was aware that this was the reality, and in that life his wife was gone.

Instinctively he helped the raven o get up, but again clashed.

"But then it is a vice," the raven muttered wryly and began to laugh embarrassed.

"You're distracted," he said the platinum acidly trying to compose herself.

Inside himself he was trying different conflicting feeling, and so began to curse mentally her interlocutor too similar to his beloved.

"You're right," she said, laughing and pointing his blue eyes into those of Moscow.

That eye contact had caused a thousand emotions in the confused mind of the boy, but the young man seemed to give him a sense of peace and family, almost as if he knew a long time.

"A pleasure, are Elè èna Petrova, "said the raven shyly and holding out a hand to the young Muscovite, who immediately replied:

"I am Boris. Boris Huznestov. "

The Russian smiled a satisfied smile, his perverse game was about to begin.

There was no solution: Elèna hated and would always emerald eyes were transfigured by pure cynicism; like two blades wet from the blood of the young woman she was before him with icy expression.

Eléna knew the brother that if more conscious dell'astio running always, from that first meeting that still left a lips created a slight curve damped, leaving to go to a latest study of Boris profile.

She would not speak freely, neither was going to let lead the game to other people. His mind was like the calm safe waters where, often, during the years with Alexander took it was conscious, a tangible proof of what he had had to learn to suffer not to succumb. A kind of monster. Neither victim nor perpetrator. He felt almost sadistic pleasure in the static tension that ran in that room. "I know what I did," he asserted apathetic, surpassing Boris with a brisk walk, just turning his head towards him. "But you can not blame me for were present yourself this time. "

"Even of that of which you are ashamed." Boris was unimpressed, no expression crossed his face, not even a tiny fragment of remorse. "Please, tell you," he said with a dramatic tone and a mean grin appeared on "you give up so easily, "he asserted Yuri mocking, despite this unexpected gesture had deeply stunned.

"Yuri, I've always said you're an idiot. I told you years ago, remember? Even during the first dance of the last year in high school, when I've pretty much forced to go with , perhaps that was one of the few right things. "

He knew that this was a private discussion between the twins and hoped to have made him understand that he was not lying.

Yuri shook his head visibly stupid, and in his heart he was really hoping that the girl was not lying, but he did not trust LENGTH . MAX ALLOWED QUERY : 500 CHARS"},"responseDetails":"I wait you tomorrow. Usually I put "retorted the girl pulling the conversation abruptly.

"Katherine?" Yuri asked, frowning.

"It's a long story that unfortunately I can not know that she is convinced to have me killed, when in fact saved me, and that in a sense is bound to me. "

"Ivanova, you were gone for a fucking year and now you pretend to leave without answers?" He snapped irritably Boris.

"I heard everything. I had the feeling I could not trust her blindly. Yet those words had a strange effect on me. I remember that where Takao was kidnapped. " She turned slowly toward first and then to Kei and Yuri unwittingly his mask fell, disintegrated in noisy silence of shame and disappointment. Anger and burning hatred. Towards only real cause of that sick and twisted game.

He did not even dare to lay eyes on Takao, a victim of the system of his master, and submissive victim of cruel and ruthless deception. "It's my fault".

Her hands trembled and chills shook her slender helpless body. She would not cry, not there. "It's my fault that Jacopo ended between Alexander clutches that night."

He could not again, yet still he felt so fragile ... "I remember only that I performed what for me was just a made but something stopped me." He took a step toward Yuri but his eyes remained low, unable to watch the older brother. "That night my mind was shouting" I have to save Yuri "and I felt sick. You ... you were the enemy. One who I should kill. You were my mission. "the wounds that hid carefully for too long had become lethal weapons that tore his flesh, reducing it to shreds.

Elèna would never want to recall those memories, neither relive them, but they were even exhumed once. He had not even the strength to some unusual warmth wrapped naive sweetness his hand and once again began a fierce fight between the ice of Russia.

"I already knew". Yuri shook her head as with his fingertips touched the scar that furrowed the back of the left hand of his he heard the story from Sonja a year ago he had felt disgust in sharing the same blood but with difficulty, he found the strength to forgive the serious wrongdoing.

Now he remained only the should have acted before losing it years ago, before the rapture and deliberately placed the veiled eyes from icy resentment about his parents, one of the causes of the carnage that was made years ago, leaving him helpless in the black hole of loneliness and depression. "I also know that there is more behind. For example the question Kathrine "he said in an encouraging tone."Or the real reason I Sonja and we were forced to study here, far from our family."soon his gaze turned to ice blades and Anna barely moved his lips to reply, when, suddenly, Eléna asserted: "even Sonja speak."

She was finally ready to share even a part of herself.

* * *

 _December 30, 2014, New York._

 _It was a night apparently like the others, but Sonja knew that tonight would be totally different._

 _After all, she had planned everything, even though he knew perfectly well that from that moment his life would change and with it its true identity._

 _He had surrendered herself._

 _He had found a way to get away from that nightmare and was willing to do anything to save himself, she was also ready to kill if it would be necessary._

 _She was tired of living that life in half, between oblivion and the darkest shadows._

 _Nothing was more important now, did not even care about what could have happened to her colleagues._

 _The three girls walked in silence and the colors that lit up the suburban street of New York is made less clear, as long as even the lights are not vanished entirely, leaving the three young Russian immersed in the gloom._

 _"Why have you brought here?" Suddenly snapped Katherine coolly, stopping a few steps away from Sonja._

 _The redhead looked up, pointing his blue irises in those brunettes was a bolt from the blue that phrase, the only one that seemed to be right. It was not only the murder to upset her, there was something more. For a brief moment the brain had been crossed by a strange electric shock and everything seemed almost normal, as if they really knew who he was. A brief, fleeting moment in which memories were no longer overlap.a brief moment in which he had ceased to be the sister of Alexander; It was the moment, the only one, where it was herself and not the reflection in a mirror faded by time._

 _"We will meet again, Elèna" replied the other in shock, while many questions began to fill her head._

 _He could not understand why this young woman had called her that way and his only certainty was that it had to investigate_.

* * *

"Ivan has never asked for anything ... but he knew how to remove the memory and from that moment the images of Sonja and Kathrine, at least in my mind, have overlapped.I thought really to talk with Kathrine and killing Sonja. And he did not care. " It was a relief not to admit a fault, but he did not feel free from the burden of life of Sonja sheared in half.

"That's why Sonja was alive ..." Yuri closed his eyes, refusing to review the images of the corpse burned and decomposing of the enemy, the body which, unfortunately for him, he had to a sudden flashed through his mind and his hands finally let go of those of her sister.

"The body was not to be found but when I buried Kat I personally ensured that on her they found traces of our sister. I promised that I would protect and Alexander would never come to the attention of our small, dirty secret. "those said sentences with brutal and cynical spontaneously aroused general concern.

Words and lips remained mute in front of so much violence and dormant pain in a dark past that kept coming back.

"Alexander was not in New York at that time," he whispered Mariam cryptic. He could not understand how he had allowed the enemy to deceive her that way so had created a decidedly false trap, so constructed as to seem real. "He spent the holidays with me. And this brings me to a question: are we really sure this is it his hideout? ".

"In a way, yes, it's here ... but there's another one. In Russia. But to explain all the dynamics ... "the words of Eléna remained suspended in mid-air for several seconds, for the first time was doubting herself, aware that as soon as all the pieces of the puzzle would be united, nothing of what they knew would be certain. Unpredictable. "Are you ready to really dig into the secret life of Sonja?".


	44. Sonja

**_Sonja_**

* * *

 ** _April 3, 2016, Miami_**

She trembling, she felt the tension coursing through her licked her tired body, tortured with hee fingers the fine fabric of her bridesmaid dress. Her eyes were glassy, and completely off the expressionless.

Dead.

Staring at the camera with a veil of melancholy, remorse and tearing calpestevano his spirit. Doubts lazy and cruel troubled her mind. The words were dying in her throat, nailed to the mouth was silent and her was eyes remained still and motionless, chained in the light of the camera.

The last moment. Her last moment.

«I'm Sonja Ivanova and if you are watching this video, it means I'm dead.» She lowered as soon as the wet look. She never thought that she would pronounce those phrases so bad. Incredulous, Sonja was to the point that she could not utter a clasped her trembling hands in her lap, looking for the words to tell all the facts. «... And a traitor. I did all this for myself from the far 2008. It's hard to explain how it happened ... »

There was a formed a lump in her throat. It was a suffocating feeling. Burning. She did not even know where she should start seemed to her gray, immense totally faded shade left by the tangled emotions. What had been until then he was gone. No longer existed.

Just rubble, fragments of a castle demolished by an earthquake. Destruction and pain, betrayal and trust. Struggle continues between finite and infinite. She barely managed to rebuild her broken puzzle made of smiles and did not even know where it was. Everything was going down. «But it happened. This story has a beginning and before it is too late I want to tell you about it.»

 **January 14, 2008, Moscow.**

 _She had a strange feeling that prevented her from sleeping, a kind of bad omen that had relegated to the limbo of insomnia. The sheets and duvet, by now, were reduced in a unique put the tired look on her brother's bed empty and intact. God, how much he missing her!_

 _They had not seen since early September, Yuri was not even come back for the Christmas holidays and this had aroused her knew her family was all too adept at hiding secrets, manipulating too, especially since the agency who had contacted early autumn had decided to torn away from Alexander few days group._

 _It was not normal a change so drastic program, especially when it came to had no intention of going to California for whatever absurd reason._

 _Snort loudly kicking off the covers hot and opened the door cautiously. An unpleasant crunch invaded the small corridor. Sonja was mentally cursed himself: he could not, nor had to make any kind of was almost three in the morning and her parents did not tolerate night trips out of the bedroom at night. The bare feet touched the tip of the wooden stairs, and then cringe when she touched the marble floor of the living room downstairs._

 _One glimmer of light coming from the kitchen illuminated a tiny portion of land. Everything seemed even what reason absurd there was still a light on in the house. Sonja continued to sneak in silence when, suddenly, susseguì a strangled sob, then another and yet another. The tone was increasingly strangled and suffered. Desperate._

 _Sonja was almost afraid to find out the truth. A finger touched her tawny hair, then bringing a strand of hair behind her ear, just looking out into the room. Her mother was there, with his elbows on the table and her hands clasped 'prayer and her head resting between her thumbs and forefingers._

 _Anna was crying and murmuring words that Sonja could not decipher.a punch to the heart trovolse violently until he felt engulfed by a deep sense of emptiness, followed by the words weak, brittle and broken murmurs laconic, silent harrowing litany._

 _«He kidnapped her! Do you understand, Andreji?». Sonja recognized the voice torn from her mother's pain, but still did not fully understand what was going arched an eyebrow, forced herself to remain silent and to witness the chaotic spectacle that filled her ears._

 _Everything continued to assume grotesque nuances._

 _Everything continued to take her conspiracies and secrets made color claims._

 _Everything became silent, bloodstained. A continuous chaos, a shapeless mass restless and left ready to implode with terrible did not make sense._

 _«He kidnapped her, Anna! We can do nothing.» The glass was destroyed against the wall, disintegrating into a million pieces, stirring to a new and catastrophic poignant lament._

 _«Eléna is gone.» Sonja's eyes widened more and more empty, everything became silent, turned around to the point of not being able to manage the movements. «What happened to my sister.»_

 _Those words came like a rushing river of her lips. There remained nothing more, the earth trembled in need of blood and nobody cared what would happen from then on. They were just rubble. Rubble of a shattered family, secret rubble and shadows of the past._

 _Sonja took a few steps inside the room. «Mom, what happened to my sister?» she repeated. Her eyes were bright and her voice was broken, trembling. It is broken by sobs that held. «Mom?»_

 _There was silence, two cold hands touched her, then welcome in an embrace with the flavor of desperation; She was savoring the unknown smell, a strange smell that paralyzed and only after a few minutes she was able to meet with Brown Mother's eyes. «He took her ... Alexander has kidnapped Eléna»._

 _Sonja opened her eyes dimmed by terror, the silent poison creeping cold in his veins. Her lips moved but no sound came out, except for a scream. A single, deep, scream. Everything was precipitated, which was destroyed in a split second. Past and present again and again wanted to escape, to pretend that he had never heard the insidious knives concealed that phrase._

 _«What ... what do we do now?» she asked in an innocent voice. She was ready to go into action, it would have required at any cost. Her eyes fell on Anna; It was tough and determined, and then she heard the voice-over Andreji. «I have a plan but you will have to run everything literally, day after day. You will go to America to your brother, and you will be attending his high school. We know that Alexander will trust you. You'll have to do all that tells you, get your confidence and get one of your future companions. You're the only one who knows our secret. Keep it and you'll be safe.»._

 _The man looked at her shining eyes of his daughter and placed her hands on hee shoulders. It was right? It was wrong? Did not know. He had evaluated all the risk margins, any mistakes or likely obstacles. It was not fair. It would never be right to entrust that commitment to a girl of just fifteen years. «Are you ready, my child?»._

 _The teeth bit into the meat to keep the lips, he felt by such an arduous weight. «Yup.I will be your mole»._

* * *

With the palm of her hand, Sonja wiped her wet face of tears; those words, suppur cynicism soaked, were balm for the was strange but tell the truth made her feel good despite the pain split open all the defenses that she had cancer.

She put her eyes back on the cameras and lowered and raised her shoulders in a gesture that would imply that she did not care at was aware that the gesture, those of her ways of doing cold would not do nothing but feed the hatred of her friends, but slid all over her.

Sonja could never spit on the past, she could never deny what she had done all those years. A slight smile creased her thin lips, leaving again to go to the full of her torments.

«I'd like to tell you that's lying but it's not true. I approached the girls for my purposes, I needed a support, a lifeline. It's all so ironic.» An icy laughter broke the silence, and then bring everything to stillness broken only by the faint sound of her breathing methodically controlled. «Yes, it's definitely ironic.I fell in love and I really wanted to be ok, but I had no problems to kill one of us. Wondering who?» she sked rhetoric «Emily. I killed Emily. The reason? She knew too much. My cover was blown in an instant and my triple play would no longer governed. Poof, gone.» Sonja Mimed the gesture of a bubble bursting tears still pressed against her eyes, tore the guilt. She had thought long and hard about that choice sets but had found no way to escape. «So I, Sonja Ivanova, I killed my friend in cold blood. It was a necessary sacrifice. I had to hurt someone to get the trust of I was betrayed by some of you». Her voice was again broken, every word seemed to get stuck under her skin and it hurt. It was so bad.

The girl raised a hand reluctantly and brushed the fabric covered by the skin, revealing a series of cuts and deep scars and not fully healed.

«Alexander wanted to kill me that night, tried it really without any remorse, then changed his mind. I served him alive. And I was happy. Cowardly but happy. I wanted to run away from it all ... it would have been too easy, right? The agency has fired me a few months ago. I was, I am and I will always be a loose cannon.».

* * *

 **Paris, August 31, 2010**

 _She gave a tired look toward the little cradle in which lay dormant Hope, felt herself an uneasy sense of peace, at times she felt oppressed of the life she had chosen, and yet Sonja was also satisfied. Run away from the nightmare was not the easiest had created a dense spider theme she could be destroyed by diabolical human hand at any time, at any estante._

 _She had the face of a poker player, had found the loophole hours that life that did not belong, a one-way ticket to clock pendulum swinging, kept time with a mesmerizing rhythm, it was pure music that marked every action, coming down the logical._

 _She dropped to below the sofa, her hand touched the floor looking for something that did not exist until a tiny tip pierced the skin of the hand. Sonja were only a few drops of blood hiding place was safe, the only place where she could hide those documents that painted the entire project. The blood oath, the truth her parents and those of some of her classmates, and finally the projects._

 _Those plans were nothing but sadistic experiments, sheets that told what had been done to Eléna and was willing to do anything to save her had made a pact with the devil, and yet something had gone against her plans: to be manipulative had been manipulated. With great difficulty Sonja lifted the briefcase of secret trapdoor, throwing yet another scowl in clock direction. She had no time, and shortly she would be she picked up two stacks of documents, those two factors had to be removed and disposed of at the headquarters._

 _Jumped up, tired steps were getting closer followed by the shrill voice of his roommate. Sonja looked around, penning a handful with a drawer. «I'm in the living room!» She shrieked. She turned quickly and at that moment the door opened Ming Ming gave her a hesitant look, unsure what to do. She still felt guilty for being in bed with the now ex-boyfriend of the Russian, she knew that he was the cause of the rupture between the two and, in some way, she wanted to mend the rift that had formed between them._

 _«Do you need an help?» she had not missed the unkempt appearance of Sonja, had noticed the veiled eyes of ice that had given her as soon as she entered the living room. She knew that the course of action was unusual, almost to the point of absurdity, and she knew months ago, the story of Alexander and a briefcase had been told that it contained secrets but had never fully understood the meaning of the cryptic words that her roommate had given her._

 _The young Ivanov walked briskly up to the couch, settling among the soft cushions. She affiliated gaze and smiled a strange smile, at times even eyes were fixed on Ming Ming, she was examining his every move, still uncertain whether or not to trust the young. «Indeed yes, I have something for you.» A velvet cloth was laid on the table and solemnly moved all the pieces of fabric._

 _«It's a key?» Sonja did not escape the skeptical tone girl, then she pursed her lips and looked back on the young.«It is not a key, but it is the key. The key to the salvation and I want to keep you.» With a wave of her hand he asked to approach, she had no intention of letting also escape quell'opportinità. The last opportunity. Their eyes clashed for a moment, until the Ming Ming made to deny Head._

 _The Russian pushed the keys in her hands, and then ask you a knew exactly what buttons to push to force Ming Ming to accept. «You owe me that.»_

* * *

Her throat was parched. For a moment Sonja refused to look at the the first time she realized that she was the real player, the one who had manipulated everyone and everything. She had always had a sort of doubt, and yet, listening to his every word had got confirmation of the evil they had done.

Something had torn, was destroyed in the flames of a trap that had not yet the end. «All these I have wanted me. I always knew everything.» the phrases just provinciate were cold. They had no soul. She felt confused, almost exhausted. She was realizing that she did not care anything about what she had done, it was not even questions of noble motives, or simple selfishness.

Had acted in accordance with her moral confuse, Sonja had chosen her a side or who to help. No ties remained, there was no love or was broken by selfishness kiss is the patient who had slowly corrupt. After all she knew it was much easier to exploit those factors. «I did the same with Kei. It will seem absurd to you what I will tell this story but also has its own reason. I'm sorry, Kei, but it is time that others know what's between us.»

* * *

 **October 31, 2015,**

 _Los as a cat he was watching the scene from a distance, ready to kill._

 _His amethyst eyes were focused on the viewfinder, carefully scrutinizing every single gesture of Alexander._

 _His nerves were tense and rigid, his fingers clawing the trigger, allowing him to immerse themselves in a deafening silence, ready to intervene at any time._

 _He knew all too insane man who tormented his family and even more the terrified girl who was clinging to the wall._

 _He wanted to leave her there, but Sonja had they stopped, forcing him to intervene. «She is the key to get out of this situation,» said the Muscovite, yet he still did not understand those words, though he had made a unique and logical connection: the blood documents._

 _«Answer. Fuck!» screamed Sonja earpiece, with a tone of she could she would verbally assaulted but that would not be the best way of acting, she needed to Kei and even more to get out of that situation convoluted and increasingly out of control._

 _A sly smile appeared on face of Moscow, visibly amused by the silly staging:_

 _«Ivanova, your friend is has good coverage.»_

 _«Victoria?" she asked, covering his mouth in amazement. How could she, too, was there?_

 _The hypothesis that she knew who really was, that she had discovered her true identity and his past flashed to mind, causing her to have to find a new escape everything was out of control and the red had no way to get out of that situation more and more complicated._

 _Was at stake, and the more time passed, more remained trapped in the limbo of no return, and the fault was his outside the box which had been imposed was the only solution._

 _She was alone._

 _Kei nodded, smiling slightly, then add authoritarian: «I need explanations, Sonja.»_

* * *

«It is useless to tell you the rest, you already know how it went. Kei was cooperating with me, he was my personal mole Simple: the agency had raised me from office and I needed someone to reveal me your moves. Kei needed me, needed someone from the inside to destroy the agency.» she gave a cynical smile, and then cross her legs. «Nothing more, nothing , have you ever wondered why our groups and agencies were merged? It's a seedy reason but that makes the world: money. » With a feline sprint she got up from her chair, turning around the bed, and then return with a diaries.

Slender fingers began to turn the pages yellowed by time, producing a barely audible hiss, and then read an article aloud.

«Document 001, dated January 1, 2011.

Today the Hiwatari Corporation accepts the bill of sale with the company X. Famous Designe, provided that the above companies do not make changes to staff and maintain the confidentiality agreement dated April 15, 1992 on the case Petrov.» Sonja looked up at the camera and abruptly closed the manual. «You will soon find the manual and you can consult it to clarify your doubts.»

She bit her lip again, the anxiety transfigured for a brief moment her ace, and then mention a faint smile like a not well with herself, she understood every word or speech that, she felt sick, wounded by sand castle he had built with little teacher, yet she felt free. The boulder had weighed on his spirit slowly was only a pile of debris and blood, swollen tracks that hid the scars hidden behind the cynical mask of pure coolness. «It was not easy to see who it was Victoria, but there was a moment at the beginning of everything that made me connect everything.

It was enough to link events and the solution has become closer.I do not know if you have reached the same conclusion: Victoria is Eveline, the daughter of Irina and sister of Alexander. Boris, you might remember too that famous call ...»

* * *

 **June 3, 2015, Los Angeles**.

 _Slight drops of rain had started falling slowly from the sky producing a mild and steady of light were reflected within the kitchen, giving the room a ghostly appearance, illuminated by violet colors dimly lit environment._

 _Sonja turned her worried gaze to the window, while the worried voice of a woman wafted in through his mobile phone._

 _«Ivanova, what I have told you must remain between the three of ?» repeated again Irina with an imperative tone, hoping that Boris's wife fully understood his words and his recommendations._

 _«I understand, Irina Petrova, but I still have my doubts,» said Boris sharply, furiously through gritted teeth, turning a grim look at Yuri's sister, whispering, «But why do you continue to create problems?»_

 _«Huznestov, I fully understand the situation, but you must do so. I can't let my daughter know have too much to lose, you know» She replied with a somber tone, remembering the grim words that were addressed months before, the same fiery words he had heard twenty years ago._

 _«Your son is a fool and not only him»_

 _Those words still burned in the soul of the woman, forcing her to remember it costantantemente all the evil that herself had done and that she had been forced to perform._

 _Everything was beginning to be too complicated and grim, while the light he had glimpsed a few months before seemed to have dissolved into thin air, again injuring his soul torn by suffering and those forced absences._

 _The platinum sighed heavily, trying to weigh his words had to make her understand that she could not enter their lives and subvert them in that way totally unfair._

 _Irina hated him deeply and, at that precise moment, even hated Sonja for all he had of the fact that red would never stop to hide those dirty secrets jealously guarding._

 _Irina had occurred in their lives without saying anything and not caring about their , the mother of a crazy murderer, had asked for help._

 _Boris grinned maliciously and with a tone full of malice gave vent to all his lowest of thoughts._

 _«Listen, Ms. Petrova, you're asking us absurd things. You can not ask us for help after all that your son has put us through. Live here in America with your daughter under a false identity? Great! Keep it up.I'm not going to destroy the lives of my children and my wife once again.»_

 _«I agree with you,» asserted Sonja coldly, moving hurriedly hands on the computer keyboard._

 _By now it was sure that Alexander was alive and what caused her constant feeling of fear and terror and, without realizing it, she was inexorably losing control of her young life._

 _«He's not just ...»mumbled the worried Russian._

 _«What do you mean?» asked the couple in unison, looking appalled painted on her face._

 _«I can not tell you more."»Whispered the forty-five, and then add heartfelt «But I will tell you everything._

 _Sonja, turn to you as close CAREFUL. I am sure that you would do anything to save your sons._

 _They are terribly angry with you, I beg you, be very careful,»concluded Irina, holding her breath scared._

 _Everything was getting too complicated, and she now had learned that secrets were only of fatal stings, ready to kill people without certain that in every truth that she would tell, there would always be a thin veil of lies and betrayals, sure that Sonja was definitely the token (and weapon) better to exploit._

 _Suddenly the couple heard a familiar voice weak, and soon the two exchanged a questioning and doubtful look._

 _It was absolutely possible, surely had confused the maybe they were right?_

 _«Coming,» shouted the woman softly, turning to that voice, closing the call abruptly._

 _Boris laid eyes on Moscow, and with an annoyed tone, she asserted: «No, definitely not her.»_

 _«With Alexander everything is possible,» muttered Sonja doubtfully, looking the eyes of her husband and reflected in her eyes worried, exactly as they were._

 _«I know,"»drawled thoughtfully platinum._

 _In the room he dropped a heavy silence, neither of them dared to say a word and comment all they had learned in those minutes._

 _Both were afraid of reliving painful hell, but they had no intention of surrendering, knowing that if they acted in that way, would have lost everything._

 _Sonja looked away from the computer, and with a lightning shot rushed into the arms of her husband, hiding his head in the crook of her neck, and sighed feebly, while tears flowed from his blue eyes._

 _They held each other for a long time, trying to forget all the pain they had experienced, though they knew that the final result would soon be reached._

 _Both feared that time, and were more than certain that, this time, nothing would have been in the end, nothing was ever simple with Sonja._

 _They wanted to forget everything, but nothing could be helpful to their souls and that pain cruelly inflicted to them, unfortunately, still burning in their minds._

 _«We'll find a way,» asserted Boris with a serious tone, trying to remain could not allow those people again ruined their lives and was willing to do anything to achieve his goals, even maneuver and protect people who were fond of._

 _Sonja gave a weak smile, and softly whispered: «I know, I trust you and this time we will succeed, together»_

 _How he wanted to believe in those words but her, but now she had stopped believing in those fantasies meaningless, certain of the fact that nothing could be solved with the were pressing the facts._

 _Sonja was not a strong woman, she had become fragile as a precious crystal._

* * *

A tear splashed her face, anxiety reigned supreme. Now she was afraid, now feared that it was really was destroyed but pretended that she did not care. It was much easier to hide, run away from it all, try to fake her own death was foolish and risky. Hide her tracks would be more difficult but less painful. It was a coward.

 _Cowardly. Cowardly. Cowardly._

But she stood, with her eyes fixed on the camera. «I am an easy pawn to manage,» she murmured disappointed and hurt voice. Sonja had reached an awareness that long had seemed unattainable, a certainty that made her feel used. Dirty. «I still remember that moment. I spent entire nights to figure out who it was Victoria. I chose to Alexander for help when ... but who cares? I should be happy, everything seems to have solved.I have my name, my children ...» a bitter smile painted on her lips.

Happiness was much sought after, now, again unreachable. When it should have everything, ironically, she had lost what was left of her life. There were only rubble of devastated ties, treacherous glances and unspoken words. There was nothing except fragments of glass smeared with blood and an indiscreet gesture she looked down. On her lap was a photo, the last and the only one that would have preserved. It had to be strong despite the image of herself in a wedding dress with her husband and her children is striking. «Who do you want to import? This is just another story,» she repeated, standing camera costs, the screen appeared only blacks dots for a few seconds until he appeared the image of a man from behind.

Sonja had her hands around her neck, coughing convulsively in a pool of blood that flowed from her mouth and eyes. She craved air, tried to breathe but the blood knot that had formed in her throat crushed fell to the ground, her chest rose and fell too fast, looked like it could explode at any moment.

«You can not fool us twice, bitch.» The sharp knife gash on his chest, the blood spurted everywhere and Sonja finally surrendered to death companion, dying in silent tears.

* * *

 _ **Space author**_ :

I'm sorry it had suspended the story as well, out of the blue and without a motive but spurred by Henya (my dear friend on efp) I started work and I finished the chapter.

I must be honest: to write this chapter has done wrong, I was just glad to get a point. It was a relief, something that I had promised to myself and I dedicate it to a special person who is no more. I'm still holding back tears as I write these notes, it will be because when it happened I was listening to this song and I was just writing this chapter. And for this reason I went to the block but only for this story. I knocked out a couple of new stories, some fanfiction. On another site to anger I deleted stuff, stories that still yes, I really want to write but in my head is snapped a strange mechanism, a kind of refusal to want to talk about "death."

So no, I finally vented after a month, I think I can go on and I owe it to myself. I owe it to me because this is my story, it's a story that I keep with me for about two years. And I owe it to you that you support me always and this chapter I wanted to talk about Sonja.

As I said before my character I regret: that Sonja should not end like this, but her path is over. We have this woman of a thousand faces who commits errors of errors, pretending and flees but in reality she is a victim of have this image of her dying, she wanted to disappear again at the end is forced to accept a thankless fate.

I wanted her to tell all via video because it needed her to tell, to say what had happened and perhaps missing pieces, she gave a lot of answers that are worth far as the question of the case or of explained how she found entangled in something bigger than herself. It's a character that I loved, it is controversial and strange. Also very inconsistent XD

I'm really sorry I have updated only now, as is my usual sentence I am about to start writing the next well where it will face the question of Ivanov-Petrov family and we will see , there will be a new story that could take us to the discovery of the mole, I can say that * someone * did not take that well.

See ya'll soon XD

Ci sentiamo presto lol "Everything was a mistake" ;)

Ciao!


	45. The pact of blood

_**Pact of Blood**_

* * *

Yuri looked down, a sense of perdition had hit him in the stomach, he had overturned. The image of Sonja's body immersed in a pool of blood remained stationary on the screen and his eyes remained fixed, chained to the havoc he had seen. It was nothing left; only death and despair.

Acute pain that ripped through the feelings, the victim of a hostile up in a limbo of pain, a thousand blades tore his heart. His mouth remained silent, burned by the absent words blades. He did not know what to say. Every word was imprinted on his skin, indelible tattoo of a deep sorrow, perpetual torture joined the torment of not being able to do anything. Useless.

Sonja was dead. She had been killed by a monster called life and she had sworn that he would be avenged, but that video was a punch to the heart; aware that nothing would have brought back to life. The sense of solitude embraced him, dragging him from the claws of the infernal pain. The look was off, investigating hostile. He is scrutinizing every move.

Words kept coming into his mind, overlapped and was looking for a solution, unwanted consolation but there was nothing left.

«How the fuck could you hide this?». Eléna jumped up, a violent fist hit the wall hard. Her eyes were burning, burning with hatred. «Sonja is dead because of you and you have not done anything to her. You have permission to kill her in a raging madman. You are not human, you are the filthy beasts.» The narcissistic pride mask that she wore had finally collapsed, she did not know how much this enough, but the rushing river of anger coursing through her veins, breaking the modicum of lucidity that was left.

She repeatedly had to restrain herself, her hands sank among the pillows, clutching the fabric between her fingers, scratching the was enough a video to deteriorate forever all that was in those years. Disgust transfigured her face; there was nothing left. Merely a body without a soul driven and maneuvered by expert hands, hands stained with innocent blood that they had played with her too insistently.

It was a rotting feeling had been stripped away, trampled by those who would defend it, by those who, on the other hand, had betrayed him.

Her gaze was lost, hurt. Like a wounded wolf peering all present, he craved their blood and begged for life. The eyes wandered everywhere, sought an escape from that situation that filled the room was full of bitter grief. And finally he noticed the only figure away from everyone, the only body that deserve his wrath. «You have raised as slaughter cattle. Why?»

Anna narrowed her eyes, the sharp words of her son had scratched the surface of ice with which he was cruelly sharp stones hurled against her, but not swerved her position even for a moment, remaining in her trincerate still poisonous beliefs.

She knew he had played with fire but she felt emotion was capable of stirring the muddy waters of a swollen consciousness, yet another awareness of what had been, merely tangible fragment of his sins never removed. In his eyes wrathful her son a continuous series of questions that tormented her, Anna saw in Eléna hatred and disgust for her, that became knives, blades became atrocious jabs.

The woman licked her lips, tried the look of Irina, craved her approval; she knew that awkward soon hidden truths would take light. «I suppose you are all aware of the blood documents» asserted Anna impassive, as if every trace of emotion had been canceled, leading the conversation to one of the most intricate and complex network of thorns that had been created nodes. «And I also believe that you are aware of what happened to Maxim Petrov, the father of Alexander and my brother.»

Eléna blinked her eyes several times, her mouth dropped open slightly, leaving it with parted lips. She looked astonished at her mother, then look for the eyes of her father and brother.

A cold chill hit her back and immediatelly followed a fictitious sensation of pain that pervaded every millimeter of her body trembling, increasingly smitten by terrifying sensations to which he could not give a of blood and death and despair teased her nostrils, emotions and memories of suffering mingled with each other; It was an eternal struggle between the past of which she had been deprived and a specious present, who did not seem to exist anymore.

They were smart, they had trapped her personality with false promises and skillful been introduced in the agency with cunning, they had made her believe that was what he wanted, what she wanted. Now even she wondered whether it was right or wrong. «You're worse than Alexander,» her voice was high, overwhelmed by hatred and anger. «Alexander acts and says what he does. And you? What did you do? All this time you have not done anything but use us and slow us were afraid that we find out the truth? Well, you have been deceived by a person trained by you.»

Clutched her chest with exhausting slowness, she tears stinging her eyes, raising the wound months ago. «I almost lost the use of one hand. You see these fucking signs, you also know how and why they are now forced to make long what are we to you? What?»

«In our veins flows the blood of two murderers.» Yuri's gaze was paralyzed on the lines that could see under the skin, a questionable bitter feeling filled his closed his eyes, onto between all the dramas that had lived during the past two years and every fragment of the past came with sudden violence, ripping out humanity which reserved to those who could not define parents.

«That's why Alexander was treated as a full member of the family. He knows it? That animal knows the truth?»

Anna shook her head. «He always knew.»

The Russian gritted his teeth, it seemed that the slight noise issued from his mouth was a moan of rage and his eyes filled with blood hungry blades, hungry and lethal.

«You make me sick». His voice was dry, dry, not even cried but that last sentence was totally imbued with hatred as to shiver all present. «Tell us about Maxim's death.»

* * *

 ** _Ramen'n, Russia. September 21, 2001._**

The Institute of Mental Health Ramen'n, located in Dmitrovsky district, was a sad and desolate surrounded by nothing at all, it was made of heavy stones and plates; It stood between the impressive black candidate, a dark spot that aroused fear and loneliness to anyone approaching, a hostile building that marred the beauty of the place.

But there, in the asylum, it was worse.

The wilderness, cold and aseptic, knew no joys or cheerful a reign of fear and anguish. And Alexander did not remain nothing but grim and deface defaced fantasies from hostile and savage world in which he was growing up, forced to forget who he was. As if it never existed.

He was nothing.

Only pain and suffering was reserved for children who lived there- apparently disturbed, as were no Natali, there were no friends to play with. There was only negativity.

Only the most absolute emptiness, the same emptiness that had dried up the soul inexorably spotted the little Alexander.

A total darkness, dense and dark, ready to swallow each any positive emotion, and he, a little boy of only eleven years old, was sentenced to live in quell' was his death anger in his heart grew more and more, while the desire for freedom became day by day a distant memory.

He was alone, with no one.

Locked up, locked ... prisoner of himself and of his madness.

He just wanted to escape from this barren place and unhealthy, and that night he would be gone forever from that place, helped by the man he most hated in the world, rescued by that person who was believed dead after raid took place in his home six years stole a lighter and a cigarette, ready to falsify evidence and, in the middle of the night, escaped from his prison, setting several outbreaks within that slaughterhouse disguised as a health resort, throwing his cigarette butt next to a bed.

That would be the perfect the little Alexander continued to be afraid, although he continued to hope for rescue by Maxim Petrov, although this was an increasingly nonexistent desire. His father had died the night when everything had ceased to if it had been misled? Now he, too, she began to doubt the existence of the father who had tortured him for years.

The fire was blazing fast and the suffocating smell of smoke became more and more bitter, squeezing the baby's lungs, which stung the throat desperate search of clean air, now more and more rarefied to the point of becoming impossible to was increasingly painful. The heat of the flames had excessively raised body temperature, burning everything.

It was hot, too hot for a child like him and, moments later, he fell to the ground, completely exhausted by the deadly situation with the face soaked in sweat and blond hair plastered to his was lost and was going to die in that deadly place.

The heavy creaking of the door echoed through the room, overlooking the violent sound of fire fury, attracting the attention of the Russian small that looked at him with tired eyes his savior.

«But then you're alive!» exclaimed the boy surprised, pointing an innocent smile and full of hope soon to be shattered by the smell of death, and believed that he would be saved thanks to the man who had destroyed and given life, breaking it with violence and, once again, Maxim was returning what belonged to him.

«I've never died, they did not succeed,» the man from the heavy Russian accent, avoiding a burning wooden beam that had separated from the ceiling, holding out his hand towards the blond.

Alexander hesitated for a brief moment, uncertain what to do. Trusting his father he would have meant to bend to his will, to abandon once again the taste of freedom that already death was not an escape. He seized the calloused hand of her father, feeling beneath his fingers the scars that covered his hands.

It seemed impossible to understand what was going on, however, in a matter of minutes, his feet sank into the caressed her skin, intoxicating his mind with the sweet fragrance of winter, soon destroyed dall'acre gunpowder smell.

Irina was before the two, the gun was close firmly by both hands. «Leave immediately Alexander» she sserted threatening. Her voice was cold, at times even disturbing. Yet her heart pawed as if it were in her was forced to remain alert to save her child's life but the evil grin of her husband forced her to retreat a few steps.

Maxim had pointed the gun at his temple of the trembling child. «Otherwise?»

Irina did not understand anything anymore.

She could not tear again Alexander; and at that moment the white snow turned first were only tiny red droplets to form a lake which covered the corpse in its deadly grip of the arms merchant.

Petrified, Alexander does not know what to do. He was afraid to seek the gaze of his mother, or to observe the lifeless body of his tormentor. He backed away screaming, stumbling over his own mask of horror transfigured his face, not even heard the pleas of Irina.

He looked around warily and finally saw her only way of salvation among the branches of the forest. He listened to the quick steps and pressing her mother while trying to avoid branches and sharp tangles that wore out his clothes and hurt his did not know how long he was running but was forced to stop.

The lungs were burning, hungered air.

«Alexander, is it you?» A young woman was near the entrance of a wooden door. She smiled amiably, but her expression was not sincere. She could never forget what you had been made to the youg Yuri because Petrov.

«Aunt Anna!» Shouted the child running into the arms of the woman.

She stroked his hair, looking him straight in the eye. «Come in, you will be cold,» she murmured, pushing the baby inside the house. Anna suddenly stopped, looking back toward the clearing, and then nodded.

«You know what to do ... take care of him,» Irina whispered in a voice broken by pain, conscious of the fact that this would be the last time she would see Alexander, the last time she was ripped away the love of herson .

* * *

All were silent. The guys exchanged uneasy glances, terrorized by the brutality of the words of the two the puzzle seemed to have been largely reassembled, and yet there was still something completely elusive that they could not understand.

«So ... so I guess that after this Alexander has joined the agency ...» murmured Eveline with a stern frown.

She could not understand fully all the rants of the last was always missing a ring, something that had not yet been revealed. Stand there, watching those who suddenly had become part of a broken family, the devastated. Was born a deep scar in the middle of her chest, a sign that she dug into his flesh and that allowed her to repress her emotions.

«Exactly that.» Irina looked at her daughter with coldness masked, unable to hold back the tears that streamed down her face, but, once again, Eveline uttered word with sharp anger.

«"So you should be my mother. You killed my father and my brother disappeared.» Evelibe felt incredibly confused, as if in her body there was nothing but growing longed to know the truth, and was willing to do anything to reconstruct the mysterious puzzle that was a part of her life lived in half, as if no longer belonged.

Barely she moved his lips, ready to utter new derogatory words, but Yuri interrupted her monologue. «For years you have made us believe that everything was going well, but now here we the end all our families have skeletons ... what else would you hide? »

The father of Mariam flinched for a moment, swallowing the panic that was wearing out. He too wanted to escape from his share of the blame. He was trapped, hunted by ravenous wolves and understood that he could not lie well when he met the eyes of his daughter. «There is still time for that. I think Irina and Anna still have something to tell us.»

«What? What else is there to tell?» the voice of Elèna was furious. She had spent years always looking for because of all that pain and know that she was betrayed by her own blood accentuated the unhealthy sense of frustration that had committed several times wicked gestures trying to take the memory holes that still haunted her.

 _It hurts_.

Despite everything, despite the continuous succession of short stories, still she is struggling to remembrance what had been. She was struggling to rebuild each fragment that suddenly had become the oxygen she needed with all her being, and the tortuous path advancing and was thirsting for truth. Eléna was like a traveler who still groping in the dark. Again she tried the inscrutable gaze of her brother, and then observe impassively Kei.

Elena, after all, had betrayed her for ignoble reasons, yet could not understand tears stung his eyes now resembled the cold Russian ice but, once again, denied the sense of emptiness. «I do not understand how this was possible.»

«I do not understand ... I do not understand why I had to endure all this!» Eveline had jumped to her feet. Her whole body was shaking, hands tingled, but still wanted to preserve that bit of lucidity that remained. «For years I always wanted a family, someone to take care of me. I wanted a family! I just wanted a family.» Hands covered their faces already wet with tears.

All the negative moments of her childhood had returned to knock forcefully against her door, reminding her once again all the scars that pierced her soul. «... And, on the other hand, my family was closer than I thought. Just you, Mom, before I have torn away from the only friend I had and you took me in New York. Then, after returning to Los Angeles, you've tried to stop me from achieving my dreams and now I discover this.I've always told my parents died in a car accident and now I wonder how true these words.»

Irina bit her tongue several times. She wanted to reach her small Victoria and tell her that everything would be fine, but froze, unable to answer. «There's some truth in that story.»

* * *

 _ **April 7, 1995, Los Angeles**_

The car sped like crazy on the highway, devouring the kilometers and burning the asphalt. Irina was terrified at the thought of spending one more minute of that car, aware that this would be the last run.

He looked at the reflection of Alexander through the mirror, while Maxim continued his reckless ride on stolen had said and repeated several times that "if _they wanted to hide should have remained in plain sight_ " but he did not know precisely Irina had decided to hand it over to the police.

She was tired of the violent man who was later revealed to be a monster. An arms dealer who trafficked with the Mafia and major criminal had discovered it by accident during a mission. He would never allow that man to destroy everything he had built. «Xander, Vicky is sleeping?» asked Irina in a casual tone, looking askance her husband.

«Mmh- hmmm» it was all said the child with sleepy eyes, again putting his forehead against the window. «How soon we will be the new house?»

«Soon, love» Irina looked for a brief moment the road but could not suppress a scream of terror when she realized it was too car had invaded the other lane and at that very moment two cars went to collide against them with a deafening roar that left only with blood smeared glass and debris on the road to death.

* * *

«From that moment on, my, indeed, our life has changed. It's pure luck if now we are here to tell the facts.»

Eveline's eyes story had to move the threads of her memories buried in oblivion. She was afraid to ask what had happened afterwards, merely respond with a few essential words. «So the blood documents are created to hide your relationship with Maxim.»

Irina nodded weakly. She felt knew she had hurt her daughter but she also knew that the act was necessary to save her life. A bitter laugh escaped her lips, and then look down. «That day in the hospital I could have saved Alexander. I should have done but did not succeeded."

«You could do so many things ...» drawled Eveline with a dramatic tone, and then look down. «Sorry, I will not listen to anything else.» she had an extreme need to be alone, so fading from the scene.

Since that day nothing would ever be the same.

The absolute silence reigned again on the scene full of repressed feelings. Everyone had the impression of not being there, as if none of them were actually almost felt like in an old movie senz'audio shot in the third person. Mere spectators of a slow vicious circle and pressing at the same time.

A cough broke the august fear. «What happened at the hospital that day? Why did you need to hide everything? »

«Yuri, it's much easier to deny the truth that living one's own faults," declared Anna with a cruel tone. «But, perhaps, it is time to go forward. I would not let that Maxim did hurt a member of our family.»

"And that's why after many years Alexander had been entrusted to you" Irina repeated blankly, undecided whether to go or not to look for his daughter. "None of us could imagine what would have happened."

«You do not tell me you're would be ridiculous» Yuri's tone was dismissive, impregnated with rage that he could no longer suppress. He raised an eyebrow with an air of superiority, dressing of aristocratic arrogance. «There is another, or can end this farce?»

The adults present rested their eyes on Mei and George as if they were waiting for knew that there was still a secret to reveal, albeit essentially irrelevant. The last fragment that, in some way, would recomposed large part of the puzzle.

«Mariam, I'm sorry to give you yet another disappointment.» George knew that the truth would destroy everything, knowing that all the pain caused to his daughter was solely because of.

* * *

 _ **13 september, 2003, Los Angeles.**_

Screams frighteningly too high broke the silence in which usually reigned. Everything had changed, it was a cataclysm of ice words, hostile as they had ever been.

Midori was with the back bent in half, threw bulk her husband's clothes inside the of anger, mixed with the now disbanded black pencil, rolled down her suffering face. «You have to go! Immediately!»

«Mei is just a colleague, you know I also know that this will only be a temporary arrangement!» It was tremendously difficult to accept that situation but had no way marriage had been a disaster; It was simply sunk without a real and valid reason but the young doctor could not believe the words of her husband.

For years Midori had learned to pretend to believe in his lies, to believe that everything would be fine but it did not make hear him breathing unnerved her, made her feel the insane desire to kill him in her sleep.

«Alexander needs me! The agency needs me,» George wanted to try to defend themselves in some way, but what happened next was an unexpected reaction.

Midori turned wild against him, his every movement seemed to be a witness to the anger that made his blood shoved his hands of her husband suitcase and some documents. «Your children need you. I do not know that kid, and if you do not want to accept my terms ... those are the divorce papers.»

«I do not want. This is my family, you can not make me do this. »

The woman looked down, a sign of yet another move implied that indicated that he would never change her suddenly saw his whole world crumble to pieces while the stained pen ink documents.

Nothing knew for several moments, simple moments that seemed to have lost all meaning. He descended the stairs heavily, looking back again. Midori was still there, waiting for seemed to want to say that could not end that way, not after all they had suffered for years.

George did not have the courage to take your eyes from the woman who had been his wife for a little less than nine years. It hurt to say goodbye to everything.

Suddenly his daughter's little hand slipped off a bag from his believed that this would be just a business trip, and as usual she opened the door, accompanying his father to the door with a smile and melancholy in the heart. «Dad, when you get back? Can I come with you? You promised the last time»

There was something wrong, something completely distorted ... And the little girl just wanted to deny the reality of the facts, to live in a fantasy world where every dispute had ceased to exist.

Mariam could certainly say that he had overheard the whole conversation of his parents and, in the end, she was just stained candid innocence hoping that her father could change his was no answer, not even a nod, replaced only by the sound of the car door slammed in her face that does not bode positive.

Two arms clasped the body of the little girl and weeping face buried in the Midori"s crook Mariam's neck.

George did not need words to understand that, at that time, nothing would have fallen into wind caressed hee dark hair, stroking the skin taut.

George still could not understand how anything could have happened but he had a mission to accomplish, and knew he could not refuse, could no longer make looked at her sleeping beside him, a tiny trickle of saliva dripped on the corner of his mouth, but his expression did not seem at all relaxed, as if something was troubling her.

He had known him just a year, specifically since Anna Ivanova had taken him to the still fledgling agency's doors and, in a sense, George was fond knew the whole story of the boy, of all the problems he had but did not braked. He had determined that he would care, instructing how could. «Al, we're going to get,» said the blond opened a curious eye, settling better on the seat.

He looked the way cautiously as if to memorize every detail of the small suburban street, then turned a cold stare at the man. «You have two children, is not it? Can I, n see a picture of them?»

It was an odd request, quite had been forced to abandon them a few hours before, and the thought was already killing him. He was overwhelmed by remorse and the sadistic wounds that had self inflicted, yet took a picture hidden in the dashboard, then passing it to Alexander. «They are Mariam and Jesse»

«Your daughter looks like you,» he said with a rhetorical he feared George but he could not bend to a destiny that had been imposed, a new and ephemeral hope of serenity. «Really there is a kid like me in the new house?»

The thought of being able to make friends with somebody excited and scared at the same time. He longed to know any information so as not to commit sound of the horn left hanging the question for a few seconds, the car slowly was parked along a path in the countryside and strewn with pebbles, but the house was hidden from view, as if not everyone could be allowed. It appeared as an austere and shabby place ... secret. «Look for yourself.»

A few meters from them was a woman from the slender dark hair framed her heart-shaped face and her brown eyes were veiled with sincere feelings, yet he had a look of defiance. It was a look that burned pure courage. His hands were resting on the shoulders of a skinny kid who, most likely, he was that age.

Curious watched all their movements, and then waved the newly arrived couple.

«Hello, is always good to see you» she began waving her friend George with two kisses on the cheeks. Alexander was behind him, pulled the flaps of his jacket as to want to hide.

Mei looked down. Even she knew how he should behave. Her face was tired. She was had spent the last five or six years in that solitary house without anyone, without anyone could advise her what to do, but she did not miss the flicker of pain that ran through the eyes of George, because she knew that kind of pain. «Have you news of my son? Is Ozuma fine?»

George nodded slightly, then tighten Alexander's hand. «Yes, Ozuma is , however, had your ex husband had another child a few years ago ... »

Mei bit her lip; she knew that tears would be completely silly and foolish. Maybe it was even too complicated to explain, or perhaps she knew that there was not even a real reason for all the pain she had decided to causarsi happiness was and would always be music and had been her choice to give it up, just as it had been the decision to go on. He leaned forward and a faint smile appeared on his face. «You are Alexander, is not it?»

«Yes, miss» replied the boy looking felt under scrutiny, he had the distinct feeling that would be thrown away again if he had made a mistake, after all this would be a temporary arrangement for the coming years but Mei seemed sincere, inspired him with confidence.

«He is Jason, you want to go play with him?» Mei pushed her son forward, waiting for properly greet the new guest in their the baby made a strange gesture, almost formal. He grabbed the hand of Alexander, dragging him away.

There remained nothing but the memory of two hands met, skin against skin, as well as the beginning of a relationship that in a not too distant future would lead to despair of all the most sick and gloomy coffee just served the choked, forcing her to repeatedly cough.

* * *

The fingers were intertwined with those of Ozuma, both they seemed to want to communicate the mutual nervousness that crept into their chest, insidius the wrath poison. «Tell me it's all a joke,» drawled Mariam recomposing her figure. «No, really. Tell me it's all a joke.I and Ozuma, we must get married in a few months. » she looked threateningly her father.

For years she had known only part of the truth, but the order was overturned again. It had taken him years to heal from the wounds inflicted by his father and now, at that moment, everything had changed.

«It's never happened nothing between me and your father, I swear," squeaked Mei, she knew that that story had again created hardships and misunderstandings but it was not his intention to interfere in the life of her son with that truth.

The boy was puzzled, she looked in the eyes of her father the truth. Ozuma longed to reassemble the pieces of his life and a new, insidious smear thought in his mind. «Hypothetically speaking ... now we know who knows Jason and Alexander as a child. How old they were? Ten? Eleven? And we also know from the files found in New York that my brother was part of the plot, so ... »

«So nothing!» The voice of Hilary bordered on hysteria. She refused with all his might the thought of having embarked on an affair with the seemed absurd and ridiculous, especially because it had been the same agency to be accompanied by a new partner after the sham departure of Takao.

«It is still a hypothesis more than likely» began Boris rising from his chair. «I'll check his room.»

Suddenly it seemed to lash out a confusing jumble. A continuous succession of voices were fighting against each other in a hostile duel that seemed sometimes hear reasons.

George brutally shouted, silencing everyone with a violent slap on the desk. «Boris, you go» and only then noticed that the Russian had already set back, while Mariam raised her arms, standing up. «I'm gonna be sick . I do not want to hear anything more.»

The feeling of disgust that filled the stomach was disturbing, it was a mixture of feelings that nauseated to the point of not even have the strength to look her parents in the eye. She rose from her chair echoing the sound of heels on the hand touched the handle but a few seconds before Mariam going back inside the room with a wink toward Hilary. «You should tell the audience what you told Jason.»

A loud thud rumble inside the room, forcing the Japanese to remember the famous story by colleague .

* * *

 _ **25, 2010, Paris**_

A light summer breeze, although cold, was blowing over Paris, offering a sweet sight to anyone who could watch the sunrise glow that illuminated the city. That was a romantic and immense, but kept himself in various secrets, made of dreams and hopes ... A romantic and passionate love ardently coveted by lovers.

Now it is missing a few days to departure for Los Angeles, and with it approaching the beginning of a new school year.

Sonja stroked hee round belly, still sinking once in turgid dance murders of his that moment everything would change, becoming distorted contours and infinitesimally small.

That year had proved quite complicated to Moscow, almost hostile, much to want to remove the memory of that 2010 had been sad and cruel to her.

Two years had passed since the first mission they had fulfilled two years before, but everything had dissolved, and his world, now in pieces.

She feared for what would happen from that time, and although he was worried, he looked up, showing a stern expression and fair, then plunging into icy ones of his colleagues, trying to must capture the tacit signals, conscious of the fact that language nonverbal could it Alexander and Ivan did not express any emotion, nor signs of discomfort or fear. They stood there, sitting on a couch, with a laid-back and petty and expressionless mask painted on her frost.

Only Jason, sitting beside her, with his hands clasped in her, seemed agitated, as if that immense psychological torture ended as quickly as possible.

The two guys stared at the two teenagers with a grim look and overflowing of malice, peering violently terrified of two souls.

Sonja swallowed nervously, that painful swallowing rump piercing hee and inhaled deeply, then begin with a sourly:

«So what do you still want from us?»

«We need your help,» said Alexander, grinning theatrically, then added: «Remember, Ivanova, I could kill your beloved little sister or your choice is yours, Ivanova.»

The Muscovite gritted her teeth to hold back the murderous fury that burned her limbs, but Alexander did not notice that reaction, then turned to Jason, hissing, «or I could reveal your little secrets to your beloved little mother.»

«Leave her alone! You have affixed your signature on Sorority and she would risk not you dare challenge me,» yelled the dark, while his face was painted an expression bad. «You know perfectly well that I might destroy you.»

That crazy psychopath Mei had to leave out of that story, woman, his mother, had a shady past and dangerous, too similar to that of Jason.

Their lives, although different, were like two tracks that intersected in the dense web of deceit and lies, united by that name to their enemy; that of the Petrov family.

«Otherwise? There have already been challenged, does not it?» Ivan said with a mocking tone, smiling slyly.

«hut up, is my game now.»

The Moscow frowned, visibly thrilled by that.

He sprang to his feet, resting his hands on the table angrily, causing a coarse laugh, amused the blond, who immediately asserted: «You thought that I'd asked you to defect without having a self-interest? I needed your fake death. It does not exist, are mine now. »

«Damn! Damn son of a bitch,» shouted Ivan, ready to eliminate the man who had trained in all those years.

The three claimed their weapons, pointing against Alexander who smiled in amusement, then burst into a guffaw.

Soon the atmosphere became tense, and a tacit veil of silence fell on those four breathing, slow and silent, had joined in that wicked spiral, broken by the words of Sonja.

«Say your last prayers, Xander,"» hissed Sonja, expiring slowly those words.

«Well? Poor Ivanova, is' as well. Kill me, thrust me through your hatred but know that will never end. For any of you. »

He said those words with a glacial tone, capable of freezing the blood in your blue eyes were dilated, completely blood injected. Lustful heard that last fatal sigh.

«What do you mean?» urged Ivan, skeptical.

«Our little secret. The pact of blood. Bykov, you got fooled by stupid. A year ago, when I manipulated you, and now, making everyone believe that you were would be ... »

Alexander fell backwards, breaking the glass table that was destroyed in a thousand sparkling pieces, inexorably bloodstained. The right cheek was irradiated throbbed painfully, while the blood flowed slowly from the liquid nose of the young, while Jason clutched to herself the injured hand from the scuffle.

Sonja and Ivan continued observing that scene shocked, continuing to wander their eyes on the two men, totally at the mercy exhausting inner struggle they were experiencing, preventing them from mumbling word.

Alexander smiled mockingly, slowly licking the blood that moistened her lips, then wipe with the sleeve of his jacket.

«You can not challenge me and, above all, I will not violate our if anything happens everything will come to light. All"»

He marked harshly the last word, scrutinizing his puppets with a stern look and interrogation, nothing short of chilling and evil. «Besides, I am protecting our oppression and deception that we have hidden for three years are protected by the Covenant.

No one confesses and no one dies, but if one of you will do it, we'll all die» he added, continuing that monologue with a cryptic tone.

«The first principle: protection and cooperation» confirmed Sonja with a trembling voice, shaken by violent chills of terror that shook the soul, causing her to wonder how he could have been so stupid when she accepted the presence of the devil in the group.

«Exactly, have tried to deceive me hiding the projects that we needed, and now you'll pay the original documents must be my» ordered the blonde with an imperative tone, settling elegantly on the chair upholstered in red velvet, pointing to his soldiers the door.

Once again he won.

A few moments before leaving Sonja turned to him, giving him a look brimming with hatred that Moscow gave them back with a sarcastic laugh.

«By the way, Ivanova, this is your last then you can go back to school but as soon as you diplomarai come back to 're always still my favorite doll.»

The red turned pale, visibly upset, mentally cursing the devious psychopath from the Machiavellian mind, and the same one that had defeated, burning those lives in that limbo of despair and perpetual humiliation.

* * *

 ** _March 1, 2008, Los Angeles_**

Slowly the thick veil fell overnight on the city, while the soft light of the street lamps illuminated the interior of the building they were in.

Ping rushed from the electrical panel, while sparks incadescenti splashed furiously from the security zone, dancing and clashing in the air.

«Cass, what's up? » asked Sonja, taking the headset hidden in the watch at the height of the lips.

The Italian tried to restore electricity through a device of his own invention, and with a gruff tone, said, « Ivanova, code black.»

The Muscovite, who was on the lower level along with other colleagues, turned their gaze a lost and scared. «We're under attack.»

Everything changed in a matter of seconds.

The sound of windows breaking seemed immortal ... endless, immediately followed one another bomb noises upstairs, while sinister shadow appeared on the wall.

Black figures, huge and grotesque showed a pair of enemies ready to kill seemed to be a shadow of evil, bad people and ruthless that had to be eliminated without any hesitation.

Alexander drew his gun, calculating precisely the trajectory of the projectile, using the edge of a mirror as a point to divert its projectile.

Infallible, fast, and then there was the blood, combined with a soothing cry of pain of the two, while a crimson puddle you went to form under the feet of Sonja.

«But how …»

But she could not finish the sentence, because her lips had been covered by the hand of blond, and with a nod of her head indicated the points where the enemies were hiding.

The barrel of a gun touched the back of the two, and a cold voice exhaled:

«Never put your nose in our affairs.»

Sonja shook, shivering that caused those eyes that had crossed cold, impetuous ... devoid of any emotion.

Yet, in that look he read even fear.

Alexander chuckled angry and gruff, whispering in a voice barely audible, «Now.»

And in that instant all hell broke loose, making the place like a trench of death for those reckless opponents.

Ivan promptly ran, reaching the two colleagues and fired in bursts, hitting with his weapon one who was about to kill his pupil, brushing with surgical precision the two friends; while Alexander did the same, with immense brutality of slaughtering the two men were about to shoot the dark.

Sonja was shocked, bewildered, and exactly how Jason had opened his mouth, but it is not leaked any sound.

«Cassandra, go ahead,» said the blond, opening with a snap documents that should never have read.

«We can not! We have to return them,» asserted Jason, trying to close the case, but the Ivan abruptly pulled his hand, pointing against the weapon. «Shut up or die.»

He swallowed the cold air, so as to cause a slight the heck was going on?

She gasped, trying to look away from the gun that Ivan still was pointing, but he seemed hypnotized by that object, until Petrov ordered with an imperative tone:

«Read»

The five began to slide their eyes on those sheets, by reading each sentence with a deep gaze, .

«It is not possible,» exclaimed Sonja and Ivan in unison, visibly dismayed and angry about the harassment they had experienced in those years.

Met again the blood, their blood, ffallowed down slowly from the wounds, smearing their bodies; They remembered the monstrous machines, gigantic and terrifying; remembered undeclared screams, the silent tears of their hearts, remained preserved in their souls destroyed.

They had everything: money, power, fame (within the agency) but, at the same time, they had the objects were still objects, while the value of a friendship or a hug would always have a different meaning. Best.

Alexander bowed his head desolate, and then raise it immediately, showing a crooked smile, totally covered by hate who longed to those who believed to play with his life. He wanted revenge.

«We form a blood 's pay those assholes.»

* * *

The guys looked at each other just confused. They repeated again that Mongolian memorized had created chaos in their minds, as if everything had been broken once, while hundreds and hundreds of questions had started to overlap in their éna gritted his teeth to hurt your lips, Ivan had forgotten what he had done wrong, but he had also heard from Sonja that she trusted him, she knew what to do.

«That son of a bitch ...» muttered Eléna in a whisper, ignoring the grim look that Yuri had just whole thing still had some black hole but the violent sound of the door made her jump. «He's still there, damn it!"» Yelled Boris falling back in his chair but Eléna paid no more attention, beginning to think aloud..

«If Sonja wanted Ivan in life just to be helped but he has tried several times to hurt me, now I wonder: what on earth is still under? I believe that none of us can doubt Jason. Sure, he hid us something but he told the truth. We also add that, by assumption, we did find documents that confirm this theory ... »

«Lena, all of US know why you went to New York a few months ago» declared Alexei coldly. «What are you getting at?»

The girl snort loudly. She hated to be interrupted when it was something important. «I mean ... it was easy to enter Cassandra of our , what will have been easy to put a traitor among us? I remind everyone that the five had made a blood pact ... »

Yuri put his hand under his chin thoughtfully. The whole of his sister's speech made sense and had a very sensible logical thread. «Yet something kept what? Let us assume, hypothetically, that there is no weaver ... the only sensible thing is to think that Sonja and Ivan had some kind of who have had the opportunity to stay in contact with them, have you ever noticed anything strange?»

It was always has for Eléna telling the years of terror that she had lived with Alexander but Eléna, knew she had to be limited to repress all emotions and then, finally, she could forget.

«No» she admitted candidly, «seemed just friends,» she added, but could not be completely was not ready to tell all the crap she had felt on her still injured skin. Maybe someone could suggest her dishonesty, but she did not care. Those were nonsense, mere ephemeral chatter that was not about any of those present.

* * *

She had the vacant look, completely lost in the seemed that her irises emerald had suddenly become glassy and expressionless, as if she did not feel anything.

The welter of emotions that had suddenly overwhelmed made her feel confused; she had the distinct feeling that he had lost control of her life years she thought ehe could trust her father, but the truth always known had overwhelmed in full, had the feeling of being hit by a speeding car, or you are walking on the edge of a hands were clasped in her lap, playing nervously with the engagement ring that glowed in the light of the afternoon sun, creating a kaleidoscope of colors against the wall. «So you're here.»

The voice of her father forced Mariam to turn her head. Their eyes meet for a brief moment, both unsure of what to say or words seemed suspended in the void, as if there was nothing more to say. «That's my place, you know,» she said, pointing a tired smile.

George stepped toward her, unsure what to do, and then surround them her back with one arm, staying surprised when Mariam rested her head on his shoulder as if she needed support.

«I'm sorry always give these disappointments.» It hurt to say the words. He was fighting against the lump in his throat that seemed to absorb oxygen.

She looked at him sideways, still uncertain what to do. She touched her belly slightly rounded and her heart began to clatter in the chest, Mariam could feel it in her throat. «You have not added anything, 's just that…»

«It's hurt also for me too relive those moments,» he finished for her, seeking his gaze. Mariam's face seemed to light up slightly, aware that not everything, after all, he was lost.

«Can you believe that if you had made a mistake at this time I would have to screw up all my projects?» Mariam became serious, then she turned an intimidating gaze toward the man.«Because you have not made that kind of mistake with Ozuma's mom, right?»

The man remained in silence for a moment, letting his fingers brushed against the long hair of the singer. «Absolutely not, quiet ... rather, in addition to finishing the new CD ... before you have talked about marriage, I assume that you and your _thing_ you made peace.»

Mariam could not hold a sincere smile, she always found diverging the label that her father had buckled to Ozuma, she knew he was jealous but she had never understood how far pushed that kind of all those months she had felt the absence of her father and all her family.

The girl had always felt alone among millions of people for years and had even learned to live with that feeling, but something had changed. «I do not blame you, I think I'd do the same for my child.»

«A child of a distant future, of course.»

Her lips parted in a slight smile and the corners of her lips curled upwards. «Well, seven months are not that many.»

George ran his hands before his face, then his hair and finally slid down his chin. «What!?»

A giggling Argentine broke the climax that had reached the conversation, even they know what to do, locking themselves, then, in a hug that smelled of life, pulling both of swaying on the spot. George glanced over the shoulder of Mariam, and then miming with his lips in the direction of her daughter's boyfriend, «I have an idea in. Ozuma, come? »

* * *

The dark night had fallen, wrapping the cemetery in the cold and dark shadow of silence. Small candles were on the road, dancing flames that lit up the left environment.

They walked in silence with small torches in their hands, creaking sound alternated their feet, while the gentle breeze caressed their was not cold, but felt a chill creep under their skin; it seemed that there there were prying eyes scanning their moves, who manipulated their moves.

Finally reached their destination, their lips remained mute before the tomb of Sonja but their eyes could not not hide the unspoken and Eléna staring at the tomb of her sister with fingers crossed, yet another punch straight to the heart that was destroying everything.

They came down together, tracing with my fingers the last thing left of her, a smiling photograph. It lasted only a moment, until Boris did the same.

He had not realized quite what had happened; everything seemed almost knew that his wife's corpse was rotting under the mound of earth, destroyed by the slow passage of time without words but full of feelings. «Are you really sure?» He asked.

The paper in his pocket weighed, waited for the consent of his family and slowly took it, while all present watched the silent pain of the , one by one, affixed his signature on the new bond, a new blood document, while a needle pierced their skin, dropping some traces of the vital liquid that soaked the stained paper meeting.

The air they breathed was heavy and solemn, everything seemed to were looking for their looks as if they were waiting for something, but no one dared to say more, taking by the hand towards the journey to the unknown.

«We Solemnly swear not to betray our blood, in honor of Sonja and all those who lost their lives in this battle.»

They had uttered the phrase in unison. They felt the words flow through their Permana was burning in front of their eyes until it became black ash, sealing the new _Pact of Blood_ .

* * *

 _ **space author**_ (mad author):

Hola para todos!

So ... I wanted to write a scene even the tomb of Queen but I noticed that the chapter was too long, so I cut it and ... here we are! The chapter reconstructs everything that was necessary to know and now we know things "strange," you tell the truth you know why Maxim died but did not know why Alexander was over in his hands of Yuri's family are I'm crazy, but this does not matter ù.ù

We know because they are born of blood documents: burying a murder, we know why Irina ran away, we know how Alexander has entered into agency and because then approached Mariam, we know how he acted Sonja and was killed by a mole and then there is a reference to the first part of the trilogy with the story of the designer just mentioned and in-depth story of his dad and Mariam something about Mei, then including the relationship between Jason and Alexander, among which the first is suspected of being the it true? It will be false? We do not , now the whole picture is finally complete and I am sure that he had done well to prepare food in several chapters.

I think it would be tiring both for me and for you to read 80 pages at one time word XD all the mess I had in head has taken shape, which means only one thing: we are at the final stages and excluding the neighbor and the epilogue should miss five even it seems silly but finish this chapter makes me feel empty.

Personally I feel happy because everything went as I wanted despite the time taken. So ... get ready for the worst! XD

Thank you all,

See you soon with "Innocence"

kisses,

Carmen.


	46. Innocence

It seemed very strange to be there, in front of the mirror for the first time no longer seemed an enemy to fight, it seemed that he wanted to capture that surface very gently serenity etched on her is wearing her wedding dress in ivory silk princess style expertly decorated with bright lights and lace bodice that accentuated the slight roundness of her belly accentuated by a thin belt of the skirt of the same material.

Mariam would never have said that she would feel that way in the most important day of her body was a bundle of nerves, was tense as it had ever been, and yet was so happy to be able to feel the sweet taste of that feeling fill the palate. He looked at the white door, maybe that would be the only plausible solution: run away from something that in a way Quach could terrify and emozionarla alike.

A soft sigh escaped her lips slightly colored by the pink lipstick she was wearing, her fingers playing with the few strands stiff hairstyle moved, and her eyes kept wandering through that door being opened and closed too had nothing else to say, except the hatred he felt for all those fools preparations and curse the brilliant idea of his father to anticipate the wedding a month. Here it was what she hated, and all that could be contained in a single word impending smiled to her friend apparently too calm, recognized perfectly every gesture that he met on his skin a month earlier. A could hardly suppress a laugh at every glance that his colleague addressed to the door."Look, you can not escape, you're confined in here."

Mariam gave her an innocent look and falsely affected, and then bring your hands to your chest guiltily. "I? Why on earth I would run away? ".

The Spanish shook his head with a mocking smile painted on her lips."Mariam!" Said she mockingly, the bride and immediately rolled his eyes and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Maybe I thought about it once or twice ..." but as soon as Julia gave her a suggestive glance, immediately added: "Maybe four or five. In fact I'm even thinking about it now. "The Spanish rolled his eyes in exasperation, struggled to hold back a slight chuckle and then encircle her friend's shoulder affectionately. "It's normal, you know? I also thought about running away "was a sweet feeling that Julia was feeling, he seemed to warm them heart softly as her mind retraced the best moments of your special day."You know it does not make sense?" Said Mariam without a real question in his voice. The tense nerves slowly and seemed to relax just a radiant smile painted on her lips. "It's just ... it's weird. I expected that this would have been normal, but ... "He sighed, then added in a shrill voice:" I'm shitting! "

Julia laughed amused, then held out a hand forward."Wait, we never had a normal life?"

The singer shook his head, amused, then again touch the belly gently. She still could not believe he had finally achieved a goal that several times had escaped out of his fingers, which had always seemed distant, unattainable, and yet, now, it was also very close. Too close."Normality? What is normal? "He asked ironically. The two girls exchanged a knowing look and their light laughter filled the room warmth and harmony. "This is my happy ending"

The elbow of the Spanish sank with little strength in the side of his friend, and then grab her hands, pulling her image was still reflected in the mirror, it seemed to ensnare their senses, then squeeze both into a tight embrace. Mariam buried her head in the crook of the friend's neck, whispering faintly: "I love you."

For Julia had been strange those sudden displays of affection, and yet, each time, the warmed my heart. Their hugs were few, but always were brief moments, totally intense and so powerful to be touched with the purity of their souls center. Both had tears in his eyes, veiled by deep serenity. Slowly they parted continuing to look into his eyes and Mrs. Ivanov ran his thumb under the eyes of the woman, wiping the little jets of was impossible to stop smiling and, once again, Julia shook hands. "Today you're getting married!" She shrieked with excitement, hopping on the spot.

"Today I'm getting married!" Said Mariam, imitating her friend. It did not matter if someone would have seen or if he had mistaken for crazy, at that time there were only again they hugged for a second, looking into each other support, conscious of the fact that among them would not have changed anything.

He had always hated making the knots to cravate though usually should succeed quite well, but her fingers were trembling, showing the only stretch of nervousness on her face figure was still sketchy, far dall'impeccabilità which usually distinguished him. A shirttail untucked was still a classic cut, some buttons had not been pinned to the buttonholes and the jacket was crumpled on the bed, a clear sign that had been moved several times from its original knew the day would have been important, and yet there was something that bothered him. It was an emotion deep, sometimes even infuriating enough to upset all his plans. The issues left unresolved during the last two weeks had left an exposed piece to the center of the knew he was doing what he wanted and desired in its intimacy, but he feared another withdrawal of his wife almost already accustomed to such nonsense.

Yet it was not that trivial reason to animate his problem was his family: his father was opposed to the marriage, does not know if her biological mother would show up and then there was ... Crystal were now elapsed months since the last time you had turned a word, yet he wanted to she was there with him and Jason. It was really the family in which he had to drag his beloved? Yes, absolutely yes.A soft knock caught his attention, and ignoring who the intruder told him to come, regretted it soon after. His body seemed to have been hit by a cold shower. His eyes were cold, ready to challenge blue eyes half-sister was left standing in the doorway.

The girl shook the hands of the flaps of the skirt, leaving the brocade was nervous and his lips remained mute, as if they were glued. He did not know what to say or do, he felt guilty, stained with guilt that they belonged. Actions hanging over his wounded heart. "May I come in?" His voice was hesitant, afraid. He dared not move or meet the gaze of his brother.

If he had turned bad words would kill her tried the look that Jason had given him an innocent expression, and only then noticed the mobile phone screen on. He raised an eyebrow and making annoyed settled her figure."I know that you told her to come."

The young man shrugged nonchalantly, he tried to pretend not to be aware of the whole thing but it was enough for a glimpse of the future spouse do give in and confess the truth. "Guilty".

Crystal had confused look. He could not understand what was going on between the two men and his eyes wandered wildly on both brothers."If I do not want to ..."

"No," Jason said quickly. He closed with one hand the mouth of his brother and smiled tenderly to her sister. "You stay," his eyes suddenly became grim and intimidating, knowing of having to resolve any trivial issue in the shortest possible time. The hand slipped from the lips of the young man, pushing wanted to tell his brother not to meddle in his life, but the blonde seemed to have ensnared his senses; unintentionally, the sad look and risententito girl was manipulating the anger. The latest confessions after the meeting he had been shot through the heart, had dampened the impenetrable wall he had erected fatigue among the ashes of her grief."Just one question: do you ever worried about the others or you just thought about yourself?" Ruled poisonous. He did not care to hurt her, nor her cry again.

Yet, at the same time, not even trying the squalid revenge.

"I thought to myself" could not look into his eyes become poisoned barbs, nor could to stood still, completely still with his fingers intertwined. He was trying to pick up the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle made of smiles relentlessly went to pieces because of him. "But I thought of you. I could have chosen not to come to the meeting or omit the truth, it would be easier. Believe me "

"Should I thank you for that?"

He shook his head he was there and had to gather all her courage to tell everything and face the resentment that the blood of his blood felt for her. "I betrayed you, it is true, but I was also afraid. You know the story, you know my reasons about everything ... I was scared, I never wanted it to end this way. If only I had something to go back I would use but I can not.I'm sorry ... I miss you and do not even know how much. "

He stood with his jaw clenched and his hands clenched at his sides. His eyes were locked on the figure of his sister, totally helpless and trembling. The emotions were mixed among them, pushed by stormy winds; leaving only a confusing feeling of words that remained hidden."Crystal," she sighed in a faint breath, "you did not even know what I felt when I found out 'd be able to come to me at any time but you did not. "

"As? How could I come to you? How could I tell you that it has combined one of my usual disasters? "The girl's face was the picture of pain, mascara dirt poured on the face, creating dull and dark lines down her cheeks. Her eyes darted about Jason, sank her teeth into the had to swallow the pride and the "bitterness that cruelly stroked hee heart." And I have to ask also apologize to you ... I was wrong '

The eyes of the two brothers met for a brief moment, both different, both plagued by controversial feelings. Jason overcame Ozuma to reach his half carefully scrutinizing gaze on her profile, looking for something that would give him security, until his lips curled in toward each other as he reached a hand toward Crystal. "It takes courage to confess the 's not easy ... it will not be easy to recover all these years "

At the groom's eyes that scene turned out irritating, it felt like a jealous boyfriend who had to protect at all costs his girlfriend from a suitor. That same sister who had tried to refuse, but it was not nothing but a mere a few quick strides he reached the brothers, dropping sharply Jason. The Crystal eyes were shiny, veiled by suffering and pain but their eyes remained chained, until they fell in each other's arms.

Both could heat bask long forgotten, both locked in a soap bubble, smiling each other against their skin."I can not hate you"

"I deserve it," I whispered voice cracking with emotion Crystal; everything seemed unreal, as if in a dream. Slowly he separated from his brother and reflected in her eyes and a sweet sincere smile. He ran a hand through his hair and took a lock of hair behind her ear, for putting his hands on his hips."Well, it seems like you need help '

Ozuma waved his hands and his eyes widened, and then say with warning tone: "You do not touch me"

The door was closed with a violent slap while advancing girl with make fun inside the room."Then I'll have to tell your wife that you are dying of fear" rolled his eyes with making false exasperated, then added with irony: "I think we will be happy to know that you too are doing in thee."

The three remained silent, perplexed and amazed by that phrase, however, after a few moments began to shook his head until an alarm hint pushed him out of the room but then was brought in with a trivial explanation from Jason."You just want to die today."

"And if Mariam were to find out that you were going to her ... well, you know already!"

The young man slumped on the sofa pillows and sank beneath him, with one hand covered his face with make exaggerated. "You will never end this day?"

White roses adorned the nave of the church already crowded with people, flooding her with their perfume of chatter brightened the environment between the benches already occupied. The altar groom anxiously watched the door from where he would soon appeared the bride beside him were his four witnesses who were jokes. Jesse was on the top step, a smile was painted on his face, while having fun making jokes to ò his arm against the side of the guy to get his attention, then whisper in his ear: "There you have almost done, now you have to wait to find out if your wife is still here."

He turned pale again and the features of his face suddenly became had taken hours to repel fear that one and it was enough for a second to bring out the tremendous thought and only then argued that the brother was joking. However, Jesse held up his hands in surrender. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Mariam I saw a while ago and it seemed quiet enough, "he said softly, miming quotation marks with his shook his head impatiently and bored from those futile conversations, yet his eyes fell on the environment. He easily guessed that he was nervous as a slight tremor of the fingers and the continued torture of the tie and could not help but mention a smile like a sadistic , too, just as Yuri had sustained months earlier, he believed that those they had nothing but futile schiochezze; He would seek to annul his human side, yet his every thought fell on Elèna.

That name was so clear in his heart, pure light rain caressing every fiber of his body despite everything he had fallen again because of did not even chose the wedding date, neither had really discussed after the revelations that had smeared the little that was left of good in the messy world in which they lived.

He wondered if she would be tense and nervous when he came on his day. Their day. He wondered if Eléna wanted to be with him again despite their combative character and again looked Ozuma that was teased by Jesse, then looked at Takao and Jason chatting quietly among themselves, finally deciding to meddle in a diatribe that not even he care."Why did not you say who you started a relationship?"

The young man's face suddenly flushed, his eyes seemed to be searching for a way out, while every word was like a confused babble. "With Crystal. I'm with Crystal and now we talk about it no more "

"We discovered the altars," she retorted with a wry Kei uncaring even care the general gossip or sentimentality, but for his sister's still felt a strong sense of protection. It was not sorry for cheating on her and then left, because it was clear from the beginning that there was between them and there would have been nothing it had still fond of convenience after the period during college and what then was born and died in the following months.

"Make her suffer and I'll break your legs," he murmured Ozuma reproaching the same words that the boy had given him six years joyful sound of the bell echoed for several minutes, drawing the attention of those present who voted gaze to the front door. The Mariam legs had begun to tremble, soft like jelly, his arm was harpooned around that of his father.

He needed a pretext, a safe haven to remind her to be herself and stay other hand was playing with one of the few strands of wavy hair let dall'acconciatura high free, tried it George gaze, afraid to commit some foolish mistake. "You'll always be my little girl," the man whispered excitedly.

That phrase made vibrate the strings of his heart, his eyes became lucid to the point of having to bite her lip to hold back tears."Do not make me cry, it melts the trick," he whispered. He made the first step towards the altar originate with Julia, the maid of honor, Elena and Hilary, bridesmaids and Crystal, the flower girl. He walked slowly, with the proud look and a nervous smile. "Dad, I love you," she whispered excitedly, and then count the steps that parted from her their eyes met for the first time his smile softened. His face seemed more luminous and serene, while greeted with a kiss his father, and then touch the hand of her husband sought each other the eye, nodding smiles full of love immortalized by photographers present, both recited the prayers of the ritual intertwining your fingers, until he reached the solemn moment. They turned just, eye to faces were embarrassed, my heart was racing fast while the pastor asked, "Do you, Ozuma, Mariam take as your lawful wedded wife to love her and love her all your life?"

"I want it." His voice was trembling, was holding between his fingers the ring that he could not put his finger girl.a sheepish smile appeared on her face as she seemed about to burst into laughter, amused. "Oh, at last," he whispered with a dry tone, then shaking hands with the turn, the priest turned to the woman in a solemn voice: "Do you, Mariam, take Ozuma as your husband to love and honor him for the rest of your life"

He remained silent for a moment, looking back toward the guests. He saw tears in her mother's eyes, the emotion of his father and the smile of his saw his excited friends and friends who seemed to want to conclude quickly that boring torture. And finally, he met the gaze of her man that was lost in her. Tell a festive sense of belonging, as if everything was just completely in place. Traces of serenity that had risen from the celebrant moves her lips to repeat the question, but Mariam broke in that moment. "I want it," he said, smiling as he took the ring from the hands of Julia, then sticking it on the finger of her husband gently.

"We did it," he teased him, while the roar of noisy applause filled the grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against his body and tearing slightly surprised yelp, then kiss her before at all while the priest shook his head."Ah, these young people today"

Slowly, their lips parted, smiling together against their skin faintly whispering together: "I love you" could not hide the embarrassment that had invaded them, and yet could not help but feel happy, finally together as they had planned just under than a year he asked them to pronounce their promises both seemed about to argue about who was supposed to start, and then lift both looked with full of tender light heart. Mariam just sighed, and then mention a weak smile lacing his fingers through his."I have never and I mean never loved clearly express my feelings in public, looks a bit 'who make me do," chuckled amused, his eyes were two stars of emerald that shone with sincerity, still unsure of what he had to say, in basically no one would ever know that he had forgotten his promises."If I have to be honest remember many good times and bad, and many are certain that the negative moments will come back, just like I'm sure there will be many positives. Basically I can not promise that everything will be perfect but I hope, I hope we will always find a solution to our little came into my life as a game in an unexpected moment, at a time when everything was hectic, you have devastated my life in every way, you gave me back my life when everything was falling apart, "a node to being formed in his throat blocking all the seemed to be motionless while his gaze wandered up vague attempt to hold back the tears and mend the broken voice the feelings, muttering under his breath, rolling his eyes: "Hormones destroy me," they both laughed, and then again the mirror ' each other's eyes. "Maybe, who knows, these are just words, gestures both prefer to struggled so much, especially you and this is just the beginning of our happy ending. "

"Then you also know to be sweet, sometimes," he teased Ozuma. He never would have thought they could hear words so honest and sincere to her, and yet he felt a sensation of heat shake suddenly warmer heart."We deal later, quiet," he whispered sarcastically Mariam, while his lips were bent in an imperceptible smile, urging Ozuma to continue. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a child fully crumpled paper, and then let it fall into the hands of his wife. "They were my promises memorized but, at this point, I think not enough anymore.I remember a cocky and snobbish girl who looked all superficially, always surrounded by this aura of perfection in practice I hated you and I liked you at the same time. By accident we started talking and that aura of perfection and pretend antipathy vanished. I got to know a sincere girl, full of doubts and fears, yet incredibly with you is not always easy, but it's worth it. Being with you is worth "the memories filled his mind, intertwined and overlapped each other with tenderness and nostalgia.

He saw in his mind the first smiles you that she had spoken, the sound of her laugh, the first time he had seen her fall felt an inexplicable heat invest all of his body, clenching his fingers around hers. "You said it yourself: there have been bad times, more beautiful, and there will be others and I want to be there"

With Mariam finger wiped away a tear, her lips parted and heart remained pawing quickly in the chest. "I love you," she said in a choked only thing I really had value at that time, then look for the lips of her husband, uniting them in a chaste kiss.

Moments later both walked down the aisle hand in hand only to be invaded by a shower of rice and flash out of the church, and then greet all before entering the helped the bride, and then wink at the pair of lovers who had embarked on their journey to the future.

He could not get involved in the carefree party, or she liked the elegant restaurant where they were, preferring the solitude of the company to the edge of the pool, alone with itself and with its own nervously at a strand of black extension with the fingers curled lips nervously, choking heart cries were lost in the wind.

For Elèna it became very complicated and left almost a month had been tortured in search of a solution in a vain effort of having to make sense of all that life, he spent whole nights looking for a murderess and motive, and instead had not made anything.

Anything.

It was just quiet the fact that he never succumbed to the hypothesis of suicide, but his whole world seemed to have fallen apart, completely had even betrayed his trust, tricking.

It was sooooo bad she was betrayed and in the brief moment he felt compassion for Crystal. He shook his head vehemently, leading repelled by the thought. They were two completely different things. Kei, after all, had not really lied but hear the talk of the lips you Sonja had done wrong."I found you."

The ooce devoid of any emotion Kei not the slightest flinch. Eléna stood motionless with his eyes watching the gentle ripples just shook breeze, shrugged with disdain, waiting until he came near her."Apparently in this group you can never be alone."

The look of the Russian wandered on the girl's profile, and could hardly and recognize. He saw only the cynical mask he wore; not leaked any emotion. He was aware of the fact that he was one of the architects of that change which forced her to do a thousand steps back, back to the starting was changed, he was wary again is distant. He moved his lips to say something but, immediately, swallowed the words that seemed to have more importance."Do you know what? I wanted a normal, peaceful life but, it seems, will not be possible at least until I find my sister's Assino "

"Killing someone does not give you back Sonja."

She looked at him angrily for a second infinite and slowly his arms fell to his sides, while a heavy sigh escaped her shook the head and lips became rigid, bent on one line. "I know how if I know," nothing seemed to make more sense. He felt himself drawn into a dark and sinister whirlwind annulling the meaning of every action. "The first time I killed someone I was fourteen and I will never forget those moments ... and do not regret it at me or him, I chose my life '

Those words were chilling even for Kei. A chill had covered his back and froze the blood. They were gloomy words. Cupe and sick. insane phrases that represented the death sentence. "Sonja gave his life for you"

"Yes, Sonja ..." it hurts pronounce that name became unpronounceable."Sonja is dead! He also died because of you! "There was something strange in those shouted words, a crack that was splitting the moment of apparent calm, yet for Kei, those words were not just words, they were a stab to the heart."I did what he asked me to do"

With a sudden snap Elena turned to her boyfriend, but abruptly yanked at the exact moment when he met the eyes of the young Amethyst all the words I wanted to scream dissolved into nothingness, leaving only a void in his heart."I should do something for her ..." bitter tears slid down her cheeks, insinuating itself between his parted lips. It was a snap and Eléna clutched eagerly at her boyfriend's neck, burying her head against his chest.

He was blown away by that time and only his arms around the woman's body after several closed briefly. Silently he stroked her hair."It's not your fault ... it's not your fault"

He slowly relaxed, felt the warmth of him upsetting the whole body, it seemed that he could stroke his heart with sweetness and pain he felt after so Eléna one up, I See That everything is okay

The first time in my life, and now it's so great

Slowing down, I look around, and I am so amazed

I think about the little things That make life great

I would not change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

The lights suddenly went out, all together.I sweet sound of a grand piano echoed and only a few moments later he joined a warm and inviting voice. Julia was sitting in a chair with a microphone in her hands, his face was smiling and his eyes were half closed soon, he let the notes would provide for his soul, glided through his believed that the song would remain on the back burner for so long and still, however, had found the perfect time to sing it. He opened his eyes has tried the look of Hilary and Mariam, then smiled at Yuri, feeling a bit 'lost innocence in time.I would not change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant

I Hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please do not go away

Cos I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Do not you let it pass you by

Their voices blended perfectly with each other, it seemed that none of them needed to search for the perfect pitch, all their feelings seemed to be pure and free again, as if nothing could change the stayed seated, exchanging accomplices and serene eyes, shook their hands together as they had for months. with transport felt any emotions that vibrated with life, that allowed you to forget all the pain.I found a place so safe, not a single tear

The first time in my life, and now it's so clear

Feel calm, I belong; I'm so happy here

It's so strong, and now I let myself be sincere

I would not change a thing about it

This is the best feeling ...

Mariam still could not believe I'm here, to finally wear the ring that had sealed a promise that he wanted to remembered the presence of Alexander in his life, he knew the words to her singer were not a mere memory.

They were a symbol of the past, something that made her dip among the fond memories of the past between her and her husband, lightweight memories never marked by suffering, etched in his mind a had an extreme need to search for Ozuma look, to smile and tell him that she loved him in her own way, with one of the few songs that he also knew and Mariam knew that there would be no better time to sing those notes while once once, the refrain was Article

innocence

Avril Lavigne

Buy for 0.99 €

Subscribe

Subscribe to Google Play Music and listen to this song and millions of other month free.

Lyrics

Waking up, I See That everything is okay

The first time in my life, and now it's so great

Slowing down, I look around, and I am so amazed

I think about the little things That make life great

I would not change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant

I Hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please do not go away

Cos I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Do not you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear

The first time in my life, and now it's so clear

Feel calm, I belong; I'm so happy here

It's so strong, and now I let myself be sincere

I would not change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant

I Hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please do not go away

Cos I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Do not you let it pass you by

It's a state of bliss; you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside That you're feeling

It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

It's a state of bliss; you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside That you're feeling

It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliance

It makes you wanna cry

Hilary's voice was trembling, it seemed almost absurd if not impossible to be there in front of all the people he knew, but, above all, still be with did not change his life in any way, nor wanted to change him as he tried to do a few years earlier.

He felt his eyes stinging, increasingly full of tears in that ephemeral moment of peace building in again tried the look of her two best friends and, together, intimated the last verse standing up accompanied the piano sound slowly innocence is brilliance

Please do not go away

Cause I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Do not you let it pass you by

There was no need for words to describe all the emotions surrounding the hearts of those present who were dancing in the middle of the had always hated the dances you couple and even his marriage had been forced to dance with Julia, and yet he knew that something was definitely not normal at that moment, as if something was about to change, finally breaking the changing stasis.

He wrapped the body of his wife, holding her as he adored as he smiled, and then look at him, reading his soul. Julia said nothing, merely return the hug as he fondled the music their bodies, and then look around did not miss the presence of Boris and Eveline hidden on the terrace intent to discuss something, saw Elèna who had chosen to isolate themselves infuse the room with Kei, peered Takao he felt to dance awkwardly with Hilary and finally met the gaze of the bride, winking towards the ring on the left hand waving response, the girl made a slight grimace mischievous, seemed almost absurd how they were trying to communicate, and only after a few moments Ozuma and Yuri sensed what they were doing their women. They looked with a puzzled look, then shook his head."We lost just '

"Definitely," he said the red lifting the shoulders and at the exact moment when the two singers were going to argue, the DJ called their attention and invited the couple to open the presents. Only after several minutes passed between their hands a strange package with reduced hastily read the note, then exchanged a puzzled look with her husband.

Both do not know what to do, it seemed that the situation was slipping back from their Ozuma opened the box and found inside a rotten wooden box kept inside a human heart with the clear sign of a stab still discernible at the center of the organ. He left a funeral music, a veritable dance of death. Both stepped back, until a second ticket fell at their feet."I'm waiting ... that mean?" She murmured, confused and upset at the same time. He did not think Alexander would still attached, not on one occasion kept secret in the eyes of the world.

Ozuma gave her a serious look and dismal, and then grab the contents of the envelope. "He's waiting in Russia»


End file.
